Cielo Nocturno
by 96ichiko
Summary: Ya van once años desde que µ's se disolvió. El tiempo ha pasado y no lo ha hecho en vano. Ya las nueve chicas viven su vida separadas del resto, tratando de sobrellevar una aparente felicidad que las carcome día a día. Sin embargo, el destino está dispuesto a ayudarlas y a demostrar que lo importante siempre se lleva dentro, y que el cariño verdadero es para siempre.
1. Vestigios de Amanecer

**Hola queridos lectores ^^!**

 **Como se los prometí aquí está el primer capítulo de "Cielo Nocturno". Esto, es más un tipo de introducción, puesto que se alude a las historias principales en las que se desarrollaran los conflictos. Por ende, como son variadas, ustedes siempre tendrán la posibilidad de opinar respecto a que quieren ver más en la continuación, ya sea [MakiNico] [UmiKoto] [NozoEli] [TsubaHono] o [RinPana], de los cuales, solo los últimos dos, no tendrán conflicto detallado, porque son tan kawaiis que no se me ocurre :3.**

 **Ahora... La personalidad de las chicas, puede que no sean tan apegada a la imagen que tenemos de ellas, ya que, en once años las personas cambian, pero lo trataré de hacer de la mejor forma posible... Siento si es muy diferente a lo que esperaban u.u**

 **Espero su apoyo y sus comentarios. Realmente deseo seguir mejorando por y para ustedes ^^.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** "Eclipse con vestigios de un amanecer"

 _(…)Nico Pov (…)_

Pensé… que volar alto sería divertido… Que las riquezas y la fama me harían feliz… Terminé siendo una persona condescendiente y cínica… Y lo peor y más sorprendente, es que recién a los 28 años me haya dado cuenta que esto de la fama no tiene sentido y que soy solo un monigote del mundo…

-¡Yazawa-san! – Me gritó un chico desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¡Sales en cinco!

\- ¡Voy! – Le respondí poniéndome de pie y cruzando a través del muro de maquilladoras

\- Suerte Nico-san – Dijeron algunas abriéndome paso

\- Muchas gracias – Forcé a salir la sonrisa que todos conocían y me encaminé al escenario

Sep… Ya soy toda una idol… He vendido miles de discos, llegando a obtener dos discos de oro y dos de platino… He actuado en muy pocas ocasiones, pero mi popularidad ha subido gracias a eso… Y hoy en día modelo ropa carísima, soy cantante y dirijo un programa muy popular de farándula… Pero… extrañamente… no me llena…

Las ventas de los discos no me hacen apreciar más la música… Actuar no exterioriza mis pesados sentimientos, y la popularidad no me llena de orgullo… La ropa cara no me gusta… cantar me está agotando… y la farándula me parece repetitiva e invasiva

-¡Buenas noches Tokio! - Grité… haciendo estallar casi a cincuenta mil voces- Vamos, quiero oírlos –Dije al micrófono- Está noche tiene que ser especial, porque no habrá otra igual – Sonreí mientras mi cara era reflejada en las tres pantallas gigantes que se habían colocado en este domo

La banda empezó a tocar, y junto a la música, mi voz se hizo presente ante una audiencia que repetía a coro las letras de mis tan renombradas canciones.

Y así, canté una por una las preseleccionadas coplas, provocando que el público saltara, o movieran coordinadamente sus manos mientras seguían el ritmo de la melodía… hasta que al fin llegó el término de la presentación…

-¡Hasta luego Tokio! – Grité con algo de cansancio en mi voz- ¡Son un público excelente! – Ahora ellos también gritaban mientras grababan mi 'emotivo' mensaje para mis fans- ¡Ustedes me permiten continuar! ¡Gracias por su apoyo! ¡Los amo! – Moviendo mi mano como despedida esperé a que se diera la señal, apareciendo una gran cortina de humo y saliendo por una de las compuertas que estaba colocada en el escenario.

\- Bien hecho Nico-san – Me dijo mi representante dándome una toalla y una botella de agua sin gas- Fue un gran concierto

\- Gracias Miyama-san… -Caminando hacia mi camarín, le pasé el agua- Ten el automóvil listo, necesito descansar

\- Claro, partimos en cinco minutos – Me sonrió en tanto yo entraba al camarín

Miyama Rika… Mi representante desde hace cuatro años… Es algo más alta que yo, grandes pechos que envidio, un pelo café que le llega hasta los hombros y sus grandes orbes cafés oscuros que cuando los frunce definitivamente demuestran autoridad. Esa chica tiene unos treinta y tantos, pero como nunca se lo ha dicho a nadie, no lo puedo afirmar. Es bastante simpática… Pero me limita mucho… Incluso, de mis dos parejas… una fue elegida por ella… Sus razones fueron que ya que había estado con una chica (Una actriz y mi primera pareja), debía demostrar que Nico-chan no era lesbiana y que todos sus fans tendría una oportunidad… escasa… pero oportunidad… Y de esa forma, tuve que salir con un estúpido cabeza de musculo durante cinco meses… ¡Ah!... Creo que me desvié…

Me subí al auto estacionado detrás del gran Domo de Tokio y me encaminé hacia el hotel donde me quedaría hasta pasado mañana, cuando mi vuelo partiría a las tres de la tarde, para preparar todo para el concierto que debía dar en Nagasaki al otro día, repitiendo lo mismo, y de la misma forma que aquí en Tokio…

-Nico-san… - Me llamó la voz de Miyama- No debes quedarte dormida, recuerda que tendremos que cambiar de automóvil un poco más allá

-Lo sé… Simplemente… Estaba relajándome– Le dije sin despegar la vista del vidrio polarizado

\- Recuerdas que esto es para que te tomes tus vacaciones en calma… allí descansaras como quieras… Pero solo por ahora, has un pequeño esfuerzo más – Me sonrió con esa cara que decía: "Debes hacerlo aunque no quieras"

\- Está bien… -Saqué una botella de agua del compartimiento que tenía en la puerta, y no volví a emitir sonido en todo el viaje

Apenas llegué a la amplia habitación presidencial me saqué los zapatos como cayeran y me tiré sobre la cama…

-Una botella de whisky por favor – Pedí por teléfono a la recepción

-Por supuesto señorita- Me contestó el joven al otro lado de la línea

Cuando llegó la señorita a mi puerta solo estiré mi mano con un billete por la propina, tomé la botella que colocó en mi mano, y cerré con pestillo, al fin y al cabo, nadie puede saber que la fabulosa Idol Nico está bebiendo

Dejé la botella sobre la mesa, y me desvestí colocándome una bata larga que estaba en la habitación… Salí con paso suave hasta la terraza, mientras sostenía un vaso con hielos en una mano y en la otra la botella.

Me senté y murmuré para mí misma- Salud… Por la felicidad que has conseguido… y por la que perdiste…

Y pensando en esos dos extremos me termine el whisky, acostándome nuevamente en una amplia y vacía cama…

 _(…)Nico Pov End/ Maki Pov (…)_

-Ya va todo un año…- Me dije suspirando en mi espaciosa oficina

Exacto… Va un año desde que me gradué de Neurocirujana y hace cuatro de doctora, siendo siempre una persona conspicua… Estoy trabajando en el segundo hospital de mi padre, con todo el peso que es controlar un hospital tú sola… Puesto que el central es manejado por él, decidió que comenzar por algo más simple me haría bien para empezar… Aunque, sin importar el tamaño de la estructura, es igualmente difícil manejarlo… Y de no ser así… Espero que mi capacidad me dé para dominar algo incluso peor… Pero… quiero creer que con solo 26 años, tengo mucho potencial que explotar…

Suspiré, la rutina me había empezado a cansar… lunes, martes y jueves debo estar todo el día en el hospital con urgencias y operaciones. Los días miércoles y viernes es día de papeleo, puesto que solo en caso de emergencia extrema debía actuar. Y por último los sábados atendía normalmente como médico general desde las 14.30, aunque debía estar en el hospital desde las 8.00

-¿Doctora Nishikino? – Me llamarón desde el umbral de la puerta

-Yui… Te he dicho que no pongas 'doctora' antes de mi nombre cada vez que te diriges a mí – Regañé a la joven chica

-Pero… - Trataba de explicar

-Si lo haces me molestaré – Le advertí seriamente

-E-Está bien… Entonces… ¿N-Nishikino-san? –Preguntó apenada

-"Es un avance..." – Pensé- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Venía a ofrecerle un café… se ve cansada – Me contestó

-Mmm… -Puse cara de estar pensando y me levanté- Tienes razón, estoy cansada… iré por uno

-P-Pero… Ni-Nishi –Coloqué mi mano sobre su cabeza en un rápido gesto para que se calmara y me dirigí a la máquina dispensadora

Satoko Yui, es una chica de solo 25 años. Mide 1.58 (aproximadamente, puesto que vi su ficha hace ya dos años). Como se puede inferir, llegó hace dos año más o menos para hacer su práctica profesional. Mi padre, justo ese año, me obligó a contratar un asistente, pero sus ofertas eran bastante ilógicas… Todos eran doctores o especialistas con mucha experiencia, lo cual me hacía sentir algo inexperta en el trabajo, por ende, Yui llegó en el momento exacto. La contraté, y estoy satisfecha de haberlo hecho, puesto que su personalidad es muy dulce, casi como Hanayo o Kotori…rayos… Me desvié… En fin, siguiendo con su descripción, su cabello es largo y fucsia con una mira de color calipso intenso, y su infantil cara que se ve solo contrastada por su gran figura.

Apreté donde salía "Breve", aunque no era para nada similar a los que se toman fuera de aquí. Hoy sería una larga noche… el papeleo se había acumulado, y debía terminarlo pronto, puesto que no sé cuanta gente deberé atender mañana…

Me senté ya cansada sobre mi amplio escritorio de roble, y empecé a firmar y a corregir documentos y fichas nuevas. Rápidamente la hora avanzaba, y ya con solo unas diez terminadas (de un total de treinta y tantas), mi jornada había terminado. Sin embargo, el tiempo no me sobraría mañana, así que solo me quedaba terminarlas hoy.

-Nishikino-san –Me llamó Yui

-¿Si? – Sin querer y sin poder evitarlo, un bostezo se me escapó- Lo siento, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Necesito que usted se retire, es el quinto viernes consecutivo que se queda hasta más tarde – Me empezó a regañar- ¿No tiene amigas con quien juntarse un viernes por la noche?

-Sabes que el trabajo es muy importante, salvamos vidas – Le explicaba en tono calmado sin siquiera apartar la vista de los papeles- No hay tiempo para cosas como las amigas

Mis 'amigas' me dañaron mucho, sin embargo… creo que el separarnos, e irnos alejando una de la otra estaba predestinado… No hay mucho que hacer en eso… Solo me alegra que Nico fuera la primera en alejarse… Disminuyó el peso de perder a las otras, y al mismo tiempo se fue cubriendo por nuevas despedidas, y de esa manera no dolió tanto…

-Empiece salvando la suya – Me dijo casi en un susurro, sin embargo lo oí claramente- De todas maneras, mañana hay solo tres pacientes que debe atender. El papeleo lo terminaremos mañana en la mañana, yo la ayudaré – Me sonrió

-Ah… -Suspiré- Está bien. Confió en ti –Levantándome de la gran silla negra posada tras el escritorio

-Por supuesto – Su sonrisa, reflejada con bondad y cariño, me hizo imposible negarme, y solo deposité mi confianza en esa pequeña e inocente chica.

Me dirigí a mi automóvil. Realmente estaba cansada, y descansar algo me vendría bien… quizás mañana en la noche deba salir… Saqué el capot y prendí un cigarrillo

Las tardes de principio de mayo son placenteras para este tipo de recorridos… Me trae buenos recuerdos de mis años de escuela…

Espero que el tiempo siga mejorando…

 _(…) Maki Pov End /Kotori Pov (…)_

-"Otro desfile terminado con éxito" –Pensé sonriente mientras felicitaba a las modelos.

Mi ropa, no es muy popular a decir verdad, pero siempre surgen oportunidades como esta para demostrar lo bellas que son mis creaciones. Antes, µ's las usaba, y eso era suficiente, pero vivir haciendo este tipo de cosas alejada de situaciones como las presentaciones y los show en vivo, es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Para celebrar el éxito del desfile, unos 'amigos' de la universidad irían a casa. Sería algo callado, quizás nos tomaríamos algún trago, y hablaríamos de lo 'bien' que nos va en la vida.

Por esa razón me marché inmediatamente. Tomé mi pequeño auto, y me dirigí a mi pequeño apartamento. No había mucho que ordenar, así que me cambié de ropa y esperé.

Como era obvio Ryu-kun fue el primero en llegar. Un joven de 28 años, con un gran sentido del humor y muy preocupado por sus amigos. Tiene el pelo negro azulado y es el más cercano a mí de los cuatro. Le serví el trago que más le gustaba y nos sentamos en el sofá

-Y Kotori-chan, ¿Cómo te fue en el desfile? –Preguntó

-Muy bien –Respondí sonriendo- las chicas tenían mucha experiencia en eso de modelar, así que fue un éxito

-Pero, ¿Tus diseños? ¿Les gustaron?

-Supongo –Colocando un dedo en mi mentón pensaba- Me preguntaron si podían llevárselos, así que creo que sí

-Esa es la Kotori-chan que conozco –Sonriendo hizo un ademán de abrazarme, pero me moví- L-Lo siento

-No, no Ryu-kun, yo lo siento –Dije bajando la cabeza

Tenía muchas cosas en mente, lo cual me tenía algo sensible. Y a decir verdad, me molestó que dijera "la Kotori-chan que conozco". ¿Cómo me va a conocer, si ni yo me conozco?... Olvidé todo lo que me motivaba a estar aquí, y con eso, una parte de mí quedó atrás… Sin embargo no importa, ¿verdad?, soy 'feliz' ahora.

El timbre sonó, y al otro lado se encontraba Sora-kun, Akari-chan y Kaoru-kun quien venía con una botella de tequila.

Nos saludamos, entraron y se sentaron. Sora-kun y Akari-chan se sentaron juntos, pues eran pareja hace casi tres años, en cambio Kaoru-kun lo hizo en el sillón de tres cuerpos, al otro extremo de donde estaba Ryu-kun.

Conversamos hasta que dieron las doces, puesto que allí, la plática cambió su curso a algo de lo que al parecer, no estaba enterada.

-Y Ryu-kun, ¿Cuándo le dirás a Kotori-chan? –Decía traviesa Akari-chan

-No sé de qué hablas –Decía con tranquilidad, siendo solo traicionado por un leve sonrojo

-Vamos Ryu-kun, hazte hombre –Reía Kaoru-kun

-Si vamos –Hablaba Sora-kun, quien al parecer estaba algo ebrio

Y así siguieron insistiendo, hasta que Kaoru-kun y Sora-kun no pudieron beber más. Akari-chan se los llevó, no obstante, Ryu-kun insistió en que quería ayudarme, así que se quedó.

Empezamos por las botellas y las cenizas, después a colocar todo donde debía ir, y por último lavar la loza, que eso último lo haría yo. Y estaba justamente en eso cuando llegó Ryu

-Kotori-chan, ¿dónde dejo esto? –Preguntó mostrando un libro

Me alarmé al ver que era mi libro preferido y que no tenía el marca páginas donde lo había dejado

-Ese no lo tomes –Dije con semblante serio mientras intentaba alcanzarlo

Él lo movió, y lo sujeto de tal forma que quedara muy cerca de su cuerpo. Con su mano libre tomó mi cintura y me acercó aún más. Me miró con ternura y suplica mientras no hacía ningún otro movimiento. Al ser yo, bastante más baja, lo miraba hacia arriba, sin apartar la vista de sus orbes negro intenso.

-Kotori-chan –Susurró- Me gustas

Abrí los ojos aún más. No me lo esperaba, o bueno, no esperaba a que se confesara ahora.

Se acercó, y me besó. Por suerte el shock no fue tan intenso y logré zafarme. Lo miré con una furia incontenible, pero no dije nada, solo tomé el libro y lo dejé nuevamente arriba de la mesa de centro acomodando el marcador donde creía haberlo dejado.

-K-Kotori-chan, realmente lo siento, no pensaba que ese libro era tan importante –

No sabía si reírme porque pensaba que el libro me molestaba más que el beso, o porque tenía razón.

Suspiré, nunca he sido buena enojándome por mucho tiempo- Lo escribió una vieja amiga

-¿Es escritora? –Dijo acercándose un poco- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Lo es. Se llama Sonoda Umi y escribe poemas –Le contesté

-Poemas –Rio- ¿Y sobre qué?

-Sobré todo –Apunté al libro sobre la mesa y agregué- Pero ese es el primero, y habla sobre un amor prohibido

-Suena a algo escrito por una niña de instituto, ¿De verdad te gusta eso? –Volvió a reír

Como dije, no soy buena enojándome, sin embargo, él estaba rompiendo ese buen hábito. Por muy cercano que sea a mí, estaba tocando a la persona que más apoyo, fuerza y cariño le tenía en mis años de instituto. Me acerqué a la puerta con una sonrisa y dije

-Gracias por ayudarme Ryu-kun, espero que llegues bien

Me miró con algo de sorpresa, no obstante se dirigió a la puerta en calma. Al llegar besó mis labios y afirmó- Mañana nos vemos

Solo mantuve mi sonrisa y esperé a que saliera para cerrar rápidamente la puerta.

Suspiré, no deseaba verlo mañana… quizás ya no deseara verlo nunca… Siempre fue mi amigo, y esperaba a que fuera así… esa era la verdad…

Pero tal vez… sea hora de superarla… Y él, sea el camino más fácil para lograrlo

 _(…) Kotori Pov End/ Nozomi Pov (…)_

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro – Las palmas de Elichi resonaban a medida que contaba- Hanayo, levanta más el brazo. Kotori, concéntrate. Rin, Nico, Honoka dejen de payasear.

-¿Eh? –Dijo Honoka-chan inflando sus mejillas- Nos regañas a nosotras, pero Nozomi-chan no está haciendo nada

-Es obvio- Apoyaba Nicochi- Nunca se enoja con Nozomi

-Es porque se gustan-nya – Agregaba Rin-chan

-Vamos chicas, dejen de molestar a Eli-chan –Calmaba Kotori-chan

-Sino las hará pagar –Les advertía Maki-chan

-No hay problema –Se unía Umi-chan - Si no lo hace Eli, lo haré yo

-Vamos chicas, cálmense todas- Apaciguaba Kayochin

-Como sea yo me marcho – Dijo Nicochi tomando sus cosas

-¡Ah! Espera, Nico-chan –De igual manera Maki tomó sus cosas y la siguió por la puerta del tejado

-Kayochin, vamos también –Le sonreía Rin-chan jalándola

Umi solo tomó sus cosas y se fue. Mientras que Kotori-chan al percatarse de eso la siguió.

-¿Are? –Decía Honoka revisando el lugar con su mirada- Todas se van… Supongo que esto queda hasta acá –Sonriente bajo las mismas escaleras que las otras seis

-¿Nozomi? –La voz de la rubia me llamó- ¿Por qué no las detuviste?

-¿Eh? –La expresión seria y dolida de Elichi me perforó el pecho

-Siempre pensé que tú serías la que nos ayudaría a seguir juntas… -Tomando sus cosas se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco- Lo siento Nozomi… Todo acabo…

 _(…) (…)_

-¡Espera! –Grité desesperada para darme cuenta que estaba sola en mi habitación…

Un sueño… No… Más bien una pesadilla de mi juventud… ¿Quién iba a pensar que eso en realidad sucedería?

Y ahora… pasa esto… ¿Deberé dejar Japón?

 ***Flash Back***

-…y por eso, creemos que usted debe ser la persona que participe en este proyecto… - Decía el canoso director con una gran sonrisa, seguido por el estallido de aplausos y exclamaciones de mis compañeros.

-Y-Yo… Me siento realmente honrada –Dije inclinando mi cabeza- Pero necesito pensarlo

-Sabíamos que dirías eso – Manteniendo sus sonrisa calma me miró- Tienes hasta fines de julio para responder

-Muchas gracias señor – Me incliné sonrojada

Luego de eso, el trabajo se hizo cortísimo, definitivamente no podía concentrarme.

 ***Fin Flash Back***

Suspiré para relajarme un poco

Había llegado a mi casa a eso de las 7 aproximadamente. Me duche y pensé. Después, sin querer me dormí con el cabello mojado… Y quizás sea la razón de tan horrible pesadilla.

-µ's–Susurré. Eso es sin dudas, lo único que me une a este país

¿Y sí ese sueño no era pesadilla?

Por impulso salté de mi cama y rebusqué la caja que contenía ese símbolo, "µ's"… Desempolvé la caja y apenas la abrí, allí estaban… Las viejas cartas del tarot que me ayudaron a guiarlas durante un maravilloso año.

Con las cartas en la mano y barajándolas reiteradas veces, pensaba en las ocho chicas que tanto vació dejaron. Y ya en la mesa del comedor les pregunté del futuro que nos deparaba como grupo…

 _~Y no pude contener mis lágrimas~_

 _(…) Nozomi Pov End (…)_

-Ouaaaghh –La joven doctora se levantó, el sueño le estaba ganando desde hace mucho rato, y ya era el segundo café que se tomaba al hilo e iba por el tercero

-Nishikino-san, terminé esta pila –Dijo Yui dejando la pila de unos seis documentos cuidadosamente revisados

-Muchas gracias -Le contestó- Del resto me encargo yo

La hora pasó, y Maki logró terminar sus respectivos papeles, y con todo listo, empezó con la atención.

-Bien, tomé esto durante una semana cada ocho horas –Le indicaba la joven doctora mientras le pasaba la receta

-Muchas gracias –El paciente se levantó, le dio la mano y se fue

El teléfono sonó, y apenas contestó la voz de Yui se hizo presente- ¿Nishikino-san? ¿Terminó con las atenciones de hoy?

-Sí… Pero, ¿Por qué la pregunta? –Respondió

-Alguien agendo un sobrecupo ayer, por si la puede ver ahora –Explicaba

-No tengo problema –Dijo la pelirroja- Dile que pase

Después de unos segundos alguien tocaba a la puerta y sin despegar la mirada de las fichas que debía guardar la invitó a pasar

-Buenas –Una voz conocida se hizo presente en la habitación y alarmada Maki levantó la mirada

-¿Nozomi? –Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿Ya no me reconoces, Maki-chan? –Contestó la pelipúrpura

-P-Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Vacilante y totalmente descolocada interrogó

-Vine a visitar a una vieja amiga- Contestó calmada

-Realmente me alegra volver a verte –Dijo Maki, y más calmada asentía, formándose un ademan de sonrisa en sus labios

-Igualmente –Correspondiéndole la sonrisa, comenzó la charla- Recuerdo que tú eras la persona a la que más confianza le tenía

-¿Y qué me dices de Eli? –Preguntó la doctora- Ella sí que sabía de ti

-Nunca le dije que la amaba –Poniendo una mirada melancólica respondió- Solo tú y Nicochi lo sabían

-Nico… -Suspiró la menor

-Parece que también estás pensando en tú amor de juventud –Con su sonrisa traviesa la miró

-A veces me arrepiento de no habérselo dicho –Confesó Maki

-Yo también creo que se lo debería haber dicho a Elichi

Ambas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, meditando de sus acciones. Hasta que Nozomi habló

-Sé que esto es repentino- Decía poniéndose seria- Pero necesito que me ayudes Maki-chan

-¿Qué te ayude? –Preguntó- No tengo problema, ¿Cuánto necesitas?

-No todo se basa en el dinero–Con mirada férrea aclaró, aunque la cambió rápidamente- Necesito que me ayudes en algo un poco más delicado

-¿Qué sería eso? –Con un presentimiento no muy grato esperó

-Debemos reunir a µ's –Soltó la pelipúrpura

-¿Ahhh? –Se sorprendió al punto de soltar el lápiz de su mano- Nozomi, es muy agradable verte de nuevo, pero hay cosas que quiero dejar como están

-¿No tienes interés en ver a Nicochi? –Preguntó

-Yo… -La pelirroja desvió la mirada esperando encontrar alguna respuesta en la pared

-Maki-chan… -Suplicó Nozomi

-Lo siento, Nozomi –Dijo volviendo su mirada hacia ella- Sin embargo me prometí no volver a caer en esos infantiles sentimientos

-No eran infantiles –Indicaba la mayor

-Sí lo eran… -Repuso la pelirroja- Estaba enamorada de la persona con la que peleaba apenas se me cruzaba

-Y yo de mi mejor amiga –Dijo esbozando una sonrisa- … Es casi como traicionar la amistad que teníamos, pero aun así, creo que esos sentimientos eran reales. No solo una fantasía de niñez

-Realmente… Sigues siendo igual de inteligente que cuando éramos jóvenes… -Reconoció- Pero… Yo no deseó verla, más bien, no puedo verla

-No es justo que reprimas esos sentimientos por siempre –Replicó

-Ya no se puede hacer nada… –Dijo Maki mientras la miraba con tristeza tratando de evitar que se le escaparan esas amargas lágrimas- Te contaré un secreto

Por dos minutos, solo la voz de la pelirroja manifestaba el pesar dentro de sí. Sin embargo de un momento a otro, se detuvo cualquier hálito dentro de esa habitación. De vez en cuando, el sonido de la bata blanca siendo acariciada, rompía ese casi fúnebre silencio. Pero lo más doloroso, era el sentimiento que se aglomeraba, entre tristeza e incertidumbre, similar a una penumbra dentro del corazón y que ha ambas las tenía entre las paredes del desconcierto.

 _(…) Maki Pov (…)_

Tanto tiempo tratando de evitar recordar estos sentimientos… Tratando de vivir feliz y satisfecha con lo que tengo… Tratando de que el "ya la superé" sea cierto… y ahora… Parece que todo esfuerzo era en vano…

Nozomi se fue un poco después de que yo me pudiera calmar, pero no sin antes dejarme en claro que no se rendiría. Sin embargo, yo deseaba que estos diez años desaparecieran, así, no tendría que sufrir, y las nueve seguiríamos siendo amigas

Pero ya todo es diferente. Estoy sola, y no dependo de nadie. En un tiempo más volveré a aceptar la separación de µ's y podré estar completamente satisfecha con los designios de mi padre y mi vida tal como la llevo…

Por ahora, no pensaré en eso, y simplemente me dejaré llevar. Y para eso, no se me ocurre mejor forma que un trago.

Entré al mismo local que en mis años de universitaria me había animado. Estaba el mismo barman y el mismo ambiente calmo, pero relajante.

Pedí el trago más fuerte que conocía, y me lo tomé de un sorbo. Quería olvidar, relajarme y disfrutar de una ruptura en mi rutina, no obstante, creo que el alcohol solo fomentaba mi imaginación. Y ésta, no me animaba ni me relajaba.

La primera mala pasada que me jugó mi mente fue el ¿Qué habría pasado si me habría atrevido a confesarle mis sentimientos a Nico? Claro… Tal como en los juegos, tuve un final bueno, y otro malo…

Luego que aceptara que eso ya no sucedería, me plantee la posibilidad de hablar con ella como cuando yo tenía 15 y ella 17… Pero, nuevamente descarté esa posibilidad. Ella era una famosa idol y yo una respetada doctora, era obvio que no volvería a ser igual.

Sin embargo… no debería ser igual… ¿qué tal si fuera mejor?… Claro, yo con mi bata blanca, y ella con un vestido que resaltara sus muy marcadas curvas, reflejando el paso del tiempo por ese cuerpo, que con cincel lo había hecho cada vez más perfecto. Al encontrarse nuestras miradas, una sonrisa aparecería por nuestros labios y de apoco, nuestra distancia se iría acortando, clausurándola definitivamente, con un beso en el que sentiríamos el anhelo de ambas saciarse, el dolor fundirse y la felicidad renacer.

-¿Maki? –Escuché, probablemente de mis pensamientos haciéndome volver

Tenía el deseo de que no fueran solo ilusiones… Pero era obvio, ilusiones, solo eso, nada más que ambiciones irrealizables. El alcohol me estaba confundiendo y logrando que sentimientos enterrados florecieran con incluso más fuerza que nunca…

-¿Maki? –Volví a escuchar, sin embargo ahora acompañado de un pequeño empujón

-Ah… Takeda-san –Saludé al cantinero

-Hace mucho que no venias por aquí –Dijo mientras con un paño refregaba algunos vasos- y tienes cara triste, ¿Paso algo?

Suspiré… Hay que decirlo, los cantineros son los mejores psicólogos del mundo, y la confianza que le podía depositar a este hombre, sabía que era ilimitada. Él fue quizás la única persona que me animó en mis penas pasadas y me enseñó que si se tiene confianza, hay que aprovecharla al máximo, al fin y al cabo, ahogarse en penas era solo una elección.

-Veras… Hoy vi a una vieja amiga… -Explicaba, mientras él solo posaba la vista en mí, sin dejar de frotar el vaso, y sin hacer un ademán de querer interrumpir- Estaba feliz, muy feliz… Pero me hizo una propuesta que temo aceptar...

Él solo asintió y me dejo continuar

-Es algo simple, sin embargo, probablemente cambié mi vida radicalmente, aún más de lo que podría soportar…

Espero a ver si yo decía algo más, pero al darse cuenta de que no sería así, comentó

-De vez en cuando… En la vida… Llegan situaciones que te obligaran a cambiar cosas de tu cotidianidad… No obstante… esas cosas siempre llegan porque uno las necesita

-¿Crees que necesito un cambio? –Pregunté con algo de temor por la respuesta

-Uno solo necesitara un cambio cuando sabe que está atascado… en esos momentos en que su vida choca constantemente con situaciones que se salen fuera de nuestro control… En ese momento, el cambio llega como una oportunidad… y hay está a la disposición de cada una tomarla o rechazarla

-Gracias… pero creo que ahora deberé pensar aún más –Sonreí, de verdad me había ayudado, sin embargo, hay cosas que debía vislumbrar por mí misma

-Y hablando de oportunidad, parece que allí tienes una

Dándome la vuelta, me encontré con una rubia que miraba curiosa a mi lugar. Era más o menos alta, con un pecho abundante y un pelo rubio largo y suelto.

Con suavidad paso por a través de las personas que se cruzaban de vez en cuando. Sus curvas, se veían resaltadas por un vestido que meneaba a cada paso, y que provocaba una tentación irresistible de verlo moverse. Su camino estaba fijo hacia mí, y su sonrisa delataba lo que venía a buscar.

Colocándose a mi lado, me contemplo unos segundos con sonrisa seductora. Yo, con mi cara de siempre la examiné. Probablemente tenga unos veinticuatro, al parecer aún estudia, y por lo que espero, está soltera.

-Hola –Después de ella chequearme habló

Levanté mi vaso unos centímetros en señal de saludo

-Te ves muy sola… ¿No estás con nadie?

-Estoy bien por mí misma –Secamente contesté

-¿Una chica tan guapa y frágil como tú?, ¿por estos sectores?

-¿Frágil? –Sonreí burlescamente ante el comentario

-Con esa cara larga no pareces muy fuerte –Dijo llevándose el vaso a la boca- ¿Quieres que yo te anime?

Reí, y con una mirada rápida vi a Takeda-san muy pendiente de la situación. Suspiré, no es que estuviera reconsiderando la idea, pero esto del suspenso me llamaba la atención.

Me levanté y dejando unos billetes sobre la mesa agradecí el servicio, no sin antes despedirme de mi nueva amiga.

-Gracias por la charla, pero las prefiero más bajitas y morenas –Sonreí dándole un último gesto con mi mano

Ella no estaba inmersa en el cambió que probablemente necesite. Tengo el camino un poco más claro, sin embargo, sé que es lo que quiero ahora mismo

 _(…) (…)_

Me acosté sorprendentemente relajada, no obstante lo mejor fue el despertar. Sin necesidad del despertador, a las nueve estaba en pie y con más energía que nunca. Hace mucho que una noche de sueño me hacía tan bien.

Marqué el número registrado hace solo unas horas atrás en mi teléfono y esperé a que contestara.

-[¿Hola?] –Preguntó una adormilada voz- [¿Pasó algo? ¿Maki-chan?]

-[Debo decirlo antes de arrepentirme…] –Suspiré al teléfono- [Nozomi, acepto tu propuesta. Estoy dispuesta a reunir a µ's]

 _(…) (…)_

* * *

 **Bueno eso fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y esperen el otro ^^! De no ser así me alegraría escuchar el porqué no les gusto. Un chico, no hace mucho me ayudo a mejorar mucho, y se lo agradezco ^^!**

 **Y aprovechando, les aviso que entré a la universidad *^*! Es mi primer año, y no sé que tan duro sea, por ende les pido paciencia u.u**

 **No obstante, haré lo posible para entregarles uno que otro capítulo lo antes posible, teniendo la condición de no reprobar ningún ramo, claro, porque de no ser así, quedaré castigada y no podré escribir XDD**


	2. Asterismos antes del Alba

**Hola! Qué tal ^^?!**

 **Ems... como primero, creo que debo disculparme por el mes que los he tenido esperando n.n' ... Pasaron cosas, y no pude conectarme ante... Así que lo siento u.u**

 **Y bueno... aquí esta su tan esperado segundo capítulo de esta historia, que está muy buena (Créanme, a pesar de que viene de cerca la recomendación XD) Y como siempre, los dejo invitados para el siguiente capítulo y para todas las otras historias que escribo.**

 **Recuerden que este fic es un tipo de Mix con todas las parejas que me gustan (NM, NE, KU, TH, RP), dejando a MakiNico como la 'principal', pero siempre ahondando en la parejas que pidan, incluso, en este cap no pensaba poner el pov de Kotori, pero como por allí pidieron KU, fue como: "Lo que el pueblo pida *^*/!" y escribí... Ems... Y terminando con todo el blabla previó, supongo que ya por el capítulo 10 contaremos con las nueve miembros juntas, y comenzara el conflicto de rial...**

 **Les agradezco a todos los que me apoyan y aconsejan con el tema de la universidad... no saben cuanto lo aprecio. Los que me dan sus comentarios y consejos para la historia les doy las gracias por ayudarme a mejorar... Y a todos los que leen mis fic, gracias por hacer que mi contador suba con sus visitas, me anima un montón saber que tanta gente lee lo que escribo ^**

* * *

 _*Asterismo: Explicado por una persona que sabe lo básico de astronomía, son las constelaciones_

* _Sé que Akihabara y Akiba es lo mismo, pero no recuerdo la ciudad en la que viven las chicas, solo recuerdo que estaba cerca de Akihabara, y como para ubicarme lo dejé así_

 _ **Capítulo 2:** "Asterismos antes del alba"_

Una semana exacta se les pasó volando a dos chicas impacientes. La primera, estaba realmente feliz de que su amiga aceptara la propuesta para buscar a sus viejas compañeras y poder solucionar el conflicto que le había mostrado las cartas, y quizás, confesar esos sentimientos que necesitaba exteriorizar, antes que se añejaran más dentro de sí. Por otra parte, la chica que había aceptado, tal como temía, se estaba arrepintiendo de ayudar a la mayor, puesto que por muy 'superada' que tuviera a su senpai, sabía que el solo hecho de verla en vivo y en directo le daría un vuelco a su vida.

Tal como acordaron, se verían cerca de las dos de la tarde, en la entrada trasera del templo donde la pelipúrpura hacía tiempo parcial cuando iban en preparatoria. Y puesto que era día domingo, comerían, charlarían, y tal vez, pasearían un poco.

Ya era pasada la una y media de la tarde cuando la astrónoma se sentaba en la escalera a esperar. No fue mucho lo transcurrido, cuando cierta pelirroja llegaba trotando al lugar.

-Lo siento Nozomi –Se disculpaba la recién llegada tratando de tomar aire- Me retrasé… ¿Te hice esperar?

-La verdad no –Contestaba con su habitual sonrisa aunque un poco preocupada por la falta de aire de su compañera- Llegué hace poco

-Que bien –Suspiraba aliviada

-"Aún sigue odiando la impuntualidad ¿eh?"- Pensaba con algo de gracia- "No ha cambiado nada"

-¿Nozomi? –Sacando a la nombrada de sus pensamientos, propuso- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

-¡Claro! –Exclamaba feliz- A esta hora se me abre el apetito, ¿Y qué comeremos?

-Una chica en mi trabajo mencionó una tienda por aquí cerca, al parecer, toda la comida es buena –Sonreía Maki al recordar cómo se había emocionado Yui al enterarse que saldría con una amiga

-Entonces vamos –Emocionada empezó a caminar

Recién habían empezado a caminar, cuando una castaña de cabellera larga y rostro familiar asombró a ambas.

-Nozomi… -Decía la menor apuntando a la chica que caminaba sin percatarse de su presencia- ¿Esa no es…?

Ambas se miraron unos segundos, pero Nozomi, sin poder contener su curiosidad gritó- ¡Honoka-chan!

La chica de la cuadra de al frente se volteó buscando algún rostro familiar, sin embargo, al percatarse de las dos chicas que la miraban impacientes se sorprendió y colocando una cara de terror, corrió.

-¿¡Está huyendo!? –Preguntó sorprendida Maki

-¡Lo está! –Tomando la mano de su acompáñate la obligó a iniciar una persecución

Las tres chicas corrían incansables una detrás de la otra. La perseguida daba miradas rápidas para ver la proximidad de sus perseguidoras. Corrieron por unas seis cuadras hasta que el paisaje retornó a sus memorias y se percataron de dónde estaban. Con estrépito se escuchó cerrar la puerta tras la castaña, quedando la mayor afuera. En tanto, la pelirroja cansada de correr se detuvo antes que las otras dos, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Al levantar la cabeza, la menor se impresionó y choqueada no apartaba la vista de aquello.

-Maki-chan, ¿Qué ves? –Preguntaba resignándose de seguir insistiendo

-Éste es el local que mencionó la chica de mi trabajo –Revelaba Maki sin sacar la mirada del nombre del local

-Yo que recuerde la familia de Honoka-chan tenía una tienda de dulces –Hablaba ahora Nozomi

-Ya van once años, quién sabe qué puede pasar en esa cantidad de tiempo –Bajando la vista al rostro de su acompañante, planteó- ¿Y si entramos?

Asintiendo, ambas cruzaron el umbral, encontrándose con una habitación espaciosa, no obstante, repleta de gente.

-Bienvenidas, ¿mesa para dos? –Preguntaba una chica a la entrada- ¿¡Maki-senpai!?

-¿¡Yukiho!? –Exclamó la pelirroja siendo abrazada por la castaña

-¿Cómo estás senpai? –Decía animada

-Bien, y al parecer tú también, estás muy grande –Sonreía de manera calmada- Ah… quizás no te acuerdes de Nozomi

-Sep –Decía la menor inclinando la cabeza- Es un gusto verla, Nozomi-san

Ruborizándose un poco la mayor manifestaba- Tanta formalidad, y con Maki-chan te lanzaste arriba

-L-Lo siento –Se sonrojaba también Yukiho- Es que a Maki-senpai la conozco durante más tiempo y a decir verdad, a usted la conocí por medio de mi hermana

-Recuerda que después que ustedes se graduaran, yo me quedé dos años más ahí –Con expresión pasiva aclaraba- Así nos conocimos mejor

Asintiendo repetidamente afirmaba-¡Ah! Senpais, me esperan unos segundos por favor –Pedía la castaña- pediré que me releven para poder charlar con ustedes mientras comen… Porque vienen a comer ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto –Sonrió amablemente la mayor

Las tres chicas se sentaron en una mesa. Yukiho les recomendó unos platos, y después que todas tuvieran su comida charlaron.

-¿Tú también comerás, Yukiho-chan? –Preguntaba Nozomi

-Sep, al fin y al cabo esta es mi hora de almuerzo –Sonrió

-¿Entonces trabajas aquí? –Ahora era Maki quien interrogaba, mientras daba un bocado a su comida

-Mm… no exactamente –Explicaba- Mi Nee-chan es la encargada del local, vengo a ayudar de vez en cuando…

-¿Honoka-chan está trabajando ahora? –Se emocionaba Nozomi revisando el lugar

-Sí, ella es la dueña… pero es tan cabeza dura que no sale de la cocina hasta que acaba su turno

Las dos mayores suspiraron, tendrían que esperar, de todas formas su misión era encontrar a todas las miembros de µ's

-¿A qué hora termina? –Agregaba al interrogatorio Maki

-A las seis –Decía pensando- Pero si quieren le digo que sus amigas están aquí, quizás se apresure un poco más

-Dudo que se apresure –Contestaba la pelirroja

-Lo mejor sería que nos ayudaras a atraparla cuando termine –Aclaraba la pelipúrpura

Las tres se acercaron, y con susurros el primer plan fue construido. Debían idearlo lo mejor posible, o al menos lo más funcional que pudieran, puesto que, sabiendo cómo es de testaruda Honoka, no la sacarían ni a palos si descubría desde antes que tendría que hablar con ellas.

-Muchas gracias por la comida –Agradecía Nozomi

-Gracias –Lo hacía también Maki

-Nos vemos luego –Sonreía con gusto Yukiho

De esa forma las dos que entraron, salieron. Hablarían y pasearían hasta que llegara la hora, para de esa forma, hacer menos evidente la emboscada.

Tanto Nozomi como Maki, sintieron que caminaban sin rumbo, no obstante, terminaron exactamente donde empezaron. Algo divertidas se sentaron una al lado de la otra en la gran escalera para conversar.

-Nozomi… Puede que sea un poco tarde para preguntar, pero –Ceñía el ceño la menor- ¿Por qué tratamos de reunir a µ's?

-¿No te lo dije? –llevándose una mano a la boca se sorprendió de sí misma- Te lo diré, pero te advierto que quizás no le encuentres lógica

Limitándose a solo asentir, espero a que la astrónoma le explicara

-Tuve un sueño –Tomándose un respiro negó con la cabeza- Más bien una pesadilla. Tenía que ver con µ's y por alguna razón me dio mala espina, así que revisé mis cosas viejas y encontré las cartas del tarot. Y al ver nuestro futuro… Nos depara infelicidad a las nueve si las cosas siguen así

-¿Y crees que juntándonos se evitara? –Preguntaba en un suspiro

-No lo creo –Decía muy seria- Lo siento –Pero en eso último sonrió

-Debes admitir que estas feliz de ver a Eli de nuevo –la molestaba Maki

Nozomi rio en silenció y con calma reveló su verdadero sentir- Más bien, tengo miedo ¿Qué pasaría si Elichi ya no quiere estar con nosotras? Ya ves como actuó Honoka-chan

-Las dos sabíamos que esto no sería fácil y que corremos con el riesgo que una de las nueve se niegue a volver a reunirse… tal como yo lo hacía…

-…Lo sé… Por eso… -Trató de apelar

-¡…Sin embargo! –La interrumpió- si yo, que soy una terca, pude aceptar tener que ver de nueva cuenta a Nico, no habrá problemas con ellas

-Puede ser pero…

Con un suspiró anunció- Nozomi… te entiendo… me siento igual que tú, pero ¿qué se le puede hacer?

-¿Eh? –Se sorprendió ante tal declaración

-También tengo miedo… Nico ha continuado con su vida –Explicaba- Mientras yo vivo atrapada en una rutina, esperando que algún día, alguien como ella volviera a animar mi vida

-Maki-chan… -Susurró Nozomi con empatía

-Pero… sea como sea, esto será un cambio ¿no es cierto? Algo se solucionara si nos volvemos a juntar ¿no es así?

Ya más tranquila afirmó- Las nueves éramos felices juntas, pero por distintas circunstancias tuvimos que alejarnos y aprender a vivir con pesos que cargamos innecesariamente solas. Ahora, es tiempo de retornar a lo de antes. Ese es el cambio y la solución que le daremos a todo µ's… ¿Verdad?

-Supongo que así es –Suspiró Maki- …Y que elocuencia, así deberías convencer a las chicas

-No fue elocuencia… -Aclarando agregó- Es más bien un aliento a mí misma

-Se nota que fue eficaz, tu sonrisa volvió –Dijo tranquila- Lo usaré… algún día

Las dos pegaron un saltito al escuchar el sonido del teléfono de la pelirroja. Al verlo, la menor levantó la mirada y con determinación vio a la ojos turquesas

-Es de Yukiho

 _(…) (…)_

Después de prepararse mentalmente se encaminaron a paso calmo hacia el local. Entrando en él, fueron empujadas por una castaña oscura

-Lo siento –Se disculpaba apresuradamente Yukiho- Olvidé que hoy era domingo

-¿Y eso que tiene? –Decía Maki alzando una ceja

-Viernes, sábado y domingo mi hermana habilita el local como bar –Explicaba- Estará aquí hasta las diez

Ambas se miraron interrogantes. ¿Deberían quedarse?

-Bueno, hace mucho que no voy a un bar –Sonreía Nozomi

-Entonces entremos –Sonrió Maki

Aliviada porque no se hayan molestado Yukiho suspiró. Quizás el plan cambiaría un poco, pero en la base seguiría igual.

Al entrar notaron el cambio. Luces bajas, música tranquila y ambiente notoriamente más adulto.

En el fondo, estaba colocado un micrófono para karaoke, y a pesar de no estar nadie ahí, un foco seguía iluminando el lugar.

Las dos chicas se sentaron de frente a ese micrófono, y pidieron algo suave para beber, al cabo, mañana tendrían trabajo. Pasaron unas horas, asumiendo que aún estaría claro gracias al horario veraniego

De un momento a otro, la habitación casi llegó a negro, y el reflector de luz encima del aparato aumento su intensidad. Y de repente, una melodía suave sonó, que las mujeres reconocieron de inmediato. Una silueta se dejó iluminar por el haz de luz y con una voz un poco más madura que la que tenían grabada en su memoria, cantó

Mou, shinaide…

 _(Por favor, no sigas)_  
Hitori de tojikomoru no wa

 _(Aislarte de todo)_  
Kanashiku naru desho?

 _(Hará que te sientas triste, ¿verdad?)_  
Yonde hoshii na

 _(Quisiera que me llames)_

Mou, shinaide

 _(Por favor, no sigas)_  
Hitori ni narita garu no wa

 _(Pretendes que quieres estar solo)_  
Kizutsukitakunai kimochi nanda ne

 _(Porque no quieres que te lastimen, ¿no es así?)_

Nozomi, con asombro veía la presentación. Estaba anonadada, casi segura que la chica que cantaba había seleccionado esa canción consiente de las dos presentes. A pesar de su asombro sus emociones gritaban por esa copla tan conocida y perfecta. Simbolizaba todo lo que su corazón callaba, lo que necesitaba gritarle a cierta rubia o que ella se lo gritara.

Douka watashi o omoidashite yo to

 _("Por favor recuérdame", murmuré)_  
Tsubuyaita yonaka no hoshi wa kirei

 _(Mientras las estrellas brillaban intensamente en la noche)_

Nakitai toki mo aru yo

 _(Habrá momentos en los que quieras llorar)_

issho ni ireba ii yo

 _(Será mejor si estamos juntos)_  
Kotoba ga mitsukaranai

 _(Tal vez no sepas que decir,)_

issho naraba ii janai

 _(pero mientras estemos juntos, estará bien)_

Maki, con algo de nostalgia y pena escuchó cada palabra, cada frase, cada sentimiento, cada nota, que recordaba haber escrito años atrás, sin siquiera imaginarse el significado que ahora tendría. Once años después la escuchaba y la devolvía a esos relajados días de preparatoria, que habían marcado una etapa que nunca pudo sacar de su memoria.

Un estallidos de aplausos se hiso presente junto al terminó de la presentación. De un momento a otro, la chica que cantaba desaparecía, y volvía una tenue música a sonar en el ambiente. Un silencio cómodo las envolvió e hizo que reflexionaran algunos segundo antes de retomar su charla.

Todavía con sus cervezas en la mano, se percataron como el local se desocupaba. Cerca de las ocho Yukiho se había marchado puesto que mañana tendría que trabajar, sin embargo, ellas debieron resistir las otras dos horas restantes para que el plan resultara.

Tal como ellas esperaron, la dueña se acercó a pedirles que se retiraran, sin siquiera sospechar algo, gracias a lo bajas que aún estaban las luces.

-Disculpen, el establecimiento ya cerró –Hablaba la castaña- Debo pedirles que se marchen

-Lo siento –Dijo Maki poniéndose de pie

-Tenemos asuntos pendientes con la dueña –Imitándola Nozomi se puso de pie

El rostro de Honoka se empalideció al escuchar la voz un poco más madura, pero inconfundible de sus viejas amigas. Trató de retroceder, pero de cada brazo había sido sujetada.

-Honoka-chan, debemos decirte algo –Con mirada suplicante rogó Nozomi

-Y-Yo… -Trataba de articular Honoka

-No estaríamos aquí si fuera algo evitable, tienes que escucharnos –Dictaba Maki

-B-Bien… -Se rendía –Terminaré con mis empleados y hablaré con ustedes

(…) (…)

Pasaron unos cuarenta minutos para que la cabellera castaña se volviera a acercar. Nozomi y Maki se sentaron a un lado de la mesa, mientras que Honoka, sola en el otro extremo. La pelirroja cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho; la pelipúrpura apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y sobre sus manos colocó su rostro para tratar de ocultar la sonrisa que inevitablemente se le escapaba; la pelicafé bajo la mirada mientras sus manos cerradas descansaban sobre sus muslos.

-Honoka, venimos a buscarte –Fue directamente al punto Maki

-B-Buscarme, ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó extrañada

-Te necesitamos –Agregó Nozomi- Tenemos que reunir a µ's

Los segundos de silencio se extendieron, el ambiente se volvía pesado, y cada momento iba arrebatando un poco de felicidad de la sonrisa de la mayor.

-Lo siento –Por fin daba una respuesta- Pero no puedo

-¿Qué? P-Pero Honoka-chan, ¿no quieres ver a las chicas de nuevo? –Algo alarmada preguntó Nozomi

-N-No es que no quiera… solo no puedo

-Honoka-chan… ¿estás segura?

Desviando la mirada asintió- Lo estoy, así que háganme el favor de marcharse

*Tap* la mesa siendo golpeada alertó a las dos que hablaban

Con los dientes fuertemente apretados, los puños cerrados y el pelo tapando su cara se puso de pie, haciéndolas callar

-¿M-Maki-chan? –Con algo de miedo Nozomi trató de llamarla

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? –Preguntó entre dientes

Sin responder, Honoka volvió a desviar la mirada.

-Hey ¡Te estoy hablando! –Explotó la menor- ¿¡Cuándo piensas mirarnos para responder una pregunta!?

La regañada solo ignoró.

-Honoka, te estoy hablando –Con la mano en el mentón de su exsenpai la obligó a verla

-No tengo porque responder las preguntas de una niña mimada

-Si yo soy una niña mimada, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¡Finges ser madura y que puedes tomar esto con tranquilidad! Sin embargo no servirá de nada si estas a punto de llorar

-¿¡Qué sabes tú!? –Con un manotazo apartó la mano de la menor y se puso de pie- ¡No sabes lo difícil que es tener que verlas de nuevo!

-¿¡Y pensabas ignorar todo para siempre!? ¿¡No significa nada para ti los años que estuvimos juntas!? ¡O quizás nunca te importo!

-¡Claro que son importantes para mí!

-¡Entonces míranos a los ojos y responde como se debe!

-¿¡Cómo las voy a mirar a los ojos si les he fallado!?

Con esa interrogante aún en el aire se formó un silencio sepulcral.

Murmurando agregó- No sé si quiera como mirarlas –mientras se sentaba

El ambiente seguía volviéndose pesado, y las chicas se estaban incomodando. Obviamente, la más madura debía hablar

-Chicas… Entiendo sus molestias pero… -Hablaba Nozomi-… Maki-chan, deberías calmarte y entender a Honoka-chan. Sin embargo, Honoka-chan debes hablar, o si no, no podremos comprender el porqué

-Por mi bien –Nuevamente se sentaba y cruzaba sus brazos

La castaña suspiró y trató de explicar- Verán… Tuve la posibilidad de detenerlas, y que todas siguiéramos tal cual estábamos… pero no lo hice… no sé porqué… pero no lo hice

-¿A qué te refieres? –Con tono preocupado preguntó

-¿Recuerdan el día en que Nico-chan nos dijo que se marcharía de Akiba?

Ambas asintieron, y con más curiosidad la miraron

-Ese día, Kotori-chan me dijo que se iría del país… Hanayo-chan se cambiaría de ciudad… y Eli-chan volvería a estudiar a Rusia… Pero yo… no las detuve

El silencio entremedio de la conversación se estaba haciendo frecuente, ya sea porque necesitaban procesar la información, o no sabían que decir

-No es tu culpa…

La aludida miró con sorpresa a la pelirroja que hablaba con toda la sinceridad que le permitía la rabia dentro de sí

-No es culpa de nadie esta separación, no teníamos como evitarla

Reaccionando la mayor agregó- Honoka-chan, yo siempre creí que debía mantener a µ's junto, pero, tal vez… esto tenía que ser así… hemos madurado, crecido y experimentamos cosas que debíamos vivir solas

-Aun así, debí hacer algo –Seguía culpándose Honoka

-Si te sientes tan culpable, ve y discúlpate con todas –Con su voz gélida manifestó su molestia

Otro silencio todavía más incómodo y molesto se esparció por la habitación. No fue hasta que Maki suspirando se levantó que las otras reaccionaron

-No sé ustedes, pero son las once y media, y mañana tengo trabajo- Dijo cogiendo su bolso

-¡Ah! ¿Es tan tarde? –Se alarmó Nozomi levantándose rápidamente, y con una mirada pensó- 'Honoka-chan… espero que puedas comprender el porqué de la molestia de Maki-chan…'

La castaña no dijo nada. Ni siquiera las vio salir de la habitación, el ruido fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta que volvía a estar sola.

-"No sé qué debo hacer" –Pensaba evitando derramar lágrimas- "No merezco volver a verlas…"

Cuando por fin se decidió levantar de su asiento, apagó la luz y se marchó a su casa a pie. No tuvo que caminar mucho para lograr ver una silueta similar, y sin siquiera apartar la vista se acercó esperando que no fuera solo una ilusión.

 _(…) Kotori Pov (…)_

Había pasado solo una semana desde que había aceptado salir con Ryu-kun. Mi corazón ya estaba tranquilo. Me gustaba estar con él, era tierno, amable y algo tímido, y en definitiva era muy lindo… Sin embargo, cuando bebía, era otra persona…

El día después que me besara sin mi consentimiento, estuvo disculpándose desde la mañana. Llevó rosas y chocolates a mi casa, y juró no volver a tomar como lo había hecho la otra noche. Yo le creí

No me siento arrepentida de haber aceptado salir con él. Es un gran tipo y tierno cuando se lo propone. Sé que Ryu-kun puede sanar las heridas que el tiempo no ha sabido curar.

Como era domingo, me invitó a almorzar. Ryu-kun preparó los almuerzos, y después caminamos por el mismo parque. Me gustaba lo que me hacía sentir. Estaba protegida y segura, el único posible miedo, era una copa de alcohol en los labios de Ryu. Sin embargo, tal como prometió no bebió nada.

-Kotori-chan… -Me llamó sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Eh? Perdón Ryu-kun, estaba distraída –Me disculpé- ¿Dijiste algo?

Sonrojándose un poco se rascó la mejilla antes de decir- Dije que Kotori-chan es como una princesa…

-Entonces… Ryu-kun debería ser un príncipe ¿verdad? –Sonreí antes de aferrarme a su brazo

De pronto, imágenes vinieron a mi mente. Con tristeza sentí ese brazo protector que tanto se asimilaba al que once años atrás me había protegido. Umi-chan, fue mi príncipe. La que me protegía, mimaba y consentía… Fue tanto para mí, que un escalofrío desagradable recorrió mi espalda al imaginarme que alguien pudiera llegar a ese nivel tan alto en el que ella se encontraba.

-Lo siento… -Dije separándome un poco- Me empezó a doler la cabeza

-¡Ah! ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó nervioso- ¿Te llevo a un hospital?

-N-no es necesario –Traté de calmarlo- A mi casa estará bien

Con un asentimiento nos dirigimos a su automóvil. Pegué el ojo a la ventana apenas partimos, y con rapidez subí la escalera de mi apartamento, dándole a entender que en ese momento no quería compañía. Con algo de tristeza en su semblante lo vi marcharse, pero por mucho esfuerzo que estaba poniendo, no lograba apenarme al verlo marchar.

Me recosté sobre el sofá y tanteé las mesas en busca de mi libro favorito. No lo encontré. Con rabia me senté y con la vista traté de buscarlo, sin embargo, nuevamente no lo hallé. Casi salgo disparada a mi habitación cuando recordé donde lo había dejado. Ese libro de tapa azul que molestaba cada noche con desveladas y cada día con penas, estaba escondido en una caja en la cocina. Yo, por cobarde lo había metido allí, rogando a mi subconsciente que olvidara todo de él y me permitiera avanzar. No obstante, aquí estaba, desesperada metía la llave suplicando que estuviera intacto. Lo saqué y lo miré detalladamente. Con un dorado prominente el nombre 'Sonoda Umi' molestaba mis pensamientos y me inducía a salir de mi casa para buscar a la dueña de ese nombre por el lugar que fuese.

¿Cómo la puedo superar? ¿Es mi mente la que no quiere olvidarla? ¿Soy acaso la única débil que no puede avanzar? ¿Está mal que use a Ryu como medio para olvidarla? ¿Llorar serviría de algo?... Esas preguntas golpeaban minuto tras minuto mi cabeza, creando un pánico de inseguridad.

Aburrida y cansada de esos pensamientos, salí de casa y me dispuse a caminar por las tibias calles de Akiba. Compré chocolates, dulces y galletas. Estas semanas no haría nada muy importante, solo algunos bocetos, que me permitían varias horas libres del día. Quizás también compraría algunos ingredientes y cocinaría unas cuantas cosas para Ryu-kun.

Ahora descansaría, dormiría y disfrutaría de esta incipiente relación. Sin más, me marché a mi casa, dispuesta a cumplir todos mis propósitos que deseaba me ayudarían a superar estas viejas penas… y tal vez… dejar de pensar en ella…

 _(…) Kotori Pov End/ Nico Pov (…)_

Hoy era el tan esperado último concierto de mi gira. Akihabara, centro otaku y cuna de las personas más fanáticas de las Idol. Sin importar cuantas veces haya actuado en sus bastos escenarios, el reto era cada vez más difícil.

Salí temprano del hotel y me dirigí rápidamente a mi automóvil. Al llegar al estadio donde se realizaría el concierto fui inundada por una masa de periodistas. Gracias a Miyama-san nadie sabía el lugar donde me hospedaba, sin embargo, sí donde realizaría los conciertos, y por ende, me esperaban en este lugar para sus invasiones de privacidad.

-Nico-chan, ¿Qué esperas de hoy? –preguntó una chica colocando el micrófono delante de mi

-Siempre he sentido que el público de Akihabara es el más enérgico, solo espero cumplir con sus expectativas –Satisfacía su pregunta

-Nico-chan, Nico-chan, en vivo para TV Aichi –Dijo un tipo abriéndose paso por el muro de personas- ¿Es cierto que te tomaras vacaciones indefinidas?

-¿Preguntaras sobre mi vida o sobre el concierto? –Con voz divertida pero también con algo de molestia hice reír a la masa

Sin contestar concretamente caminé hacía la puerta del staff, en donde acababan de salir tres tipos con smoking para buscarme. Gracias a sus macizos cuerpos entre al lugar sin mayor dificultad, pero apenas crucé el umbral Miyama-san me regañó con voz algo molesta

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías ahora?

-No contaba con esta horda de periodistas esperándome –Explicaba

-Era obvio Nico-san –Colocándose una mano en su cara tapaba la expresión de negación- Supongo que no mencionaste nada sobre tus vacaciones

-No lo hice –Aclaré… Aunque aún no sabía por qué no debía hablar sobre eso

-Bien, entonces olvidémonos de eso y vamos a ver el escenario y a hacer la prueba de sonido –Caminando hacia el lugar terminó esta charla

Cuando vi el gran escenario en el que me presentaría, un vacío molestó mi cabeza. Recordé los renombrados lugares en donde me presenté con µ's, lo que hizo que me pareciera algo simple y sin sentido.

Antes, las presentaciones eran más significativas. Todas nos esforzábamos porque saliera lo mejor posible, para entregarle felicidad al público y fortalecer los lazos que nos unían. Sin embargo, ahora un grupo desvinculado organizaba un show cualquiera.

Suspiré, lo mejor era que todo terminara pronto, así, volvería pronto a Akiba y podría descansar junto a mis padres y hermanos.

 _(…) (…)_

El concierto duro unas dos horas. Como esperaba, estaba agotada, sin embargo, eso no me impidió subirme con una sonrisa radiante al bus que me llevaría de vuelta a mi ciudad. Me demoraba entre treinta minutos a una hora en llegar, pero por la fatiga y la hora, me iría de inmediato a mi casa.

Hace unos siete años atrás, mi carrera empezó a despegar, y aprovechando eso, compré una casa para mis padres y una para mí en Akiba. Después me permití comprar una casa en el mar y luego en alguna que otra ciudad de Japón.

Gracias a la sutileza que siempre he tenido con mi vida privada, solo mis vecinos y familiares sabían exactamente dónde vivía. Así que ahora podía decir con gusto: adiós paparazzi y farándula, adiós público ensordecedor e inconsciente, adiós lujos y placeres mundanos. Descansar, comer y dormir, mi panorama hasta fines de junio.

 _(…) Nico Pov End / Maki Pov (…)_

Estaba molesta. La actitud de Honoka había sido tan infantil y egoísta que me parecía inconcebible pensar que algunas vez fue la líder de µ's. No me habría molestado que nos rechazara, al fin y al cabo, estaba en todo su derecho, sin embargo, el hecho que no nos mirara cada vez que respondía, me inundaba de inseguridad. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, y me molestaba. Sabía que le dolía, pero que no nos digiera me dolía más. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero odiaba que fuera tan infantil.

Está bien, sé que yo tampoco fui muy madura, pero cuando ignoró las suplicas de Nozomi, me hizo explotar, inconscientemente.

Prendí la televisión del living y me lancé sobre el sofá. Y como si el día ya no fuera lo suficientemente estresante, un programa de farándula aparecía ocupando todo el espesor de la pantalla.

-Ya aparecieron las primeras críticas sobre el concierto de Nico-chan- Decía emocionada una periodista

-Al parecer su concierto fue un éxito –Opinó el tipo

-También escuché eso –Decía el que parecía más gruñón–Pero ha que no saben que tuvo un nuevo problema con su ex

-Algo había escuchado –Dijo la mujer

-Si supe de eso, al parecer la modelo con la que salía le~

Apagué el televisor. La verdad, ésta era la principal razón del porque evitaba los programas faranduleros. Con la 'estrella más prominente' siendo presentada las veinticuatro horas del día, y hablando sobre todo lo que pasaba en su exótica y divertida vida de idol, me apestaba. No por celos o envidia, sino por lo bien que pudo llevar su vida, incluso después de todo. Cumplió sus sueños, recibió tantos elogios como merecía, y tiene un futuro tan prometedor como cualquiera quisiera. Por mí parte, me gusta creer que tengo esas últimas dos.

Sin mucho entusiasmo me dirigía a mi cama y me dejé llevar por el sueño, tanto así, que en la mañana ni siquiera escuché el despertador, y por la prisa, hasta de mi teléfono me olvidé.

Con bastante pereza llegué a la hora de almuerzo. Por primera vez en mucho, no tenía nada que hacer en esa hora. Por ende, tomé mi automóvil y me fui a casa a buscar mi celular.

Entré a mi casa y coloqué una bandeja de comida congelada en el microondas. Pasé al segundo piso, hice mi cama y ordené la ropa que había lanzado la noche anterior. Tomé mi teléfono y con curiosidad miré la pantalla.

El primer mensaje había llegado una hora antes, y era de Honoka.

"Maki-chan, disculpa mi comportamiento de ayer y.y. ¿Vendrías para aclarar esto mejor? por favor. Yo invito el almuerzo ;D"

Sonreí, al parecer, hoy no tendría que comer comida congelada. Confirmé mi asistencia.

El segundo era de temprano en la mañana, el remitente era Yukiho

"Senpai, buenos días, espero haya resultado el plan. Ojalá volver a verla pronto ^^"

Agradecí el buenos días, hace mucho alguien no me daba uno con tanto afecto. Y con eso último, definitivamente tendríamos que vernos luego.

El último era de las una de la mañana de ayer, me lo había enviado Nozomi, unos minutos después que me acostara

"Nicochi dio un concierto en Akihabara, y dicen que ahora está aquí en Akiba! El destino está de nuestro lado \\*^*/!"

Un suspiró se me escapó antes de poder responder. La calmé y la regañé para que no se confiara en esos programas de farándula ni menos en esos rumores extraños… pero… a decir verdad… algo dentro de mí, afirmaba que ella estaba cerca.

 _(…) Maki Pov End (…)_

Una cabellera rojiza se asomaba por la puerta del local. En su encuentro la castaña se le lanzaba arriba y con la atención de todo el local gritó

-¡Maki-chan~! –Gritaba emocionada

-H-Honoka –Con dificultad trataba de separarse- Estamos frente de todos

-¡Ah! Verdad –Decía dándose la vuelta con un leve sonrojo e inclinándose se disculpó con el público

-Honoka-san –Habló una chica que atendía allí- Los clientes quieren pasar

Con un jalón de Honoka, ambas salieron de la entrada. Haciendo unas señas para indicar que llevaran la comida y la remplazaran, Honoka se volvió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡Te tardaste! Con Nozomi-chan te hemos estado esperando

La pelirroja al revisar las mesas, se percató de cierta cabeza pelipúrpura que miraba con curiosidad hacia donde se encontraban.

-Los siento, se me quedó el móvil en mi casa –Se excusó

-Bueno, ya no importa

Caminando hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Nozomi, ambas se sentaron.

Comieron y charlaron de los viejos tiempos. Se reían al recordar los muy renombrados castigos de Nozomi, o más conocidos como washi washi, cuando ocurría alguno que otro suceso en la sala del club, o alguno que otro acontecimiento ocurrido en las prácticas. Sin embargo, acabada la comida, la castaña se empezó a poner nerviosa, debía decirlo ya, no por nada las había invitado. Y justo en el momento en que pensó que debía jactarse las palabras se les escaparon como un suspiro.

-Chicas, les debo una disculpa –La joven chef apretó su mandíbula y la relajo para volver a hablar- primero, por cómo me comporté ayer. Estaba muy nerviosa de volver a verlas, y terminé haciéndolas sentir mal

-No te preocupes Honoka-chan, son cosas inevitables de pensar cuando te encuentras con alguien después de tanto –Habló con calma Nozomi

-Yo también te debo una disculpa, fui muy tosca contigo –Se disculpaba la pianista

-No Maki-chan, gracias a lo que me dijiste reflexioné –Las palabras de la castaña sorprendieron a las otras dos, que la miraron con curiosidad- Tienes razón me disculparé con todas las chicas de µ's por no haber sido tan buena líder… y comenzaré por ustedes

Levantándose se inclinó en noventa grados para demostrar su sentir, sin siquiera importarle la vista de toda la multitud, que miraban a las tres chicas como bichos raros.

-No es necesario –La calmó la astrónoma- Fuiste una gran líder… sin embargo, acepto tus disculpas

Con un brillo en los ojos Honoka le sonrió. Y luego, las dos fijaron la mirada en cierta doctora, suplicándole una respuesta. La cara de ésta se empezó a sonrojar y suspirando impostó rápidamente

-N-No hay nada que perdonar… Pero gracias

Evitando la mesa, la exlíder se lanzó al cuello de las otras. Nozomi, con un peso menos se relajó y correspondió el abrazó, mientras que Maki con un rubor notorio trató de hacerlas razonar

-Chicas, les recibiré un abrazo luego –Indicó- ahora deberíamos adecuarnos al contexto

De nueva cuenta la dueña del local se disculpaba con la gente que todavía miraba con curiosidad, intentando adivinar que novela tenían esas tres. No obstante, el sonido del teléfono de la menor fue el que hizo el último alboroto

-¡Tengo media hora de retraso! –Exclamó con pánico- Me debo ir, las veo luego

Con el mismo pánico Nozomi vio el reloj y dijo

-Honoka-chan, también me debo ir

Sin siquiera esperar respuesta las dos llegaron a sus respectivos coches y se encaminaron a sus propios trabajos.

Nozomi llegó y con una excusa pasó desapercibida. Sin embargo, Maki al llegar a su despacho fue llamada rápidamente la atención

-Nishikino-san –Llamó con voz molesta- Nunca pensé que usted sería así

Maki suspiró, sabía exactamente quien estaba a sus espalda, y preparada para el regaño se dio vuelta- Lo siento Yui, pero hoy me junté con mis amigas, y sin querer se me pasó la hora

-¿Con sus amigas? – De un segundo a otro, la enfermera cambió su rostro molesto y su tono seco- Me lo habría dicho antes, habría movido sus horas o algo así

-No era necesario, se suponía que debía ser algo corto

-Claro que no –Manifestó con alegría- Con los amigos uno no sabe lo rápido que pasa el tiempo –Sonriente se acercó a la pelirroja y la miró desde cerca- Pero se nota que está más feliz que de costumbre

Con ataraxia contestó- ¿Tú crees? –A pesar que al final una sonrisa se le escapó

Asintiendo se separó un poco, para dirigirse a la puerta-Avíseme cuando esté lista –Agregó antes de salir

Con un suspiro la joven doctora se dejó caer en su silla. Revisó las operaciones que debía realizar hoy y avisó que prepararan todo para la que debía llevar a cabo ahora mismo.

Pero, por una extraña razón, tal como Yui había dicho, la pelirroja se empezó a relajar, y sonrisas esperanzadoras la invadieron poco a poco.

-'Ahora lo daré todo…' –Afirmaba en su cabeza, dándose ánimos y más esperanzas de las que había sentido.

* * *

 **No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero en estos dos cap sus títulos tienen algo que ver con el amanecer *^*! Después será el atardecer y luego el anochecer (Si soy tan ocurrente ñ.ñ)**

 **Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado, saben que soy toda oídos con sus reviews y sus consejos. Ah! Y les doy las gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos, seguirme y hacer lo mismo con mi historia, me hacen sentir importante XD**

 **Nos leemos (espero) pronto ^^**


	3. Amanecer con temor a la esperanza

**Si no eres el idiota que me comento pasa a la siguiente sección: Me apena hacer este apartado y más encima al principio, creo que incluso no se lo merece :v... Pero... Querido amigo/a que no pudiste ni siquiera logearte para darme un comentario como se debe, te informo, que nunca, repito NUNCA, plagiaria a alguien. Tengo la suficiente moral para discernir que eso es de cobardes, a diferencia tuya, que no diste la cara para reprocharme algo sobre Mi historia. Espero que te dignes a mandarme un PM como mínimo donde me expliques la razón por la que me insultaste.**

* * *

 **Hola~**

 **Primero, les doy gracias por su apoyo. Me hace muy feliz el saber que están siempre detrás. Le agradezco por sus belicismos review. Le juro que hay algunos que me revuelven y me hacen sentarme frente del computador solo con eso en mente tratando de cumplir con lo que esperan ^^...**

 **Por ahí hay alguien que me descubrió 0.0! Tal como dijo Nico no ha hablado de sus sentiemientos hacia cierta pelirroja... Pero no haré spoiler, solo diré que el NicoMaki se viene pesado... Muy Pesado XDD... Les tengo por allí unas sorpresas más adelante, para que me odien y me amen intermitentemente XDD ¡Wuajajaja! En resumidas cuantas muuuucho drama; ****Ahora, con esto del KotoUmi... Este cap les solucionaran algunas dudas, quizás quedaran otras, pero se basa casi completamente en lo que pasa entre ellas dos :o ;** **Para los del NozoEli... La historia de esta pareja es más dulce :3 Y por ende no hay taaaanto drama... Lo que sí, les advierto que recién en el próximo cap tendremos noticias de Elichika u.u**

 **Mmm... ¿Qué más?... Ah sí... Alguien mencionó a Fate Hollow Ataraxia... Ems y... lo siento pero no lo he jugado xDD, así que no puedo decirte si va a ser similar o no, sorry -.-'**

 **Y ahora... Lo más importante... Chicos: _¿¡Qué dicen, lemon explicito, lemon tierno, directo, fuerte, etc. etc!? ¡Les aseguro que necesito una respuesta! Sí o sí debe contener una parte algo hard, pero requiero que me digan el nivel de intensidad, porque... es mi primera vez y no quiero decepcionarlos u/u_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** "Amanecer con temor a la esperanza"

Después de que la chica de segundo se uniera a la causa, las tres se empezaron a mensajear de manera constante.

Honoka, estaba dispuesta a dejar su restaurant como 'base de operaciones', a pesar de los constantes reproches de la pelirroja insistiendo que no eran espías y que el lugar poco importaba. Sin embargo, la emoción de ésta, impedía que se desanimase… aunque también ayudaba el saber que las bromas de Maki siempre rosaban la seriedad y la sátira, creando una confusión de cuál era la predominante. Por otra parte, Nozomi, quien no cabía de felicidad, disfrutaba de las charla de las más jóvenes, sabiendo que ellas también disfrutaban y se dejaban llevar por la emoción de reencontrarse, queriendo volver a una juventud, quizás algo olvidada, pero muy significativa.

En una de sus tantas charlas, decidieron tomarse el día miércoles libre, a forma de proponer futuros planes para encontrar a las otra seis faltantes. Para aprovechar el día, a eso de las diez de la mañana deberían encontrarse en el centro de Akiba.

Con la emoción, poco durmieron. Por mucho que diariamente se mensajearan y que ya habían visto como afectó en sus cuerpos once años más encima, el nerviosismo de reencontrarse, mirarse, y no poder aguantar las sonrisas, las asustaba. No porque tuvieran que esconder algo de las otras, sino, por el miedo de que esa felicidad se esfumara y el vació se convirtiera en uno todavía más voraz del que sentían antes de verse.

Nozomi fue la primera en llegar, unos veinte minutos antes. Maki, habría llegado incluso antes que Nozomi, pero como siempre, era la que más se esforzaba en esconder sus sentimientos, y llegó diez minutos antes. Honoka, quien por la falta de sueño, cada vez que se 'despertaba' y se sentaba en la cama, caía nuevamente dormida, obligándose ensueños a luchar contra su adormilado cuerpo para llegar a tiempo. Llegó de forma exacta, ni un minuto de adelanto, ninguno de atraso.

A parte de hablar, no tenían mayor panorama, así que aprovechando el lugar y lo que conocía de él, Maki arrastró a las otras dos a un café al cual podrían pasar.

-¿Vienes seguido Maki-chan? –Preguntó Honoka

-Trabajo cerca de aquí, así que de vez en cuando pasó antes o después de salir de casa–Contestó

-Es un lugar perfecto para ti –Impostó- Es lindo que nos trajeras

Con un leve sonrojó la menor dio vuelta la cara- T-Tal vez…

Sus senpais se miraron cómplices y sonrieron con ternura ante el extrañado 'deredere' de la pelirroja. Ese gesto, definitivamente las devolvió a las tardes de hace once años atrás.

-C-como sea… -Dijo por fin Maki encaminando nuevamente el tema a lo que las convocaba- ¿Qué haremos para encontrar a las seis que faltan?

-Tenemos poca información… -Apuntó Honoka

-Tampoco sabemos por dónde empezar… -Agregó Nozomi

-Mm… Primero debemos saber dónde buscar –Afirmó la menor con aire pensativo. Siempre le había gustado analizar las cosas, y este juego de 'espías' le estaba empezando a gustar de a poco – Nozomi me encontró a mí, puesto que era obvio que yo estaría atendiendo en una de las clínicas de mi padre. Y a Honoka la vimos por casualidad, pero de saber que se quedaría con el negocio de su familia hubiera sido sencilla encontrarla. Necesitamos saber a qué se dedican las faltantes…

-Bueno… las tres somos de sub-unidades distintas, algo debemos saber que las otras no –Indicó Honoka

-Pues… Es obvio que de Bibi lo único que sabemos es que Nico es idol y Eli fue a estudiar algo al extranjero –Suspiró Maki

-De Lily White solo sé que a Rin-chan le interesaban el deporte. Y de Umi-chan las carreras referentes a la literatura, si no me equivoco ha publicado algunos libros –Manifestó pensativa Nozomi

-De Printemps, sé que Kotori-chan iba a diseñar –Decía Honoka mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca tratando de recordar algo más- Y Hanayo se interesó por los números y esas cosas…

-Entonces googleemos a Kotori-chan y a Umi-chan, quizás encontremos información de un nuevo desfile o de algún evento referente a la literatura–Opinó Nozomi- Con las otras pensaremos en algo luego

-Buena idea… -Decía la expianista con su teléfono ya en la mano- Mmm… Kotori tuvo un desfile hace muy poco, es difícil que haga uno luego

-¿Pero no sale algún local o algo por el estilo? –Interrogó Honoka

-Mm… en una página de fans, de moda en general, dicen que acude a muchas tiendas del sector sur, aunque no es nada muy especifico

-Tendremos que ir y esperar a ver si es que aparece –Suspiró la mayor

Hubieron unos segundos de silencio, hasta que la pelirroja habló- Pero de Umi tendremos información pronto –Exclamó Maki – Publicará un nuevo libro, y al parecer estará autografiando copias.

-¡Qué bien! Yo quiero una copia –Celebró la chef

-Si Umi-chan está de acuerdo con reencontrarnos podrás pedirle los libros que quieras –Le sonrió la astrónoma dejando contenta a su kuhai. Aunque no por mucho

-¿Para qué? –Preguntó con seriedad la doctora - Tampoco las leerás

-Claro que sí –Con un puchero reclamaba- Leo mucho

-Las recetas de cocina no cuentan –Aclaró

-B-Bueno, pero tampoco es como si tú leyeras tanto –Contestó mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-Por lo menos me he leído todos los libros que ha publicado Umi

Después de dicha confesión, los ojos de las mayores se posaron sobre los de su kuhai, que miraba con cierto rubor y arrepentimiento por no haber pensado antes de abrir la boca.

-No sabía que a Maki-chan le gustaran esas cosas… tan… dulces -Sonrió traviesa Nozomi

-¡Wow! Maki-chan es toda una romántica –Lo hizo también Honoka, aunque no mantuvo su sonrisa por mucho tiempo. La verdad ni siquiera sabía la razón por la que Nozomi había dicho eso. Nunca había leído un libro de su vieja amiga. No porque no haya querido, simplemente nunca tuvo una oportunidad para hacerlo adecuadamente. Así que, con tono curioso preguntó- … ¿Y de qué tratan?

Llevándose una mano a la boca, Maki aguantó una carcajada, e inhalando recuperó aire para decir-Pues… son rimas y poesía sobre cualquier cosa… -Sin embargo, recordando algo, su cara paso de risa a una especié de pánico, que se vio reflejado hasta en su tono de voz- Pero el primero es diferente

-¿Diferente? –Al unisón preguntaron sus senpais

-Es el único en que todo el libro habla de amor… Al parecer, es el que más habla sobre sus sentimientos

-¿Se lo escribió a alguien? –Incrédula Honoka interrogó

-No sé si será cosa mía, pero, creo que sí

-Debemos leerlo –Afirmó la pelipúrpura tratando de imaginarse lo que ya suponía

-Esperen, lo descargaré –Dijo Maki con sus ojos pegados al teléfono

Mientras Maki seguía con la compra del libro para investigarlo, las restantes pedían más café y golosinas. Justo cuando los empleados llegaron con su segundo pedido, la pelirroja encontró lo que buscaba

-Lo encontré –Dijo llamando la atención de las otras dos. Carraspeó para no atorarse entremedio y agregó-Bien… dice algo así…

"Ave que canta en la mañana

Se de nueva cuenta mi ama,

Que la miel en tus ojos me embriague

Y tu suavidad me descuelgue,

Porque los años me atan

A ese pasado que aún me mata,

Ya que si mi reloj se detuviera

Deseoso lo harían en tus piernas

Para que en tu ceniza pulcritud

Descanse mi cuerpo en amplitud"

-Wow… No sabía que Umi-chan era así de poética –Con los ojos muy abiertos comentó Honoka

-Honoka, ella escribía nuestras canciones, era obvio que era 'así de poética' –Dijo Maki haciendo las comillas con sus dedos y poniéndole énfasis al final

-Está bien, está bien –Las tranquilizó Nozomi- Lo importante es el significado

-Para mí es obvio –indicó Maki con su actitud neutral

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó descolgada la castaña

-El significado –Suspiró la pelirroja

-¿De qué?

-Del poema –Ahora era Nozomi quien aclaraba

Con unos segundos de silencio Honoka meditó-¡Ah! Es obvio que Umi-chan estaba deprimida

-Sí, pero el dilema es a quien se la escribió –Contestó la mayor con gracia, al parecer esa castaña era igual de despistada que siempre

-Ohh… ¿A quién habrá sido? –Dijo, haciendo que Nozomi se tapara la boca tratando de no reír a carcajadas. Mientras Maki miraba casi con irritación

-A Kotori, Honoka, a Kotori –Espetó sin más la irritada chica

Asimilando todo, una 'o' muda apareció en su rostro, y en un murmulló repitió-A Kotori-chan…

El silencio invadió el sector en el que se encontraban. Las tazas chocando y las charlas tenues a cierta distancia era lo único que rompía ese momento de reflexión. Y como si por fin lo asimilase, la cara de Honoka de apoco empezó a cambiar, y con un grito ahogado exclamó

\- …A Umi-chan le gustaba Kotori-chan…

-Sep –Asintió Nozomi, todavía bastante divertida

\- …Y ese primer libro lo escribió para ella…

-Sep –Ahora era Maki quien asentía, relajándose un poco y suspirando por la chica que pasaba las veinticuatro horas junto a ellas y nunca se dio cuenta

Manteniendo el movimiento de sus cabezas Honoka se acopló con un-Ohh… rayos…-

-¿Nunca te diste cuenta? –Preguntó Maki tratando de sacarse dicha duda

Suspiró y con la cabeza negó –Lo sabía de Kotori-chan, pero de Umi-chan, creí que era solo mi imaginación –Explicó claramente más calmada

-¿Y qué dices? - La interrogó Nozomi

-Es obvio –Sonrió- Hay que buscar a esas dos, y juntarlas de nuevo

-Puede que una de ellas ya no sienta lo mismo por la otra –Advirtió Maki

-Conozco a mis mejores amigas. Si es así como dicen, están enamoradas desde que recuerdo –Manteniendo ese animó terminó- Difícilmente olvidarían algo como esos sentimientos

Tanto a la pelirroja como a la pelipúrpura se les formó una media sonrisa, recordando como ellas mismas habían guardado eso sentimientos tan preciados durante once años. Era muy probable que los hubieran superado, pero al menos, tendrían lo posibilidad de decir aquello que habían escondido.

-Pienso lo mismo, al fin y al cabo esos sentimientos nos han marcado –Sonrió feliz

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Dijo Maki con el ademán de sonrisa aún en su rostro

-Vamos al sector sur –Dijo Honoka levantándose de golpe con su puño al aire

Solo con una referencia, pero no por eso menos decididas, caminaron al parking. Sentimientos a flor de piel, ilusión, esperanza en su semblante, y ánimo suficiente para hacer cualquier cosa, era lo que las motivaba a ir a buscar de nueva cuenta a un miembro de µ's.

 _(…) (…)_

Local por local las chicas entraron preguntando por cierta peligris, con ojos miel y voz fina, de nombre Kotori. En los primero lugares, no hubo mayor información, solo un 'tal vez' o 'quizás pasó', que en realidad no servían para nada.

Ya había pasado casi una hora buscando, cuando llegaron a un almacén en particular. Éste se diferenciaba, primero, por tener unas alpacas muy coloridas en los vitrales, y segundo, por una tierna abuelita que atendía, marcando la diferencia de las esbeltas y muy estilizadas vendedoras de las otras tiendas, que de no ser porque el físico de las tres chicas era envidiable y bien dotado, probablemente no hubieran sido atendidas con el ánimo que aparentaron.

-Buenas –Comenzó la pelirroja- ¿Nos podría ayudar?

-Claro niñas, ¿qué necesitan? –Con voz dulce respondió la señora

-Verá, estamos buscando a alguien –Explicaba la pelipúrpura

-Sí, tiene el pelo gris, ojos miel, una voz aguda y responde al nombre de Kotori –Dijo la castaña rápidamente

-Honoka, no es un perr¬ -La iba a regañar pero fue interrumpida por un 'ohh' de la mujer

-¿Son periodistas? –Sonrió feliz- Sabía que el talento de Kotori-chan sería reconocido

Esa sonrisa tan verdadera y jovial que dedicaba por el enhorabuena de alguien al parecer cercano, hizo que las chicas se sintieran algo culpables al corregirla

-La verdad no… -Dijo Nozomi apenada

-En realidad somos sus amigas –Aclaró Maki

-Aunque no nos hayamos visto desde hace once años –Agregó Honoka

La cara de la mujer, se impresionó aún más que cuando creyó que eran periodistas. Sus almendrados ojos se abrieron, dejando ver el verde intenso de sus ojos, y su boca se mantuvo en una 'o' muda.

-Llegan en el momento justo –Dijo ella cambiando su cara de sorpresa a una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Kotori-chan estará feliz de verlas

-¿De verdad? ¿Sabe dónde la podremos ver? –Se emocionó Honoka

-Claro, la llamaré en seguida –Sonrió- ¿Quieren que le envié un mensaje?

-¡Sí! –Exclamó la cocinera- Dígale que µ's quiere verla

Las chicas se miraron esperanzadas y llenas de emoción. Por fin el encontrarse con una de µ's no sería problema. Incluso, fue tal el punto, que olvidaron los poemas de Umi, y se ilusionaron pensando que juntar a las otras cinco que faltaban sería así de sencillo.

Aunque no podrían estar más equivocadas.

No solo porque este reencuentro no sería 'así de sencillo', sino, porque el camino era mucho más duro y pedregoso de lo que creían.

Al rato la señora, volvió con una sonrisa y un aire de tranquilidad, como si la llegada de esas tres era lo mejor que podía pasar. Con curiosidad, preguntó por sus nombres, edades y profesiones. A pesar que se sorprendió que todas fueran tan diferente, se sintió tranquila y confiada de esas jóvenes chicas.

De repente, la puerta abrirse de golpe, interrumpió la charla al azar que mantenían. Una jadeante peligris apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y examinó el lugar antes de lanzarse arriba de las tres presentes.

-No me lo creía, pero aquí están –Murmuró la modista

-Solo somos tres, no te emociones –La tranquilizaba Maki, a pesar de estar correspondiendo el abrazo

La peligris se separó con un llanto amenazante golpeándola, cruzó la mirada por las chicas, pero al llegar a la de la exlíder sintió como su corazón se partía. Tanto como ella, a Honoka la amenaza de un llanto se le veía escrito en sus ojos y rostro.

Con suma delicadeza y miedo, las dos se acercaron. Temiendo que el tacto de su mejor amiga hubiese cambiado. Pasaron de apoco las manos por la cintura de la otra, sin apartar la mirada, pero presionando fuertemente sus labios para no llorar. El tiempo, poco las había cambiado, solo le había dado algunos centímetros más a la castaña, que no era para nada envidiable con los buenos atributos que había conseguido la peligris a cambio. El pelo de Honoka estaba más largo, y el de Kotori más corto, asemejándose al de su madre. Pero las facciones únicas de ambas estaban ahí, solo debías mantener la mirada unos segundos para localizarlas.

Cuando el abrazó por fin se concretó, las dos chicas se escondieron en el hombro de la otra, soltando pequeños e insonoros gemidos, que eran acompañados por el temblor de sus cuerpos que pedían echarse a llorar como niñas pequeñas en tanto mantenían ese abrazo.

Las otras dos, se miraron con ternura y con unas tenues lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, sintiendo un relajante sentimiento apoderándose de sí. Sin embargo, el destino es tan cruel como bruto, y se encarga de refregarte en la cara todas las decisiones que tomas, interrumpiendo incluso, el más bello de los reencuentros.

-¿¡Kotori!? –Un jadeante pelinegro apareció, y sin percatarse de las chicas agregó- ¿Por qué corriente –Dándose cuenta de la escena terminó dubitativo de lo necesaria que podría ser una respuesta, o la misma pregunta- … tan… de repente?

Toda confianza, ilusión o emoción se evaporó de los cuerpos de las tres chicas, como si nunca hubiese existido siquiera. No pudieron evitar que se les desencajara la mandíbula y tuvieran que pensar todo a velocidad tortuga.

-Etto… Parece que interrumpo –Dijo el extraño retornando a su postura, mientras una mano rascaba dudosa y avergonzadamente su cuello

-R-Ryu-kun –Ahora era Kotori quien rompía el tenso ambiente que se había formado

-¿Q-Quién… -Dijo Honoka espabilando y tratando que una grosería no se le escapase- es él?

Terminando definitivamente el abrazo, se dirigió a enlazar los dedos con los del joven- Él es Fujimo Ryu. Mi novio

Si antes las había rodeado un tenso silencio, ahora las rodearía algo con un nombre que pudiera expresar eso mismo, pero cien mil veces peor.

La única, aparte de la pareja, que sabía sobre eso, tuvo que atinar. Se había hecho una idea al escuchar a las chicas hablar sobre ellas y su amiga, pero no imaginó el golpe que iba a producir.

-Ryu-kun, ¿Por qué no dejas a las chicas a solas? –Dijo la abuela- Al fin y al cabo, no se veían desde hace mucho

-Ah, claro –Dijo él- Solo me había preocupado por su repentina carrera, pero sé que está en buenas manos

Intercambiaron una mirada. Él de enamorado y ella de cariño. No obstante, al parecer, ninguna estaba en las condiciones de ver esa pequeña diferencia.

-Muchas gracias –Sonrió la única que se atrevía a hablar

-No es nada. Espero conocerlas más detenidamente algún día –Dijo eso último a las chicas

Ellas asintieron, y lo dejaron marcharse. Revolviéndose en la frustración de ver a éste despedirse con un beso de la chica y caminar, para desaparecer entre la gente.

El silencio se mantuvo. Tenían tanto que decir, preguntar, gritar, que las palabras se les tropezaban antes de salir. Con temor, la modista arqueó sus cejas y preguntó

-¿Pasa algo?

-Claro que no –Con rapidez contestó Maki

-E-Es solo… que nos sorprendió –Aclaró Nozomi

-¿Por qué no vamos a algún lugar más tranquilo a hablar de esto? –Dijo Honoka colocando una sonrisa forzada en su rostro

Estaba tan segura de lo que había dicho. Pero no tuvo que pasar más de tres horas para que su amiga de la infancia le refregara en la cara de que no era así, de que estaba equivocada, de que las cosas habían cambiado. Se sentía algo decepcionada, vacía, como si todo lo que sabía de ella se hubiese esfumado.

Todas se percataron de la extraña sonrisa, así que por las dudas, decidieron aceptar. Después de agradecer y despedirse de la anciana, las cuatro se dirigieron a un restaurant, ya que ninguna había almorzado. Se sentaron Nozomi frente a Maki y Honoka sentada al lado de Nozomi.

Poco hablaban. Aunque la verdad, es que tanto la física como la bióloga estaban preocupadas de su comida. Mientras las otras, estaban muy tensas como para hablar.

-¿Kotori? –La llamó Maki

-¿Si? –Dijo por fin levantando la mirada curiosa que posaba sobre la pelicafé

-Tú no amas a ese tipo, ¿verdad?

Exacto, sin sutileza, firme, y directo. Sin más soltó la preocupación de todas, sin considerar nada más que el silencio incómodo y las tensas caras de sus amigas.

Las tres, se quedaron quietas. Honoka con los palillos en medio del camino hacia su boca; Nozomi con el vaso fuertemente afirmado; Kotori con una mirada confusa y la cuchara aún entre sus dedos.

-Maki-chan no deb¬

-No –Fue el susurro que emitió la peligris, dejando nuevamente al silencio reinar

De nueva cuenta las expresiones de todas cambiaron. Maki formó en la comisura de sus labios una sonrisa; Nozomi paso a una expresión seria y pensativa; Honoka quedo aún más patidifusa de lo que ya estaba; Y Kotori bajo la cabeza, como si el peso de la culpa le ganase.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Honoka con el mismo hilo de voz que utilizó la peligris

-Lo… lo necesito…

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que te da? –Preguntó algo molesta la exlíder

-Honoka-chan –La detuvo la astrónoma- Tampoco es fácil para Kotori-chan

-Y de no ser así, ya tiene veintisiete, sabe lo que hace –Dijo la pelirroja con una voz más gélida de lo que quería

-K-Kotori-chan… ¿Estás segura de lo que haces? –Algo triste, Honoka tembló

-Sí… lo estoy… -Manteniendo ese volumen casi susurrante

Decaída suspiró- Bien –Pero levantó la cabeza, sonrió y agregó- Está bien

Triste, con inopia seguridad asintió.

-Bien, entonces iremos al punto –Decía la pelirroja mientras las tres formaban una sonrisa en sus rostros

-Kotori-chan, ¿Quieres… -Saltó Honoka agarrando una de sus manos

-Reunir a µ's con nosotras? –Con el mismo gesto Nozomi le tomó la otra mano

Solo dos segundos bastaron para que la peligris afirmara- Sí, ¡sí quiero!

-Oh, Kotori-chan, me has hecho la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo –Se levantó Honoka rodeando la mesa

-Honoka-chan, eres la mejor – Con un salto de telenovela, Kotori se lanzó a los brazos de la cocinera- Seremos muy felices juntas

-Juró que tendremos muchos hijos y que pasaremos noches enteras en vela –Dijo con una supuesta sonrisa seductora

Un poco más lejos de esa escena, las testigos sonrieron.

-Me alegra que eso del novio de Kotori no afectara en su relación –Dijo Maki

-A Honoka-chan le duele, pero adora demasiado a Kotori-chan para enojarse, o si quiera sentirse mal por algo que ella decidió –Explicó Nozomi con sonrisa sibilina

-Es verdad… toda teníamos a alguien así… -Con cabeza baja afirmó

-Para mí, Nicochi y tú fueron mis mejores amigas –Sonrió maternalmente la pelipúrpura

-Para mí, tú y Eli fueron mi apoyo –Recordó la pelirroja

-¿De qué hablan? –Preguntó la exlíder después de terminar con su escena

-De quienes eran nuestros principales apoyos –Aclaró Nozomi

-Kotori-chan y Umi-chan eran mis pilares –Manifestó Honoka

-Gracias a Printemps Honoka-chan y Hanayo-chan se convirtieron en mis apoyos –Sonrió la peligris

Hubo un cálido silencio de recuerdos. Aun sabiendo lo lejos que estaban, todas eran un motivo de nostalgia. Las extrañaban todavía más de lo que querían.

-Me pregunto… ¿Cómo estarán las otras cinco?... –Suspiró Honoka… dejando la duda en el aire

 _(…) Umi Pov (…)_

Vi por mi ventana. Era un bello día de mediados de Mayo. Solo unas nubes cubrían el cielo, pasando arduas a dar su sombra a otro lugar de esta tierra.

Solo me pregunto… si ella también verá esas nubes recorrer el cielo…

Once años y algunos días, que son innecesarios para dar más martirio a mi vida. Es imposible más dolor.

Quizás soy demasiado depresiva… Pero después de ellas, de µ's, no hubo nadie más… Cuando les dije a mis padres que no quería hacerme cargo del dojo, me obligaron de todas las formas que pudieron, y no había quien me digiera que estaba bien en mi camino. Solo por ello seguí esa tradición familiar. Sin embargo, pese a esa soledad, tenía a la escritura, que me ha ayudado a equilibrar mi vida entre mis responsabilidades y mis gustos.

Me parece divertido que la gente aprecié tanto mis pensamientos aleatorios, que escribo y expreso conforme los voy sintiendo. Exceptuando a mi primer libro, claro.

Ese pernicioso libro lo escribí bajo el efecto de la peor droga que he conocido… el amor… y del más doloroso… el no correspondido…

Cuando era pequeña, tenía dos mejores amigas. Y desgraciadamente me enamoré de una de ellas al llegar a la secundaría. Se intensificó en mis años en la preparatoria. No podía decirle que 'no' a nada. Siendo una gran excepción, puesto que con mi otra mejor amiga, los 'no' salían solos de mi boca, casi por inercia.

Esta chica, de pelo ceniza, ojos miel, y labios fino me enloquecía con desmedro. Era la única que me desarmaba y me armaba con una sonrisa. Y eso mismo, me hizo alejarme de µ's, tenía tanto miedo de lo que pudiera provocarme un rechazo, que corrí, me escondí, y rehíce esta pseuda vida.

No me arrepiento (de vez en cuando). Su persona es la inspiración más pura que he tenido, y esos sentimientos, me llevaron a ser lo que era ahora: Una respetada escritora

-Sonoda-san –Escuché del otro lado de mi puerta- Sonoda-san tenemos que hablar

Suspiré, esa era mi representante, Summer. Abrí la puerta y la dejé pasar. Venía como siempre con una tarta y algunos dulces. De vez en cuando esa apariencia, sus gestos, y su forma de ser conmigo, me hacía sentir como si fuese mi hermana mayor que ha venido de visita.

-¿Qué tal estás? –Preguntó sentándose en el sofá

-Bien, aunque creo que he tenido más recuerdos que nunca –Dije con algo de gracia

-Entonces toma una pluma y escribe, que tus versos más hermosos son los del pasado –Sonrió mientras abría la tarta

-Creo que lo haré –Le correspondí la sonrisa- ¿Y cómo va el libro?

-No has leído nada sobre ti, ¿verdad? –Dijo con una cara de frustración

-Sabes que odio ser el centro de atención, prefiero ignorar que lo soy –Le respondí cruzándome de brazos

-Pues… ahora tendrás que serlo –Colocando una sonrisa forzada agregó- La editorial ha exigido una condición

-¿Condición? ¿Quieren cambiar algo del libro? –Dije levantando una ceja, puesto que escasas veces eso sucedía. No más de tres veces en diez años

-Claro que no –Soltó ella- Quieren que hagas una firma de libros

Creo que mi cara estaba pálida, porque su expresión de pánico se vio clara y expectante, probablemente deseando que no me desmayara.

-N-No puedo hacer eso –Dije sacando por fin mi voz

-Tienes que hacerlo, te has mantenido anónima por mucho tiempo –Suspiró

-¿No es suficiente que todo el mundo sepa mi nombre?

-Al parecer no

-Agh… Bien, será solo una firma de libros… -Suspiré resignada

Ella me imitó, pero suspiró liberando tanto peso que hasta me sorprendió.

-Me estás ocultando algo –Dije entrecerrando mis ojos

-P-Para nada –Moviendo sus manos rápidamente trato de negar

Me mantuve firme, con esa mirada penetrante que heredé del dueño de uno de los mejores dojo del Akihabara. Y no dejé de mirarla hasta que relajó los hombros rendida.

-Ya había dicho que lo harías, así que me acabas de salvar el pellejo –Soltó con rapidez

-Ya no importa –Le sonreí levantándome, para dirigirme de nueva cuenta a ver el hermoso cielo azul

Su cara se iluminó. Supongo que es extraño que no me enfade- Pondré las cosas para que tomemos algo de té –Dijo levantándose para ir a la cocina

-Espero hayas traído las tartas de chocolate –Sonreí mientras decía eso

-Dios quiera que sea así, no quiero que vuelvas a tu malhumorado comportamiento por culpa de una tarta –Rio ella desde la cocina

Días como esos eran los que me hacían sentir más libre. Pensando, recordando, aceptando. Lo único que me amargaba, era saber que con mi azaroso comportamiento, lo más probable sería que mañana volvería mi nostalgia.

Así que aprovechando mi humor, solo por hoy diré: aunque te extrañe y no te pueda olvidar, espero que tu vida esté llena de felicidad, y que algún día puedas recibir el cariño que yo no supe darte, Kotori.

 _(…) Umi Pov End / Honoka Pov (…)_

Estaba recostada en el cálido pecho de mi novia. Estaba disfrutando tanto estos cuatro días en los que volvíamos a estar juntas. Sin embargo, por su mirada, sé que me leía como un libro abierto.

-Tsubasa-chan… No me mires así –Suspiré sabiendo lo que me diría

-No puedo evitarlo, te conozco –Sonrió ella

Bajé mi mirada, amaba y odiaba que con solo una mirada supiera lo que estaba pensando. Tenía ganas inmensas de lanzarme arriba de ella y llorar contándole todo, pero sabía que Tsubasa tenía sus propios problemas con eso de los conciertos, el grupo y todo lo que tiene que pasar una estrella famosa.

-También conozco esa mirada –Rio por lo bajo- Esa es de 'quiero contarle a Tsubasa-chan todo, pero ella tiene sus propios problemas'

Llené mis mejillas con aire mientras fruncía el ceño. ¿Qué tanto me podía conocer esta chica? -No quiero molestar con mis caprichos

-Me encantan tus caprichos –Dijo con esa sonrisa que me derretía

-B-Bien, pero deja de mirarme –Suspiré totalmente resignada

-No te preocupes –Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo esperó a que hablara

-Bien… ¿Recuerdas que el domingo¬?

-¿A penas nos vimos te lanzaste llorando arriba mío sobre que te encontraste con Nishikino-san y Toujou-san? –Volvió a reír

-N-No fue tan así –Tartamudeé por culpa de la vergüenza- En fin, hoy cuando nos juntamos, salió a tema el libro de Umi-chan

-Ah… ¿Ese que habla sobre Minami-san?

-Sep, ese mismo… Bueno, veras… cuando íbamos en tercero Kotori-chan nos dijo a Hanayo-chan y a mí que le gustaba Umi-chan. Algo me decía que a Umi-chan también le gustaba, pero no quise ilusionar a Kotori-chan con sentimientos sin fundamentos. Pero hoy… gracias a las chicas me di cuenta que el sentimiento era mutuo. Mis dos mejores amigas, se gustaban. Pero lo peor fue que no pude hacer nada por esa relación. Y no solo eso, ahora Kotori-chan tiene novio. No es que me moleste, pero estaba segura que ella todavía querría a Umi-chan como en esos días. Dijo que no lo amaba, pero está con él, y me duele saber que está mal.

-¿Cómo sabes qué no lo ama?

-Maki-chan se lo preguntó

Sonrió hacia un lado. Luego alzó una ceja y agregó- Honoka, ¿no crees que es su forma de olvidar a Sonoda-san?

-¿Olvidarla? ¿Por qué?

-Son diez años desde que perdieron total comunicación. Es tiempo de sobra para rendirse

-Yo no me rendiría

-Pero tú eres una terca cabeza dura –Sonrió lanzándose arriba mío

Lo que siguió después de eso fueron besos, jadeos y más besos. Seguidos por un calor abrumador, y el nombre de la otra en los labios de la ajena.

Con todo eso, olvidé que estábamos viendo una película… Aunque… creo que después puedo ver el final.

 _(…) Honoka Pov End / Kotori Pov (…)_

Cuando terminó nuestro almuerzo, volví a mi apartamento. Había estado viendo películas con Ryu-kun, así que había un caos de palomitas repartidas por el suelo, que lancé al olvidarme de todo por el simple hecho de escuchar "µ's" de parte de la abuelita. No tenía ganas de limpiar. Había dicho que quería ayudar a las chicas con eso del reencuentro, pero lo que menos quería era tener que ver a mi amor platónico de la preparatoria.

Tanto Hanayo-chan como Honoka-chan sabían de mis prohibidos sentimientos hacia mi amiga de infancia. Decirlos me sacaron cierto peso de encima, pero creo que justo después de eso, un vació se formó entre nosotras. A finales de mi último año, lo único que sabía con exactitud sobre ella, era su estado de salud.

Ahora que me proponían encontrarme con ella, no podía evitar llenarme de incertidumbre y frustración. Si hubiesen aparecido un mes antes no estaría con Ryu-kun, tendría esperanza, y quizás, hasta menos miedo. Sin embargo, ciertamente no entendía. Justo en el momento que decido rendirme, aparece la oportunidad más deseada de mis últimos diez años.

Tengo tanto miedo que vuelvan estos sentimientos. Tengo tanto miedo que me vuelva a alejar como lo hizo en tercero. Tengo tanto miedo que borré la existencia de Ryu. Tengo tanto miedo de ella, de lo que me producía, y lo que ahora me produce con solo recordarla, que ruego porque mi corazón se atreva a amar a alguien más antes de verla.

Lo peor, es que estoy solo a tres días de verla.

El sábado hará una firma de libros, y a las chicas no se les ocurrió mejor forma de hablar con ella, que aparecer de la nada a dicho evento. Era lo más fácil, pero el golpe más directo para mí.

Por favor, no me odies Umi-chan… Tengo esperanza en que µ's será tan feliz como antes…

* * *

 **Ems... Y eso fue XDD... Quizás no fue tan entrete, pero estoy satisfecha. Quiero ir de apoco y el próximo capítulo no se le puede llamar 'poco'... No sé si a ustedes, pero a mi esto se me hizo corto. Aunque tampoco sé la razón...**

 **Cualquier duda, consulta, sugerencia, felicitaciones, apoyo, fuerza, ki, chakara, etc, etc, que me quieran brindar, lo recibiré gustosa y feliz. Ya saben, si me dejan review más ganas de escribir tengo XDD. _¡N_ _o se les olvide contestar mi pregunta por favor!_ **

**Gracias por leer mi historia. Los quiero *w*!**


	4. Aurora que aclara etéreamente

**Hola gente! Cómo están~?!**

 **Bueno, les doy una pequeña actualizada de mi vida para que no se enojen. Como es obvio, la U me consume uwu, y por eso no subo capítulos muy seguidos, pero aunque me estoy echando dos ramos (XD) estoy muy feliz ^^! ... o por lo menos esta semana XD**

 **Ems... qué más decirles, aparte que como se fijaron este capítulo esta muy largo y entretenido.**

 **Siento decirlo, porque sé que a algunos no les gusta el KotoUmi, pero este es en su mayoría de eso, y esta pareja será la que más rápido se desarrollará.**

 **Por último, y como me aconsejaron, habrá unas parte de rikura bien buenas XD. Espero les guste, y les agradezco su paciencia :***

 **Y antes que se me olvide! Gracias a los que dejan sus review, fav y me siguen :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** _"Aurora que aclara etéreamente"_

Por fin el día había llegado. Sin embargo, Maki trabajaba los días sábados y no se podía tomar tantos días libres consecutivos, así que era deber de las otras tres encarar a la escritora.

Tomaron un desayuno ligero (cortesía de la dueña del restaurant) y se dirigieron al local en donde se realizaría dicho evento. Nozomi y Honoka trataban de permanecer tranquilas y no demostrar su nerviosismo, puesto que rogaban para que su otra amiga se hubiera rendido con la peligris, tal como ésta lo hizo. Sin embargo, Kotori quería todo lo contrario.

Esperaba que su vieja amiga le abrazara con esos protectores brazos que la rodearon casi toda su infancia y juventud. Quería que ambas se pusieran al día con lo que le había sucedido a la otra. Quería que esos onces años no hubieran sido más que un sueño. Deseaba ver cariño en eso ojos pardos que tanto le gustaban.

Las tres concordaron que no la podrían molestar inmediatamente. Ese rostro de inseguridad, vergüenza e incomodidad, les recordaba lo desagradable que era para Umi ser el centro de atención. Más de doscientos chicos se aglomeraban en ese salón de eventos que había sido arrendado para la ocasión y tal como ellos, las chicas deseaban que la autora las atendiera. Como llegaron con tiempo de sobra Kotori y Nozomi aprovecharon y compraron una copia del libro que se acababa de publicar, mientras que Honoka insistía que Umi le daría un libro hasta con dedicación incluida.

En fila las personas esperaban ser atendidos por la peliazul. No obstante, y a pesar de toda la gente que había alrededor y que seguía llegando, la modista se llenó de una nostalgia inconmensurable al ver la simple sonrisa de la escritora por unos segundos, puesto que se vio interrumpida por una persona que se cruzó, y Nozomi quien las llamó.

-Chicas, se supone que firmará hasta medio día –Informó Nozomi

-Entonces debemos ir antes –Afirmó Honoka sacando su teléfono- Nos quedan treinta

-"Se toman muy enserio esto del espionaje" –Pensó con una sonrisa Kotori- ¿Creen que deberíamos hacer la fila ahora?

-Mm… No está tan larga, supongo que podemos esperar un poco más –Indicó la física

Con un asentimiento las otras siguieron observando. No pasó mucho para que todas acordaran que era hora. Ya en la fila, conversaron y se rieron de diferentes temas. Solo restaban unas diez personas cuando Kotori fue apuñalada por la espalda

-Bueno… ahora nos vamos –Dijo Honoka tomando el brazo de Nozomi y saliendo de la fila

-Contamos contigo Kotori-chan –Sonrió amablemente Nozomi

-¿¡E-Ehh!? Esperen –Trató de seguirlas

-Kotori-chan, perderás el puesto si es que sales –Frunciendo el ceño la castaña la reprendió

-¿P-Pero no deberías tú hablar con ella? –Intentando excusarse para ser relevada agregó- O Nozomi-chan, que estaba en Lily White con ella

-Lo sentimos Kotori-chan, pero tenemos asuntos pendientes –Guiñando se dirigieron al puesto de golosinas

-L-Las pagaran –Se dijo la modista con lágrimas de frustración y el entrecejo fuertemente apretado, aunque sabía que no haría nada.

Con rabia se tuvo que contener, puesto que no sabrían cuándo tendrían esa posibilidad de nuevo, y se limitó a esperar a que la fila avanzara. Faltaban solo unos minutos para las doce, así que lo más probable es que fuera una de las últimas en ser atendida.

A cada paso su corazón latía cien veces más rápido. Incluso, se preguntaba por qué todavía no sufriría un ataque, y lamentó que Maki no estuviera cerca, solo por las dudas.

Restaba solo una persona, y sintió el nerviosismo de solo unos segundos que las separaba. Solo un cuerpo era la barrera entre su amor platónico de años atrás y su figura. Lo único que la pudo tranquilizar, fue el fijarse en que la peliazul no levantaba la mirada por nadie, y por ende, era muy poco probable de que supiera que estaba ahí.

Extendió su libro, que fue recibido rápidamente. Y con voz penetrante le preguntó

-¿Para quién?

-P-Para mí… quiero decir… Que firmes con mi nombre –Divagó la nerviosa peligris

La chica dio una leve risita que le revolvió el estómago a la peligris con solo escucharla- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Dijo mientras levantaba su rostro

-K-Kotori, Minami Kotori –Ruborizada, nerviosa y confundida solo pudo impostar su nombre, y con mucha dificultad

Los ojos pardos se clavaron con sorpresa sobre ella. Solo las voces detrás de la ojos miel las hacía volver y comprender que no estaban solas. No obstante, les era imposible hablar. El último hálito de sus bocas había sido robado por la misma fuerza que posicionaba sus ojos sobre la otra. Pero qué más podrían hacer. Tenían tanto que decir, que preguntar, que increpar, que tocar, que rogaban porque algo las sacara de la mirada penetrante y profunda de la persona que habían jurado tantas veces 'haber superado'.

-Se acabó, dejen a Sonoda-sensei descansar –Sonó fuerte y clara la voz de una joven cobriza, haciendo que ambas chicas se voltearan a verla- Lo siento señorita, pero debe dejar que Umi descanse –Sonrió dirigiéndose a Kotori

-¡No! –Fue la acotación de la peliazul después de cinco largos minutos de silencio

-¿Umi? –Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

-Summer, necesito hablar con ella –Suspiró la escritora

Con esa mirada seria convenció de inmediato a la representante, quien asintió y se retiró.

-Ven… –Dijo tomando la mano de Kotori y arrastrándola lejos, sin importarle las miradas curiosas de sus admiradores

No caminaron mucho. Dentro de ese amplio salón, se encontraba una pequeña habitación escondida, donde un guardia la custodiaba. Con solo ver a la peliazul le abrió la puerta gustoso dedicándole una sonrisa, la cual ella no pudo corresponder. Entraron en silencio sepulcral, y se mantuvieron así por unos segundos que parecieron horas.

Kotori quien no podía darle la cara a la joven, se esforzaba para que las lágrimas dejaran de caer al antojo de su corazón. Mientras Umi, con su cabeza baja, se arrepentía de haberla arrastrado sin siquiera haber pensado un para qué, no obstante, algo le decía que era su última oportunidad para enmendar el brusco alejamiento que sabía que la peligris no entendía.

-K-Kotori, yo… -Trató de disculparse, pero el movimiento de hombros, las manos que tapaban su cara, y la insistencia de no querer darse la vuelta, hicieron visible la pena de la modista, aún para los torpes ojos de la peliazul.

No quería que fuera así. Odiaba saber que Kotori estaba triste. Odiaba saber que ella la entristecía. Pero odiaba aún más no saber qué hacer.

Por otro lado, Kotori se desmoronaba. Esas torpes dos palabras que con dificultad impostó la escritora, la descolocaron. Y si antes las lágrimas salían solas, ahora ella misma las quería fuera de sí, puesto que, ¿quién iba a creer que dos palabras podrían romper una coraza formada por once años de tristeza y soledad acumulada?

Con decisión se atrevió a actuar. Nada era imposible con tal de ver a Kotori sonreír de nuevo. Y con eso en mente, paso sus manos por sus costados. Abrasándola con sumo cuidado por su cintura, y acercándola lo más posible a su cuerpo, quien gustoso le brindaría calor.

-Kotori –Le dijo casi en un susurro- Yo… Lo siento…

La nombrada soltó el agarre, y de apoco se dio la vuelta, quedando en el pecho de Umi. Sin embargo, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, y ahora empapaban la ropa y los sentimientos de la mayor.

-L-Lo siento Umi-chan –Trataba de decir entre sollozos- No quiero que me odies

Casi intentando que esos cristales que caían de los ojos de su vieja amiga no se rompieran, levantó su rostro desde el mentón. Una melancolía incalculable apareció en los ojos de ambas. Y con necesidad una sonrisa de tranquilidad surgió de la nada.

Recobrando el valor y la determinación que ese frágil cuerpo, que ahora se encontraba entre sus brazos, siempre le había dado dijo- No, no, no. No te disculpes Kotori, yo te aparté y fui una cruel amiga contigo sin siquiera tener motivos, tú debes perdonarme

-Nunca pensé que fueras cruel. Sé que cometí un error, aunque no sé cual pudo haberte enfadado–Dijo la modista

-"Ser tan linda, ser tan tierna, ser perfecta y frágil para mí. Ese fue tu error: enamorarme de pies a cabeza" –Pensó Umi- Eso no es así. Pero sabes, once años es suficiente para poder volver a empezar

-Entonces… ¿Podemos volver a ser amigas? –Preguntó con un puchero irresistible en sus labios

-Claro que sí, incluso… Creo que… -Dijo Umi acariciando su mejilla

-Sí… tal vez… -Trató de completar Kotori mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa nublada por gotas que ya detenian su curso

*PíoPío* Empezó la melodía de unos pájaros, alarmando a las dos

Sin querer parecer sospechosa, aunque ni ellas sabían bien de qué, contestó rápidamente.

-[¿Hola?] –Dijo al teléfono

-[¡Kotori-chan! ¿Dónde te metiste?] –Lloraba al otro lado Honoka

-[Estoy ocupada, ¿y ustedes?]

-[Te fuimos a buscar para decirte que era una broma, pero no te encontramos. Estamos fuera del local, por favor acércate]

-[Está bien, voy] –Afirmó la peligris

Con una sonrisa gigantesca, recordó que no estaba sola, sino con sus amigas de µ's- Umi-chan, ven –La invitó

La escritora se dejó arrastrar hasta fuera del local por la firme mano de la peligris, quien, ignorando la gente que las miraba con incredulidad, sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡Kotori-chan! – Gritó Honoka mientras corría a abrazar a la nombrada

-¿Honoka-chan? –Preguntó la que ahora era fuertemente agarrada

-Nos preocupamos mucho. Cuando volvimos no estabas y pensamos que te habías enojado y te marchaste. Lo sentimos muchísimos Kotori-chan, perdónanos por favor –Habló con rapidez la exlíder- Juramos que no lo volveremos a hacer, era solo una broma

-Honoka –llamó una peliazul que entre emocionada y melancólica, trataba de apaciguar a su mejor amiga como años atrás

-Espera - La detuvo, dejando a las tres anonadadas- Realmente prometo que no te jugaremos una broma así y¬

-¡Honoka! –La rellamó algo más molesta

-Honoka-chan –Dijo la pelimorada tratando de captar la atención de la alterada pelinaranja

-¡Ahh…! ¿Qué? –Dijo dándose vuelta con sus mejillas llenas de aire y el ceño fruncido

No fueron más de dos segundo para que al fin levantara la vista y se encontrara con los ojos pardos que año atrás la regañaban con un exiguo cariño.

-U…¡Umi-chan! –Gritó emocionada Honoka saltando en los brazos de la escritora

-Hasta que te diste cuenta –Sonrió Nozomi

-Diez años y aún no te fijas en nada –Rio Umi

-Hehehe, es parte de mi encanto- Se sonrojó

Después de una risa general, las cuatros hablaron un poco, puesto que Umi debía avisar antes de poder relajarse completamente.

Cuando la peliazul estuvo totalmente liberada, se fueron a un pequeño restaurante que Honoka conocía. El dueño era su amigo desde hace un tiempo, así que comieron lo que recomendó el dueño.

Era todo tan perfecto para Kotori, que había olvidado sus errores y disgustos. Desafortunadamente, no todo es color rosa, en especial cuando tus errores son tan grandes.

-¿Y qué hacen para ganarse la vida? –Preguntó sonriente la excompositora

-Tengo un restaurant –Sonrió orgullosa la cocinera

-Yo soy astrónoma –Dijo la física

-Y yo soy diseñadora –Dijo la joven estilista

-¿De verdad? –Se sorprendió- Esperaba que Honoka trabajara con comida, y que Kotori cumpliera su sueño, pero Nozomi, no esperaba eso

-Bueno, siempre me han gustado las estrellas –Sonrió tímidamente

-Era obvio que Nozomi-chan estudiaría algo así de profundo –Dijo Honoka

-Aunque… Yo concuerdo con Umi-chan, la veía más como psicóloga o algo por el estilo –Concordó la peligris

Con algo de vergüenza, Nozomi trato de desviar el tema.

-y Umi-chan, ¿Conoces a mucha gente? Al fin y al cabo, eres muy popular –Comentó

-Pues… en realidad no, solo tengo a Summer –Algo ruborizada contestó

-¿Tú novia…? –Con voz coqueta preguntó la exlíder

-C-claro que no –Roja por la vergüenza negó rotundamente- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Honoka? Por lo que sabía tenías mucha gente detrás

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó descolocada- No tenía nada así

-Ahh… ¿Cómo no te das cuenta? –Susurró, para agregar- ¿Y ustedes?

-Pues… no hay mucho que contar –Suspiró Nozomi- Alguien por ahí, pero nada realmente serio

-¿Y tú Kotori? –Dedicando esa tierna y exclusiva sonrisa le preguntó

La nombrada, con un pesar voluptuoso que le oprimió el pecho, no fue capaz de emitir ni un hálito.

Claro, ella no podía contemplar con esa misma mirada de hace once años a la escritora. Ya no. El tiempo se había encargado de cambiarlo todo, y ahora era imposible estar junto a ella. Tenía a alguien, y aunque no quisiera, no era ese amor de juventud con el que siempre soñó.

-¿Kotori? –La llamó Honoka

-Ah, perdón, me perdí en mis pensamientos –Sonrió

-¿Y no contestaras? –Interrogó algo preocupada su vieja amiga de infancia

-Bueno, pues –Con gusto amargo en la boca, soltó todo como si se tratara de lo más normal- Tengo novio

Ahora era la peliazul quien se daba cuenta. Que tonta había sido. Pensar que un atisbo de esperanza le ayudaría con su amor prohibido de años pasados. Había olvidado que la vida nunca había estado a su favor, y se dejó llevar ciegamente, hacia la laguna más helada, para hacerla despertar de cualquier ensoñación.

-Que bien –Dijo, sabiendo disimular el dolor- Alguna de nosotras cuatro que tenga pareja

-¡Ah! –Exclamó felizmente Honoka- ahora somos cinco

-¿Cinco? –Extrañada preguntó

-Sep, Maki-chan también está ayudándonos- Dijo con gozo la mayor

-Vaya, trabajan bien –Rio Umi- ¿Entonces solo falta Eli, Nico, Hanayo y Rin?

-Así es –Asintió Honoka- Pero vimos la oportunidad de encontrarte antes que a ellas

-¿Y que saben sobre las chicas restantes? Obviando a Nico –preguntó con la intención de ponerse al día

-Pues nada concreto –Contestó Honoka lanzando aire pesado

-¿No intentaron googlearlas? –Cuestionó

-Mmm… ahora que lo pienso, solo lo intentamos contigo y con Kotori-chan –Recordó Nozomi

-Entonces intentemos –Sacando rápidamente su celular, Honoka tecleó el nombre de sus amigas una por una- Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan no aparecen –Se decayó

-Intentaré con Eli-chan –Dijo Kotori, por fin volviendo a la conversación- al parecer esto también será fácil –Sonrió

-¿Es enserio? ¿Encontraste algo? –Llena de anhelo sonrió la astrónoma

-Sip, es profesora en una escuela de danza, solo hay que contactarla –Entusiasmada anunció

-Pero esperen –Calmó Umi- Deberíamos hacer lo mismo que han estado haciendo. El verlas cara a cara me entusiasmo en querer ver a µ's junto de nuevo, pero quizás no cause la misma impresión si es por un simple teléfono.

-Creo que Umi-chan tiene razón –Indicó Nozomi- ¿Cuándo hace las clases? Tal vez la podamos visitar

-Mañana, el martes y el viernes –Respondió Kotori

-Entones, ¿lo dejamos para mañana? –Preguntó Umi

-Lo siento, ya dejé a Yukiho encargada del restaurant hoy, mañana debo tomar mi puesto –Se excusó Honoka

-Yo tengo que ir donde mi novio –Dijo con algo de pesadumbre Kotori

-Y yo debo terminar un proyecto para el lunes –Con impotencia informó la pelipúrpura, que deseó con todas sus fuerzas ver a su querido amor lo más pronto posible.

-¿Voy sola, o lo dejamos para el martes? –Planteó

-Pero preguntémosle a Maki-chan, los domingos no trabaja –Manifestó Kotori

-Entonces, si Maki dice que sí, iremos las dos, de no ser así, lo dejamos para el martes, ¿les parece? –Programó

-Sí – Sonrieron las otras tres

Después de otro rato de charla y el respectivo intercambio de números telefónicos, cada quien se dirigió a donde tenía que ir. Sin embargo, la concentración de cierta chica, se había esfumado hace mucho.

Ya ni siquiera sabía a donde ir. Se supondría que mañana vería a su novio, puesto que se pudo excusar con el compromiso que tenía hoy con las chicas, pero ya finalizado, no sabía qué hacer.

Pensó en varias posibilidades. Ir a comer algo, dar un paseo, o hasta ir a su casa y dormir un rato. No obstante nada le llamaba la atención.

-"Quizás debí pedirle a Honoka-chan que me llevara en su auto" –Suspiró

-Hey Kotori –La llamaron por la espalda

Dándose vuelta y feliz de saber a quién pertenecía la voz sonrió- ¿No te ibas, Umi-chan?

-Eso iba a hacer, pero no tengo nada por hacer, y pensé en venir a comprar comida, ¿Quieres que compremos algunas cosas y vamos a algún lugar? –Sonrió con una seguridad que solo los años le habían proporcionado

-¡Claro! –Se alegró la menor- ¡Sería genial!

Entrando al local del que habían salido hace solo unos minutos se acercaron al mesón.

-Me da esto… y esto… y… eso –Dijo señalando el menú

-¿Algo más? –Preguntó la chica quien estaba tomando el pedido

-Ah, sí… Tiene cheesecake –Viendo el asentimiento de la chica contestó- Bien quiero unos cuatro

Con un sonrojo notorio, Kotori trataba de permanecer de pie, ¿cómo aquella chica, después de tanto, aún recordaba su amor por los cheesecake?

Después de una 'discusión' de el por quien pagaba (victoriosa Umi), agregó

-Espero que te guste, pedí todo sin ajo y Honoka dijo que tenían buenos postres –

-¿Cómo recuerdas que es lo que me gusta? –Pregunto con una risita tierna

-¿Tú no recuerdas mis gustos? –Fingió estar herida

-Claro que sí –Dijo Kotori, mientras pensaba –"Si eres en lo que más pienso"- Te encantan los manjuu de la familia Kousaka, y odias las bebidas gaseosas

-¿Ves? Son cosas que no se olvidan –Dijo mientras se subían al automóvil de la escritora

Luego de un breve '¿Dónde vamos?' decidieron ir a la casa de la modista, la cual quedaba más cerca, y ahí disfrutar de la comida y hablar un poco más.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Kotori, llegaron frente su edificio, tercer piso, la puerta número 32. Al entrar, el aura que respiró Umi, la llenó de nostalgia, y agradeció, que fuera lo que fuera que usara para perfumarse su vieja amiga, lo siguiera usando incluso once años después de la última vez que se vieron.

Kotori la invitó a sentarse en el comedor, y llevó utensilios más algo para beber.

Se sentaron y charlaron. Y gracias a la confianza ambas se abrieron en esa típica conversación de gustos

-Sabes… sinceramente… no solo los chicos me llaman la atención –Dijo sorpresivamente Umi

-¿Cómo así? –Se ruborizo un poco

-Puede que haya estado con chicas en el pasado –Dijo dubitativamente

-¿De verdad? Vaya, pensé que sería la única en µ's que había probado… ya sabes… los dos extremos –Rio Kotori

Posterior a las risas, las dos se relajaron. Sacaron la mesa y llevaron un pedazo del cheescake a la cama de dos plazas que tenía Kotori.

Se cubrieron con la manta, y pusieron una película romántica. Si no hubiera sido por la luz que entraba desde el ventanal, fácilmente se confundiría con una pijamada de dos muy buenas amigas.

Al medio de la película, y sin quererlo la peliazul se quedó dormida. Para ella había sido un día bastante agotador. El solo hecho de tener que presentarse para cientos de jóvenes había sido fatigoso, pero la emoción que le dio encontrarse con sus viejas amigas, y su prohibido amor, acabaron demoliéndola.

Sin embargo, y como una mejor respuesta a lo anterior, la razón más probable del dormir de Umi, pudo haber sido el hecho de una porción exagerada de calorías y el olor de la peligris, que la había calmado desde que inundo la habitación del salón en el evento.

Aprovechando el momento, y la fascinación de ese fantástico acontecimiento, la modista se acercó a la escritora, y con suavidad colocó su cabeza en el pecho de ésta. Los latidos, acompasados con los propios, la hicieron caer en una peligrosa calma.

-Umi-chan… ¿Por qué llegaste? ¿Sabes qué has revuelto mi mundo? –Susurraba tristemente- Ahh… -Suspiró- ¿Qué haré ahora?...

Y con la interrogante en el aire, cayó dormida.

(…) (…)

Si con las chicas se habían despedido cerca de las tres y, en comer y en todo eso habían empezado a ver la película a eso de las cuatro y algo… se tuvieron que haber despertado más o menos a las seis con una suave música tradicional japonesa proveniente del teléfono de Umi.

Con delicadeza ambas abrieron los ojos, encontrándose cara a cara, puesto que en el sueño, ambas se habían ido acercando cada vez más, terminando con Kotori firmemente agarrada de la cintura de la peliazul, y a ésta abrazándola fuertemente como protección.

Al por fin despegar los ojos del todo, miel y pardo se toparon, desparramando un rojo intenso en el rostro de las chicas.

Con un carraspeo Umi se dio la vuelta y contestó el teléfono- [Aló]

-[¿Umi? ¿Dónde estás? Pensé que cenaríamos juntas] –Sonó la voz madura y algo sentida voz de Summer al otro lado del teléfono

-[P-Perdóname, realmente lo olvide] –Se disculpó Umi- [Te compraré algo, o te invitaré a algo ¿Bien?]

Con unos segundos de demora, se escuchó una carcajada que obviamente había sido aguantada por mucho – [Hahahahaha… ¿Crees qué no te conozco?] –Trataba de calmarse- [Esa cara de seriedad por si quiera dirigirle una palabra a esa chica… Esa seguridad y valor para llevarla a una pieza privada en medio de una firma… Y definitivamente… Esa llamada con unos tres mil por favores para acompañar a la chica a quizás que parte… Es obvio que estás babosa por ella]

-[N-No es así] –Sonó sería aunque estaba totalmente sonrojada- [Y de todas formas… Creo que me debería ir] –Dijo mientras se volteaba para avisarle también a la peligris

Con unos ojos como platos la chica negó. Y con gestos dinámicos y caras expresivas el mensaje que entregó fue: 'Quédate a cenar'

-[Claro que no, de hecho, ya sabía que no estarías en tu casa. Estoy con Winter en su casa] –Explicó la pelinegra

-[Con Winter ¿Después quién estaba babosa por quién…?] –Preguntó divertida Umi- [Bueno… de todas formas me quedaría, adiós] –Se despidió

-[Cuídate, pequeña] –contestó para terminar la charla

Umi suspiró, y trató de calmar su corazón, aceptando que esa, ahora muy, pero muy bien dotada Kotori que estaba detrás de ella no la estuviera mirando.

Pero como un puñetazo del destino, dos finos brazos pasaron por sobre sus hombros y dos grandes pechos se posicionaron en su espalda. Se quedó tensa, cualquier movimiento podía ser erróneo. Sentir esas cosas extrañas en su vientre, aún a pesar de todos los años, era solo una reafirmación a lo mucho que le gustó, y es más… que aún le gusta la chica quien ahora la mimaba.

-Umi-chan… ¿Qué quieres para cenar? –Preguntó en el oído de la otra

-Cualquier cosa que me cocines tú me gustará –Sacó de algún lado la escritora

-Bien, entonces voy –Se levantó de la cama la modista, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Como peso muerto, Umi se dejó caer a la cama.

-"Creo… Creo que se lo haré saber" –Pensaba- "Es verdad que estos sentimientos han ido evolucionando… pero está claro que aún no la olvido"

Molestándole el brillo cubrió sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

-"Se han oxidado, es cierto… Pero es más fácil romper hierro cuando éste está oxidado… por ende… mi amor por ella también puede ser hierro" –Concluyó

Aromas varios inundaron la habitación. Con suavidad se mezclaron con el olor de ésta y le abrieron el apetito.

A pasó suave siguió el olor, dando con la cocina, y una joven que se balanceaba mientras tarareaba una canción, que fácil podría interpretarse como 'Anemone Heart' o alguna canción bastante parecida.

Pasaron minutos sin que la que cocinaba se diera cuenta de la otra presencia que la observaba con cariño. Cuando por fin la notó, sintió una corriente que la espantó y un sonrojo aparecer rápidamente.

-Estabas muy concentrada, no te quise interrumpir –Sonrió calmadamente Umi

-No es nada Umi-chan –Dijo con voz pasiva – Solo me sorprendí

-¿Te ayudo?

-Si quieres

En un dos por tres terminaron, y con gusto se sentaron a comer.

Alegres conversaron de cualquier tema, incluso de lo sorpresivo que había sido que Umi supiera cocinar tan bien, y lo descuidada que era Kotori.

-Sabes… -Dijo Umi

Kotori levantó la mirada de su cena y la miró interrogante

-Si no fuera porque físicamente hemos cambiados, podría jurar de que no ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos – Con nostalgia le devolvió la mirada

\- No me cabe el pensar que han pasado más de diez años –Sonrió con tristeza

-Es extraño, pensé que no te volvería a ver… -Dijo con franqueza

-Yo… -Alargó la peligris- "Deseaba volver a verte, más que nada en el mundo"- Creo que sería una buena idea si te quedas a dormir

-¿Eh? –Alarmada la miró- ¿A qué viene eso?

-Pues… Pensé que sería genial estar muuucho tiempo juntas, por el muuucho tiempo que hemos estado separadas-Afirmó

Con sonrisa cálida asintió, al fin y al cabo, moría por estar más cerca de ella, por saber más, por sentir más. Eran casi desconocidas, pero con un cariño inmenso que había traspasado toda una década.

-Entonces… ¿me dejaras dormir a tu lado o me prestaras el sillón? –Bromeó Umi, haciendo que los ojos miel se mostraran con un brillo de alegría

-¡Por supuesto que a mi lado Umi-chan! –Celebró la chica

-Bien, entonces ordenemos esto y vamos –Propuso la escritora

-Genial –Sonrió afirmativamente

Entre las dos sacaron la mesa. Y con habilidad lavaron los platos, Kotori refregaba y Umi enjuagaba.

Eran solo las diez cuando ya se estaban cambiando para dormir. La peliazul tomó unas prendas de la peligris, mientras ésta última se colocaba su descubierto traje para la cama.

Se sentaron en el sofá, sin embargo no había mayor panorama que hablar de sus vidas, y comer cosas varias que poseía la peligris.

Hablaron horas, y sin embargo sentían que podían hablar muchas más. Sus temas se desplazaba en un amplio conjunto de cosas, desde algo muy importante al sin relevancia, de algo científico a lo humanista, de hombres a chicas, de blanco al negro.

-¿Cuál es este libro? –Dijo Umi tomando un libro de la mesa- Tal vez yo también lo he leído

-¡No!, espera –Trato de detenerla, sin embargo el libro ya estaba entre sus mano.

Y en el intento de arrebatárselo, cayó de lleno sobre ella, haciendo que el libro saliera de las manos de la peliazul e impactara con el suelo. Con las manos apoyadas al costado de la cabeza de su amiga, Kotori mantenía el peso de su cuerpo para no juntarse más de lo que ya estaban. No obstante, el olor de la otra las embriago y las hipnotizo en ojos miel y pardo.

Nostalgia, añoro, y pesar, sentía el corazón de Umi al ver a la joven sobre ella. La había extrañado tanto y ahora que la tenía a su lado, sabía que nunca sería suya. Era como desear toda una vida la rosa que habías perdido, pero encontrarla dentro de un cristal impenetrable.

Una necesidad indomable de desaparecer de ese mundo junto a la chica bajo ella llenó a Kotori. Nunca deseó hacerle daño a alguien, pero su corazón era más fuerte que su lógica, y poco le importaba dañar al joven que debía llamar 'novio'. ¿Por qué salió el sol cuando ya había comprado un paraguas?

La comisura de ambos pares de ojos se llenó de lágrimas. Sin desear más dolor se abrazaron. Y respiraron cariño y tranquilidad.

Como el fino filo de un cuchillo, la escritora sintió el cabello gris, puesto que con pulcritud desbarataba todo dolor y sentimiento tortuoso. Lo sabía y lo sentía, ella era su mejor cura y anestesia.

Y la peligris nunca se había sentido más protegida. El mal ya no la tocaba, y el dolor pasaba de largo al ver esa escena tan tierna.

Pero, a pesar que la escritora no quería por nada del mundo dañar a esta chica en sus brazos, sabía que debía advertirla…

-Hey… -Susurro en su oído- Creo que ya lo sabes, pero he cambiado, y lo que menos quiero es dañarte, así que, por favor, si hago algo mal dímelo –Pidió Umi

-Esa amabilidad tuya no ha cambiado Umi-chan –Sonrió Kotori- Pero lo haré, tú también prométeme que si cometo un error me lo dirás

-Por supuesto… -Correspondió- La sinceridad es parte del escritor

Ambas se miraron divertidas, no obstante un tenue sonido les llamó la atención

-Parece que es tu teléfono otra vez –Indicó

-Creo que tienes razón –Afirmó con la cabeza, justo cuando el sonido se detuvo- Pero ya se detuvo –Trató de no prestarle atención

-Nop, ahí está de nuevo –Manifestó la chica mientras el celular sonaba por segunda vez

-Bien –Se rindió con un suspiro- Contestaré

Se levantó y cogió el teléfono. En la pantalla de este mostraba un número desconocido.

-[¿Hola?]-Preguntó

-[¿Umi?] –Le preguntaron

-[Sí, ¿Quién habla?] –Contestó, no creía que algún fan tuviera su número, y si fuera así, la saludarían con un 'Sonoda-sensei' o algo por el estilo, por ende se sintió insegura

-[…] –Hubo dos segundos de silencio seguidos por un suspiro y la voz suave y profunda de mujer se hizo presente de nuevo – [Me sorprende que no reconozcas mi voz]

-[D-Debe ser una broma] –Pensó en voz alta- [¡Maki!]

-[Ya me había asustado] –Bromeó al otro lado del teléfono

Ambas ex compositoras de µ's sonrieron. Que alegría había sido para ellas reencontrarse con alguien que había marcado un comienzo…

-[Perdona, pero debes admitir que tu voz está algo más profunda] –Reclamó la escritora

-[Es el cigarrillo] –Afirmó la doctora

-[Doctora y fumando, ¿no es eso algo contradictorio?] –Le preguntó

-[Lo es. Pero de todas formas, ¿Cómo sabes que a eso me dedico?] –Se sorprendió

-[Todas supimos que te dedicarías a eso, después de todo, tu familia también se dedica a la medicina. Siendo hija única, era tu futuro]

-[Lo dice quien rompió la tradición familiar]

Hubo silencio, pero este era incómodo. No para Maki, si no para Umi. Puesto que esas dos se habían tenido una confianza inigualable junto con la otra rubia, sin embargo, en especial, ellas compartían un secreto que las acercó más. Lo puntual que inquietaba a la peliazul era eso, la verdad que soltó Maki con esa confianza infinita que poseían, aún después de tanto.

-[Al parecer sigues igual] –Suspiró

-[No te imaginas cuanto] –Le correspondió la expianista

-[Todavía… ¿Verdad?]- Se lanzó sobre la cama y esperó

-[Siempre… igual que tu] –Ahora era ella que se lanzaba a la propia varios kilómetros más lejos

-[Somos tercas, no puedes negarlo] –Rio

-[Si… pero falta la más terca…] –Recordó Maki

-[Tienes razón… Falta ella] –Concordó Umi

-[¿Iremos mañana verdad?] –Indecisa y esperando ansiosa preguntó

-[No sabes lo deseosa que estoy por ver a mis dos mejores amigas]

-[Igual yo, quiero ponernos al día] –Coincidió

-[Gracias Maki] –Soltó suavemente

-[¿Por qué me agradeces?] –Cuestionó

-[Porque sé que no has cambiado… o al menos tu valores como la gran amiga que recuerdo] –Se sinceró

-[Entonces también debería agradecerte…]

-[¿¡La señorita Nishikino dirá alguno de sus sentimientos!?] –Fingió sorpresa

-[Eso es algo de lo que ha cambiado, me es algo más fácil decir estas cosas, como a ti te es más fácil bromear y el sarcasmo] –Rio

-[Al menos ha sido para bien]

-[Sí, ahora puedo agradecerte por tu confianza, y el lograr que me sintiera segura conmigo misma]

-[Tu también lograste eso en mí]

-[Me alegra oírlo]

-[También a mí. Pero sabes… ahora que recuerdo, estoy en casa de una amiga, y llevamos…] –Alejó el teléfono de su oreja y miró la pantalla – [Llevamos veintitrés minutos hablando, así que te dejo…]

-[Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana. Te enviaré los detalles por line] –Terminó Maki

-[Me parece, adiós] –Se despidió Umi

Y como presintiendolo-¿Quién era? –Preguntó Kotori acercándose por la espalda de la peliazul

Como un choque eléctrico recorriendo su espalda, impostó con algo de dificultad- Maki, me llamó para acordar lo de mañana

-¿Cómo es que Maki-chan tiene tu número? –Se acercó con una mirada algo molesta

Sip, Kotori estaba celosa de su vieja amiga. La verdad, ni ella misma se había dado cuenta, pero quizás, hasta consciente lo habría hecho, al fin y al cabo, ahora solo quería que Umi estuviera para ella.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan posesiva?

-Las otras chicas se lo deben haber dado –Respondió ignorando los celos, que manifestó como un nada, no se quería ilusionar

-Tienes razón… -Concordó con amargura, aunque dándose cuenta de su enojo infundado trató de animarse de nuevo- ¿Qué te parece… si…?

-¿Si…? –Apresuró viéndola directamente a los ojos

-¿Si pedimos una pizza y vemos algunas películas? –Dijo mostrando su teléfono con una mirada suplicante

-¿Acaso no quieres dormir hoy? –Preguntó entre reprendiéndola y broma

-La noche es joven, Umi-chan –Sonrió de oreja a oreja con esa mueca que le hacía imposible a Umi decir que no

-Entonces yo elijó la película –Levantando una ceja sentenció

-Bien, pero yo pediré tres de los cuatro ingredientes –Sacando la lengua como si fuera una niña impuso

-Eres demasiado buena, no pedirás algo que no me gustes –Con tranquilidad manifestó

-Umi-chan, eres una abusiva –Con un puchero en sus labios reclamó

-Tú eres demasiado… -Se quedó callada, con las mujeres debes ser precavida, un adjetivo mal dicho, una palabra mal puesta, o un gesto es suficiente para que se enojen, así que meditó- Tú eres demasiado tú

Con una ceja levantada Kotori mostró su insatisfacción

-S-Sabes a que me refiero –Se sonrojó como hacía mucho no lo hacía

-Nop, no lo sé –Molestó

-Sigues siendo tan tú, que te conozco aún ahora –Soltó con un rubor y la mirada desviada

-Yo que tú no me confiaría… -Suspiró y marcó a la pizzería

-"EX-TRA-ÑO" –No pudo evitar pensar la escritora

Sin embargo, y obviando lo mucho que pensó en eso Umi. La velada estuvo tranquila y divertida. Se comportaban como niñas cuando estaban juntas, y les encantaba. Era como revivir la etapa más bella de sus vidas y traerla al hoy. Era raro, puesto que hasta sentimientos lejanos eran arrastrados por esos recuerdos pasados.

 _(…) Eli Pov (…)_

No creía en el zodiaco y esas cosas, pero una vieja amiga amaba esos temas, y ahora que está tan lejos, creo que también me empezaron a llamar la atención, quizás a falta de sus consejos.

Soy libra, lo cual según el zodiaco, me hace susceptible a ser muy influenciable. No lo creía, hasta hace unos años.

Cuando Arisa me llamó por video muy emocionada, por un futuro proyecto, no me lo creí. Años después caigo en cuenta.

Mi hermana tenía pensado crear una escuela de danza y que yo diera clases ahí. Por ese tiempo aún estudiaba ingeniería en Rusia. Sin embargo, me llamó mucho la atención, y mentiría si dijese que no lo dudé mucho.

Nunca había dado clases. Exceptuando las horas de ayuda a Honoka y a Rin con sus estudios, las coreografías y una que otra clase enseñándoles pasos a µ's.

Pero ellas eran cercanas. ¿Cómo podría pararme frente a chicos desconocidos para enseñarles ballet? Lo amo, sin embargo era demasiado.

No obstante, las continuas insistencias de Arisa y el cansancio que me produjo la universidad, planteé la posibilidad de unas tres clases (como mucho) para ver que tal nos iba en una de las vacaciones que tuve en Japón.

Sorpresivamente, llegaron unas veinte personas a la primera clase. Otras diez se integraron a la segunda, y unas diez más en la siguiente. Incluso, todos pagaron ese excesivo precio que juraba los espantaría.

-Ves te lo dije – Sonreía feliz Arisa al tener razón

-Sí, la tenías, pero te dije que esa sería la última –Decreté terminalmente

-Vamos, Onee-sama, ganaremos mucho, y no tendrás que terminar esa carrera –Mi miró con suplica, atacando exactamente la fatiga que sabía que tenía

-La terminaré de todos modos, sabes que no me puedes detener –Suspiré. ¿De verdad mi hermana es tan cabeza dura?

-Deberías darle una oportunidad –Sonrió con dulzura mamá

-Quizás cuando terminé la carrera

Y así fue. Terminé la ingeniería en administración de empresas dos años después de esa charla y me devolví a Japón. Para mi sorpresa, Arisa había juntado lo suficiente para arrendar un local allí y empezar con clases desde el día de mi llegada.

Eso hice (aunque admito que varios días después de llegar), ya que la economía no estaba muy buena y en mi rubro no se necesitaba mucha gente en el momento, así que seguí con esas clases estilo µ's, hasta que poco a poco fue cambiando a lo que ahora es una academia de baile.

Es asombroso como comenzamos con un local arrendado hace más de seis años, y ahora tenemos tres locales propios. Ahora somos aproximadamente diez profesores. Y después de enseñarle a Arisa a manejar las cuentas (de algo que sirviera los años en la universidad) me dediqué exclusivamente a eso, convirtiéndome en una especie de 'Directora'.

Asumo que la rutina me aburre, y a pesar de no tener un mal pasar económico no creo que me esté dando los gustos que merezco.

Sin embargo, pienso que no puedo hacer algo más. Estoy exhausta de tanto papeleo, es como el centro de estudiantes pero sin Nozomi hablándome de cualquier tema, y la he extrañado más que nunca estos últimos años.

De verdad anhelo volver a verla. Espero que esté feliz.

 _(…) Eli Pov End/Nozomi Pov(…)_

-Ahhh –Suspiré como nunca

Había sido un buen día. Conseguimos relacionarnos con Umi-chan, y obviando los minutos que estuvieron solas antes de encontrarse con nosotras (si es que tuvieron algo así), no hubo problemas con Kotori-chan que haya visto.

Aunque... si me pongo a pensar… efectivamente estaban algo raras.

Al fin y al cabo, Kotori se pensó mucho su respuesta cuando le preguntaron por su novio, y Umi, aunque ha mejorado, todavía no es capaz de esconderme sus sentimientos, es obvio que le dolió.

Creo que hasta Honoka se dio cuenta.

Sin embargo, se les ve bien, mientras no hagan ningún drama, no habrá que preocuparse.

Me levanté de la cama, pensar ya me estaba aburriendo, sigo dándole vuelta a temas que poca relevancia debieran tener, solo me mato pensando en lo que podría pasar, siendo que solo es un 'podría'. Fui a la cocina y prendí la TV, en ella, estaba los típicos programas de farándula, y mientras los escuchaba desde lejos, prendí el hervidor.

Había pasado mucho desde que Nicochi empezó a salir constantemente en programas así, y me parecía un gran logro por parte de ella, siempre se esforzó por eso.

No obstante, me hacía recordar el último año de preparatoria.

Yo en secundaría y en los primeros meses de la prepa fui algo desplazada. Mi personalidad algo eufórica e intranquila me hacía ver como un bicho extraño para todas las perfectas chicas que debían proteger su estatus y reputación.

Ese tipo de chicas solo me usaban, sin embargo, me di cuenta muy tarde. Ya cuando mi corazón estaba roto y mis expectativas hacia la gente fulminadas, deje de ser 'yo' y me excluí del resto de títeres y máscaras rotas.

En la preparatoria, recuerdo haber visto el primer año a Nicochi con muchas chicas de su salón (en ese tiempo íbamos en clases distinta) y a Elichi rodeada de chicas a quienes les llamaba la atención una extranjera en la clase.

Poco a poco, vi como esas dos se quedaban solas, al igual que yo.

Elichi, era distante con todas, incluso, aunque había pasado casi unas tres semanas desde que llegó, no habíamos cruzado palabra, siendo que se sentaba a mí lado. Hasta que cierto día…

 _*Flash back*_

-Sé que es raro chicas, pero hoy trabajaremos con el libro –Dijo la profesora de química, que en realidad era la única que nunca usaba los textos

Saqué mi libro de la mochila, a pesar que era raro que lo pidiese, siempre se podía presentar la oportunidad, y estudiar con él (en especial en estas fechas cerca de parciales) era de mucha ayuda

-Las que no tengan compartan con su compañera –Agregó la maestra apuntando a algunas compañeras

Miré a mi lado, puesto que por un breve segundo se me heló la sangre de pensar que alguien se acercara a pedirme compartir. Sin embargo, me sentaba en la última fila al lado de la ventana, y Ayase-san, la única pareja posible, ya tenía afuera su propio libro.

Suspiré, no era que fuese antisocial, pero esa rubia tenía unos ojos demasiados profundos, y me acobardaban a la hora de hablar.

-Toujou-san, Ayase-san, les pediré que compartan un libro con sus compañeras y hagan el trabajo juntas, por favor –No pidió la profesora, quien rogaba para que aceptásemos

Ayase-san me miró, con un sentimiento entre permiso y suplica. A ambas nos iba bien, así que con ninguna razón nos podíamos negar o imponer ante la petición de una profesora.

-Tenga el mío –Sonreí, espero que no tan forzosamente

-Muchas gracias niñas –Nos devolvió la sonrisa y se marchó al puesto donde dos compañeras esperaban a que les facilitaran el texto.

Con un leve chirrido sentí como una mesa era movida, y cuando me volteé casi muero del susto al tener a la extranjera tan cerca de mi rostro.

-Soy Ayase Eli –Tomó mi mano y la apretó

La miré con extrañeza, tal como ella me miraba. Supuse que esperaba que hiciera lo mismo

Apreté un poco su mano y dije- Toujou Nozomi –Con una sonrisa

-Un placer conocerte, Nozomi

Creí que el corazón se me salía cuando escuché mi nombre proveniente de esos labios rosa. Quizás haya sido por el acento extranjero, o que omitió todo honorífico, o tal vez por lo dulce y sincero que sonó, pero me descolocó

-Ahh… -Suspiró y dijo una palabras que no pude entender

-¿Qué? –Le pregunté, con una interrogante que hasta la sentía salir de mi cara

Aguantó una risa y agregó- Los japoneses son raros, eso dije

-Ni te imaginas –Concordé- Hay más extraños y locos

-¿Más que tú? –Bromeó haciendo que me ruborizara

-Aún no me conoces –Me defendí- No soy como me ven

-Interesante –Sonrió de lado, no entendía como alguien tan rara me podía decir rara a mí

-Tú eres extraña –Manifesté

-Nop, solo soy Rusa, y no entiendo esta cultura –Rio

-Entonces siéntete libre de preguntarle a la chica más extraña de todo Japón –Sonreí, era más simpática de lo que pensé

-Lo haré

 _*Fin flash back*_

Y así pasaron los días. A decir verdad, no recuerdo cuando fue que empecé a llamarla Elichi, ni menos cuando se volvió tan japonesa. Pero sí es inolvidable cuando me contó que quería ser parte del consejo estudiantil. Ese brillo, ese anhelo, esa pasión fue lo que me motivó a ayudarla en lo que fuese, y solo ahí y bailando con µ's he visto tales sentimientos, que creo fueron los causantes de mi enamoramiento.

Ahora, la extraño. Muchas veces fue mi motor, y desapareció sin ningún tipo de aviso. En este momento que sé que está en Japón, sé que es por alguna obra del destino, que algo, o alguien quiere que la vuelva a ver. Y soy capaz de mucho por aquella que me devolvió la luz, a la primera que llamé amiga, y a la única con la que he sentido amor, así que me esforzaré.

* * *

 **Juju, ¿les gustó? Si se dan cuenta Umi es muy poeta hehe**

 **Morirán cuando sepan lo que pasó entre Maki y Umi... Ah!, es cierto, aún no lo menciono en el cap XD**

 **Bueno, tampoco quiero hacerles spoiler (inserte monito que se tapa los ojos) Pero como lo dije, estoy feliz XDD**

 **Eso, cuídense, y los quero musho ;3!**


	5. Confianza en pleno medio día

**HOLA! Vengo en tiempo récord!**

 **Creo que es la primera vez en que les traigo un capítulo tan rápido, y aunque, de seguro es la primera vez que actualizo _esta_ historia rápido XD (Perdón por eso :P)**

 **Como se fijaron, lo bueno, es que el cap llegó rápido... La mala, que me faltaron 1,000 palabras de lo que normalmente hago. PERO! Las razones estarán abajo, para no adelantarles nada ahora, ya fue harto con el NTR UmiMaki XDDDDDDD**

 **Ems... Les seré sincera... Extrañé a algunos seguidores que siempre comentan ;-;! Así que aprovecharé de decirles: "Comenten :'c! los amo, y es como que me dejaran en visto. Imaginen si su crush le hiciera eso T^T"**

 **No se les olvide pasar por mis otras historias y opinar c; Pronto les tendré una sorpresa que me pidieron, y algo de NozoEli :3. Sin más, lean y disfruten ^^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5** : _"Confianza en pleno medio día"_

El mundo retornaba su curso a eso de las siete treinta. Todos corriendo y haciendo lo que fuera para llegar a sus trabajos a tiempo. Sin embargo, hoy era domingo, y aún horas después todo permanecía en calma, al igual que las dos chicas plácidamente dormidas sobre la cama de dos plazas, de la cual solo usaban un tercio, puesto que sus cuerpos permanecían unidos.

Los firmes brazos de la peliazul, no la dejarían escaparse, y los suaves brazos de la peligris, deseaban brindarles siempre ese calor.

Una alama casi muda despertó a la escritora, quien a diferencia de la modista tenía un sueño más ligero.

Vio la hora y en está marcaba las nueve y treinta, hora a la que siempre se levantaba. Sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho, la ignoró, y decidió permanecer un tiempo más con su amor, ahora claramente prohibido. No le tomó ni cinco minutos el retornar a su sueño, y con eso, volver a los brazos de ella.

Se dejó llevar pasando así una hora. Se levantó, y aunque deseaba con su vida el escuchar 'Buenos días Umi-chan" teniéndola cara a cara, sabía que debía hacer algo antes.

Se dirigió a la cocina y puso el agua. Colocó pan en la tostadora y mientras se hacía todo en un sartén puso mantequilla, entre que ésta se derretía hizo la mezcla y preparo unos waffles.

En una bandeja llevó todo, cerró la puerta de la habitación, y colocó la bandeja en un mueble mientras tanto.

-Kotori –La llamó con suaves susurros- Hey despierta

-¿Umi-chan? –Se estiró mientras hablaba- Buenos días –Dijo sonriendo aún media dormida

-Buenos días –Contestó Umi retirando unos cabellos rebeldes que se agolpaban en la cara de Kotori

-¿Por qué estás de pie? –Preguntó algo molesta

-Es que… ya que me invitaste… -Se dio vuelta y tomó la bandeja, mostrándole agregó- Te preparé esto

Sin palabras, pero con un sonrojo visible sonrió – Gracias Umi-chan, pero no era necesario

-Para mí sí –Poniendo la bandeja en el regazo de Kotori se sentó a su lado- Ésta es para mí –Sacó su taza con café

-¿Y crees qué me comeré todo esto? –Preguntó 'enojada' Kotori

-Eh… eso espero… -Contestó francamente Umi

-Claro que no –Dijo sacado un bocado- También comerás –Acercando la cuchara a la boca de la peliazul sonrió- Di 'ahh'

-Ahhh… -Le hizo caso recibiendo el trozo de waffle con gusto y un pequeño rubor- Me quedó bueno

Comiendo ella asintió- Sip, mucho. Me sorprende

-Haha –Rio secamente- Cuando se vive sola hay que aprender este tipo de cosas

-Sí, tienes razón –Sonrió- Yo también aprendí muchas cosas

-¿Ah sí?

-Claro que sí –Replicó de inmediato- Para que sepas…

Comenzó una larga charla la peligris, sobre todo lo que aprendieron mientras vivían solas. Y una que otra anécdota sobre algún accidente culinario o torpeza nivel dios.

Luego de un rato se ducharon por separado y prepararon algo para almorzar.

 _(…) (…)_

Eran casi las cuatro cuando la peliazul se tenía que marchar.

Kotori trató de prolongar la estancia, pero una llamada de Maki la llevó a la realidad… Umi no era de ella, y tenía más en su vida que pasar tiempo haciendo nada en su casa.

La dejó ir. Sin embargo no esperó lo que pasaría

-Hasta luego Umi-chan –Sonrió en la puerta del edificio- Cuídate

-Por sup¬ -Fue interrumpida

-Hey Kotori –Corría un enérgico pelinegro con un ramo de flores en la mano y una sonrisa- ¿Qué haces afuera? –Preguntó- Ops, ¿interrumpo?

-No, de hecho ya me iba –Sonrió Umi con algo de pena- Un gusto ems…

-Fujimo Ryu –Dijo con firmeza

-Un gusto Fujimo-san –Con un pequeño asentimiento saludó- Me llamo Sonoda Umi

-Un placer –Sonrió él- ¿Eres la chica que escribía poemas?

-Sí, así es, también una vieja amiga de Kotori, por eso espero que la cuides bien –Sonrió con dolor, pero sus ojos lo miraban con exhortación, en tanto él asentía- Hasta luego –Dijo dedicando una última sonrisa y volteándose

-A-Adiós Umi-chan –Miró con tristeza la partida de su amiga y un cariño inmenso explotó en su mirada esperando que ésta se diera la vuelta y volviera a ella.

Pero no lo hizo. Por supuesto que no lo haría. No tenía razón para hacerlo. Y sin embargo esa mirada se mantuvo, rogando al cielo que se acortara esa distancia. No obstante ese frágil puente de hielo que construyó con una noche completa de charla, fue destruido por un brazo que rodeó su cintura y la trajo hacia sí.

-¿Entremos? –Preguntó él, sin sospechar nada de los sentimientos de la peligris

-Sí –Asintió ella mientras veía el último vestigio del auto desaparecer por la esquina

Ambos subieron al piso correspondiente, y después de un rato de charla, se pusieron a ver una película.

Para Kotori, sería el contraste del día anterior…

 _(…) (…)_

Estaba justo en la hora. Pasaría a buscar a Maki y juntas irían al salón, para así por fin hablar como "Soldier game". Ese grupo del que había nacido una confianza inigualable y totalmente fiable.

Cuando llegó a la dirección que su vieja amiga le había mandado no se sorprendió al encontrar una gran casa de dos pisos y fachada elegante.

Tocó la puerta y esperó.

-Hola –Sonrió tiernamente una Maki algo más alta que la última vez que se habían visto, con el pelo más largo amarrado en una coleta sobre su hombro derecho y una mirada profunda entrenada por el tiempo.

-Hola –Correspondió feliz la peliazul, también más alta, pero ahora con unos centímetros menos de cabello y unos ojos melancólicos.

De la nada, y a pesar de sus frías personalidades se abrazaron.

-Te han sentado bien los años encima –Decía Umi recorriendo con la mirada todo el cuerpo de Maki. Desde su delgada cintura a sus pechos bastante grandes, aunque se podrían considerar proporcionales- "Tiene menos que Kotori" –Pensó al pasar la mirada por ahí

-Igual a ti –Sonrió Maki viendo como la chica ya tenía una figura totalmente esbelta y definitivamente, por el abrazo, dedujo que probablemente tendría un abdomen marcado y sus brazos bastante firmes- Haces deporte, ¿verdad?

-Te diste cuenta –Dijo ella separándose un poco- Sí, aún me gusta la arquería y practico arte marciales

-Era de esperarse… de hecho… todos esperaban eso –Bromeó

-No concibo todo eso que pasó –Afirmó Umi

-¿Todavía después de tanto? –Preguntó extrañada

-Son mis padres al fin y al cabo –Suspiró Umi- ¿Quieres hablar en el automóvil? Creo que será mejor ir ya.

-Tienes razón –Caminó detrás subiéndose en el asiento del copiloto.

El tema de hace unos minutos quedo obsoleto, y se dispusieron a hablar de temas cualquiera. Maki era muy conocedora del arte y las letras en general, y Umi (que se podría decir que pertenece a ese mundo) opinaba de los distintos gustos de la expianista y se dejaba aconsejar con alguna que otra idea para un nuevo poema.

Llegaron sorprendentemente rápido, y sin vacilar entraron a la escuela.

Era un sitio bastante grande. Dos pisos de estructura, de tamaño tal que se podía extraer dos o tres casas amplias, a simple vista. Este segundo piso contaba con dos aulas las cuales en una de sus murallas estaba cubierta de espejos y con capacidad para veinte personas bien distribuidas, más otra sala multipropósito. Por otro lado, ese otro espacio de la planta baja que quedaba, era repartido en la entrada, dos habitaciones más que probablemente contenían accesorios, un cuarto con letras grandes que decía 'camarines' y otro con el letrero de 'oficina'.

Un portero recibió a las chicas y con voz penetrante preguntó

-¿Qué buscan señoritas?

-Queremos hacer unas consultas –Dijo con esa voz madura Maki

-Si es a alguno de los profesores, en este minuto están en clases, pero pueden preguntarle a la encargada –Sonrió él ya más sumiso

-¿Cómo llegamos? –Preguntó Umi

-Por el pasillo, la puerta que dice oficina, golpeen y las atenderán inmediatamente –Apuntó

-Gracias –Sonrieron las dos

Y como indicó el caballero caminaron por el pasillo que estaba a un costado de las escaleras y golpearon dicha puerta. No debieron pasar ni treinta segundos cuando una voz desde dentro dijo

-Adelante

Las chicas, con los pelos de punta empujaron la puerta y entraron. No sabían que pasaría, pero se limitarían a actuar

-¿Qué necesitan? –Preguntó una linda rubia con unas gafas que la hacían denotar mayor y un atuendo algo formal, mientras levantaba la mirada y quedaba pasmada

-Hola –Se atrevió a hablar Maki- Nos falta alguien para completar Soldier Game

-Y nos preguntábamos, ¿si es que usted podría ayudarnos? –Complementó Umi

Y aunque pareciera extraño, la rubia lloró. Lloró silenciosamente y con una mirada inmutable. Solo esperaba despertar de ese sueño, no quería más ilusiones, ni menos volver a tener falsas expectativas.

-Díganme que estoy soñando, o convénzanme que estoy despierta –Rogó

-Estás despierta –Sonrió Umi nostálgica

-Y sí, es raro, pero nos faltabas… -Explicaba Maki algo emocionada

-No podemos juntar a µ's sin su coreógrafa –Ahora Umi se acercaba, y con firmeza tomaba su mano

-Tenemos que ponernos al día –Se acercó ahora Maki tomando la otra mano

-No saben cuánto las extrañé –Siguió llorando Eli poniéndose de pie y abrazándolas

Sin poder aguantar más Maki también soltó lágrimas. Y Umi simplemente se dejó llevar por sus emociones.

-Miren como han crecido –Habló Eli

-Suenas a una abuela mirando a sus nietas –Bromeó Umi con la voz algo entrecortada

-Pero es verdad, estamos más viejas –Concordó Maki

-En sí, nos veo iguales –Contradijo la joven escritora

-Solo algo más de altura, unas cuantas arrugas y atributos varios –Enumeró Eli- Sin mencionar esa voz madura que tienen

-Bueno, no tan igual –Por fin aceptó Umi

Sonrió y agregó- ¿Y es cierto que vienen a reunir a µ's?

-Sí –Convenio Maki

-De hecho, eres la sexta en la lista –Manifestó Umi

-Honoka, Kotori y Nozomi también están en contacto –Prosiguió

-Nozomi ¿eh? –Dijo pensativa Eli- Apostaría que fue su idea

-Acertaste

-Eso es obvio

Sonrió victoriosa y relajada-Y entonces, ¿qué cuentan? –Preguntó ansiosa

-Pues… Lo mismo que tú –Habló la pelirroja

-Aún no dejamos ir a ese primer amor –Declaró

-Cuando bromeábamos que éramos el grupo más terco de todos no pensé que fuera tan cierto –Suspiró Eli

-"Los buenos hábitos no cambian" –Citó Umi

-No sé si se pueda considerar muy bueno –Espetó la rubia

-Creo que… es la última oportunidad que nos está dando el destino –Pensó en voz alta la pelirroja

-¿Cómo para intentarlo? –Preguntó Eli

-No, más bien… para liberar ese peso. Hay que avanzar, y los sentimientos son los más pesados de cargar –Dijo Umi pensando en Kotori- "Para mí no es un 'intentarlo', es un 'aceptarlo'"

-Sí, eso –Concordó Maki- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y ninguna de las tres fuimos capaces de declarar nuestros sentimientos

-No pienso hacerlo, o por lo menos no ahora –Rio Eli

-Cuando veas a Nozomi le dirás… -Dijo Umi- Créeme, no te podrás aguantar

-Lo hice durante tres años, y lo sabes

-Sí, pero a mí me basto una noche con Kotori para darme cuenta de lo aprisionado que aún está ese sentimiento

Como típico de amigas de años, la cara de Maki y Eli se coordinaron para ver con el ceño fruncido y una interrogante cuestionando lo que había dicho

-¿Te quedaste en la casa de Kotori? –Preguntó algo sorprendida Maki

-Esta chica es rápida –Bromeó Eli

-¡N-No piensen cosas indecentes! –Reclamó sonrojada la peliazul- S-Solo me quedé porque me lo pidió

-Típico de ti –Suspiró Maki

-Kotori te pide algo y tú ni lo piensas –Se unió al suspiro Eli

-Ustedes eran iguales, no lo nieguen –Hizo un puchero bastante infantil

-Será Eli porque yo me la pasaba peleando –Reconoció Maki

-Y lo admito, Nozomi era muy persuasiva –Más bien se excusó la rubia

-¿Persuasiva o dominante? –Preguntó Maki

-Te convenció de jugar a la mamá y el papá con Nico –Rio al recordarlo Umi

-Es cierto, definitivamente ahí mandaba mamá –Se unió a las risas Maki

-Okey, okey lo acepto –Se acompasó a las risas Eli

-Seguimos iguales –Dijo Umi ya calmándose

-A mí no me engañan –Miró penetrantemente la ex coreógrafa- Ustedes están mucho más honestas con lo que sienten, más expresivas

-Eso es culpa del tiempo –Dijo Maki

-Y también porque hemos madurado –Agregó la escritora

-Mientras no perdamos nuestros valores la esencia tampoco cambiara –Terminó por decir Eli

-Eso deberías escribirlo –Dijo Maki totalmente de acuerdo, en tanto miraba a Umi

-Sí, es una buena frase –Sacando su teléfono la anotó

-Te demandaré por derechos de autor –Bromeó Eli

-Te sobornaré con un café, ¿Qué te parece? –Ofreció Umi

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? –Preguntó Maki con una sonrisa de lado

-Como en los viejos tiempos –Sonrió Umi

-Me convencieron –Sonrió alegré la chica

Eli pidió que la esperaran un poco mientras terminaba el papeleo y las clases que se realizaban en ese momento. Y de una o de otra forma, todas terminaron leyendo papeles y terminando dicho trabajo. Cuando finalizaron, faltaban solo diez minutos para el cierre.

-"Extrañaba eso. Extrañaba la compañía. Extrañaba a mis amigas. Extrañaba el cariño. Extrañaba su confianza y su apoyo. Gracias" –Pensó Eli cuando Maki y Umi charlaban animadamente sobre lo rápido que habían terminado.

-¿Qué piensas? –Dijo Umi enterándose de esa mirada perdida

-Que se nos hace tarde y ustedes no dejan de hablar –Dijo levantándose- ¿Vamos?

-¿No eras tú la que tenía que hacer? –Preguntó Maki siguiéndola

-¿Y se supone que nosotras tenemos que cerrar? –Caminó detrás Umi

Con una mirada Eli se quejó, y las tres salieron del recinto hablando y riendo de lo que fuera.

Llegaron al café sentándose cerca de la ventana, y claro, todas pidieron su café favorito. Maki su fuerte y sabroso Macchiato. Eli el dulce Mocha. Y Umi el suave Affogato.

-Hace mucho que no me siento así –Reveló Eli- Estoy… estoy relajada

-Te entiendo –Concordó la pelirroja- Conozco muchas personas, pero no se acercan ni a llamarlos conocidos. Ustedes son las que me conocen, puedo ser yo

-Me siento igual –Sonrió Umi- Creo que entre las tres formamos este lazo, y eso es algo que nadie podrá igualar

-Sí, por eso pudimos compartir tantas cosas juntas –Apuntó Maki

-¿Recuerdan cuando contaste que te gustaba Kotori? – Dijo Eli señalando a la escritora

-Sí, pero también recuerdo sus caras en ese momento –Sonrió algo sonrojada pero con malicia

-Nunca había visto a Eli tan roja –Rio Maki

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti Maki-chan~ –La miró con maldad y una sonrisa hecha para esa mirada- Siempre que estabas cerca de Nico te veías así de roja –esbozando con sus manos toda su cara como si ese fuera el rubor que se apoderaba de ella

-Es cierto, ese día ustedes también contaron quién les gustaba –Recordó abruptamente la peliazul

-Por eso Eli estaba tan roja –También recordaba ese día la pelirroja

-Claro que iba a estarlo, si me preguntaron '¿No son novias ya?' –Se sonrojó al sentir ese sentimiento subir por su espalda

-Eso parecían –Suspiró la doctora

-Admítelo –Miró penetrantemente a la directora- Fuiste una terca al no decirle

-Claro que no –Negó rápidamente- No quería perder su amistad

-Eras la que más posibilidades tenía de las tres –Suspiró la menor

-Aparte, pese a que no lo dijiste, ahora no estamos juntas –Dijo algo desanimada

-Es verdad. Ahora estamos aquí, tratando de reunir a las personas a las que juramos amistad –Sentenció

-Maki, hay veces que la gente se debe separar. Probablemente no seríamos como somos ahora de no ser por nuestro distanciamiento. Esto fue para aprender, y ahora nos ha tocado reunirnos de nuevo –Explicó elegantemente la escritora- No tomes lo que dije de esa manera

-Entiendo, pero ¿Por qué fue así? –Se quejó - "Ninguna se despidió" –Pensó, recordando cómo se fue quedando sola

-Acá está nuestra extrañada cabeza dura –Suspiró la mayor sacándola de sus pensamientos negativos- ¿No crees que es mejor que haya sido así?

-Solo… ¿alejándonos…?

-Las despedidas son dolorosas, y tampoco fue por causa nuestra. Acepta que sabías que algún día nos volverías a ver

-Bien, pero eso no quita el hecho que me dejaron sola –Entró en su tsutsun Maki

-Ohhh… -Exclamó la rubia- También nos extrañó

-¡Por supuesto que lo hizo!- Exclamó la escritora-¿No viste sus ojos cuando estuvimos las tres juntas? –Preguntó sorprendida la escritora

-Creo que estos café tenían alcohol –Dijo Maki suspirando algo sonrojada tratando de evadir esas preguntas incomodas que hacían sus amigas para molestarla- Porque de no ser así, no sé qué pasa con esta situación

-Está claro –Sonrió la mayor- Ustedes dos al fin aprendieron a expresarse

-Creo que la que más ha cambiado ha sido Maki –Concluyó Umi

-¿Y eso es malo? –Dijo levantando una ceja

-Claro que no, cuando Umi se refiere a cambio, quiere decir que has madurado –Manifestó Eli

-Es obvio que sería la que más cambiara, al fin y al cabo soy la menor, en ese entonces, tenía mucha menos experiencia que ustedes –Explicó- Pero de todas formas, no crean que soy con todos así. Con ustedes… nace

Las dos chicas se miraron y sonrieron- Nuestra kuhai ha crecido

-Definitivamente

-Ustedes también, así que no molesten tanto. Eli ahora es más graciosa y animada. Y Umi es más espontánea y tampoco le cuesta tanto expresar sus sentimientos

-"El tiempo es el mejor maestro" –Citó Umi- "Te repite la lección hasta que aprendas"

-Y once años son muchas lecciones –Prosiguió la rubia –De hecho… aunque ahora soy profesora (y directora), estudié ingeniería industrial

-Vaya, no me esperaba eso –Anonadada confesó Umi

-¿Cómo terminaste ahí? –Preguntó Maki

-La vida me enseñó que eso no era para mí

-La vida es sabía –Concordó Umi- A mí me enseñó a tomar mi decisión

-Es cierto, finalizando mi último año tuviste algunos percances con tus padres –Recordó aquello Eli y la invitó el continuar

-Sí, después de eso, tuve grandes discusiones con ellos –Narraba Umi- Los soporté dos años posteriores a mi graduación, y luego, conocí a una chica que al igual que yo, quería marcharse lo más pronto posible de su casa. Se llama Summer y juntas nos costeamos un departamento. Un año después yo logré publicar mi libro y ella me representó. Se hizo famoso rápidamente y logramos independizarnos, ella se fue por su lado, y yo por el mío. Sigue siendo una muy buena amiga, y nos vemos seguidos gracias al trabajo… Pero no hablo con mis padres desde hace siete años y la última vez que los vi, me dijeron que nunca más volviera

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Esas imágenes de cómo pudo haber sufrido Umi y la imposibilidad de consolarla ahora abrumó a sus dos amigas. Eli se hundió por unos minutos en su pensamiento, desalentada por haberse alejado de alguien a quien ahora y siempre deseaba proteger, por el solo hecho de darle tanto tiempo su amistad. Para Maki, quien ya sabía la parte más dolorosa de la historia, se alegró el saber que alguien pudo socorrer a su preciada amiga, pero le molestó el saber que no fue ella. No obstante, eso ya había pasado, y lo que menos querían era que ella sufriera en ese momento, así que

-Once años y nos cambia apenas puede –Suspiró 'dolida' Eli, sabía que esa era la mejor forma de animar a la pelizaul

-Así son… -Acompañó el suspiro la pelirroja- Creía cuervo y ya sabes lo que pasa…

-S-Saben que con ustedes es diferente –Se ruborizó la chica

Maki rio y agregó- Lo sabemos

-Bueno, pero basta de mí ¿Y tú Maki? ¿Qué cuentas? –Preguntó Umi

-Ams… ¿Qué les puedo contar? –Se preguntó Maki- "Les diría la falta que me hicieron, pero definitivamente esto no es alcohol y no estoy como para decir cosas tan vergonzosas"-Pensó- Creo que la he pasado bien. He experimentado mucho.

-¿Maki bateando para los dos lados? –Bromeó Eli

Sin embargo la pelirroja no lo tomó tan en broma

-En realidad… Sí, he 'estado' con hombres y chicas –Confesó Maki haciendo comillas al 'estado'

-¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma? –Dijo curiosa la escritora

-Nunca he tenido una relación. Sin embargo, he disfrutado con varios… -Dijo disminuyendo su voz

-¿D-D-Dis-Disfrutado? –Completamente roja Umi se alteró

-Maki, ¿ya no eres v¬ -Iba a preguntar Eli

-¡NO! –La interrumpió Maki igual de roja que Umi- ¡No me refería a eso!

-Casi me das un susto tremendo –Suspiró Umi calmándose

-D-De todas formas, ¿qué tiene? –Preguntó confundida y aún algo ruborizada- Tengo veintiséis y tu veintisiete, no entiendo por qué nos ponemos así

-Sí, puede ser normal –Dijo Eli- ¿Pero de verdad te gustaría compartir un momento así con cualquiera?

-Claro que no –Dijo algo decaída- ¿Entonces tampoco lo has hecho Eli?

-Por supuesto que no –Manifestó segura- También he disfrutado, pero nunca algo así de especial

-Esto quiere decir que ninguna ha encontrado el amor aún –Dijo Maki

-O que todas seguimos atadas a nuestros viejos amores –Corrigió Umi

-Espera… ¿atada? Eso es muy diferente…

-¿Umi? –Preguntó preocupada Eli

-¿Estás diciendo…? –La miró de la misma forma Maki

Ella solo asintió y bajó la mirada

-Así que te afectó ir a su casa… -Concluyó la doctora

-Era obvio, pero lo supe solo al verla –Confesó

-¿Ella no tiene novio? –Preguntó triste Maki mientras Eli abría los ojos sorprendida

-Sí, pero eso no me impide amarla –Rio Umi- Me gustaría que sí, pero no lo hace

-¿Qué harás? –Tragó espeso Eli- Una cosa es haber tenido sentimientos por esa persona… pero esto…

-No sé, ¿Me ayudan? –Miró suplicante

-Eso es obvio, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que te relajes –Suspiró pesado Maki

-¿Sabes si lo ama? –Preguntó Eli

-No, no lo sé –Dijo Umi- No habló de él en ningún momento

-Tal vez… -Maki miró a Eli, y ésta le devolvió un asentimiento, puede que lo que dirían ahora destruyera a su amiga pero…

-…Solo queda esperar –Sin querer ilusionarla titubeo al decir eso

-Piensa que por fin nuestras vidas acaban de salir de la monotonía… Ya no se sabe que pasará –Terminó Maki con una sonrisa

-Vamos, anímate –Rogó Eli

-Sí, tienen razón –Sonrió Umi algo mejor- Ya no se puede hacer nada… y después de todo ahora están ustedes… Sobreviviré de todas formas

Las dos la vieron con tristeza, pero sabiendo que la apoyarían en lo que fuera que pasará.

Las tres siguieron hablando por horas. Cortas horas, puesto que todo lo que debían contar no cabía en un cuarto de día. Once años, tres vidas, y varias experiencias no se desenvolvían en tan poco, menos cuando tienes la confianza para contar cada detalle.

Pero en fin, de esa charla solo se puede rescatar la confianza con que contaron sus aventuras explorando rumbos nuevos. Las tres chicas, después de mucho, decidieron no clasificarse en nada, sin embargo definitivamente era bastante cuestionable, algo las atraía siempre. Y no obstante, después de contar todo lo que parecía relevante para algún cualquiera, ellas seguían en su charla.

 _(…) Maki Pov (…)_

Fue un largo, agotador… Pero emocionante día…

No pensé que sería tan feliz al volver a verlas. Me era difícil asimilar que las vería de nuevo, pero cuando las tuve ahí, y las abracé… Ahh… Un estrés menos…

Me lancé al fin sobre mi cama, sonreía satisfecha, no podía haber pedido día mejor. Y cuando ya me sentí con algo más de energía, me levanté para ir a la cocina. Calenté agua y mientras ésta hervía, puse a tostar pan.

Cuando el pan estaba anaranjado y crujiente lo saqué, y después de moler el café le coloqué el agua. Salió de él, un poderoso y embriagador aroma, y en tanto se enfriaba un poco unté mantequilla sobre el pan.

Encendí el televisor y puse un canal cualquiera, apagué las luces y solo dejé que la ventana me proporcionara los últimos rayos de sol. Me senté en ese cómodo y caro sofá que mi madre insistió en regalarme, y de un cajón extraje mi manta favorita. Una manta de polar de unas dos plazas con estampados de color rojo y rosa. Me cubrí y me dispuse a escuchar las noticias de aquel día.

Por lo visto, hubo un accidente de autos, pero gracias a lo que fuera no había fallecidos. Cuestionaron y opinaron sobre la adopción homoparental, pronta ley a aprobarse. Y por último terminaron por hablar del clima. El conductor se despidió y anunció que vendría un programa de farándula, y aunque en sí no me interesaba, me dio pereza cambiar el canal.

Tomé mi teléfono mientras daban comerciales. Me alegró el ver que Eli había hecho un grupo con el título de 'Soldier Game 3", además que ya estaba en el que se titulaba 'µ's'. Las chicas la habían saludado amigablemente, para luego empezar a conversar de lo que hacían en esa tarde.

Por un segundo me extraño, pero Nozomi no había hecho ningún comentario desde hace un rato, desde que Eli se integró de hecho. Me costó ponerme en sus zapatos pero lo logré, y comprendí lo que debía estar sintiendo.

Ser amigas durante tanto tiempo, separarse, para volver a encontrase podría ser algo incomodó. Sin embargo, cuando se vean estoy segura que comenzaran de nuevo. Y… supongo que ayudaré…

Quizás… En lo que pueda…

-/¿Escucharon los rumores de Yazawa Nico?/- Dijo el tipo en la tv llamando mí atención

-/Hablas de que está en una relación y por eso se tomó un descanso, ¿verdad?/- Preguntó una comentarista

-/Sí, eso mismo/ -Sonreía el tipo sabiendo que habría polémica- /Mandamos a gente de nuestro estudio a revisar dicha situación, y esto fue lo que encontramos/-Decía mirando a la cámara y apuntando hacia ella

De un momento a otro la pantalla se dividió en dos. En la pequeña el staff seguía comentando, mientras en la grande, imágenes tomadas apresuradamente mostraban a Nico con diferente gente, común y corriente.

-/No creo que sea alguno de ellos/- Comentó el más viejo de ahí-/Nico se ha destacado por un gusto caprichoso en todo, tanto en la música como en sus parejas. No me pueden decir que olvidan a esa joven actriz con quien estuvo/

-/Por supuesto que no, eso fue revuelo público/-Concordó uno de ellos, mientras ahora salía Nico con su exnovia en pantalla

No me molestaba, en lo absoluto… o bueno, sí, pero mucho menos que la primera vez que la vi en la tv

La primera vez, habían pasado cerca de cinco años desde que Nico-chan ya no era una estudiante. Yo totalmente ocupada en mis estudios no le daba mucha importancia a la farándula, pero justo cierto día en que me puse a ver cualquier cosa que pareciera interesante en la pantalla, la vi.

Vi su cara, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, y maldije mi suerte por tener que recordarme lo cobarde que había sido. Y más aún, por ver que había gente que podía estar más cerca de lo que yo nunca estuve

Ahora me cuestionaba por lo mismo. No quería ser más una cobarde. 'Cuando uno tiene sentimientos así de impórtate los debe decir' me había recomendado Umi en la charla de unas horas antes, y concuerdo con ella, aún ahora que creo están extintos… A pesar de las mala pasadas de mí mente, confió que es así…

*TritTrit* Sonó mi teléfono sorprendiéndome, era Nozomi

-[Hola, Nozomi] –Contesté con poco ánimo

-[¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucedió algo?] –Como siempre su intuición me delató

-[Pues… solo pensaba] –Suspiré- [¿Y tú qué tal?]

-[También pensaba]

Nos quedamos ambas en silencio. Y me pregunté, si era correcto el preguntar en qué, pero llegué a la rápida conclusión, que lo más probable era que no fuera el momento, puesto que confianza entre nosotras bastaba.

-[… ¿y a qué se debe la llamada?] –Interrogué para salir del incomodo silencio

-[Pues… no es seguro, pero tengo una noticia que indudablemente te emocionará] –Manifestó mi ex senpai dejándome intrigada

-[¿De verdad? ¿Qué es?] –Dije al instante

-[Puede que sepamos dónde está Rin-chan] –Me dijo

Y sí, definitivamente me emocionó. Fue mi compañera por más tiempo que cualquiera junto a Hanayo, y definitivamente la quería ver.

-[Algún detalle] –Dije impaciente

-[Bueno, digamos que el mundo es muy pequeño] –Empezó a explicar- [Cuando fui al trabajo esta tarde a entregar unos papeles, el director me contó sobre su nueva preparadora física, y por algún motivo, me dijo que se llamaba Hoshizora Rin, y juro, que sí no es ella, las estrellas serían muy crueles]

-[E-Eso sí que es suerte] –Me impresioné de cómo estaba resultando todo, quién se iba a imaginar que algo así pasara, y justo ahora

-[Sí, y haremos que la hermana pequeña de Honoka-chan se ponga de acuerdo con Rin-chan, para acordar una cita. Ya tengo el número]

-[Eso es genial] –Sonreí- [Espero que pronto estemos las nueve juntas]

[Si… yo también] –Suspiró Nozomi- [Bueno Maki-chan, que tengas buena noche]

[Igualmente Nozomi, y antes que cuelgues] – ¿Debería hacerlo? Estará bien…- [Creo que tú y Eli tienen mucho de qué hablar]

[Pienso igual, pero gracias por decírmelo Maki-chan, ahora tengo algo más de valor para hacerlo]

-"Bien, funcionó" –Grité internamente

-[Hasta luego, Nozomi] –Terminé de despedirme

Espero que esas dos no tengan problemas, y que pronto estén felices como antes. Siempre envidié la forma en que se demostraban cariño, de hecho, eso había hecho que con Umi confundiéramos su relación. Sin embargo, también sé que nunca fueron tan honesta como quisieron. O al menos lo puedo asegurar de Eli…

 _(…) Maki Pov End/ Nozomi Pov (…)_

Hasta Maki-chan me decía que no fuera cobarde, y aún no podía mandar un simple mensaje.

Me había dedicado todo el día a preparar ese proyecto que pondríamos pronto en marcha, y cuando por fin se lo llevé al director, no pude parar de ver mi teléfono una y otra vez, solo para cerciorarme de que Elichi no estuviera aún en el grupo.

Sin embargo, cuando la agregaron, mi corazón no pudo evitar dar un vuelco y acobardarme. He abierto unas diez veces su chat, pero ni siquiera he escrito una letra.

Acepto, que no he estado viendo solo el teclado durante una hora. Sino, leyendo su estado y viendo innumerablemente su foto de perfil, tantas, que hasta logré distinguir esas nuevas arrugas.

Ya, no me quedaba otra. Sería más extraño el no hablarle que hacerlo ahora, al fin y al cabo me respondería, ¿verdad? Lo haría, lo sé… Pero quizás le debería preguntar a las cartas… ellas me podrían decir… Sin embargo, ¿Cómo me repongo si me dicen que no?…

*ShicShic* Era mí teléfono, y por el sonido, deduje que era un chat cualquiera de line, no del grupo de µ's.

Me incline sobre él y miré con curiosidad la pantalla, había un mensaje en el recuadro de notificación, y en él se leía 'Elichi' con letras negras, mientras el contenido menos intenso.

De un tirón tomé el celular que luché por desbloquear y me adentré a line. Era un mensaje de algunas líneas, pero nunca estuve tan nerviosa por tan pocas letras.

-["Hola Nozomi, ¿qué tal te ha tratado la vida?, realmente te he extrañado en este último tiempo, y me encantaría verte pronto. ¿Te parece si hablamos más a fondo mañana a las siete después del trabajo? Dime dónde y paso por ti"]

Creo que morí por un minuto, porque solo cuando me di cuenta pude volver a respirar. Era un perfecto mensaje, tal como mí Elichi lo habría escrito, justo al punto.

Sin mentir, por un momento me molesté, yo iba a enviarle un mensaje, y al final ella se me había adelantado. Me había hecho trizas la cabeza pensando, pero como es típico de Eli, cambio todo lo que tenía planeado.

Respiré, tal vez debería llamar nuevamente a Maki-chan… Pero, sabía que me diría, así que era menos trabajo responder y solo razonar en las palabras que debía mandar, a escuchar como mi joven amiga me regañaba

-["Hola Elichi. Yo también te he extrañado, y me daría mucho gusto vernos. Mira, trabajo en el Observatorio Uranohoshi y sería genial a las siete"]

Estaba a punto de mandar el mensaje cuando me detuve. Sé que me había hablado con naturalidad, y que seguir cuestionándome era tonto, pero aun así, el miedo me invadía, deseé con mi vida, que algo me dijera si debía mandarlo o no…

Me levanté de mi cama, y suspiré. Caminé a paso cansado a la cocina y tras mirar por última vez el mensaje, decidí apretar esa flecha que indicaba hacia la izquierda. Y cuando la estuve a punto de tocar, mis manos me jugaron una mala pasada haciendo que el celular bailara en el cielo saltando repetidamente en mis manos. En el momento que esa locura y mis nervios cesaron, vi la pantalla, en ella, aparte del mensaje de Eli, estaba el mío ya enviado y recibido. Si lo que acababa de pasar no era señal de las estrellas, tenía mucha mala suerte.

Al parecer, mañana en la tarde, estaría con Elichi. Al parecer, µ's era cada vez más µ's. Al parecer, la vida no es tan mala como dicen. Pero claro, las suposiciones no son más que eso… _Suposiciones_

 _(…) Nozomi Pov End/ Rin Pov (…)_

Que cansada estaba. Hace unos días, un tipo, astrónomo al parecer, me había pedido darle clases particulares, y aprovechando que estaba sin trabajo (y no quería estar en la casa), acepté sin demora.

No me arrepiento, es un abuelito muy divertido y simpático. Por otro lado, estoy menos tiempo en mi casa, y en estos últimos años es algo bueno.

El viejito hablaba bastante, y no me podía ir hasta que su mujer me diera la quinta taza de té y el décimo pastelillo insistiendo que estaba muy delgada y que moriría tratando que su esposo bajara de peso conmigo siendo diez tallas menores que él. Sin embargo, tampoco me podía quejar, ¡es comida-nya!

Pero ya por fin en la casa, deambule por la soledad. Era obvio que estaba sola, pero creo que nunca me podré acostumbrar. Es algo que no elegí, de hecho, todo lo que hice, lo hice para no llegar a esto. No entiendo que había hecho mal.

Quizás si µ's estuviera junto, habría tomado mejores decisiones, con sus consejos y esas cosas. No obstante, no estaban, debía acostumbrarme a eso también. Ahora estaba por fin olvidando, quizás en unos diez años más, ya ni me acuerde.

Me lancé sobre la cama y empecé a jugar un juego que me tenía enviciada.

-¡No! –Grité al ver que el juego se quedaba pegado

Pero para mi sorpresa, no era eso sino una llamada entrante, y claro, el teléfono había elegido como prioridad usar su procesador para que contestara.

-[¿Hola?]-Contesté al número desconocido

-[¿Hola? Busco a Hoshizora Rin] –Respondió una voz femenina al otro lado

-[Soy yo] –Le dije –[¿Qué necesita?]

-[Pues, verá] –Comenzó por explicarme –[Con unas amigas nos enteramos que estaba haciendo rutinas de ejercicio, y la verdad es que queremos contratar sus servicios]

-[Bueno, señorita… ems] –Me acabo de dar cuenta que no se ha presentado – [¿Cuál es su nombre?]

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y algunos murmullos al otro lado… quizás que estaba pasando

-[Ah, perdone] –Se disculpó, supongo que por la demora- [Mi nombre es Yuko]

-[Bueno Yuko-san, le explico… En realidad, no hago clases particulares, es solo mientras busco trabajo] –Aclaré –[Sin embargo, creo que puedo hacerlo, ¿cuántas chicas son?]

-[Por ahora, son seis] –"¿'Por ahora'?" –[¿Y cuándo podríamos comenzar?]

-[Cuando quieran] –Dije sin mucho ánimo

-[¡Bien! Entonces mañana después del trabajo] –Dijo Yuko-san al otro lado bastante emocionada- [A las siete, en mi casa, ¿está bien?]

-[Mmm… si es mañana, preferiría que fuera en la mía, sino les molesta] –Mañana sería el único día en mucho que no estaría sola, quería ver si lo podría aprovechar, aunque sea sabiendo que estaba acompañada, no solo por esas seis chicas, claro…sino por…

-[Bien, entonces manda tú dirección a este número] –Suspiré sin que ella lo notara –[Nos vemos mañana]

-[Nos vemos mañana]- Dije con un poco más de ánimo para que no se notaran mis pensamientos

Justo mientras mandaba el precio (que me sorprendió que no preguntara) y la dirección, escuché las llaves y el abrir de la puerta. Veamos cuanto tiempo dura la tranquilidad hoy…

(…) Rin Pov End/ Honoka Pov (…)

-¡Gracias Yuko-chan! –Le dije a mi pequeña hermana molestándola

-Nee-chan, deberías haber pensado mejor, no sabes el susto que me dio cuando preguntó mi nombre –Se quejó ella

-Sabes cómo es Yukiho-chan –Rio mi novia- ¿Cuándo piensa algo detenidamente?

-Tienes razón Tsubasa-chan –La acompañó mi hermana

-Hey, no sean malas –Dije inflando mis mejillas y lanzándome arriba de Tsubasa-chan

-Y tú no saques pan en frente de los pobres –Me miró molesta Yukiho

-¿Pan?, ¿qué pan? Yo quiero –Pedí, definitivamente alguien no me quería dar pan

-Honoka, se refiere a que no nos pongamos tan acarameladas siendo que ella no está en pareja –Explicó como siempre mi novia

-¡Ahhh! –Exclamé –"¿Entonces no hay pan?" –Pensé algo desanimada

-O sea… -Se sonrojó Yukiho- Tengo pareja, a lo que me refería es a que no la tengo aquí

…

-¡¿Quéeeee?! –Grité sin escrúpulos- ¡Soy tu hermana! ¿¡Cómo es que no sabía!?

-N-Nee-chan, cálmate – Me pidió- No es nada

-¿Cómo no va a ser nada? –Me molesté

-Cuando tú empezaste a salir con Tsubasa-chan no me dijiste de inmediato

-¡Porque lo había olvidado! –Me excusé ganándome una mirada de '¿es enserio?' de Tsubasa-chan, en tanto yo le brinde una mirada nerviosa

-Bueno, pero tampoco es hace mucho –También se empezó a excusar ella- De hecho, hace poco que nos dimos cuenta que el sentimiento era mutuo

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo conoceremos a esa persona, pequeña? –Dijo mi castaña

-Le dije que viniera a comer el miércoles. Pero no diré nada más hasta ese día, así que no insistan –Terminó ella

-Claro, ve a tu ritmo pequeña –Aceptó Tsubasa mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos y volteaba mi cara

-Por favor Tsubasa-chan, convence a mi hermana –Le pidió mi hermana a mi novia… sabe cómo ganarme, pero no caeré tan rápido

-Hey Honoka –Me susurró a mi oído- Sabes que estoy totalmente libre, y que puedo hacer que no pienses en todo el día en eso si te portas mal

Okey, golpe bajo. Me hizo sonrojarme completamente y asentir múltiples veces para que no me castigara como solía hacer. Ser una idol da mucha, pero mucha resistencia… ser chef no.

Después de que mi hermana quedara feliz y termináramos de cerrar el local, nos fuimos a nuestra casa. Avisé a las chicas lo ocurrido y pregunté por quién podía ir mañana a las siete. Kotori-chan, Umi-chan y Maki-chan aceptaron, sin embargo, tanto Eli-chan como Nozomi-chan estarían ocupadas, así que éramos solo nosotras cuatro.

-Honoka –Susurró Tsubasa en mi oído- Te amo

-Yo también te amo –Le besé, sin embargo, también sabía lo que eso significaba… Tsubasa-chan iba a dormirse en cualquier momento, y antes que eso pasara, apagué mi teléfono y me acurruqué a su lado dejando que me abrazara como lo suele hacer. ¡Mañana veríamos a Rin-chan!

* * *

 **Y eso fue! Las chicas y su destino**

 **Sí, lo sé, fue corto u.u**

 **Pero les explico: El próximo capítulo será muy, pero muy largo. También algo complicado, por ende me demorare en revisarlo y dejarlo lógico. Tendrá sorpresas y cosas muy dramáticas, así que espérenlo tan ansiosos como yo :3**

 **Y ahora una pregunta... chanananá! _¿Qué les pareció la personalidad del grupo Soldier Game?_ Puesto que si les soy sincera, me base mucho en la relación que tengo con mis dos mejores amigas n.n'! No me creerán a quien hice con mi personalidad XD. ****Bueno, respóndanme, así la historia quedará más amena para todos :B.**

 **Y como siempre, gracias a todos por leer, son parte muy importante en mi vida. Nos leemos luego (supongo).**


	6. Atardecer oscilante que amedrenta

**Hola! Qué tal están :3? No sé si les aparecerá que arreglé esto, pero fue porque habían errores medios extraños al subirlo por mi celular XP**

 **Le vengo a traer el capítulo 6 de CN jejejej... Como verán sus teorías estaban un poco erróneas, pero fue divertido leerlas :D! Y por si voy a poner a las chicas del Sushine, sí, lo haré, pero no tendrán ninguna influencia en la historia. Serán meras personajes secundarias como verán más abajo.**

 **Ahora, sé que puede estar algo confuso por los saltos de tiempo que se dan, y más aún por la narración que cambia de los personajes a cada rato. Pero traté de explicarles y resultó un enredo atroz ;n;**

* * *

 **Así que mejor les resumo el cap anterior, y después, cualquier duda me la hacen llegar por mensaje XDD!**

 ** _El cap5_ : _Umi despierta el día domingo en casa de Kotori puesto que había insistido en que se quedará con ella. Todo estuvo tranquilo hasta que Umi se marchó, ya que a la salida del edificio se encontraron con Ryu, el novio de Kotori, quien llevaba flores para su querida. Umi se aguantó los celos y dejó al muchacho con la chica, quien se cuestionaba si es que ésta no se devolvería para pasar más tiempo con ella._**

 _ **Cuando Umi llega a casa de Maki y se reencuentran, se preparan para ir a ver a su vieja amiga. Eli trabaja como directora en una escuela de danza, y no dudó en acompañar a sus amigas a tomarse un café como en los viejos tiempos. En esa charla, Umi confiesa que aún ama a Kotori, y que probablemente les pasara igual a las dos tercas de sus amigas.**_

 _ **Al volver a casa, Maki se siente relajada, está feliz de poder compartir con sus viejas amigas, pero se sorprende que Nozomi no se hiciera presente en la conversación desde que Eli había entrado al grupo online. Decide ayudarla y darle valor, justo en el momento en que la llama para darle las buenas noticias que tenía un medio de comunicación con Rin. La mayor acepta que se está comportando infantil y decide hablarle, sin embargo la otra lo hace antes. Se ponen de acuerdo para verse el lunes en la tarde, justo cuando Honoka y su hermana Yukiho hacen los arreglos para tomar por sorpresa a Rin.**_

 _ **Todo eso en tanto, Rin descansa en su cama, algo cansada por tener que entrenar al viejo jefe de Nozomi. Sin embargo se alegra al saber que tendrá más clases mañana, con chicas jóvenes al parecer, no obstante, a penas al cortar escucha la puerta, y cierta tensión cae en ella.**_

* * *

 **En realidad preferiría que lo leyeran de nuevo, pero sé que escribo mucho XD, así que mejor se los resumo y no lo leen de nuevo XdXDxdx**

 **En fin, espero sus comentarios y sus buenas vibras...**

 **Si les gustó esto de que les resumiera el capítulo anterior me avisan, así lo repito :3!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** _"_ Atardecer oscilante que amedrenta"

 _(…) (…)_

Era temprano, otro día que se tenía que laborar para cumplir con el deber de un ciudadano. Probablemente la mayoría de las chicas de µ's estarían en su trabajo dando su cien por ciento… pero ¿Cómo se iba a concentrar aquella pelipúrpura si sus propios pensamientos ultrajaron toda la noche quitándole el sueño?… ¿Y lo peor? Todavía no tenía respuesta a ninguna de sus interrogantes.

No sabía qué hacer. Ayer había dedicado todo el día al dichoso proyecto que hoy llevarían a cabo en el observatorio, pero su cabeza aún no quería responder, se negaba ayudar, y en cambio, ésta había creado un sinfín de posibles panoramas que le depararía en unas cuantas horas más, poniéndola cada vez más nerviosa.

Se tomó firmemente el entrecejo tratando de callar su cabeza. Debía trabajar, para eso le pagaban, y ella lo tenía claro. Tenía que atarearse y dejar de pensar.

-Toujou-san, ¿se encuentra bien? –Preguntó uno de sus compañeros

Se lo pensó unos segundos y contestó-La verdad no, iré a beber algo y vuelvo en seguida –Logrando zafar de las miradas curiosas de los otros, se dio un respiro.

Se miró en el reflejo que le proporcionaba el espejo del lavado y se lamentó. Aquellas bolsas bajo sus ojos y esa cara de preocupación delataban sus pesares, así que no podía culpar a sus compañeros que desde el inicio del día miraban extrañados el comportamiento de la animada astrónoma-"No debería estar pensando en eso" – Intentó animarse- "Lo más importante es el ahora, luego veremos qué sucederá" –Forzó una sonrisa que se fue haciendo cada vez más natural, y soltó un suspiro. Salió y compró algunas cosas en el casino para animarse, y volvió a trabajar.

Inmediatamente sintió el cambio luego de comer, logrando espabilar y que el día se volviera más ameno. Comenzó con eficacia aquel complicadísimo proyecto y consiguió distraerse por todo el periodo laboral. Sin embargo, llegada la tarde un sentimiento extraño invadió su mente. Era un tipo de ansiedad mezclada con pudor. Dos muy buenas amigas se verían después de muchos, muchos años, y aún no tenía idea de que hablarían, ni menos que harían. Más aun… había cierta duda circuncidando alrededor todo el día sin que nada la detuviera… ¿Qué pensarían ambas al verse?... Era poco lo que significaba las conversaciones restantes comparados con esa primera impresión. Definitivamente la mayor estaba al tanto de su apariencia, y eso, la hacía dudar enormemente.

-"Bien" –Miró su reflejó una vez más en el escaparate de vidrio que estaba en la tienda al lado del observatorio-"Estoy calmada, debo estarlo" –Arregló los mechones rebeldes y frotó los lugares justos para que la pequeña capa de maquillaje no se moviera, que pese a estar ahí, poco y nada ayudaba a disimular aquella cara de cansancio.

Suspiró mientras veía la hora. Faltaban apenas tres minutos para las siete, y supuso que Eli llegaría puntual, por lo cual, no se sorprendió al apenas levantar la mirada de su celular ver un automóvil estacionarse frente a su trabajo. Cuando estuvo completamente detenido una rubia salió de él y con parsimonia se acercó a la de ojos verdes mientras la saliva espesa se deslizaba por ambas gargantas, puesto que tenían que hablar.

-Nozomi…- Habló la chica con un poco de temor-…estás preciosa –Dijo en tanto sonreía de la forma más honesta que existía, pero avergonzando a la otra de sobre manera, quien por inercia inclinó la cabeza y se negó a devolverle la mirada, al menos por unos segundos.

-G-Gracias –Contestó como adolecente enamorada. Tomándose un respiro y trató de encontrar los ojos hielo de la chica, que hora estaban un par de centímetros más encima de ella- Tú también estás hermosa, Eli

-Gracias, pero no te creo –Dijo con un poco de color en sus mejillas pero una sonrisa imborrable en su cara

-Pues deberías, Eli –Levantó el mentón convencida. Aunque más que nada, su afirmación había salido por la intimidad que volvió a sentir con esa chica, a pesar de los años, eran solo las dos- Los años te han sentado bien

-Conociéndote, no cambiaras de opinión –Sonrió con confianza

-Pues tienes razón –Rio, puesto que así era

-¿Y qué hay del Eli? –Preguntó sorprendiendo a la pelimorada

-Ah, te diste cuenta ¿verdad? –Con algo de nerviosismo trato de disimular de la mejor manera posible

-Es extraño que me digas así –Agregó

-Pero hace mucho que no nos vemos, pensé que quizá parecería un tanto infantil –Contestó con franqueza

-No ha cambiado nada entre nosotras –Sonrió ella

-Pero el tiempo de todas formas ha pasado –Objetó, dejando por unos segundos pensativa a la rusa.

-Bueno, señorita –Dijo con una especie de reverencia mientras tomaba la mano de la otra tal caballero- es un gusto conocerla

Dos segundos le costó tomar el hilo y seguirle la corriente-Igualmente dama, es un placer –Haciendo una reverencia sonrió

-Le parece si subimos a mi corcel y nos dirigimos hasta el fin del mundo –Dijo señalando su coche y luego el horizonte que ya estaba a punto de volverse negro- Podemos retomar el tiempo perdido

Colocando su mano libre en su pecho exclamó-Pero esas llamas rojas que salen de él nos quemaran –Fingió terror por el sol que estaba a punto de esconderse

-Confié en mí, no hay nada que la pueda lastimar ahora que estoy aquí –Y una confianza traspaso la mirada de Nozomi, mientras Eli ofrecía su mano

Elichika, sabía que aquella mano que le extendía significaba más que un 'vamos a algún lugar a pasar el rato', pues era más bien un 'ahora no te soltaré'. En ese momento comprendió a Umi, ya que, esa ansiedad, ese dolor, se iba y quedaba un deseo inexplicable de estar con ella y que aceptara su mano.

Nozomi por su parte, a pesar de tener en cuenta que era solo un juego, supo que esa mano extendida era la llave para abrir esos viejos sentimientos. Dudo en aceptarla, pero, ¿Qué más da? Pronto la volvería a tener a miles de kilómetros, así que no importaba en qué futuro pedregoso se estuviera metiendo, pero sí el ahora que anhelaba, que pese a todas las consideraciones quería arriesgarse.

-Vamos –Sonrió tomando firmemente su mano

Y charlando se dirigieron al automóvil.

 _(…) (...)_

Nozomi no preguntó a donde iban, por lo que se impresionó al encontrarse frente a una casa

-Pensé en llevarte a un restaurant o algo parecido –Aclaró Eli cuando se dio cuenta de su cara- Pero sé que te gusta la calma

Nozomi asintió un poco sonrojada. Hasta para elegir el dónde se había preocupado de ella.

Cuando se bajaron del Peugeot 508 rxh blanco y entraron a la casa, la mayor no pudo evitar respirar hasta llenar sus pulmones. Había extrañado tanto el olor a esa chica, que quería volver a meterlo dentro de su corazón y mente.

-Bien, entonces… -Rompió nuevamente el silencio la rubia, para proponer- ¿Quieres cenar y después sentarnos a hacer nada, o prefieres hacer nada y luego comer?

La pelimorada, aunque le costara admitirlo moría de hambre. Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en el trabajo para distraerse que olvidó comer, y ahora su estómago le reclamaba. Sin embargo no le impedía jugar un rato con la rubia

-Depende… -Condicionó mientras Eli levantaba una ceja preguntando- ¿Tu cocinaste?

-Sí, lo hice –Se sonrojó un poco ella

-Y… ¿La probaste antes? –Cuestionó divertida

-Nozomi tonta –Dijo frunciendo el ceño- Si tanto desconfías en mí, no comas –Ahora era ella la que tomaba las riendas, aunque sin saberlo, puesto que de todas formas se protegió girando la cara y cruzándose de brazos.

La astrónoma se sorprendió, la había atrapado, sin embargo sabía cómo tratar a esa chica- Bien, si quiero comer –Dijo resignada

-Lo sabía –Sonrió la ganadora

-Pero… -Condicionó

-¿Pero…? –Preguntó interrogante

-Pero me asalta la curiosidad… ¿Qué cocinaste? –Dijo algo en broma, aunque temía que la comida no le gustase

-No te preocupes –Contestó la otra con seguridad- Te gustara, no tiene nada muy dulce

-Eso quiere decir que es posible que sea dulce –La miró extrañada, a lo que la otra solo sonrió y se alejó

Ambas caminaron a la cocina, la cual estaba bastante ordenada, y más acalorada que cualquier parte de la casa, lo cual hizo que la física intuyera que solo minutos antes de pasar por ella había terminado de cocinar

-"Tan puntalmente justa" –Sonrió Nozomi

Eli prendió el fuego y le dijo a la chica que la ayudara con la mesa mientras se calentaba la comida. En tanto ellas hablaban de que era lo que la rusa había cocinado

-Es shchi –Le había confesado para dejar de torturarla- Es una sopa típica de Rusia –Explicó

-Nunca escuché algo como eso –Rio un poco la chica de Kansai y se relajó

-Pero te lo dije, te gustará, tiene carne asada –Le guiñó dándole a entender que por ella había cambiado un poco la preparación

-Entonces terminemos rápido, me entraron ansias de probarlo –Dijo con avidez

La rubia apuró un poco el paso y después hizo que la mayor tomara asiento y esperara

-Ojalá te guste –Pidió tanto al cielo como a su suerte

En los primeros segundos Eli respiró pesado, esperando alguna señal en la mayor que le digiera que estaba bueno, y la encontró a la primera cucharada. A Nozomi se le había iluminado el rostro. Era una combinación de su comida preferida con la cultura de la chica que tanto quería. En una palabra: perfecto.

-¿Y qué tal? –Se trató de liberar la directora

-Genial –Sonriendo mostró el 'perfecto' en su rostro

-Que bien –Suspiró

-Sin embargo… -Dijo- Aunque estuviera malo te diría que está bueno

-No sé qué creer ahora –Contesto con los ojos abiertos

-Ese es mi trabajo –Sonrió Nozomi- Hacerte pensar

-Juraba que trabajabas como astrónoma –Dijo con aire dubitativo para molestarla

-Recuerda que antes de eso fui la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil –Victoriosa sonrió

-Jaque –Reconoció la rubia

-Ahora que he ganado, respóndeme una pregunta –Pidió

-No recuerdo haber aceptado eso –Levantó una ceja y la miró

-Así que Elichi tiene algo que esconder –Fingió cara de sorpresa y la miró aún más intensamente

-Claro que no –Dijo con un pequeño rubor

-¿Entonces puedo?

-Sí, puedes

-¿Hay algo interesante que haya pasado en tu vida? –Preguntó dubitativamente. No era esa la pregunta, pero le daba pudor hacer la otra, dejaría que saliera por si sola

-Mm… aparte de estudiar ingeniería y terminar como profesora… no –Contestó quitándole importancia

-Ya veo… -Dijo Nozomi procesando, al parecer no había nada como una relación que estuviera presente y fuera relevante en su vida

-¿Y tú?

La tomó por sorpresa, pero se las arregló para parecer desinteresada- Nada en realidad –Mintió

-Pues… -Suspiró la rubia- No te creo…

La mayor parpadeó un par de veces y la vio sorprendida- ¿P-Por qué dices eso, Elichi?

-No lo sé… -Declaró- Simplemente sé que no es así

-¿Te confiaras de tu intuición? –Preguntó asombrada- ¿Desde cuando que Elichi hace esas cosas? –Trató de desviar el tema a su favor

-Contigo siempre. Esa es la mejor manera de actuar –Manifestó segura

La otra quedo algo aturdida, sin embargo suspiró- Lo típico a decir verdad… Alguna que otra traba en el trabajo… debe ser genial ser tu propio jefe

-Bueno, admito que tiene sus beneficios –Rio Eli- Pero también es más difícil

-Obviamente… -Concordó

-Y Nozomi… -Se trató de adentrar la rubia- Te puedo hacer una pregunta, ¿verdad?

-Claro, hazla –La invitó

-¿Qué…? -Frunció el labio y trató de proseguir- ¿…Qué te hizo querer reunir a µ's?

Se formó un silencio incomodo en la sala, sin embargo y a pesar que Eli deseó no haber preguntado, no entendía el porqué del ambiente tenso.

-Elichi, ¿No querías que µ's se reuniera? –Preguntó con voz triste y sonrisa lánguida Nozomi

 _(…) Hanayo Pov (…)_

-Hola –Vi como Rin-chan se asomaba desde la puerta para saludarme, estaba vestida con una sudadera larga y bastante grande, un pantalón de buzo algo apretado y una polera que remarcaba su figura

-Hola –Sonreí, tratando de sentirme verdaderamente feliz- ¿Qué quieres para cenar?

-Mm… No sé, lo que quieras –Suspiró

-Te estoy dejando elegir, deberías aprovechar –Le contesté

-Sabes que te pediré ramen –Dijo cansada- ¿Para qué preguntas?

-Pues contigo nunca se sabe –La miré con una ceja levantada

-La Kayo-chin con quien me casé sabría algo tan obvio como mí comida favorita –Se apresuró a salir y lanzándose sobre el sofá prendió la Tv

-"¿De verdad empezaríamos tan pronto a discutir, Rin?" –Pensé triste, pero molesta- La Rin-chan con quien yo me casé… Era dulce y cariñosa, no la que se muestra distante todo el tiempo –Se acostó sobre el sofá como peso muerto y me ignoró

Ahora estaba mi duda. Tenía dos opciones: La primera era cocinar y hacer el intento de arreglarme con Rin, y la otra, conservar mi orgullo.

Opté por la primera, ya había tenido suficiente estrés con el trabajo, no necesitaba que Rin estuviera con cara larga todo el tiempo. A parte, sé que hoy tuvo que ir donde un viejito a hacer ejercicio, supongo estará cansada también.

Cociné el ramen casi sin ganas de comerlo, más que nada deseaba dormir pronto, sin embargo, Rin no comería sola, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que aunque nos enojemos no se limitaría a aislarse, en cambio, sería una compañía silenciosa.

En algún momento, se levantó del sofá y ya tenía toda la mesa puesta cuando la llamé a comer. Nos sentamos a comer en silencio, pero tenía su mirada clavada en mí cabeza. Levanté la mirada, y me encontré con sus bellos ojos verde pálido, por unos segundos denoté duda, a lo que ella con sonrisa triste dijo

-Gracias por cocinar esto –En tanto, bajó la mirada y comió otro poco

-No es nada –Dije correspondiendo aquella sonrisa

Volvimos a un silencio fatuo, y terminamos de comer. Rin-chan sacó la mesa en tanto yo la limpiaba. Caminé siguiéndola hasta la cocina para dejar el paño, pero su voz me interrumpió

-Kayo-chin –Me llamó antes que saliera. Me volteé y esperé -¿Hace cuánto que nos casamos?

Hice una cuenta rápida y contesté- Siete años y medio, Rin-chan

-¿Y desde cuándo que somos meras conocidas? –Me clavó un puñal en el pecho, a lo que solo desvié la mirada y junté mis manos posicionándolas cerradas cerca de mi corazón. Me había hecho daño esa pregunta, quizá tanto como a ella hacerla.

-No lo sé –Dije con sinceridad, puesto que nuestros primeros años juntas fueron geniales.

Entiendo que ese amor que decíamos era tan fuerte, ahora pende de una cuerda floja. Ya no nos besamos, ya no hay carisias, ya no hay cercanía. Las ganas de vernos se han ido extinguiendo, y no he encontrado nada para revivir esto tan frágil que se desmorona ante mis ojos. Se oxidó aquellas rutinas que nos hacían felices, se fue aquella ternura que las hacia especiales, quizá por la costumbre. Me cuestioné varias veces en la noche, pensando en acercarme y que me rodeé con su brazo tan protector, sin embargo, creo que ella sería más feliz sola que haciendo cosas así ahora. Y lo que más perjuicio causa es el no saber qué pedirle: Que nos separemos para siempre, o sigamos intentándolo como en estos últimos años; Pero no entiendo que nos pasa, ya ni amigas nos podemos considerar, y en múltiples ocasiones pienso y me disputo si esto es por mi causa.

-Mañana vendrán unas chicas a clase –Agregó

-No te preocupes, mañana debo quedarme con algunos pendientes, así que puedes relajarte –Le dije cansada

Se limitó a asentir con rostro melancólico y me aguanté las ganas de abrazarla.

-Me iré a dormir –Terminé saliendo de la habitación con rapidez

Me lancé sobre la cama y dejé descansar mi pesado cuerpo. No recordaba cuando me habían empezado a gustar los números, ni menos cuando empecé a detestarlos. Quizá fue cuando cada vez que había trabajo extra iba a mi cuenta, por la personalidad que poseo. Quizás el día en que ellos me alejaron de mi esposa, que ahora solo tenía el titulo gracias al papel que aún poseíamos.

Tantas cosas en que reflexionar, pero mi cuerpo sin ganas de reaccionar se dejó atrapar por el sueño, cayendo preso de él, y olvidándose de mi poca preparación. Sin embargo, cuando desperté, estaba bajo las mantas y sin mi chaqueta ni mi falda, solo la camisa y mi ropa interior cubrían mi cuerpo.

Vi a mi lado. Por la hora supuse que Rin debía haber ido a correr, así que no pude agradecerle. Simplemente hice la cama, como trato especial preparé el desayuno y después de comer algo rápido, deje que ella viera mi agradecimiento en ese gesto.

Hoy sería un día bastante cansador, tenía mucho trabajo, y pese a que con Rin-chan hemos tenido varios conflictos en este último tiempo, no me agradaba la idea que se fuera a meter con chicas en la casa sin que yo las conociera.

Haría el esfuerzo y llegaría temprano…

 _(…) Nico Pov (…)_

Estaba relajada tomando un vaso de agua frente a la televisión, cuando un mensaje apareció. ¿Qué se creían inventando cosas como esas? Habían dicho que tenía un nuevo amor, y Yoshiko, la modelo y mi expareja, expuso nuevas polémicas que supuestamente surgieron cuando estábamos juntas. Admito que es muy buena compañera y divertida, sin considerar que tiene un buen cuerpo y sabe usarlo, sin embargo, su personalidad es demasiado fuerte incluso para mí, y no pude soportar tanto como habría querido, a pesar de saber aún hoy que es lo más cercano al amor que he conocido.

Suspiré y apagué el televisor. Me puse de pie y salí de casa. El sol estaba deslumbrante sobre mi cabeza, y no se veía a mucha gente por la calle. Mi cabeza pensaba en varias cosas al mismo tiempo. No lograba entender que pasaba por la mente de los medio.

Sin nada que hacer caminé un par de kilómetros a la vieja escuela Otonokizaka. Había conocido a todas las personas que podría llamar amigas ahí, por lo que un sentimiento complicado se agolpó en mis ojos al pararme en frente de ella. Sonreí al pensar en todos los momentos que pasamos juntas en aquel tejado, o las tardes riéndonos en el club, del que por supuesto era presidenta. Era temprano, y si tenían los mismos horarios que años atrás, estarían en la mitad de la segunda hora de clase.

Mi teléfono sonó con una melodía de una vieja canción de µ's y en la pantalla apareció el nombre de 'mamá'. Deslicé el dedo por la pantalla para contestar y me lo llevé a mi oído.

-¿Mamá?

 _(…) Rin Pov (…)_

Como todos los días salí a correr temprano en la mañana. Soy bastante perezosa así que es un gran logro haberme acostumbrado a esta rutina de ejercicios.

Corrí unos siete kilómetros por la plaza que estaba a unas cuadras de distancias de casa, y al finalizar repetí aquel mismo estiramientos que hice para empezar. Me fui a trote a casa, para que mis músculos se destensaran y no sufrieran un cambio tan brusco.

Como siempre, las llaves de Kayo-chin no estaban, por lo que ella tampoco lo estaría. Saqué una toalla del armario que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada para secar mi sudor y así poder desatarme la pequeña coleta que tenía colgando en mi nuca. Sin prisas me encaminé a la cocina y me puse a revisar que podría cocinar hoy para mi desayuno. Para mi sorpresa, cuando vi hacia el otro lado de la cocina americana, una taza de té verde más un plato de pan integral con varías láminas de queso y jamón entre medio, estaba en mi puesto habitual en el comedor.

Me senté a comer y sonreí pensando como mi esposa preparaba el plato, supongo que tratando de darme los buenos días o algo así. Me fui al despacho donde Hanayo-chan suele trabajar cuando trae papeleo a casa y saqué uno de los muchos libros que tenía ahí. Con trazos simples me puse a garabatear unas cuantas rutinas, si las jóvenes que vendrían hoy tenían cerca de mi edad le sentaría perfecto.

Un mensaje de texto me alarmó. Era aquella chica con la que había hablado ayer, para terminar con los preparativos de hoy

[Bien, estoy completamente de acuerdo con mis amigas. Iremos a las seis y media a su casa. Vamos cuatro chicas de menos de treinta]

Con una sonrisa les respondí, hace mucho que no hacía gimnasia a chicas jóvenes…

[Genial, si vienen en automóvil esperen en la entrada del condominio, yo las paso a buscar. Si no, avisen al portero a donde vienen]

[Estupendo! Nos vemos en un par de horas!]

Exhalé el aire contenido, tenía muchas ganas de que llegara esta tarde, sentía que algo bueno pasaría.

Sorprendentemente, me encontré a mí misma comprando bocadillos, y llevándole alguno que otro solo para Kayo-chin. Sabía que estaba emocionada, se notaba en mi actuar enérgico y en aquella muletilla del 'nya' que se escapaba de vez en cuando. Solo en el momento que cargué el carro con botellas de bebidas lo bastante hidratantes y bocadillos livianos me encaminé hacia mi casa.

Faltaba solo una hora para que llegaran…

 _(…) Honoka Pov (…)_

Okey, no teníamos idea de lo que haríamos, el plan en sí era confuso. Sin embargo, ya estaba descartado el entrar todas juntas, ni menos en hacerlo en el móvil. Por lo que nos lanzamos en "piedra, papel y tijera" por quienes serían las dos que entrarían. Maki y yo perdimos, y Kotori con Umi se tuvieron que quedar cuidando el auto.

-Maki-chan, ¿qué haremos? –Pregunté preocupada

-Pues… Esperar unos diez minutos más e ir a casa de Rin –Contestó tranquila

-Me siento como estos tipos que hacen publicidad a la casa

Levantó una ceja y expliqué

-"¡Hola! Estamos ofreciéndote quizá la mejor oportunidad que hayas tenido hoy… ¡Sí, y es solo para ti! Participa ahora de µ's y vuelve a vivir experiencias inolvidables" –Dije con movimientos enfáticos y demostrativos

-La asustaras… Mejor deja que yo hable –Me sugirió ella

-Y tú la aburrirás –Le contesté entre dientes, pero no lo suficientemente bajo, puesto que sentí su mirada férrea en mí.

-Bien, entonces, ¿qué sugieres? –Me miró con interrogación y esperando una idea

Me lo pensé unos segundos, pero después recordé… Era Rin-chan a quien veríamos ahora, es obvio como hay que actuar.

-Solo sígueme –Le contesté sin poder evitar mi sonrisa traviesa

 _(…) Rin Pov (…)_

Ya era la hora, tenía todo preparado y listo para su llegada. Había despejado el amplio salón de la casa y me empeñé en parecer tranquila.

La puerta sonó y un segundo después también lo hacía el timbre de la casa. Me encaminé hasta la fuente de sonido y la abrí con una sonrisa.

-¡Rin-chan! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! –Exclamó una muchacha de mi altura

-¡Honoka! –Gritó otra atrás de ella- ¿¡Este era tu plan!?

Me quedé de piedra, sin mover un músculo que sentía rígidos bajo mi piel. Para desestancarlos, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Mi boca se curvo en una sonrisa, y mis ojos se empañaron de emoción.

-¡Maki-chan! ¡Honoka-chan! –Las abracé con cariño. Era casi como reencontrarme con mi familia después de mucho, pero exageradamente mucho tiempo.

Me correspondieron el abrazo y sonrieron.

-Con permiso –Dijo Honoka sacándose los zapatos y caminando hacia donde creyera que pudiera encontrar algo

-¡Oye! Rin ni siquiera nos ha dado permiso para entrar –Le reclamó Maki-chan

-¡Oh! ¿Qué es esto? –Gritó nuestra exlíder desde algún lugar de la casa

Mi excompañera se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y suspiró sonoramente.

-N-No te preocupes, sabes cómo es Honoka-chan –"O cómo era"- Pensé- Y de todas formas las iba a dejar pasar

Entramos, y con Maki a mi espalda caminamos hasta el salón. Allí Honoka levantaba con dificultad un par de pesas rusas en cada mano, apuré el paso y se las quité.

-Si haces eso te desgarraras –Le contesté con una sonrisa preocupada- Si quieres usar estas, prueba hacer unas cuantas sentadillas con tu espalda recta y manteniendo el peso perpendicular al piso –Le aconsejé

Ambas me miraron con curiosidad, y no pude evitar sonrojarme, no recuerdo haber dicho nada extraño, pero sus miradas era de sorpresa.

-¿Quién pensaría que Rin-chan también maduraría? –Dijo Honoka

Maki volvió a tapar su frente con su palma y negó- Son once años, despistada, ¿en verdad crees que no va a conocer su trabajo?

-¿Nya? –Ahora yo era la descolocada, y sin querer dejé escapar mi muletilla, que llamó la atención de mis acompañantes

-Pero sigue siendo Rin ¿verdad? –Suspiró Maki bajando la mirada con una sonrisa complacida

-Sí, lo es –Concordó Honoka cerrando sus ojos y dedicándome una sonrisa grata

-Chicas, me perdí hace unas diez líneas atrás –Le confesé- ¿No les parece si nos sentamos a charlar?

Nos sentamos en el comedor, hablando de cualquier tema. Me enteré de que Maki era doctora y que Honoka manejaba un restaurant, también que Maki eligió la amplitud de una casa y Honoka la comodidad de un departamento, y comentamos algunas cosas sobre contenidos triviales. Nos reímos bastante, con Honoka-chan solía bromear bastante en mis años de instituto, así que nos fue fácil retomar dichas actitudes.

Nos estábamos terminando de reír de algo, cuando Maki comentó

-¿Para qué tienes tanta comida, Rin-chan? –Me preguntó, a lo que solo logré ruborizarme por recordar lo emocionada que había estado por las chicas que iban a venir, y que terminaron siendo un premio mayor

-Pensé que venían a entrenar, nunca me imaginé que serían ustedes –Contesté con sinceridad

-Bueno, la idea es que fuera así –Dijo Honoka

-¿Pero no que eran cuatro? –Me surgió la duda

-¡Las chicas! –Exclamaron al unísono

-Se suponía… -Empezó a explicar Maki- …Que íbamos a ir directo al grano

-¿A-A qué se refieren? –Me impacienté

-Rin-chan –Ahora era Honoka quien hablaba con decisión- ¿Te gustaría unirte a µ's como antes?

-"¿Cómo antes?" –Me resonó mentalmente, preguntándome una y otra vez- "¿Cómo antes?"

Negué repetidas veces. Yo ya no era como antes, no era para nada similar a como soy hoy en día. Al parecer, mi yo actual lo único que hace es daño, pese a intentar con todas mis fuerzas de que no fuera así.

-No –Contesté- Ya es tarde, lo siento chicas –Me disculpé poniéndome de pie

-Rin, escucha, aún podemos seguir siendo amigas, las cosas no tienen por qué cambiar –Dijo rápidamente Honoka algo nerviosa

-Las cosas ya cambiaron –Contrargumente con mi mirada baja

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio, y luego agregué- Es tarde, es mejor que se vayan

Me encaminé hasta la puerta, y no fue hasta que estuve a punto de tocar la perilla cuando escuché fuertes pasos sobre el piso flotante. Sentí una mano en mi muñeca y un fuerte jalón. Maki me miraba desde arriba, al lado de Honoka quien me tenía la mano fuertemente agarrada.

-Rin-chan… -Me suplicó con la mirada

-Vamos, deja hablarlo y¬

-¡No, basta! –Exclamé- No puedo con esto, suéltame, y lárguense. Esto está mal, terminen de una vez.

-Rin –Escuché antes de sentir un fuerte empujón.

Maki me acorraló contra la pared, colocando una mano por encima de mi cabeza y aventajándose de su altura se inclinó hacia mí acusadoramente- ¿Quieres que esto acabe? ¿En verdad estas dispuesta a dejar que esto se quede así? –Su mirad cambió a una triste y melancólica- Sabes que eres especial para mí y para las chicas, no te puedes dar por vencida antes de intentarlo

-Pero Maki-chan, yo ya no soy la de antes –Le dije sintiendo mis ojos cristalinos

-Todas hemos cambiado –Susurró ella- Pero lo importante es que nos seguimos queriendo ¿no?

En eso las llaves sonaron al otro lado de la puerta, y con un ruido sordo está se abrió, dejando ver a mi esposa, que con cara sorprendida se cuestionaba entre gritar o callar. Maki seguía encima de mí, y ambas mirábamos con sorpresa la puerta, y sin saber si era correcto apartarse o explicar todo con esa pose extraña en la que estábamos.

-Bienvenida Kayo-chin –Sonreí nerviosa

Conteniendo el aliento esperé el próximo movimiento. Cinco pasos hasta Maki, un empujón y el fuerte agarrón que le dio a mi ropa antes de levantar su mano estirada por sobre su cabeza.

Cerré los ojos y esperé el impacto, que no llegó. Abrí los ojos y vi la mano sujetada por Honoka, al igual como segundos atrás había tomado la mía.

-Hanayo-chan, espera, no es lo que tú crees – Explicó- Podemos explicarlo

-¿Honoka…chan? –Preguntó mi esposa con un leve movimiento de labios

-Es cierto Hanayo, no te apresures –Agregó

-¿Maki-chan? –Dijo sin cambiar la expresión, pero relajando sus manos

-Maki-chan, Honoka-chan, ¿Por qué no les dicen a las chicas que vengan? –Les pregunté para ver si entendían la indirecta.

Al parecer lo hicieron, puesto que sin ni un murmullo ambas caminaron hacia el exterior.

Suspire aquel aire contenido, y me acerqué a Hanayo. Aparté sus gafas y sequé unas lágrimas que se habían acumulado en la comisura de sus ojos. La abracé y dije

-Bienvenida a casa

-Llegué –Me correspondió

Me separé y me moví para relajar mis músculos tensos. Veamos como explico esto…

-¿Recuerdas esas chicas que habían programado un entrenamiento para hoy?

-Sí, y creo saber a dónde va la historia… -Manifestó- Al final terminaron siendo Maki-chan y Honoka-chan, y en una de tus terquedades Maki-chan te acorraló

Desvié la mirada- E-Eso es la forma resumida, yo no soy siempre terca

Kayo-chin puso una cara de 'claro, me lo creo' y un 'mm…' escapó de sus labios

-¡Es verdad! –Reclamé yo con los brazos en alto

-Sí, Rin-chan –Me dijo abrazándome- Te creo

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, y sonreí con tranquilidad al ver lo relajante de la situación. Era como su volviéramos a varios años atrás en nuestra relación.

-Llegaste antes –Le dije sin apartarme

-Sí, tener cuatro posibles competencias en mi casa no me agradaba –Hizo una pausa y agregó- Y creo que no me equivocaba

Sonreí, y la acerqué un poco más a mí. Solo unos minutos más…

Me dejé querer hasta que el timbre de la casa sonó, y con cariño saludé a las dos chicas que acompañaban a Honoka y a Maki. Me alegré en ver a Umi y a Kotori juntas, siempre pensé que sería así.

Nos encaminamos al salón y me ayudaron a reacomodar las cosas, y con todo listo nos sentamos a charlar.

-Así que… ¿viven juntas? –Preguntó Umi

-Sip –Contesté yo

-Bueno, esto nos hace las cosas más fáciles –Aceptó Maki

-Y ya no tenemos que seguir explicando el mal entendido –Agregó Honoka

-Pero por la forma en la que Maki-chan actuó… -Empecé a hablar lentamente- Definitivamente tenía experiencia. Nunca me había sentido tan sumisa.

Las chicas rieron y me acordé de las tardes en el salón del club.

-Y-Yo no tengo ese tipo de experiencia –Se sonrojó Maki haciéndose oír por sobre las risas

-Okey, okey… -Dijo Umi liberando a, como todas sabíamos, su querida amiga- Y ahora, Hanayo es obvio que la invitación se extiende hacia las dos, ¿pero qué dicen?

Me quedé meditando unos segundos, y cuando posé mi mirada en Hanayo, supe que hacía lo mismo. Suspiré y tomé su mano.

-Es obvio que no será lo mismo –Dijo Kotori-chan

-Pero lo importante es el cariño que nos tenemos –Sonrió Honoka

Asentí -Hoy ha sido un día excepcional - Suspiré

-Entonces tomemos decisiones excepcionales –Agregó mi esposa

Nos miramos con cariño y sonreímos. Volteando el rostro a las cuatro chicas que nos veían expectante asentimos. Honoka y Kotori celebraron, y Umi y Maki asintieron agradecidas.

-Esto es genial –Dijo al fin Honoka estirándose como tratado de alcanzar algo sobre su cabeza

-No pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos –Confesó Maki

Umi miró nuestras expresiones curiosas y dijo- Con ustedes completamos ocho integrantes

Me sorprendí, y sé que Hanayo también por la forma en la que apretó mi mano. Están tan cerca. Estamos tan cerca.

-¿Y quién es la que falta? –Preguntó Kayo-chin aún con una sonrisa en su rostro

Las miradas se dirigieron a Maki, quien para sorpresa de todas expresaba un poema en su rostro. Apretó los labios dejando que se convirtiera en una línea y dejo escapar aire cuando logró relajarse.

-Solo falta Nico –Dijo ella

-Eso está un poco complicado –Confesó mi esposa

-Complicado, pero no imposible –Aclaró Honoka

-Y de todas formas, el destino está de nuestro lado –Sonrió Kotori

-Ojalá no nos juegue una mala pasada –Pidió Umi

-Te dará más para escribir –Puntualizó Maki

-Chicas, si han llegado tan lejos, no hay razón para no terminarlo –Dijo Kayo-chin –Tengan fe

Todas sonrieron y asintiendo se relajaron.

-¿Y qué pasó con Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan? –Preguntó

-No pudieron venir –Contestó Kotori

-Al parecer tenían planes –Añadió Honoka

-Wow, no sabía que habían tantas parejas en µ's, incluso ahora –Exclamé sorprendida

-¿Parejas? –Preguntó Umi

-Sí, como tú y Kotori, Nozomi y Eli, o como Kayo-chin y yo

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y la sorpresa y gracia que le hacia la situación a Honoka, no pasó desapercibida cuando dijo

-Crees que el KotoUmi y el NozoEli son canon –Preguntó con risa contenida- Si no hubiera sido porque nos dispusimos a reunirnos no se habrían visto en muchos años más

-E independiente –Dijo Umi fulminando a Honoka con la mirada- ¿Qué relación tienen ustedes dos?

-Estamos casada-nya –Contesté con tanta naturalidad, que hasta se me escapó el 'nya'

Ambas enseñamos el anillo que teníamos en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y sonreímos.

-¿¡Ehh!? –Se escuchó hasta a algunas cuadras de distancia. Los conserjes nos regañarían mañana

-Deben estar bromeando… -Dijo Umi sorprendida

-Falte a la boda de mis primeras amigas –Dijo Maki con frustración

-¡Yay! Que bien –Se alegró Kotori

Honoka, en cambio se cambió con rapidez de asiento y acercó pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros- ¿Y es mejor el sexo post-marital? –La empujé un poco mientras sonreía negando con mi cabeza

-No seas idiota –Le contesté- Por supuesto que sí

Nos reímos apartadas del resto hasta que todo se calmó. Charlamos un poco más e intercambiamos los números. Las chicas se disponían marcharse en un par de horas, pero la lluvia que empezó de repente las hizo desanimarse en volver luego a casa, ninguna quería mojarse. Luego de un rato, en el que se acabaron los bocadillos y las bebidas que había comprado para ellas, se despidieron cubriéndose con lo que tenían a mano para tratar de amortiguar la lluvia que aún no paraba. No quisieron aceptar los paraguas que les ofrecimos.

Nos quedamos otra vez solas con Hanayo-chan en esa gran casa nuestra. No era tan incómodo como ayer, pero aún ambas nos sentíamos ajenas, sin embargo, el ruido de la lluvia llenaba bastante los vacíos que quedaban.

Nos acostamos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cerca. Sentía su calor corporal traspasar mi piel, y su respiración regular y cálida sobre mi rostro. Tomé su mano con delicadeza, casi había olvidado el contacto íntimo que teníamos antes y las veces que lo hice hoy, no era así de profundo.

Por un pequeño momento quise arrogar todo el muro de hielo que me obligué a construir y abrazarla con protección como antes, pero por su bien… por nuestro bien, se debía mantener así.

 _(…) Nozomi Pov (…)_

Era domingo. Casi se cumplía una semana desde que nos habíamos visto con Elichi en persona por primera vez en once años. Y hace casi una semana que no teníamos ningún avance.

Ya éramos ocho de nueve, lo cual era un gran logro, sin embargo µ's no era µ's sin las nueve reunidas, y aún no teníamos ni idea de cómo podríamos entablar alguna charla con Nicochi.

Habíamos pensado en todo, hasta en hablar con su representante, pero ahora que era una idol reconocida, probablemente no nos creyeran nada de lo que dijésemos. Y sin una ubicación de dónde encontrarla (puesto que toda su familia se había cambiado de casa) íbamos por las calles dando palos de ciegos.

Y eso no era lo peor. Lo más terrible era mi nula concentración y la ineficacia de lograr maquinar algún plan para volver a unirnos. Esas palabras de Eli me seguían rebotando con insistencia en la cabeza.

 ** _*Flash Back*_**

Se formó un silencio incomodo, no creí que lo cuestionara -Elichi, ¿No querías que µ's se reuniera? –Trate de formar una sonrisa, pero mi voz triste me traicionó

-No es eso –Dijo algo sonrojada y de manera inmediata

-¿Entonces?

-Es que… -Fue decreciendo en volumen

-¿Elichi? –Pregunté preocupada

-Nozomi… -Opinó- No crees que once años es demasiado para tratar de reunir a nueve chicas de instituto

-Sé que las cosas han cambiado… -Contesté en voz baja y sin querer mirar sus ojos

-¿De verdad lo sabes? –Preguntó con algo de cizaña, pero luego algo de tristeza se coló en sus palabras- Pasamos muchas cosas las nueve, y no todo terminó de la mejor forma

-Elichi, lo sé

-No, no lo sabes –Dijo apretando los labios- Ponte en el lugar de las otras

-Ayase Elichika… –Exclamé molesta- …Si me has dicho que nos veamos hoy solo para decirme que no pienso en las otras mejor me largo

Tomé mis cosas ante su mirada pasmada, y sin volver a mirar me encaminé a la puerta. Estaba afuera, mirando en todas direcciones para encontrar un taxi o algo que me llevara luego a casa, sin embargo la calle estaba vacía. Unas tenues gotas empezaron a caer y cuando me volteé vi a una rubia corriendo hacia mí. No podía distinguir si estaba llorando o era la lluvia que nos mojaba sin decoro el cuerpo completo, no obstante, su mirada la leí a la perfección, estaba triste.

-Nozomi, escucha –Me pidió- No quiero que te enojes, no fue lo que pensaba. No me explayé bien y te dañé, lo siento. Lo siento mucho –Se apresuró a decir

-Eli… chi –Susurré con los labios temblorosos- Lo siento –Dije lanzándome a sus brazos –Lo siento –Lloré en su hombro con un temblor que me agitaba el cuerpo.

El primer 'lo siento' era para ella, pero ese último, y aquellos que repetía en mi cabeza como mantras eran para las chicas. Me había demorado mucho en ver mi propia infelicidad, y un montón más en mirar las de µ's. Elichi tenía razón en regañarme. Yo no lo había visto, y ahora mismo me costaba ver el de las demás. Kotori-chan y Umi-chan no están en buenos términos, y pesé a que se 'arreglaron' sigue una extraña incomodidad. Honoka y Maki la primera vez que se vieron discutieron. Por lo que supongo, algo paso con Rin y Hanayo para que no supiéramos nada de una sin saber de la otra. Nicochi está sola en un escenario, y sé que no es feliz, por algo es (era) mi mejor amiga. Y ahora Elichi, ¿por qué nunca la podía ayudar? ¿por qué no veo qué es ese dolor?. Soy una idiota con ella, incluso ahora, incluso, muchos años antes.

Después de unos minutos en donde me pude tranquilizar, nos tuvimos que abrazar inevitablemente por el frío que empezábamos a sentir. Caminamos aquella cuadra que nos separaba de la casa en silencio, tomadas de la mano. Al llegar, la puerta estaba semi abierta y el piso algo mojado.

Al entrar, las ropas de Elichi cayeron con un sonido acuso al golpear el suelo. De apoco, fue quedando sin prendas, y mi cara se encendió al ver tan bello cuerpo frente a mí.

-Sácate esas ropas mojadas –Dijo mirándome por un segundo y moviendo el aparato del aire acondicionado para temperar la habitación- Crecí unos pocos centímetros más que tú, pero creo que mi ropa de todas formas te sentará bien

Asentí y dejé que mis prendas cayeran por mi cuerpo mojado, dejándome sin indumentaria, al igual que ella. Ahora me alegraba no haberme maquillado tanto, no había tinta negra bajo mis ojos y me veía más decente de lo que podía suponer.

No sé por qué, pero estuvimos conversando de nada y todo a la vez durante dos horas sobre su cama, con toallas envueltas en nuestro cuerpo.

Al terminar nuestra charla y llegar la noche, nos vestimos. Tenía un par de prendas mojadas en una bolsa, mi ropa interior y otro par de ropas de Elichi encima, y mi bolso con algunas cosas del trabajo y objeto personales. Pero aparte de todo eso que acarreaba, también traía un pensamiento…

¿Es tarde? ¿Ya no había vuelta atrás? ¿Es tanto el daño que causo? ¿Las chicas están dispuestas a soportarlo?... Elichi... ¿Estás dispuesta a soportarme nuevamente?

 ** _*Fin Flash Back*_**

Y aún pienso lo mismo… ¿Qué debo hacer?... ¿Es tarde para echarse para atrás?

-"¡Necesito una señal!"-Grité mentalmente al cielo nocturno

*Brip*Brip* tembló mi teléfono en la mesa de noche.

Me levanté de la cama, y estiré mis brazos. Tomé el celular, y mientras lo desbloqueaba me dirigí a la cocina

["Estoy junto a Nico. Necesito que vengas. Es urgente"] –Ponía Maki en el mensaje

* * *

 **Bueeenoooo... y eso es todo :DDDD! Por ahora, claro...**

 **Por si no entendieron lo de los tiempo, todo sucede entre el día domingo en la noche y el lunes. Solo el pov de Nozomi al final es de seis días después que se reunieran con Rin y Hanayo, y el flash back del mismo lunes.**

 **Siento el retaso (como siempre XD)**

 **Espero sus review, y que me digan si quieren que continue con esto :/, es que no sé que piensan respecto a que hasta hayan cambiado el juego SIF, es más actual Sunshine ahora, pero aún no sé cual ships elegir para escribir XDD**

 **Bay! Los quero muxo y espero nos leamos luego.**

 _ **PD: A los que no les gustó el final de 'El diario de Nico y Maki', lo bajaré pronto y lo resubiré con el final que se merece.**_


	7. Oscuridad en una noche nublada

**Hola!**

 **Vengo a entregarles este cap explicación. La historia avanza poquito, por eso creo que es más explicación, pero pronto les mostraré que pasa :o! Estoy ansiosa de sus reacciones.**

 **Esto está casi totalmente centrado en Nico, quien es que peor lo pasa en esta historia. Aunque bueno, todas lo pasan mal, pero creo que ella lo tiene un poquito peor, pero solo un poco más ;v! No pensé que saldría así, sin embargo, cuando vi que iban en 7,000 palabras me obligué a parar xd.** **Me gustó la parte de Honoka a decir verdad. Amo a esas dos, y me parece graciosa y tierna su relación.**

 **Ahora, agradezco un montón sus comentarios! De verdad que me hicieron muy feliz :DD! Su apoyó es mi motor :D!**

 **El próximo capítulo veremos KotoUmi! También habrá un poco de NozoEli ;-;! Y el esperado MakiNico!**

* * *

 **Cap 6: _¡Honoka tiene un plan! Claro, no fue lo que Maki esperaba, pero para Rin funcionó muy bien, hasta que Maki se ve obligada a intimidar a la dueña de casa quien se negaba a hablar. Sin embargo, ante la llegada de Hanayo, las cosas cambian. Ambas aceptan sin mucho problema el volver a reencontrarse, no obstante, ellas tenían su propio dilema interno. Rin y Hanayo ya no eran las mismas, habían tenido que cambiar mucho después de que se casaran, pero aún así, las dos quieren acercarse y volver a ser tan amorosas como recordaban, entonces, ¿qué era lo que se los impedía? Ni Hanayo sabía, y Rin no quería rebelarlo, por el bien de ambas._**

 _ **Nico estaba en su casa, hasta que se cansa de ver los escándalos con su exnovia y aquellas mentiras que se empeñan en decir de ella, así que salé terminando en Otonokizaka, algo nostálgica por sus viejas amigas. Estaba tranquila hasta que recibe una llamada urgente de su madre.**_

 _ **Nozomi finalmente se encuentra con Eli, y tras ir a su casa recibe la agitada pregunta de ésta. "¿Qué te hizo querer reunir a µ's?" Había preguntado dejando a la chica confundida, puesto que era lógico, tanto tiempo desperdiciado en soledad y de un día a otro se le ocurría reunir a chicas que no se veían de hace once años. Nozomi se molesta y escapa de la casa de la rubia justo cuando empieza una gruesa lluvia. Las chicas no estaban bien, y ella se había tardado. ¿Serán todas capaces de soportar lo que se viene?**_

* * *

 **Y ese es el resumen :s**

 **El proximo capítulo ya está en la mitad :D! Y espero subirlo antes de que vuelvan a empezar las pruebas :c!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:** "Oscuridad en una noche nublada"

 _(…) Nico Pov (…)_

Tomé el primer taxi que pasó junto a Otonokizaka y le dije la dirección de mi madre. Esperé con nerviosismo a que llegará, ya tenía el dinero de sobra agarrado, así que apenas aparcó lo puse en la mano del conductor y salí del automóvil. Toqué con reiteración la puerta de casa algo desesperada.

-Nico-Nee-san –Salió Cotaro, mi joven hermano de quince años poniéndose recién una camisa encima- Nee-san, acabo de llegar del instituto pero papá y mamá no están por ningún lado –Me explicó extrañado

-¿Sabes dónde guarda las llaves de su automóvil mamá? –Le pregunté de inmediato

-Sí, pero, ¿pasa algo malo? –Respondió con algo de nerviosismo

-Tráelas, mientras yo llamo a Cocoro y a Cocoa. Te explicó mejor cuando estemos de camino –Me obedeció sin chistar

Yo me puse a esperarlo en el porche mientras llamaba a Cocoa. Al igual que yo se puso un poco nerviosa, pero supo guardar la calma, y me aseguró que iría a la universidad y le avisaría ella misma a Cocoro, puesto que era algo más sensible en cosas así. Me prometió que no dejaría a Cocoro manejar si es que le daba alguna de sus crisis de nervios, sin embargo que llegarían lo más rápido que pudieran.

Cuando llegó Cotaro aún con sus pantalones del instituto pero unas zapatillas totalmente desacuerdo al look que hacía su polera blanca de chico malo, nos subimos al coche.

Le expliqué todo mientras conducía. Él asentía en silencio. Era curioso, pero no muy hablador, así que tomé que algo así en él era normal.

Al bajar respiramos profundo y entramos con rapidez.

-Hola, buscamos a Yazawa Takeshi –Pregunté en el mesón- Somos sus hijos

-Hola, sí, la madre avisó que venían –Explicó ella- Está en la sala cuatrocientos setenta y cuatro, por ese ascensor a la derecha

-Gracias –Forcé a salir una sonrisa y me encaminé con Cotaro tras de mí.

Apenas entramos, la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana nos cegó un poco, y al bajar la mirada nos encontramos con nuestros padres tomados de la mano. Mi padre estaba cerca de cumplir los cincuenta y ocho años y sus ojos se veían cansados. Su pelo café como el de Cocoa estaba cada vez más blanco y las arrugas de su cara por sus típicas sonrisas se estaban marcando. Mi madre nos miró con una sonrisa algo triste, sus ojos de treintañera se veían contrastado por su pelo con algunas cuantas canas (muchas menos que las de mi padre) y aquellas arrugas en la comisura de sus ojos, pero no se veía tan preocupada como lo estábamos nosotros, en cambio, aquella madures de los casi cincuenta y cinco años la hacían verse como si algo así fuera normal.

-Sí Nico –Habló ella como leyendo mi mente- A nuestra edad son cosas normales

-No te preocupes pequeña –Dijo mi padre con algo de dificultad por los tubos de oxigeno que salían de su nariz- Tu padre es más fuerte de lo que crees

Me acerqué y lo abracé con delicadeza, no quería pasar a llevar aquella gran aguja que tenía en el brazo administrándole suero o los tubos que le daban aire. Simplemente lo toqué, y al sentir su mano en mi espalda lloré como niña pequeña que quiere ser consolada por su padre.

No había estado llorando ni dos minutos cuando mis hermanas llegaron y se unieron al abrazo. Ambas lloraban, mientras nuestro pequeño hermano nos consolaba con caricias.

-Ya niñas –Nos habló nuestra madre como si tuviéramos un tercio de la edad que tenemos hoy- Van a hostigar a su padre

-Vamos, no me quites mi momento de gloria, cariño –Dijo él- ¿Cuándo voy a volver a tener a tres bellas chicas abrazándome con tanto esmero?

Las tres nos reímos humildes ante el comentario y lo dejamos descansar.

-¿Y qué te pasó, viejo? –Dijo con su típica actitud Cocoa

-Bueno, verán… -Se puso sus lentes para vernos mejor y respondió- Me dio un ataque al corazón

-¿Producto de qué? –Preguntó sorprendida Cocoro

-Su madre entró en la pieza sin una prenda encima, comprenderán que un hombre de mi edad ya no soportaría eso –Bromeó papá (o eso espero)

-No mientas cariño –Le dio un leve empujoncito mi madre- Lo que lo produjo fue una subida muy grande de azúcar. Saben que su padre tiene diabetes.

-Sí, pero no pensamos que llegaría a tanto –Comenté- Debes cuidarte –Le miré con súplica

-Si muriera ahora, moriría feliz –Sonrió él con sinceridad- Lo único que quiero ver en esta vida, es que mis hijos se amen y saber que estarán juntos en todo momento

-Suena como que te estás despidiendo –Dijo Cotaro con los ojos llorosos pero ceño fruncido.

-Hijo, uno nunca sabe cuándo le llega su hora –Contestó- Y si es necesario para descansar en paz, me despediré cada día que pueda

Tragué el nudo en la garganta que se me formó y tomé la mano que mamá no tenía agarrada- Sabes que mantendré a estos mocosos juntos cueste lo que cueste –Dije señalando a mis hermanos

-Y nosotros no dejaremos que se le suba el humo a la cabeza –Dijo Cocoa señalándome

-Y también mantendremos a Cocoa-Onee-chan controlada- Comentó Cotaro

-Y a Cotaro-kun menos antipático –Terminó Cocoro

-Gracias hijos –Sonrió mi padre con tranquilidad.

Luego, al terminar de hablar con papá, la enfermera fuera de la habitación nos explicó que no podríamos sacarlo hasta un par de días más. Algo tristes, con mis hermanos les avisamos la situación a mis padres. Mi madre insistió tercamente en que no lo podíamos dejar ahí. Con mis hermanos, le hicimos caso, sin embargo, por mucho hablar con la chica, no pudo hacer nada más por ayudarnos.

Nos quedamos hasta que nos pidieron retirarnos del recinto, era eso, o dejar que uno de nosotros se quedara allí, y mi padre ya nos había advertido que no se nos ocurriera dejar que mamá se quedara sola, ni menos tratando de acompañarlo.

Llevé a mi madre en su automóvil, en tanto Cocoro llevaba a los otros dos. Con mamá no cruzábamos palabra, no era extraño que no quisiera hablar, probablemente sabía que mi padre fue el encargado en impedir que se quedara. Su rostro era inexpresivo, pero de vez en cuando, notaba sus ojos un poco cristalinos, o una mueca extraña en su rostro.

Ese día cenamos todos juntos a excepción de papá. El silencio era fatal, y veía la incomodidad en cada uno de los integrantes, que comían sin mucho apetito la comida congelada que habíamos pasado a comprar.

Desde antes que saliéramos del hospital estaba lloviendo, pero ahora los truenos y los rayos colmaban el silencio que formábamos. Nadie quiso si quiera comentar algo del clima, pero estaba segura que todos concordaban en que reflejaba muy bien nuestros estados de ánimo.

 _(…) (…)_

No dejaron salir a mi padre hasta el día siguiente, martes en la tarde, y solo por nuestra insistencia. Mamá volvió a sonreír, y se encargó de preparar la comida favorita de papá, incluso insistió en que me quedara a pasar la noche con ellos. No me tomó ni dos minutos aceptar la petición, por lo cual, hice que Cocoa me acompañara a mi casa a buscar ropa, y pasar a comprar unos bocadillos.

-Nico-Onee-san –Me dijo ella en tanto yo metía ropa a una mochila

-¿Si? –Le dije para que continuase

-¿Crees que papá se mejorará? –Suspiró

-No lo sé, eso quiero –Contesté con sinceridad

-Pero la diabetes no se cura ¿verdad?

-No, pero se puede vivir con ella

-No quiero que papá vuelva a estar lejos de nosotros –Susurró con los ojos cristalinos- Ni menos que sufra

Aquella pequeña de solo diez y siete años era una de las más fuerte de los cuatro, pero se solía romper cuando estaba a solas conmigo, puesto que en casa, era casi como una regla que el mayor debía apoyar a los otros, y ella tomaba eso como mostrarse fuerte cada vez que podía.

La abracé y me aguanté el nudo en la garganta, en esos dos días me había dañado pensando en todos los posibles panoramas, pero no quería que mi hermana viera lo difícil que era está situación, en cambio, quería mantenerla con el ánimo más estable posible. Le acaricié la espalda, y pese a que era de mi porte, la sentí frustrantemente indefensa.

-No te preocupes, todo pasa por algo –La calmé- Ahora tenemos que darle buenos días a papá, para no arrepentirnos cuando no podamos

Ella asintió moviendo la cabeza reiterativamente. Se secó las lágrimas y exhaló- Bien, gracias Onee-sama

La miré con una sonrisa de lado y dejé que me ayudará a elegir algunas ropas. Sé que mamá no se molestará al saber que llevó lo suficiente para una semana, en cambio creo que se alegrará.

Apenas salimos nos metimos al coche y nos fuimos al supermercado. Compré todo lo que me pidió mi acompañante, y algunas cosas que sabíamos eran las favoritas de mis hermanos. Le llevé bolsas de maní con y sin sal, picante, dulces y confitado para papá, y unas tantas bolsas de frutos secos para mamá, quien aseguraba que después de empezar a comer, no podía parar.

Con tranquilidad nos encaminamos a casa. De las cuatro habitaciones, las cuatro estaban ocupadas, sin embargo, mis hermanas se organizaron para dejarme dormir de más todos los días en que dormiría con cada una.

Sería una relajada semana.

 _(…) Honoka Pov (…)_

Estaba alterada, se suponía que hoy veríamos a la dichosa pareja de Yukiho, y me llenaba de curiosidad como sería. Con Tsu-chan nos arreglamos y preparamos, en tanto hablábamos de cómo sería el encuentro, y que tan gentil sería la persona a la que mi hermana presentaría como la indicada, o al menos por ahora.

-¡No quiero ir! –Exclamé lanzándome a la cama.

-Honoka, si no querías ir ¿para qué te ofreciste en hacer la comida? –Me preguntó con el ceño fruncido

-Porque quería que Yukiho-chan me viera como la buena hermana que soy –Dije alargando cada una de las palabras

Suspiró y se sentó a mi lado- Ya lo eres, no deberías cuestionarlo, o siquiera probarlo, pero debes cumplir lo que prometes

-Sí –Hice un puchero y asentí

Ella manejó rumbo a casa, y mi madre nos recibió feliz. Me padre nos abrazó como si no nos hubiésemos visto hoy en la mañana al trabajar en el restaurant, y Yukiho con suerte se dio cuenta que llegamos. Estaba distraída y nerviosa. Dijo que pese a verse alterada estaba tranquila, pero yo la conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba a punto de temblar.

Me dispuse a cocinar, en tanto Tsubasa-chan hablaba con mis padres de los conciertos y las futuras vacaciones a las que me llevaría. Ellos sonreían felices y comentaban cada cosa diciendo que tuviéramos precaución, pero dándole plena confianza a su juicio.

-¿Por qué tu novia tiene que ser tan perfecta? –Masculló entre dientes mi hermanita

-¿Hum? –Me sorprendí, pero entendía el nerviosismo de que quizá su pareja no pudiera encajar tan bien como Tsubasa, quien se adaptaba a cualquier ambiente- No es perfecta –Contesté para que se calmara

Me miró con duda e infló las mejillas.

-De verdad que no lo es –le aseguré algo divertida- Tiene mal carácter, es cabeza dura, prefiere estar todo el día en casa antes de salir, le gusta el pollo con miel –Reí- Pero sabes… Cuando me dice que me ama, y me abraza, es perfecta, y es suficiente para mí

Escuché su suspiró, me sonrió y asintió –Te entiendo…

Ya estaba terminando cuando escuché el timbre. Y en el salón a Yukiho hablar.

-Su hermana mayor insistió en querer conocerme también, así que probablemente esté con ella

-Cariño, no hay ningún problema –Escuché a mi madre

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me desconcentró por completo, y tuve que dejar la olla calentando a fuego bajo en tanto iba a la sala a saludar.

-¿Tsubasa-san? –Escuché una voz familiar

-Wow, el mundo es muy pequeño –Mi novia respondía al comentario

-Espera, si estás aquí, ella es Yukiho, y estos sus padres…

Crucé la puerta y la vi- ¡Eli! –Corrí a lanzarme en sus brazos y sonreí ante lo inesperado- ¿Así que estás saliendo con Arisa-chan? –Le pregunté a mi hermana quien se saludaba con la otra rubia.

-¿Se conocen? –Preguntó papá

-Sí, está es mi compañera en µ's –Contesté

-Y la hermana de mi novia –Agregó Yukiho

-Entonces es un gusto tenerlas aquí –Exclamó con júbilo mi madre

-Ayase-san, no has cambiado nada –Se acercó a nosotras Tsu-chan- Y tu hermana es igual de bella que tú

-Gracias –Sonrió Eli- Pero a ti los años definitivamente te sentaron bien

-No es solo eso –Me tomó de la mano y sonrió- Con una persona tan vivida a mi lado, es difícil sentirse envejecer

Sonreí nerviosa-De verdad es una grata sorpresa –Comenté- ¿Quién iba a pensar que nuestras hermanas saldrían juntas?

-Más que eso, me sorprende que ustedes dos estén juntas –Se sinceró Eli-chan

-Era obvio, ¿no te acuerdas cuándo la secuestré en el centro de la ciudad? –Rio mi novia

-Claro que sí, fue bastante divertido a decir verdad –Dijo Eli correspondiendo la risa

Fui a ver mi preparación y me preocupé de que estuviera lista. Le avisé a Tsu-chan y a Yukiho-chan que se preocuparan de hacer que se sentaran todos. Llevé la bandeja con carne a la mesa, y coloqué la olla con arroz en un plato, para que no se quemara el mantel. Comimos y todos celebraron mi comida, a lo que sonreí orgullosa. Mi novia y Eli, hablaban de todo, se les veía bastante animadas en su conversación, por otro lado, la parejita de hermanas menores hablaban con mis padres tratando de contestar de la mejor forma posible sus interrogantes. Yo en cambio, disfrutaba de la situación algo irreal, nunca imaginé que tan pronto mantendríamos una conversación normal con Eli, ni que mi hermana se enamorara de su hermana. Era como que de todas formas, las de µ's nos encontraríamos. Pese a que nos hubiéramos demorado un poco más en reencontrarlas a cada una, el destino nos uniría de igual manera.

-Honoka –Me llamó Eli, sacándome de mi ensoñación- ¿Por qué no le has dicho a las chicas que sales con Tsubasa-san?

Mi novia me miraba atenta con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho- Hehe… -Traté de sonar calmada- Lo olvidé.

-Me sorprende ser tan poco importante para ti –Dijo Tsu-chan con un dolor, espero que fingido

-Sabes que no es así, amor –Me salió aquel 'amor' de imprevisto, y me sonrojé un poco- Es solo que no se ha dado la ocasión

-Bien… -Asintió con un puchero

La besé de manera fugaz y terminé el tema rápido- ¿Quién quiere postre? –Pregunté para que mi sonrojo empezara a disminuir

La cena terminó tranquila, y en la sobre mesa compartimos todos una conversación.

-¿Y en que trabajas Arisa-san? –Preguntó mi madre

-Pues… Manejo una empresa con su hija –Explicó, dejándonos a todos intrigados, puesto que algo sabíamos de eso, pero Yukiho nunca había hablado abiertamente.

-¿Y de qué es esa empresa? –Preguntó curioso mi padre

-Escuelas de danza –Dijo Yukiho, haciendo que Eli tosiera

-Esperen… -Dijo con dificultad- ¿Eres mi jefe y no lo sabía?

-¿No lo sabías? –Se sorprendió mi hermana

-Pensé que sería mejor así, Nee-sama –Contestó Arisa- Eres algo estricta enseñando, no quería que Yukiho-chan tuviera que verte enojada, luego el tiempo pasó sin más.

-¡Apruebo eso! –Concordé- Era terrible el periodo de exámenes, pero si Eli-chan enseñaba era aún peor

-Hey –Se quejó Eli

-Sí no hubiera sido por Eli-san, quizá que tan mal te hubiera ido –Me dijo mi madre

-Tsu-chan también tiene mi edad, si no habría sido por esa cosas intensiva de µ's habría estudiado con ella –Me defendí

-Honoka –Habló mi novia- Admite que no habríamos estudiado si yo te hubiera enseñado…

Me sonrojé un poco e inflé mis mejillas, los de la mesa rieron por mi comportamiento, y nuevamente el tema se volvía neutral.

Conversamos bastante más incluso después de sacar la mesa. A mis padres les agradaron las hermanas Ayase, y las invitaron para una nueva oportunidad. Tsubasa-chan y Eli-chan dejaron los prefijos entre ellas. Y yo, después de múltiples argumentos, hice que Yukiho lavara la loza.

Para haber sido miércoles lo pasé muy bien, ¡ansiaba que compartiéramos así con las chicas de µ's!

 _(…) Nico Pov (…)_

Era domingo en la mañana, el cielo estaba despejado, y se sentía una cálida brisa. Mi padre despertó animado, se le veía bien y contento. Se paseó por todas las piezas despertándonos, a las chicas solos nos gritó con ánimo, pero al pobre Cotaro se le lanzó arriba, haciendo que el rechinido de la cama y un 'ough' de parte de mi hermano, se escuchara en toda la casa.

Con las chicas estábamos ya preparando el desayuno, y no nos aguantamos la risa pesé a que nuestro hermano bajara con espalda adolorida y cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya, dejen de molestar a su hermano –Dijo mi madre, a lo que asentimos, sin embargo, no pudiendo evitar murmurar algunas otras bromas que se nos ocurrían.

-¿Qué haremos hoy? –Preguntó animada Cocoa

-Nada –Dijo mi padre mordiendo su pan

-Pero hoy es domingo –Me quejé

-¿Y…? –Preguntó

-Tus cuatro bellos hijos tienen el día libre, deberías aprovecharnos –Sugerí

-Mis cuatro bellos hijos podrían ir a comprarle una cama nueva a su cansado padre –Opinó él

-¡Genial! –Exclamó Cocoa –Nosotros pagamos, y tú la eliges

-Me parece genial –Dije emocionada- Esa es mi hermana- Estirando la mano, nos dimos los cinco

Mi padre gruñó, y agregó- Sabes que estos no te pagaran nada –Me dijo mirándome, y luego a mis hermanos- Y no pediré una barata

-Trato –Sonreí- Al fin y al cabo, me acaban de pagar un muy buen bono por esos conciertos que hice antes de salir de vacaciones

Mi padre me sonrió, y mi madre asintió feliz porque al fin se dignaría a salir de casa.

Todos nos arreglamos para salir. Nos pusimos de acuerdo en almorzar en algún restaurant de por ahí cerca. Mamá, papá, Cocoro y yo lanzamos el dado, nos subimos al Peugeot 5008 gris de papá, no sin antes analizar el resultado del juego, perdió mamá.

De piloto estaba mamá, mi padre de copiloto, Cotaro y yo en la segunda fila, y en la final Cocoro y Cocoa. Hablábamos de cualquier cosa, sobre que comeríamos y que haríamos al llegar. Mis hermanas concordaron en que harían algo genial para cenar. Y con Cotaro jugamos 'cara o sello' para decidir quién lavaría los platos.

Mamá se detuvo en un restaurant y aparcó. Al parecer era bastante bueno, puesto que la gente no paraba de llegar. Nos bajamos para entrar, pero apenas pude visualizar mí alrededor mi cuerpo no se pudo mover. Algo al fondo de mi cabeza decía que había estado aquí antes. Respiré profundo un par de veces y pensé… Pensé en los lugares de esta ciudad en los que había estado, las personas que me pudieron haber mencionado un lugar así, o con quienes pude estar aquí.

Casi como una carcajada burlona, mi memoria no soltó ningún dato, y se encargó de empezar a eliminar cosas de hace no mucho. ¿Por qué cuando uno quiere recordar algo siempre se le olvida, y al no necesitarlo aparece?

En fin. Obligué a mi cuerpo a seguir a mi familia a dentro, y nos pusimos a esperar a que atendieran a los tipos delante de nosotros.

-Hola, mi nombre es You, ¿mesa para seis? –Preguntó una chica de pelo gris algo castaño, de ojos azules y mirada enérgica

-Sí por favor –Habló mi madre, mientras la chica tomaba varios menús y nos señalaba la mesa.

-Cualquier cosas me avisan, espero disfruten su estancia –Dijo volviendo a la puerta para esperar a más gente

-Bien, ¿qué comeremos? –Sonrió feliz la menor de mis hermanas

-Que cada quién elija su plato Cocoa-chan –Contestó mi madre

-Pero así no podremos probar de todo –Dijo ella con un puchero

-Tampoco te iba a dar del mío, Cocoa-onee-chan –Contestó Cotaro

-Ni menos yo –Dijo con su rostro solemne Cocoro

-Que malos hermanos son –Exclamó agarrándolos por el cuello y acercándolos a ella mientras 'lloraba' –Siendo que yo daría mi comida por ustedes

-Eso lo pondría en duda –Agregué yo

-¡Onee-sama! ¿Qué clase de visión tienes de mí? –Con tono exagerado y divertido hizo una mueca de dolor

Todos reímos, y solo perduro la áspera risa de papá, carraspeó, y puso cara sería- No hagan tanto escándalo, no es divertido

Con los chicos nos miramos cómplices y sonreímos. A esos dos viejos que se sentaban juntos para poder tomarse de las manos, se les veía claramente feliz. Me gusta que sean así de unidos.

-¿Ordenan por mí? –Preguntó Cocoro antes de pararse- Quiero eso –Señaló el menú de mi hermano y se encaminó al baño

-Bueno –Dije yo llevándome a la boca un trozó de pan- ¿A qué centro comercial iremos?

-Aunque ustedes no lo crean, su padre ya tenía decidido salir hoy –Se apresuró a decir mi madre

-Cariño –Bufó mi papá como un niño

-Es bueno que sepan que tus planes van más allá de encerrarte todo el día a ver televisión –Explicó ella

Él suspiró, y solo se limitó a comer otra rebanada de pan.

-Bueno, ¿entonces? –Preguntó Cotaro

-La idea ira al centro comercial –Contestó papá- Y comprar de esos proyectores, ponerlo en la sala y ver una película todos –Dijo con naturalidad

-¡Genial! –Exclamó emocionada Cocoa

-¿Pero eso no es lo mismo que quedarse en casa? –Lo apunté con el pan que tenía en mi mano, y cerré un ojo para enfocarlo acusadoramente.

-Por supuesto, ¿qué esperaba de papá? –Dijo Cotaro

-Ah… y después me molestan que no me levanto en las mañanas –Dijo Cocoa –Esto es lo mismo…

-¿Cómo puede eso parecerse? –Preguntó mi padre

-Tú tampoco te quieres levantar de tu cama –Se defendió

-Pero tu padre no va a la escuela en las mañanas –Dijo mamá- A diferencia de ti, que los únicos días que luchas para no salir de ahí son en los que tienes responsabilidades académicas

Cotaro y yo esbozamos una sonrisa, que más bien era una risa contenida. Cocoa se cruzó de brazos e infló las mejillas. Llegó la mesera y pedimos, y unos minutos después lo hizo Cocoro.

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto, Cocoro-nee-chan? –Ladeando la cabeza preguntó Cocoa

-Para ser sincera… -Suspiró Cocoro- Me confundieron con Onee-sama y estuve varios minutos insistiendo que no lo era, hasta que notaron la diferencia.

-¿Incluso aquí? –Pregunté poniendo los ojos en blanco. Suspiré- Perdónenme…

-No te disculpes, tooonta –Dijo mi hermana menor alargando las 'o'

-¡Sí, Nee-sama! –Exclamó Cocoro- ¡No es tu culpa!

-Eres famosa –Dijo Cotaro- Pero eso no quiere decir que todo recaiga sobre ti

Me quedé callada unos segundos, mientras movía el vaso de agua en mis manos… -¿¡Cómo que tonta!? –Dije para cambiar el tema

No se demoraron mucho al traer la comida. Con un riquísimo y algo familiar sabor en nuestras bocas (o al menos para mí), conversamos sobre qué película veríamos. Al salir, esa chica llamada You se despidió y nos solicitó volver de nuevo. Nos subimos al automóvil, y fuimos al centro comercial.

Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente que caminara a mi lado murmurara entre ellas sobre si era yo o no, y si debían pedir un autógrafo o no, así que simplemente caminaba con mi familia por los pasillos y eligiendo esos caros aparatos de proyección, ignorando lo demás.

-Papá, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Cotaro mientras caminábamos. Él iba unos pasos atrás de Cocoro y mi madre, y ellas a su vez de Cocoa y de mí, puesto que, con la menor de mis hermanas, me paraba en cada escaparate con ropa linda.

-Sí –Dijo él levantando una ceja- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No, por nada –Contestó, llevándose una almendra confitada a la boca y desviando la mirada

Recorrimos casi toda la tienda buscando aquella cama perfecta para mis padres, sin embargo, siempre había algo. Era muy alta, o la madera demasiado negra, o que no se veía de buena calidad.

-Deberíamos haberle comprado una cama y ya –Suspiró Cocoa

-Pero perdería el sentido –Contestó Cocoro- Recuerda que lo estamos haciendo para que papá salga de casa

-Pero papá no se ve bien –Las tres posicionamos la mirada en nuestro hermano menor y esperamos a que hablara

Cuando no lo hizo, hablé yo- ¿Cotaro-kun... qué te hace pensar que papá no está bien?

-Soy el que más tiempo pasa con él –Y era cierto. Solo ellos veían el béisbol tardes completas, y comentaban sobre los juegos como todos unos conocedores. Quizás, esa era la ventaja de ser el único hijo de cuatro- Tengo el presentimiento…

Ahora, todas las miradas iban a papá, quien seguía amoldando los colchones y sentándose arriba para saltar un poco y así probar los resortes.

-Creo que me gusta este –Dijo señalándolo con una sonrisa- ¿Qué opinan chicos?

Nos acercamos para darles nuestra opinión, no obstante, no podíamos dejar de verlo con preocupación. La cama ya no me importaba, así que simplemente le dije que sí. Mis hermanos dieron un veredicto más detallado. Pasé mi tarjeta de crédito y acepté sin mirar el precio si quiera.

-¡Papá! –Exclamó Cocoa

Me volteé rápido y vi a mi hermana sostenerlo con facilidad. La camisa que se había puesto papá, ahora tirante por como lo tenía agarrado, dejaba relucir sus brazos con casi nada de carne, y la espalda algo huesuda. Miré a mí madre con los ojos muy abiertos y negué. No sé por qué, pero negué repetidamente, como diciendo que aquello no ocurría en verdad. Sin embargo, aunque no lo creyera, corrí a ayudar a mi hermana y mi padre.

-[Sí, por favor, es urgente] –Dijo una chica a su teléfono. Se acercó a nuestro lado y le preguntó a mi padre- Señor, ¿qué siente?

-Mi pecho, mi brazo y mi cuello duelen –Contestó apretando los dientes- Es como… si me apretujaran el corazón

-Un ataque cardiaco –Contestó la chica de pelo granate y ojos miel.

 _(…) Maki Pov (…)_

¿¡Es tan malo pedir un día de descanso siendo médico!?

No sé qué había pasado aquí en Tokio para que hubiera una emergencia y que ningún médico estuviera disponible exceptuándome.

Mi padre me había llamado a eso de las diez, diciéndome que había tres operaciones urgentes. Que una de ellas la haría mamá, y la otra él. Por supuesto que la última estaba reservada para mí. Suspiré fuerte apenas escuché como se cortaba la llamada, y me empecé a levantar. A las once menos diez salí de casa rumbo al hospital.

Llamé a Yui cuadras antes de llegar. Al bajar, ella me esperaba con mi bata en la mano, me la tendió, y mientras caminábamos y hablábamos sobre lo que pasaba, me la puse.

-Es un aneurisma –Habló- El paciente es un hombre de treinta y ocho años, alérgico al níquel.

-Bien, prepara el pabellón, estaré ahí en tres minutos –Le contesté mientras caminaba a mi despacho

La gran silla negra estaba tal como la había dejado el día anterior. La mesa, tenía los papeles bien ordenados y agrupados. El piso estaba pulcro como siempre. El estante, en orden.

Me afirmé de la madera, dejando humedad en ella por la transpiración de mis manos. Respiré profundo y exhalé. Repetí el proceso hasta que me mentalicé y entre en mi faceta fría. Nada me perturbaba.

Caminé hacia el pabellón con parsimonia. Me cambié la vestimenta y coloqué la mascarilla en mi barbilla, en tanto me lavaba hasta el codo y colocaba los guantes con aquel polvo blanco que ensucian un poco la piel. En cosa de minutos, ya se me empezaron a pegar aquellos plásticos verdosos a causa del sudor. Me acerqué al hombre acostado y anestesiado sobre la camilla, tomé el bisturí, e hice la primera incisión, dejando salir varias líneas disparejas y desiguales de sangre.

Me senté sobre mi escritorio exhausta… eran las dos y algo cuando por fin terminé todo el procedimiento, y lo primero que hice, fue sacarme toda la indumentaria llena de sangre y simplemente salir de ahí. Se podría decir, que mi oficina era mi zona de confort.

Mi padre y mi madre ya habían escuchado lo exitosa que había salido la operación, y me mensajearon diciendo lo orgulloso que estaban. Esbocé una sonrisa ante cada palabra de mamá, y se infló mi pecho con las de papá.

Con un ruido casto la puerta se abrió. Yui venía cargada con bastantes papeles, y un café en su mano. Los posicionó sobre mi amplia mesa de caoba y empezó a separar papeles mientras me tendía el café.

-Sabe que el trabajo aún no termina, ¿verdad? –Me advirtió.

Suspiré sin contenerme- Por supuesto que lo sé.

Ella me sonrió con ternura y se encaminó a la puerta. Me relajé, y estiré mi cuerpo. Miré el reloj, y suspiré resignada a almorzar. Todavía ni comenzaba el informe y ya me sentía fatigada.

Terminé a eso de las tres. Yui entró a recoger la montonera de papeles y le sonreí con satisfacción dejando que mis brazos sostuvieran mi cabeza, mientras ellos se apoyaban de la mesa. Cerré los ojos, y no los abrí hasta que algo emánate de calor fue situado al lado de mi cara.

Un tupper con comida humeaba de cerca, y un tenedor estaba colocada unos centímetros más allá. Miré alrededor de la habitación vacía. En condiciones normales no comería algo de extraña procedencia, pero al sentir aquella hambre voraz que rugía por cualquier cosa que pudiera digerir, decidí simplemente agradecer y comer. Estaba bueno, y sabroso, aunque también pudo haber sido efecto de mi anhelo hacia algo comestible.

Me fijé en la hora. Casi las cinco. Hoy, por ser domingo, ni siquiera debería estar aquí, y parecía que debía cumplir jornada completa. Me levanté dejando el pote allí, puesto que quizás el 'ángel' que lo había dejado lo viniera a buscar en un rato más, y si no me había despertado, era porque no quería ser visto.

Caminé por los pasillos sin rumbo. Solo echaría un vistazo a los corredores más concurridos, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo la jefa, y mi trabajo también consistía en supervisar a los otros.

Una aguda voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y me hizo desviarme un poco para encontrar la fuente del sonido. Un tipo de reyerta cerca del pabellón de emergencias, probablemente la familia de alguien en un estado crítico, era casi obvio. Por experiencia, decir que era la jefa, llevarlos a mi cuarto privado cubierto de madera y de suelo alfombrado rojo, provocaba que las personas se sintieran más tranquilas, confiando en aquel pilar de la institución la vida de su ser querido, sin embargo, admitiendo que nada era mi responsabilidad, lo cual me liberaba de un yermo en casos de tragedia.

No obstante la vi, luchando con algún enfermero, y exclamando a viva voz. No me demoré ni dos segundos en teclear y acercarme al lugar.

 _(…) Maki Pov End (…)_

La sonora ambulancia pasaba por semáforos rojos, vehículos lentos, y lugares concurridos sin ningún escrúpulo. El conductor no tenía más misión que salvar a la persona en la parte de atrás de su coche, pero era difícil en esos momentos.

Un hombre algo canoso con aún algunas mechas cafés estaba desmayado sobre la camilla, y la chica a su lado lo miraba con compasión, dolor, y apego. Tomaba su mano con fuerza entre las suyas, y pedía a los cielos alguna ayuda.

Los dos enfermeros que los acompañaban bajaron apenas sintieron que habían llegado. Otros varios recibían el cuerpo inerte del hombre y lo llevaban hacia dentro.

-Lo siento señorita –Dijo un hombre alto con la barbilla cubierta con una mascarilla y ropa azul- No puede acompañarlo más adentro.

-¿P-Pero que le harán? -Con lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos y voz rota preguntó

-Haremos todos lo que esté en nuestras manos –Contestó él

Ella asintió y se sentó en las sillas que estaban colocadas ahí. Sola, sin nadie a su lado se frotaba las manos nerviosamente. Había hecho prometer a sus hermanos que llevarían a mamá a casa y que la cuidarían, y que por nada del mundo dejaran que viniera con ella. Sabía que su madre no soportaría. Sin embargo, ¿era ella capaz de sopórtalo? No, por supuesto que no ¿Qué podía hacer sola? Ni siquiera quería llorar, por la diminuta y escasa posibilidad de que su madre apareciera por la puerta de vidrió que estaba al final del pasillo. Los segundos se hacían minutos, los minutos horas, y las horas una eternidad perenne. Se consumía en una desesperación inmensurable.

El enfermero salió, con la mascarilla a mitad del mentón y cara preocupada. Se acercó con paso solemne a la muchacha que apenas lo vio cruzar el umbral se levantó rápidamente.

Con voz áspera anunció- Necesitamos realizar una cirugía de revascularización coronaria –Respiró y agregó- Requerimos de la autorización de un familiar, puesto que su padre sigue inconsciente

-¿Le pasará algo a mi papá? –La voz de la chica sonó como la de una niña pequeña, casi rota, casi un hilo, casi tan aguda como un chillido.

-Admitimos que está operación requiere mucha preparación previa… -Dijo el hombre- Pero el paciente no responde, tenemos que tomar medidas drásticas…

Asintió. Solo asintió apretando los labios, arrugando su barbilla y mirando con ojos cristalinos- Pero déjenme verlo… -Susurró

-Es imposible, lo siento –Contestó

-Pero tiene que dejarme… –Pidió ella- Es mi padre, y aún en estas condiciones ¿no puedo despedirme de él?

-Debemos proceder con rapidez, y solo el personal autorizado puede entrar a la sala de emergencia –Explicó con rapidez, moviendo la cabeza negativamente

-Entonces déjeme hablar con su jefe- Dijo ella con rapidez- Alguien debe ser capaz de ponerse en mi lugar –Con frustración golpeó sus manos contra sus costados.

-Señorita, en verdad es imposible –Con severidad la reprimió

-¡No! –Exclamó ella- ¡No puede ser imposible! ¡Quiero hablar con su jefe!

-Que casualidad –Se escuchó por el pasillo- Aquí estoy ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Maki? –Preguntó la chica de pelo moreno

-Hola Nico –Contestó la nombrada- Es una pena que nos tengamos que ver así… -Taciturna saludó

Ignorando el saludo, ignorando los once años, ignorando lo que pudiera pasar después, su atención se centró en la remota posibilidad- Maki –Tartamudeó ella con aire nervioso- Mi padre está ahí dentro. Necesito verlo –Sollozó

Con una mirada rápida señaló al enfermero, quien se estremeció al tener que enfrentarse a su jefa cara a cara. Más aún, por la forma en que se trataban, supuso que se conocía, y temía por haber tratado inadecuadamente a la conocida de la directora de todo el hospital.

El joven tosió para aclararse la garganta y contestó a una pregunta implícita- El paciente presenta un ataque cardiaco, y el doctor a cargo solicita una autorización familiar para una cirugía de emergencia para realizar una revascularización coronaria –Explicó agradeciendo que su habla no le fallara.

La chica pelirroja, que se veía mayor que la otra, suspiró con aire pesado. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de gritarle todo lo que había pensado en once años a la pelinegra, pero no era el momento ni la situación. En cambio, otro sentimiento que también tuvo que amortiguar se agolpó. Sabía que significaban las palabras del enfermero, y eso, la hizo querer llevarse a la joven, sacarla de ese lugar, abrazarla, consolarla, y hablarle con voz dulzona para apaciguar los llantos que probablemente vendría muy pronto.

-Nico… -Susurró- ¿Estás de acuerdo que se proceda con la operación?

Asintió.

-Pues, necesito que firmes ese papel –Con un movimiento algo torpe el hombre mostró una hoja con el título de 'Consentimiento', lleno de letras y con una mancha de agua con el logo de los hospitales Nishikino.

Volvió a afirmar y tomó el lápiz, que se veía carísimo, de la fina mano de la doctora. No había anillo en ninguna de las dos manos, ambas se fijaron. Pasaron al mismo tiempo la vista al papel. Después de que lo firmara con temblor pasó la hoja y el bolígrafo a sus respectivos dueños

-Ve –Dijo la mujer con bata blanca al chico

-¿Qué? –Preguntó la otra. El asintió y se dio la vuelta- Pensé que me ayudarías

-Sí –Contestó ella- No dejaré que veas a un familiar siendo cortado justo en medio del pecho, ni menos que se pierda tiempo…

Se hizo un silencio tenso. Nico había aceptado que quizás era lo mejor, en casos así, el tiempo es fundamental, y definitivamente no le gustaría ver aquella escena. Maki se dio la vuelta sin más que decir, sabía que el procedimiento era largo, y esperar en frente de la puerta no le llamaba para nada la atención.

Cuando la bata blanca fue ondeada por el aire, la joven idol se cuestionó, no quería estar sola, pero tampoco quería dejar a su padre solo. ¿Qué hacer en esa situación? Quizá la mejor solución era pedirle a la pelirroja que le hiciera compañía, pero ésta no se veía muy dispuesta a sentarse a hablar para esperar que se terminara la operación.

Otro suspiro- ¿Vienes? –Preguntó- Tengo una asistente que hace muy buenos tés

Como señal del destino aceptó la propuesta, y caminó por los blancos e impolutos pasillos de la clínica. En tanto, la otra le pedía a su asistente aquellos bebestibles por medio de un mensaje de texto.

No fueron más de tres pasillos cuando la pelirroja abrió la puerta de madera, la más grande de allí. Un olor a limpio (diferente al de químicos afuera) emergió.

-¿Te quieres sentar? –Preguntó- Iré a buscar un par de cosas y vuelvo en seguida, relájate…

-Sí… -Contestó- …Gracias…

Se marchó, dejando a solas a la pelinegra, que se preguntaba qué hacia allí, puesto que, ¿cuántas posibilidades tenía una persona de que justamente una compañera de instituto tuviera el hospital en donde atendería a su padre enfermo? Agradecía que Maki no le preguntase nada, pero ¿qué significaba eso?, quizá lo que estaba haciendo la menor, era solo por un acto de gentileza hacia una vieja conocida, al fin y al cabo son once años desde que no se veían.

Recorrió con la mano la suave madera del escritorio. Miró los papeles, varios en inglés, otros en francés y muchos en japonés, detallando procedimientos médicos y análisis.

-"Maki ha cambiado su letra…" –Comentó mentalmente al ver la típica letra de doctor en esos documentos que en definitiva había escrito la pelirroja.

Recorrió con la vista los estantes llenos de libros, y se sorprendió al ver uno que no tenía nada que ver con medicina. 'Poemas' exclamaba en dorado el título, y abajo, el nombre de su vieja amiga Sonoda Umi. Se sintió algo celosa de ver aquello, pero a la vez algo nostálgica- "¿Maki-chan tendrá algo mío aquí?" -Se preguntó, en tanto rosaba el cuero de la silla y se dejaba caer en él.

Aspiró profundo, y sintió la fragancia de la menor en esa habitación. ¿Cómo era posible que el lugar fuera tan propio de la doctora? Era como ver su mente.

La puerta se abrió, y la pelinegra se tensó por el reto que vendría. Para su sorpresa, en cambio, no escuchó queja, solo un susurró diciendo- Come esto, te hará bien para relajarte

La pelirroja cerró tras de sí y caminó hasta el escritorio, sentándose en las sillas frente al asiento de cuero en la que estaba la otra. Enfrente de ésta, posicionó una tarta de chocolate con una cuchara plástica clavada, y la miró fijamente.

-Gracias, pero no era necesario –Dijo Nico

-Bueno, es el consejo de un médico, creo que deberías hacerle caso- Le sonrió

La otra asintió y comió. No hablaron nada en todo ese rato. La doctora se conformaba en ver a la pelinegra comer, y la idol se concentraba únicamente en el postre, para alivianar su cabeza. Cuando terminó comentó

-Maki…san… Siento no ser una buena compañía ahora –Se disculpó

La expianista se entristeció al escuchar el 'san' pero no podía pedir nada más por ahora. Por fin tenía a la pelinegra cerca de ella, y eso era suficiente para su nostálgico corazón. Su cabeza se esforzaba en mantener los estribos, su corazón trataba de regular su latido, y su estómago luchaba matando mariposas dentro de sí.

-Nico-chan… -Contestó sin dudarlo- No debes disculparte, y si no quieres hablar está bien

-Gracias –Sonrió con pena la otra

-Pero, si te quieres desahogar, estoy totalmente dispuesta a escucharte.

Y como si hubieran apretado un botón, la idol soltó gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos. Lloró contándole lo fuerte que había tenido que ser al venir sola, sabiendo que no lo podría soportar. Lloró pidiéndole al cielo ayuda y piedad. Lloró contando todo el dolor que había sentido al ver a su padre tan delgado y huesudo. Lloró hasta que solo sollozos quedaban. Lloró hasta que Maki no aguantó más y la abrazó tratando de cubrir el corazón de su amor platónico de la adolescencia.

*Toc*Toc* Se escuchó la puerta mientras las dos estaban de pie, abrazadas junto al sillón de cuero negro. Nico se separó y secó sus lágrimas, asintió para darle a entender a Maki que dejara que entrara el provocador de los ruidos.

-Pase –Alzó la voz la doctora

-Vengo con el té, Nishikino-san –Dijo una joven mientras entraba a la habitación con una bandeja plateada- Ups, perdone, ¿interrumpo algo?

Nico, se percató de inmediato de como la joven miraba a su vieja amiga, por lo que con voz seca respondió- Bueno sí, lo hiciste, pero gracias por el té –Girándose, se fue a sentar a una de las sillas que daban la espalda a la puerta y se cruzó de brazos

La doctora mostró incredulidad y dijo- Siento tener que pedirte que te retires. Muchas gracias por el té, Yui –Le sonrió

-N-No hay problema, yo me disculpo por demorarme tanto, es solo que no vi su mensaje –Apresuradamente contestó- Llámeme cualquier cosa, Nishikino-san

-Por supuesto –Asintió y caminó hasta su silla, en tanto la otra se marchaba por donde había llegado.

Nico tomó un sorbo de té y asintió, era bastante bueno- Sabes –Dio otro sorbo y esperó que la menor posicionara su mirada en ella- A esa Yui… le gustas

El color rojo se le subió a las mejillas y el té hizo que se trapicara- ¿Q-Qué? ¿De qué hablas Nico-chan?

-Es obvio –La miró con risa- ¿cómo no te habías dado cuenta?

-No estoy pendiente de a quién le agrade o de a quién no –Contestó claramente más calmada

-Toda una señorita fría –Sonrió con ternura y algo de nostalgia

-Es parte de mi trabajo, uno se debe acostumbrar –Respondió algo triste, por tener que obviar los sufrimientos ajenos

Se hizo un silencio en lo que la pelinegra se acongojó- Creo que yo no me podré acostumbrar nunca

-Estás en un momento difícil –Afirmó

-No sé qué hacer

Nuevamente lagrimas amenazaron con salir. Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta abrirse las detuvo justo antes de caer, hasta que escuchó- ¿Nicochi?

Con un movimiento rápido giró la cabeza y se encontró con un turquesa preocupado. Ambas se abalanzaron encima de la otra y Nico se dejó consolar.

-¡Nozomi! –Alargó todas las vocales y la abrazó con más fuerza- Mi padre está mal… y no sé qué hacer…

-Nicochi –Susurró- Todo está bien ahora, Maki-chan y yo te apoyaremos. Estaremos para ti, te lo prometo.

-Quédense aquí –Exclamó Maki en tanto abría la puerta de golpe y salía a paso rápido de ahí.

-¿Maki-san? –Dijo Nico llamándola sobre el hombro de la pelipúrpura

-¿San? –Preguntó Nozomi- ¿Por qué la llamas así?

La pelinegra desvió la mirada y suspiró- Hace once años que no la veo, ¿cómo quieres que la trate?

-Normal, claro –Contestó- Yo no dejaré de decirte Nicochi, y espero que tú no me dejes de decir 'Nozomi'

-Pero, ¿está bien? –Preguntó dudosa

-Claro que sí –Rio- Sigo siendo tu amiga, y Maki-chan también

-¿Y cómo es que ustedes siguen juntas? –Cuestionó- No creo que hayan mantenido el contacto en todos estos años…

-Nop, de hecho, hace solo un mes que nos vimos nuevamente –Dijo

-Apuesto que fue idea tuya –Sonrió Nico

-Así es, ¡soy la madre de µ's! –Exclamó- Es mi deber hacer que ustedes estén juntas

-Claro que no lo es – La miró con seriedad- Tú no tienes que matarte en eso. Debes sabes que ahora tienes un nuevo apoyo

-¿Entonces quieres que µ's se reúna? –Se sorprendió Nozomi

-¡Claro! –Dijo- Eso nos haría felices a todas, y me daría una buena distracción

Nozomi sonrió, dispuesta a decirle que con ella, ya estaban las nueve, pero otra vez la puerta la sorprendía. En ella, una agitada enfermera que Nozomi desconocía trataba de recuperar el aire.

-Nishikino-san, necesita a Yazawa-san urgente

Ambas se levantaron de prisa y siguieron a trote a la chica de pelo fucsia oscuro.

Al llegar, Maki las detuvo y agarrando a la pelinegra de los hombros le dijo- Nico-chan, llama a tu familia, hay algo importante que tengo que decirles, y deben estar todos presentes –La seriedad en la mirada descolocó al par de recién llegadas, e hizo que sus corazones latieran deprisa.

Nico llamó de inmediato, y se calmó hablando con Nozomi mientras esperaba a que llegaran. Unos minutos después, estaba nuevamente frente a la gran puerta de madera barnizada, junto con otros cuatro pares de ojos idénticos a los suyos.

-Nicochi… -habló Nozomi- Creo que me debo quedar aquí…

-Pero… -Iba a objetar, sin embargo fue interrumpida

-No me iré a ningún lado, estaré esperando a que salgas, ¿sí? –Con tono maternal le avisó

-Gracias –Le dio una lánguida sonrisa y entró en el despacho

Ya estaban las sillas correspondientes para la cantidad de personas. El ambiente estaba tenso, por primera vez en mucho tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Estaba nerviosa.

-Por favor, doctora, hable claro –Pidió la chica que más se parecía a Nico, Cocoro.

-Bien… -Botó un pesado aire Maki- Les explicaré. Yazawa Takeshi llegó aquí en estado crítico, por lo cual lo tuvimos que someter a una operación para poder estabilizarlo, en la cual obtuvimos el consentimiento de Nico-san –Se tomó unos segundos en donde la tensión era máxima- Reaccionó correctamente y ahora está estable.

-Que bien –Tocándose el pecho por encima del corazón la madre suspiró

-Pero… -Continuó la pelirroja

-¿Pero? –Preguntó de inmediato Cocoa

-Pero, al ser cercana a Nico, me di la libertad para que el doctor aprovechara la incisión, y tomara muestras de lo que le llamaba la atención. Es un hombre altamente experimentado, y se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

-¿Y qué anda mal? –Dijo angustiado Cotaro

-Maki suéltalo de una vez –Pidió Nico

Volvió a botar y tomar aire, y rogó para que su voz no se quebrara-Su padre tiene un cáncer de páncreas demasiado avanzado –Soltó- No sabemos desde hace cuánto con exactitud, pero ya es demasiado tarde…

-¿Tarde?… ¿Tarde para qué? –Preguntó Cocoa en shock

-¿No podrán salvarlo? –Buscando una respuesta en su familia Cocoro miró a todos

-Lo siento… -Dijo con toda sinceridad Maki

* * *

 **Hehe Eso fue!**

 **Me gustó la ruptura de pov, tanto de Nico pasándolo mal me llegó a deprimir a mí :c**

 **Espero sus reviews :c y que me digan cuanto me odian por el frío encuentro entre Nico y Maki :D!**

 **Pero se viene el amorsh entre esas dos, pronto , y de manera muy kawai XD**


	8. Noche Oscura bajo miles de estrellas

**Holis :3! Felices fiestas! Este es mi 'regalo' para ustedes :D**

 **Les cuento... Mi idea era subir este capítulo mucho antes, pero llegó la inspiración y terminé escribiendo exactamente 9,000 palabras de solo historia :o!**

 **Las canciones que verán más abajo son respectivamente: "Angel by the Wings" de Sia, y "You are not Alone" de Michael Jackson...** **Creo que lo que más me costó fue encontrar por lo que agradecería mucho si me comentaran que canción les gustaría ver aquí :(tres)**

 **PD: UN SALUDO PARA LOS QUE ESTÁN EN 'LOVE LIVE ARMY' ME ALEGRAN EL DÍA XD!**

 **PPD: sorry por las faltas de ortografía y gramática, pero quería entregárselos luego porque ya estaba chata revisándolo como por décima vez. Por qué escribo tanto D:!?**

* * *

 **Cap** **7:** **Lamentablemente el padre de Nico tiene que ser llevado a urgencia por un ataque, sin embargo, seis días después del susto ocurre nuevamente en el centro comercial, por suerte logran llegar a tiempo a la clínica más cercana, no obstante Takeshi aún no se estabiliza, y Nico (su única acompañante en ese momento) tiene que elegir entre operar o no a su padre, con mucho riesgo encima. Queriendo despedirse al menos de su padre, la pelinegra trata de convencer inútilmente a un enfermero hasta que Maki (la dueña de la clínica) llega y calma la situación.**

 **Por otro lado, Honoka conoce a la dichosa pareja de su hermana menor, que terminó siendo la hermana pequeña de Eli, quien por las dudas acompaña a su hermana a casa de su novia. Con sorpresa, las dos chicas de ojos azules se reencuentran después de tanto, teniendo una bella velada conjunto sus padres, sus hermanas y la novia de Honoka. En ese momento, la exlíder piensa en el destino, y en lo inevitable que era reunirse.**

 **Cuando al fin Nico puede sentirse tranquila al estar acompañada de su preciada amiga Nozomi, Maki le da la peor noticia en ese momento, su padre tiene cáncer, y ya no hay más que hacer.**

* * *

 **Ems... Por otro lado... LES TENGO UN DESAFÍO... Si llegamos a los 105 o más comentarios les subo el cap antes, y además un NozoEli que estoy escribiendo por su 'boda' XDD**

 **Como siempre, los amo y gracias por sus review, hay algunos chicos a quienes no vi, pero gente nueva también comento, así que no sé si estar feliz o triste XDD! Gracias por seguir mis historias y pronto nos veremos :D!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:** "Noche oscura bajo miles de estrellas"

Nico fue la primera en salir de la habitación taciturna, dejó a sus hermanos cuestionar a Maki y lo que habían acabado de escuchar, ella en cambio, quería acobijarse bajo los brazos de Nozomi, que de seguro la protegerían un buen rato.

-Tiene cáncer –Dijo abrazándola

Con frustración Nozomi la sujeto. ¿Qué más podría hacer en una situación así? Nico lloraba desconsolada y no podía mentirle.

Se demoró unos cinco minutos en calmarse. La pelinegra agradeció el abrazó, y se sentó a esperar a que su familia saliera del despacho de su vieja amiga.

Todos tenían la cabeza baja, y los ojos irritados. Maki, se veía algo cansada, pero se esforzó en mostrarle una sonrisa a Nico, y tenderle la mano

-Vamos a ver a tu padre –Le dijo mientras la levantaba con cariño

La joven idol no le soltó la mano mientras caminaban y se mantuvo lo más cerca posible de Nozomi para sentirse apoyada. Llegaron a una blanca habitación en uno de los tantos pisos de la clínica.

-Señor Yazawa, lo viene a ver su familia –Anunció Maki tomando la ficha que tenía en los pies de su cama.

-Hola niños –Saludó con voz cansada- Hola cariño

-¿Lo ayudo a sentarse? –Le preguntó la doctora mientras se acercaba. Al recibir un asentimiento apretó uno de los botones de la camilla que se empezó a levantar. Acomodó las almohadas y le sonrió.

-Gracias –Contestó- Supongo que esta muchacha ya les dijo todo, ¿verdad?- Un silencio respondió su pregunta, y con algo de tristeza cerró los ojos. Botó aire y sonrió- Disculpen este mal rato que les hago pasar

-No te disculpes –Dijo Cocoa con un puchero mientras se acercaba

-Papá, estamos aquí para apoyarte –Se acercó Cotaro- Así que no te preocupes por nada

-Vamos cariño –Lo animó la señora- Deja la cara larga, vas a deprimir a los niños

-Tienes razón –Sonrió forzosamente él

Todos se acercaron, y se sentaron en las sillas que Maki había pedido traer. La doctora caminó hacia la salida, y tocándole el hombro a la pelinegra la invitó a salir. Seguida de ésta, la pelirroja salió a donde las esperaba Nozomi sonriéndole con determinación, ambas sabían que debían hacer.

-Nico-chan, sé que no quieres escuchar todo pero… -Habló la doctora

-No, si quiero oír todo –Contestó de inmediato- Solo no quiero que mi familia vea mi cara cuando sepa

Nozomi sonrió con tristeza y Maki asintió –Vamos a mi despacho entonces, pediré té para las tres

Las tres caminaron de vuelta. No hablaban. Al llegar a la puerta Nico se empezó a impacientar, sin embargo, pasó al interior callada, y se sentó de la misma forma.

El silencio se mantuvo hasta que Maki alzó la voz para permitir la entrada de Yui, quien traía la misma bandeja que antes, sin embargo, ahora con tres tazas sobre ella.

-Nozomi, Nico, ahora se las presento correctamente –Dijo Maki- Ella es Satoko Yui, mi asistente. Y Yui, ellas son mis amigas.

-Es un gusto Yui-san –Dijo Nozomi sonriendo

-No, es un placer conocerlas a ustedes –Sonrió Yui- Espero que cuiden a Nishikino-san

-Ja –Secamente contestó Nico- Por supuesto, la cuidamos desde el instituto

-Pero cuando llegué, Nishikino-san no tenía a nadie, ¿Qué pasó ahí?

-Nos separamos por un tiempo –Respondió Nozomi, porque a sus ojos, esas dos echaban chispas- Pero nos pudimos volver a encontrar

-Y no volverá a pasar –Se apresuró a decir Nico

-Eso espero –Dijo sonriendo Yui pero era difícil identificar la veracidad de sus palabras y expresión

-Tsk- Se quejó Nico cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada

-Bueno, me retiro –Terminó por decir la chica- Cualquier cosa me llaman

-Ah… -Se quedó pensando Maki- Sí… Gracias Yui

Con el sonido de la puerta Nico suspiró- Me sulfura esa chica

-Te darás cuenta que es una buena persona –Sonrió Maki

Nico desvió la mirada y Nozomi suspiró- Tontas… -Balbució entre dientes solo para sí

-Nico-chan… Tengo varías cosas que decirte, pero comenzaré por lo más impactante –Comenzó a hablar seriamente Maki- Sabes que a tu padre no le queda mucho, ¿verdad?

-No tienes ni que decírmelo –Suspiró la pelinegra- Con solo verlo me quedó claro

-Lo siento… -Dijo en voz baja Maki, en tanto Nozomi tomaba la mano de Nico- Respecto a eso, hay dos alternativas, y me gustaría discutirlas primero contigo

-¿Por qué conmigo, y no con toda mi familia? –Preguntó

La pelirroja sonrió, y le dio una mirada rápida a Nozomi- Te conozco… Nico-chan

-Sabemos que eres la más fuerte de esa casa –Dijo Nozomi

-Será más difícil para tu familia decidir en algo así, por eso tienes que ser tú, y tener la mente fría cuando pregunte frente a todos –Terminó por decir Maki

-No digan esas cosas –Dijo Nico mientras se secaba lágrimas de la comisura de sus ojos- Estoy sensible para estas cosas

Maki tomó aire- Nico-chan, como te dije hay dos opciones –Explicó- Una es que tu padre vuelva a casa hoy mismo, o que se quede aquí

Atascándose Nico no pudo hablar -Nicochi –Se acercó a ella Nozomi

-Entiendo… -Contestó al fin

-Que vuelva a casa hace más fácil para ustedes estar en los últimos momentos con él –Continuó la doctora- Pero dejarlo aquí le ayudará a durar unos días más...

-¿Sabes…? –Empezó a hablar la pelinegra- Siento que hay tantas cosas que tengo que decirle, tantas cosas que no hice con él, y otras tantas que podría haber hecho por él, que egoístamente, quiero tenerlo otro poco más

Maki asintió- Sabes que aquí tendrás todas las comodidades que te puedo ofrecer

-Sí, gracias Maki-chan –Contestó Nico, haciendo que el corazón de Maki saltará. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿La había llamado como antes?

Nozomi tosió, y la sacó del ensimismamiento.

-Nico-chan –Volvió a centrar la atención en lo importante- Eres famosa, y con esto los medios se volverán locos

-Nicochi, con Maki-chan haremos lo que sea para que no te molesten si no quieres –Le dijo Nozomi

-Necesitaré su ayuda con eso –Contestó- Lo siento chicas

-No hay problema –Dijo Maki- Ya he puesto a mi personal más confiable para tratar a tu padre, solo son dos enfermeros, y yo estaré a cargo. Por otro lado, al ser una institución privada no necesitamos darle explicaciones a nadie

-Genial –Sonrió cansada Nico

-Ya, y ahora las buenas noticias –Comentó Nozomi

Nico la miró expectante y escuchó atenta

 _(…) Maki's Pov (…)_

Lunes. Ayer definitivamente estuvo llenó de emociones. Nunca pensé en que vería a Nico en una situación como esa, y agradecía que hubiera ido a parar aquí, así podría apoyarla.

Caminé a la habitación de su padre, y ahí estaba las dos camillas (que eran más bien simples camas) que habíamos dejado una al lado de la otra para que los padres Yazawa durmieran juntos. Estaban tomados de la mano. Sonreí ante la escena, y sin despertarlos pase una mirada rápida por lo monitores.

Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y giré la cerradura de la puerta de mi despacho. Para mi sorpresa, la silla estaba volteada, mirando al gran ventanal que mostraba la ciudad. Me acerqué con cuidado, y algo de ansias. Mi corazón se estremeció al ver a la pelinegra, que inundó todos mis pensamientos la noche recién pasada, acostada sobre la silla con un par de batas blancas de mi propiedad tapándola.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, saqué la manta de un cajón que mi madre había dejado aquí para mis noches en vela, y le quité las batas, que estaban impregnadas de su aroma, tapándola mejor con aquello.

Me dirigí a la puerta y luego baje algunos pisos hasta el casino. La señora, que ya me conocía, puso el café recién preparado encima del mesón, y se acercó al ver que no me fui de inmediato.

-Buenos días directora –Me saludó con una sonrisa

-Buenas días –Le sonreí, la escena de Nico durmiendo me dejó animada

-Se ve contenta hoy –Comentó

-Sí, algo –Traté de quitarle importancia- ¿Tiene algo nutritivo?

-Mm… -Pensó- Puede ser una fruta y un té verde

-Genial –Asentí- ¿Y algo dulce?

-La verdad es que no, sabe que no podemos tener cosas con mucha azúcar aquí –Contestó desanimándome un poco- Pero, para no arruinarle el ánimo…

Se dio vuelta y rebuscó en sus cosas. Se giró hacia mí y me tendió una barra de chocolate.

-No, no puedo aceptarla –Coloqué mi mano y empujé con delicadeza el envoltorio

-Señorita –Habló ella- No es nada. Usted siempre está pendiente de las comodidades de sus empleados. Recuerdo que cuando era niña, anotaba todas aquellas mejoras que le haría a la instalación cuando fuera suya, y todas para nosotros.

Me sonrojé un poco, por supuesto que recordaba que en secundaría pasaba aquí, revisaba cada rincón en busca de posibles problemas, y trataba de ver qué cosas le molestaban a los empleados. Nunca pensé que alguien se había dado cuenta.

-Y de todas formas –Dijo la mujer- Hoy comienzo mi dieta

Solté una carcajada- Gracias –Le dije con honestidad. Hoy me sentía revitalizada, hace años que no tenía ganas de conversar con alguien que no fuera Yui.

Caminé hacía el ascensor, con la barra en un bolsillo, y en el otro la manzana que había pedido, en cada mano una taza. Subí hasta el último piso y con algo de dificultad, me las arreglé para abrir la puerta.

Nico-chan solo se había movido un poco. Dejé las tazas sobre la mesa y me puse a cuestionarme como era que había entrado aquí mientras la veía respirar tranquila. De apoco pestañó y fue abriendo los ojos.

-Buenos días –Le sonreí mientras me ponía de pie y abría las persianas del todo

-B-Buenos días –Dijo frotándose el ojos izquierdo

-¿Cómo dormiste? –Pregunté

-He estado en suite mejores, pero está bien –Sonrió

-Bueno, perdone a mi humilde silla, Idol-sama –Usé un tono seco, pero creo que se entendió la broma

Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y estiró los brazos- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las seis y treinta y cuatro –Contesté mirando mi reloj en la muñeca

-¿Desde qué hora estás aquí? –Me miró con ojos abiertos y sorprendidos

-Desde las seis –Contesté con naturalidad

-Con razón –Masculló entre dientes

-¿Con razón qué? –Interrogué curiosa

-Puse la alarma a las siete para salir de aquí antes que llegaras –Contestó suspirando

-¿Y se puede saber cómo entraste aquí? –Dije algo divertida

-Tengo mis contactos –Respondió mientras levantaba los hombros para quitarle importancia

-Sí, claro –Sarcástica reí- Dime la verdad

-Solo digamos que Yui me cae mejor ahora –Sonrió victoriosa

-¿Qué rayos hiciste? –La miré con una expresión sería, solo mi ceja alzada ponía la duda

-Ella dijo que si necesitábamos algo la llamáramos, ¿verdad?

-¿Bromeas? –Quería reír, pero estaría siendo mala con Yui

-No, lo digo en serio –Asintió- Aunque me sorprende que a las dos de la mañana estuviera durmiendo

Solté una carcajada sin poder contenerme más y agregué- A mí me sorprende que tú no estuvieras durmiendo a esa hora

-No tenía sueño, y estaba aburrida

-¿Y cómo conseguiste el número?

-Recorrí bastante, y cuando vi a una chica simpática me acerqué –Explicó- Le pregunté por Satoko Yui y puede que te haya mencionado a ti…

-No uses mi nombre como una llave –La miré sería pero no tan drástica

-¡No lo use! –Se defendió- De hecho, por eso llamé a Yui, hice que hablara con la enfermera a cargo y me pasaran las llaves

-Bueno admito que es una idea muy elaborada –Reconocí

-Claro, soy la mejor idol que existe, ¿qué esperabas?

Sonreí, una imagen de ella diciendo algo parecido hace once años atrás me acarició los ojos- Entonces súper idol, tome su desayuno antes que se enfríe –Señalé la mesa y la taza aún humeante allí

-¿Me trajiste desayuno? –Me miró feliz

-Sí, y termínalo pronto, para que podamos llevarle a tu madre y a tus hermanos –Respondí rápido para que no se notara mi vergüenza

-Mis hermanos están en casa –Contestó ella mientras sorbía el té

-¿No se quedaron anoche? –Pregunté

-Mi madre mando a los tres a casa –Dio otro sorbo- Hoy tienen clases

-Ah… -Asentí- Bueno… Y ¿quieres acompañarme a dar una vuelta rutinaria? –Le pregunté fuera de contexto para que ambas nos distrajéramos

-¡Claro! –Sonrió- Pero quiero una bata para mí también

Sonreí con amplitud y asentí. Le pasé una de las mías (le quedó un poco grande pero la arremangó) y nos pusimos a caminar por los pasillos. Mi oficina estaba en el último piso, el octavo, donde estaban todas las oficinas. La habitación de Takeshi-san estaba en la cuarta planta, y con Nico concordamos que caminaríamos por los pisos hasta el quinto, pasaríamos ahí al casino, y bajaríamos hasta la habitación de su padre para darle desayuno.

-Yo no atiendo a mucha gente –Comenté cuando ya estábamos en el séptimo piso, en donde comenzaban las habitaciones- Por lo cual no nos demoraremos mucho

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó con voz curiosa

-Como la jefa, no tengo tanto tiempo –Expliqué- Y así no puedo darle la atención que los pacientes se merecen

Nico me miró, y sorpresivamente se agarró de mi brazo- Ere una muy buena persona

Negué- Solo hago bien mi trabajo

Entramos a la primera habitación, luego a la segunda, y así hasta la doceava. En cada una, las personas sonreían felices, y hablaban a gusto con Nico-chan, quien los saludaba como si los conociera de años, y era paciente como un niño escuchando historias de su abuelo cuando ellos hablaban. Me sentí realmente bien de llevarla, era ver una chica feliz y fuerte en plenitud.

En el quinto piso, nos dirigimos a la cafetería y ahí estaba la señora con la que había hablado horas atrás

-Señorita, trae compañía –Se sorprendió pero saludó feliz

-Hola, es un gusto –Le sonrió Nico- Me llamó Yazawa Nico

-Hola pequeña –Le contestó el saludo- Aquí todos me dicen Red. Me sorprende que la señorita esté acompañada, ¿es usted nueva?

-Ah, no –Negó Nico- No se confunda. La bata es de Maki-chan, yo solo vine a hacerle compañía –Mostrando mi nombre bordado en la tela explicó

-Es cierto –Afirmé yo con una sonrisa que no quería salir de mi rostro- Es una vieja amiga

-Con razón su ánimo estaba tan radiante hoy –Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada

-Sí… -Suspiró Nico- Es un poco antisocial, por eso, cuide de ella –Le volvió a sonreír, y yo subí unos grados en calor

-Por supuesto- Le correspondió la señora

-Nico-chan, ya es mejor que pidas el desayuno de tus padres –Le pedí para que dejaran de avergonzarme

Con una bandeja cada una, nos encaminamos al piso de abajo. Caminamos por las habitaciones hasta llegar a la correspondiente. Nico golpeó y después de pedir permiso entró. Dejó la bandeja en una mesa, y con suaves susurros despertó a sus padres.

-¿Qué tal durmieron? –Preguntó Nico en voz no tan fuerte

-Bien –Sonrió su madre

-Tuve una buena noche a decir verdad –Respondió el hombre

-Me alegro –Sonreí yo

-Les trajimos el desayuno –Glosó Nico

Le colocamos el desayuno en las bandejas que poseía la camilla y conversamos de porqué Nico tenía una bata puesta, mientras yo procedía a hacer chequeo a Takeshi-san.

-Nico –Habló la señora- Necesitó que me lleves a casa a eso de las una y algo

-¿Para qué? –miró dudosa mi amiga

-Tus hermanos no habrán comido nada, así que tengo que vigilarlos y hacerles algo para comer –Explicó

-Ya hablamos con la escuela –Agregó su padre- Y Cocoro hoy sale temprano de clases, así que tu madre los podrá tener controlados

-Bueno, si quieren –Dijo Nico

-Está todo bien –Dije mirando a Takeshi- Se le ve bien también, me dejaría revisarlo un poco más

-Claro, doc –Dijo él

Bajé la rejilla de la camilla y me senté a su lado. Con una pequeña linterna iluminé sus ojos, la ictericia se había demorado en aparecer en él, por eso nadie pudo adivinar antes de que se trataba esto, sin embargo, ahora se hacía más notorio.

-¿No tiene comezón? –Pregunté mientras tomaba su brazo algo arrugado y me fijaba en el tono

-Nop, para nada –Contestó

-Que bien –Le sonreí- Entonces eso es todo por ahora –Me levanté de la cama y terminé de escribir en la ficha, la puse en los pies de la cama e hice un saludo con la cabeza

-¿Ya se va? –Preguntó la voz masculina a mi espalda

-Sí, con el comienzo de la semana, también vienen las obligaciones –Suspiré

-Vuelva para conversar un poco más –Pidió el hombre con una sonrisa.

Nico, se parecía mucho a su madre, pero si te fijabas, la nariz era más similar a la de su padre, y su sonrisa, era definitivamente la de ese hombre.

-Por supuesto –Asentí- Y Nico-chan, cuando te aburras me vas a dejar la bata –Le sonreí- Sabes muy bien donde queda mi despacho

-Genial –Sonrió y se despidió con la mano. Mientras, el hombre me miraba con esperanza

 _(…) Kotori's Pov (…)_

Hace una semana que no hablo nada con las chicas de µ's. A partir del momento en que Rin-chan había dicho que Umi-chan y yo éramos pareja, no me puede permitir acercar a aquella chica. Era complicadísimo para mí estar bien con Umi-chan y evitar que mis sentimientos salieran a flote, por lo que lo mejor era permanecer alejada. Sin embargo, para mi buena o mala fortuna, la chica que provocaba todo esto se había dado cuenta de mi distanciamiento de inmediato, y me lo reprochó. Ayer fue su primer mensaje llenó de preocupación que ignoré descaradamente. El siguiente fue dos horas después, y así se ha repetido con intervalos cada vez más pequeños hasta ahora en la tarde, en la que mi puerta empezó a sonar escandalosamente, y al abrirla, me topé con esos ojos pardo que no quería ver por las emociones que desencadenaban.

-¡Umi-chan! –Me sorprendí

-¡Kotori! –Me llamó lanzándose hacia mí

Con sus fuertes brazos me apretó y acarició. Me sentí mal al ignorarla, puesto que toda esa preocupación había sido producto de aquello, pero no dije nada, solo le correspondí el abrazo.

-Me tenías realmente preocupada –Dijo ella

-Lo sé, lo siento Umi-chan –Me disculpé sin saber que más hacer

-No pasa nada, lo importante es que estás bien –Contestó- Porque estás bien, ¿cierto?

-Sí, lo estoy –Bajé la mirada

-Bueno, con eso estoy más tranquila –Suspiró- Siento casi echarte abajo la puerta. Nos vemos –Hizo el ademán de marcharse, pero no soporté que me dejara de nueva cuenta, no ahora que estaba tan cerca, no cuando podía haberla abrazado mucho, pero mucho más.

Inconsciente me aferré a su mano y la detuve- Ya que estás aquí, por qué no pasas, Umi-chan –Sonreí

-No he dormido –Se excusó- quizá lo mejor sea que me vaya, no creo ser una buena compañía ahora

-Entonces no deberías manejar así –Contesté yo con el ceño fruncido, preocupada de la que se había preocupado.

-Bien –Suspiró. Una sonrisa se asomó y me sentí calmada- Pero no me culpes si me quedó dormida

-¡Genial! –Celebré con un saltito

Entramos a mi casa y nos sentamos en el living. Quería abrazarla de nuevo y dejarme consumir por el deseo, pero me controlé, y en cambio traté de parecer normal.

-¿Quieres algo para beber? –le pregunté

-Un café estaría bien –Pidió ella

-Deberías recostarte y dormir, si quieres –Sugerí, por mí no había problema en que durmiera aquí

-No, prefiero quedarme despierta y hablar contigo –Me sonrió

Con una pequeña sorpresa le sonreí, y caminé a la cocina a calentar agua. Puse el café instantáneo y el agua hervida en una taza azul y se le llevé a la chica.

-¿Te gusta este libro? –Me dijo viendo aquel libro que me empeñé en esconder la última vez que vino, puesto que era de su autoría

Mi cara ardió de vergüenza, y con mi mirada revisé todos los lugares para esconderme de manera rápida, incluso casi boto la taza que llevaba. Me apresuré dejando el café encima, y me lancé sobre ella para quitarle el libro. Claro, ella es diez veces más fuerte que yo, pero no lo tomé en consideración hasta que me vi acorralada entre su cuerpo y el sillón por uno de sus rápidos movimientos.

-Te tengo –Sonrió

-¿Umi-chan? –Le pregunté, ¿qué estaba planeando?

-Yo sé que lo sabes, Kotori –Suspiró, e hizo que sintiera su aliento mentolado sobre mi rostro- No me puedo calmar desde hace una semana

-¿A-A qué te refieres? –Temí que mis sentimientos habrían sido tan fácil de leer

-En el automóvil… -Me estremecí- Era incomodo, ¿verdad?

-"¿Eh?"- pensé -No, no es así –Negué

-Claro que sí –Contestó con rapidez, mientras apretaba los labios hasta que se formó una línea y su mentón se arrugó- Lo siento

-No te tienes que disculpar, Umi-chan –Le dije- Me gusta estar contigo, no quiero que mal interpretes las cosas

-Cuando Maki y Honoka llegaron fue un alivio para ti –Continuó ella- Lo vi en tu cara, te relajaste al saber que por fin saldrías de esa incomodidad

-Es más complicado de lo que piensas –Le di la razón, mentirle ya no funcionaba.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó- Kotori, ¿Me odias?

-¿¡Qué!? –Exclamé incrédula- ¡Claro que no!

-Entonces, ¿por qué te alejas?

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, eso es todo –Me traté de excusar

-Hablamos sobre eso –Dijo ella ignorando mis palabras- Prometimos que diríamos lo que nos molestara de la otra, entonces, ¿por qué solo te alejas?

-No¬ -Iba a contradecirla nuevamente pero…

-Y no me vengas con excusas baratas Minami Kotori, que te conozco desde preescolar hasta el instituto, y puedo asegurar que mentirme nunca se te ha dado bien –Me reprochó

Me sorprendí un poco y me tomé unos segundos-Me es complicado… está situación –Le contesté lentamente- Mi vida ha dado un vuelco, y me está siendo difícil acostumbrarme

Mostró duda en su rostro y esperó a que continuara

-La gente cambia, y lo sabes Umi-chan, tu misma has cambiado –Proseguí- Sin embargo, sigo queriendo a todas de µ's, y pese a esta 'nueva personalidad' estoy tratando de llevarme con todas

-¿Y conmigo es más difícil? –Preguntó inocente

-Sí, lo es –Manifesté segura

-Lo siento, es mi culpa –Dijo levantando su cuerpo del mío

-No, es solo que estamos un poco desconectadas, más veces de lo que estuvimos antes –Traté de quitarle peso- Verás que con el tiempo se empieza a normalizar todo

-Eso espero… -Suspiró

-Ya verás –Mentí con una sonrisa

Se sentó lentamente en el sillón, mientras yo me movía para estar en la misma posición que ella

-Lo siento –Susurré por mis mentiras

Umi asintió y de a poco sus hombros se empezaron a relajar, creo que así como le es fácil escribir, le es fácil leer- Es mejor… que me marche…

Afirmé con la cabeza y mantuve el silencio. La seguí con la mirada mientras ella se levantaba y caminaba sola hasta la puerta. La puerta se abrió con un sonido seco y se cerró con otro más grave.

Suspiré… Soy una idiota…

Me levanté de golpe y abrí la puerta con fuerza, solo recordé que la debía cerrar cuando estaba apretando el botón del elevador, que anunciaba satíricamente que recién había llegado al piso uno, y debía subir a buscarme antes de volver a bajar, así que descarté la idea y corrí escaleras abajo. Bajé todos los peldaños con rapidez pero agarrada fielmente del pasamano que me ayudaba en las vueltas. Abrí la puerta con el cartel de "salida de emergencia" que me separaba de la primera planta, casi como si fuera necesario arrancarla de las bisagras. Y allí vi la cabellera azul inclinándole la cabeza al portero en señal de despedida, abriendo la puerta de vidrio grueso que salía a la calle y dejándola cerrarse tras de sí. Y yo, ahí como una estúpida paralizada por el miedo, por la incertidumbre… -"¿A qué vine?"- Me pregunté. Sin embargo, no pude contenerme y salí del edificio en su búsqueda. La vi acercándose a su automóvil mientras yo marchaba a paso veloz

-¡Umi-chan! –La llamé ante que se subiera

-Kotori –Se sorprendió- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… -Me había preguntado hace quince segundo lo mismo, pero ni antes, ni ahora encontraba respuesta- Yo¬que¬es… agh –Mis palabras se atropellaban solas y me molestaban

-¿Kotori? –Me volvió a llamar pero algo más preocupada

-Adiós Umi-chan –Le dije al fin, mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios

Un poco de color se subió a mi rostro y le di la espalda para volver a casa, pero un tirón en mi mano me detuvo- No vemos pronto –Me susurró. Asentí en la misma posición y caminé hacia el edificio.

En el ascensor me tomé la cabeza y suspiré. ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? Estuve a punto de mandar todo al… al… ¿hacia dónde iba a manda esto?

-"Es extraño" –Pensé mientras cerraba la puerta y me lanzaba sobre el sillón- "Cuando besó a Ryu es como si estuviera engañando a Umi-chan, y ahora que estuve a punto de hacerlo con ella, en ningún minuto pasó por mi cabeza que podría estar mal"

Tomé la taza azul que había preparado para ella y bebí su contenido apocándolo. El libro que me empeñé en arrebatarle estaba colocado justo en donde se había sentado antes de marcharse, sin embargo había algo en él. Mi respiración se hizo pesada en tanto abría las páginas. Exactamente, en mi poema favorito, se encontraba una rosa seca pero muy bien conservada, en ella, con un lápiz blanco grisáceo había sido escrito 'little bird' con una letra bastante elaborada y un pequeño corazón al lado de la 'd'.

Cerré el libro y lo acerqué a mi cuerpo con cuidado.

-Umi-chan… -Susurré mientras me iba hundiendo en el sofá- Hoy hice lo correcto

 _(…) Maki's Pov (…)_

A eso de las una y diez Nico había entrado a mi despacho a dejarme la bata blanca, que sin querer manchar o ensuciar guardé de inmediato en el closet en que tenía varias de repuesto.

No me senté de nuevo, en cambio me acerqué a la puerta y apoyé mi cabeza en la madera. Inhalé el olor a barniz y la abrí con lentitud. Sin querer apresurarme caminé al ascensor, que marcaba estar en el primer piso, pero sin siquiera molestarme esperé a que subiera. Me subí con la misma parsimonia que me caracterizaba y bajé hasta el cuarto piso. Caminé lenta y pausadamente por el pasillo hasta la habitación y al entrar, una sonrisa me recibió.

-Hola, Doc –Sonrió el hombre de pelos castaños

-Hola Yazawa-san –Le sonreí mientras me sentaba a su lado

-¿Qué tal estuvo mi hija como su asistente? –Preguntó con una sonrisa

-Tiene talento –Reí

-Sí, definitivamente –Opinó él- Siempre le ha gustado hacer feliz a la gente, esté en la situación que esté

-Sí, pero muchas veces pospone la suya propia –Argumenté con un suspiro

-Veo que estas bastante interesada en ella

Me sonrojé y negué- No por favor, no me mal interprete

-No lo hago

-Solo es una amiga a quien quiero mucho –Agregué innecesariamente haciendo ahora mi sonrojo mayor

-Me alegro que quieras así a mi niña –Realmente se alegró

Tosí para tomarme un respiro y calmar mis ansias- Señor… ¿y qué tal se siente?

-No le mentiré… -Contestó él- Quiero que esto acabe pronto… -Dijo con voz seca, gris y melancólica

Mis ojos expresaron aquella sorpresa que no dejé salir de mi boca y mi corazón se apretujo en mi pecho. Sabía que no era el primero en querer morir pronto en este hospital, pero él, viéndose tan jovial, tan lleno de vida y ánimo, me rompió el corazón escuchar su pesar.

-No sé qué responderle… -Contesté con sinceridad

-Oh, no deberías responder nada, no se preocupe –Me calmó- De hecho, quería que alguien me escuchara, solo eso

-Entonces tiene a la mujer indicada –Sonreí yo- Muchas veces reclaman lo callada que estoy

-Con razón Nico te quiere tanto, con todo el espacio que le das para hablar –Con una carcajada soltó

-¿Perdón? –Pregunté algo anonadada

-Le quiere, ¿no lo sabes? –Mostró sus ojos cafés al abrirlos- Nico es de las chicas difíciles, pero es fácil notar cuando le agrada alguien… Hoy no paró de hablar sobre usted

Volvió mi sonrojo haciendo que no pudiera evitar desviar mi mirada- Debe ser porque hace mucho que no nos vemos

-Tal vez –Dijo con una mueca de un vago consentimiento- Sin embargo, creo conocer a mí hija

-Entonces, le agradezco que me lo diga –Le sonreí- Es difícil hacer que Nico me hablé de sus sentimientos

-Con todos es así, no se sienta mal –Con rostro empático sonrió- Pero… Hablando de usted… ¿Es buena contestando preguntas?

Ante el cambio me confundí, pero respondí lo suficientemente bien-Bueno, creo que sí

-Entonces juguemos –Sugirió él- yo hago una pregunta, y usted la debe responder, luego, usted puede hacerme una, y yo con gusto se la contesto

-Me parece –Concordé

-Entonces empiece usted

-Bien… ¿Cómo conoció a la señora Yazawa? –Pregunté con auténtica curiosidad

-Buena pregunta –Sonrió con ánimo- Fue un verano, ¡casi cuarenta años atrás! –Dijo sorprendiéndose del tiempo- ¿Cómo esa mujer me ha soportado tanto? –Comentó con gracia- En fin, ambos disfrutábamos de un concurrido café de nuestro sector, por casualidad, uno de mis amigos, conocía a uno de los suyos, y juntamos las mesas. Me deslumbró de inmediato, y queriendo hacerme el caballero, le acomodé la silla y la invité a un café. Recuerdo que en ese momento, nadie aparte de nosotros importaba, ni siquiera escuchaba la conversación de los otros, sabía que ella era mil veces más importante

-Vaya –Me sorprendí- Es una bella historia de amor –Sonreí con cariño, esperaba tener algún día algo así para contar

-¿Verdad? A los niños les encanta –Asintió- ahora usted… ¿Cuál es el suceso más feliz que recuerde?

-Mm… -Me tomé mis segundos para contestar- Creo que cuando las chicas de µ's le pidieron a mi padre que me dejara continuar con ellas –Suspiré- Se sentía bien dejar de ser fuerte por un momento

-Es cierto –Exclamó feliz de no ser el único en pensar así- Ahora es su turno

Le sonreí y pregunté juguetonamente- ¿Cuál es su hijo preferido?

El soltó un par de carcajadas y luego trató de regular su respiración- Los padres no tenemos hijos favoritos –Dijo él con una sonrisa

Con una cara de 'no mienta' escruté- Sus hijos no están aquí, nunca lo sabrán

-Ja- Soltó él con risa- Tienes razón, pero te mentiría si te contara que tengo uno favorito. Cotaro es mi único hijo varón, así que me entiende en mis mañas. Cocoa tiene esa personalidad tan efusiva que alegra mis días. Cocoro es una niña diligente que nos ahorra todos los problemas que los otros dos menores nos dan, y nos llena su plenitud. Y Nico, ella es diferente a todos en general, es alegre y una cabeza dura igual que su madre, tiene una vida difícil y atareada pero aun así siempre está pendiente de todo lo que pasa en casa, es responsable y desde pequeña cuidaba a sus hermanos, a pesar de ser famosa como lo es, sigue siendo humilde, aunque muchas veces su ego (que en realidad exagera) salga a flote. Es frágil y a la vez firme, es tierna y a la vez ruda –Secó sus ojos y siguió- Creo que así parece que Nico es mi favorita –Rio

Acompañé su risa mientras asentía. Recordé porque la amaba, porque me tenía tan loca en la preparatoria, porque la admiraba y la protegía siempre que podía. Por ella podía superar cualquier miedo.

-No le vaya a decir –Me dijo cuándo se calmó

-No se preocupe, todo esto es secreto entre nosotros –Contesté- Confidencial entre el doctor y su paciente –Le guiñé

-Genial, entonces me animare a preguntar… -Se dio una pausa para sus últimas dudas y comenzó- … ¿Cuál es su mayor sueño?

 _(…) Nico's Pov (…)_

Estaba sentada en la cafetería del hospital con mi madre. Ella sostenía su taza de té con ambas manos, aferrándose a ella como si al apretarla consiguiera algo.

-Mamá… -La llamé suavemente para que relajara el ceño

-Sabes… -Su mirada baja indicaba que no era a mí quien hablaba, sino a un ente invisible para mis ojos – La primera vez que vi a tu padre fue en un café –Me sonrió, pero esa mirada se mantenía distante- Es un hombre atento y bueno… No entiendo por qué le pasa esto

Cerré fuertemente mis labios y ojos para no llorar. Ella era la que debía llorar, ella era la que más debía sufrir.

-Está lloviendo… -Susurró viendo el ventanal que recorría toda la sala y lloraba junto al corazón de mi madre

-"Es otoño después de todo" –Quise decir, pero no me atreví a hablar más de la cuenta- Sí…

-Nico –Me habló saliendo de su ensoñación- No tienes que hablar algo con la doctora –Preguntó

Entendí la indirecta y asentí- "Me marché mientras te vi que llorabas por él" –Pensé sintiéndome cruel

Eran las diez y tanto de la noche, era obvio que Maki-chan no estaba, pero de todas formas me encaminé a su oficina.

-Hey, Nico –Me llamó esa Yui sin siquiera un honorifico- Nishikino-san no está

-Lo sé –Suspiré, no tenía energías para mirarla con odio o enojo infundado

-¿Quieres entrar? –Me preguntó algo seca, entre las dos había siempre cierto grado de tensión, pero era obvio considerando que era mucho más cercana que ella de su amada- Nishikino-san dijo que tenías autorización

Sonreí- Al parecer Maki-chan ya sabe que pasaré aquí –Comenté sin mirarla- Entraré

Me abrió la puerta, y de inmediato me topé con su escritorio. Estaba más limpio que nunca, y en él, estaba la manta con la que me había despertado esta mañana, arriba de ella una nota.

"Sé que también hoy dormirás aquí enana

Trata de cuidarte, y no pases frío.

Nos vemos mañana en la mañana.

-Maki"

Sonreí ante esa tonta tsundere que no se atrevía a decirme nada de esto a la cara. Tomé la manta que se notaba había usado muchas veces antes y me encaminé al ventanal, no sin antes guardar el pequeño trozo de papel.

Me senté en uno de los costados, lo cual me permitió ver todo el lado noreste de la ciudad, que destellaba con luces por las casas y locales. Me acurruqué con la manta y respiré el olor de Maki-chan, sintiéndome más calmada.

-'Take an angel by the wings, time to tell her everything, ask her for the strength to stay' –Se escuchó cantar desde atrás de la puerta- 'You can, you can do anything, anything… you can… do anything'

Una chica de voz hermosa entró a la habitación y encendió la luz, mirándome con duda- ¿Ya estás aquí, Nico-chan? –Me sonrió volviendo a apagar las luces

-¿Qué haces aquí, Maki-chan?- Correspondí su sonrisa mientras la veía acercarse

-No te diré –Dijo sacándome la legua y sentándose al lado mío

-¿Me extrañabas? –Dije picaronamente mientras ella cruzaba, flexionaba y abrazaba sus piernas

-No –Dijo con mirada sería hacia la ciudad

-Que cruel –Dije con dolor fingido

-En realidad… –Mirándome con solo las luces de la cuidad iluminando sus bellos ojos violeta, habló como en un susurró- …Quería saber cómo estabas…

-Entonces si me extrañabas –Victoriosa di una leve y aguda risita

-Como sea –Otra vez con mirada sería desvió sus ojos al vacío- ¿Y cómo estás?

-Ciega –Contesté como por inercia

-¿Qué? –Desatando sus manos me miró preocupada y fijamente

-No de esa forma –Sonreí ante su expresión. Cambie de dirección mi rostro y atenta vi como algunas luces se desvanecían- No veo, ni quiero ver el dolor ajeno

-¿A qué te refieres? –Peguntó. Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo se daba vuelta a la ventana.

-No quiero saber de más dolor, ni siquiera el de mi madre –Contesté mientras mis ojos se empañaban- Ella debe sentirse incluso peor que yo, y no puedo evitar que se me escapen lágrimas al pensar en mí padre ¡Yo debería consolarla!

Tapé mi cara con la manta y me dejé envolver por su calor. De pronto un peso cayó sobre mi espalda y me acunó con cariño.

-No Nico-chan –Me susurró Maki-chan al oído- Tú también puedes estar triste

-Pero ella ha estado treinta y seis años con él –Sollocé

-Y tú toda tu vida –Me dijo apretándome más contra sus brazos- Llora si quieres

Y así lo hice. Con un movimiento me encontré abrazándola y fuertemente pegada a su pecho. Lloré con fuerza. Lloré porque al fin y al cabo tenía razón, debía hacerlo.

A medida que me iba calmando Maki tarareaba una canción que no conocía.

"You can, you can do anything, anything

(Puedes, puedes hacer cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa.)

You can do anything"

(Puedes hacer cualquier cosa.)

Caímos suavemente sobre el piso, y por terca, no me quise despegar de su lado, ni siquiera para acomodarnos. Ella estaba apoyada en el vidrio, y yo entre sus piernas, encima de ella.

En tanto seguía tarareando sacó la manta de mi espalda y la colocó en la suya, pasó una mano por encima de mi vientre y me abrazó desde atrás. La tela no era gruesa, pero nos abrigaba suficiente, y su melodía era lo suficientemente tierna como para llenarme.

Look up, call to the sky

(Mira hacia arriba, llama al cielo.)

Oh, look up and don't ask why

(Oh, mira hacia arriba y no preguntes por qué.)

Otra vez sentí ganas de llorar pero ella me acaricio el cabello con delicadeza y me sentí cada vez más calmada.

Just take an angel by the wings

(Solo toma a un ángel por las alas,)

Beg her now for anything

(suplícale cualquier cosa,)

Beg her now for one more day

(implórale por un día más.)

Tomé su mano izquierda entre las mías y la acaricié. Ella mantenía su canto, y en mí afloraba la paz.

Take an angel by the wings

(Toma a un ángel por las alas,)

Time to tell her anything

(es hora de contárselo todo,)

Ask her for the strength to stay"

(pedirle la fuerza para quedarte.)

-Maki-chan –La llamé despacio cuando su melodía terminó

-¿Sí, Nico-chan? –Susurró algo ronco por lo bajo

-¿Por qué no seguiste en la música? –Pregunté. Su cuerpo se tensó bajo el mío

-No era mi destino –Contestó ella después de un rato

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Repliqué

-Porque sé que era mi destino estar ahora contigo, y si la medicina me lo permitió, ahora me gusta más –Dijo ella, y aunque sonara cierto, no me gusto para nada.

-Aunque eso suena condenadamente tierno y meloso –Dije yo cruzándome de brazos- No me gusta

-¿Ah? –Contestó extrañada- Deberías estar con diabetes ahora

-Idiota –Dije con un puchero involuntario- ¡Ah, tengo una idea! –Sonreí de nuevo y me aferré a sus manos

-¿Debería asustarme? –Preguntó

-Nop –Manifesté atrapando aún más sus manos- O quizá sí…

-Mmm… -Refunfuñó silenciosamente

-De todas formas estás feliz de tenerme aquí –Objeté

Sentí sus manos más cerca y su cabeza posarse en mi hombro- No más que tú de que yo esté aquí

-Sí, claro –Contesté, pero estaba fuertemente sonrojada, sino fuera por las luces apagadas hasta la gente de los edificios continuos se darían cuenta

-Bueno, de todas formas estaré contigo –Me dijo de repente, haciendo posible que el color subiera más- No estás sola

-H-Hay una canción que se llama así ¿verdad? –Traté de desviar el tema

-Tienes razón –Por la comisura de mi ojo la vi sonreír- Te la dedicaré

Carraspeó y tomó aire -¿De verdad me la dedicarás? –Pregunté sorprendida

Botó todo el aire y con cara seria me miró- Algún problema

-¿No crees que es muy cursi? –Dije yo en voz muy, muy baja. De hecho dude si es que me había escuchado.

Pero si lo había oído, su rostro cálido se volteó por la vergüenza y yo sonreí- Bueno, si no quieres que te cante… -Me miró nuevamente con sus mejillas infladas por aire, pero ojos serios

Con una mano desinflé sus mejillas –No, si quiero, pero… -"Agh, no quiero que me sonrojes de nuevo"- Pensé

-Bien, comprendo –Sonrió- entonces

"Everyday I sit and ask myself

(Todos los días me siento y me pregunto)

How did love slip away

(Cómo el amor se marchó)

Something whispers in my ear and says

(Algo susurra en mi oído y dice)

Asintió, indicándome que lo más meloso se lo había saltado y prosiguió…

That you are not alone

(Que no estás sola)

For I am here with you

(Porque yo estoy aquí contigo)

Though you're far away

(Aunque estás lejos)

I am here to stay

(Yo estoy aquí para quedarme)

Con una sonrisa acompañé su canto

You are not alone

(No estás sola)

I am here with you

(Yo estoy aquí contigo)

Me abrazó más fuerte…

Though we're far apart

(Aunque estamos lejos)

You're always in my heart

(Tú estás siempre en mi corazón)

You are not alone

(No estás sola)

Bajó la voz y…

All alone

(Muy sola)

Me acoplé a su voz en el 'alone' y luego agregué un 'oh'

Why, oh

(¿Por qué?, oh)

Ambas soltamos una carcajada pequeña y ella continuo…

Just the other night

(Tan solo la otra noche)

-De hecho es esta noche–Comentó

Just this cute night

(Tan solo esta linda noche)

I thought I heard you cry

(Creí escucharte llorar)

Asking me to come

(Pidiéndome que viniera)

And hold you in my arms

(Y te sostenga en mis brazos)

I can hear your prayers

(Puedo escuchar tus plegarias)

Your burdens I will bear

(Tus cargas llevaré)

But first I need your hand

(Pero primero necesito tu mano)

So forever can begin

(Para que siempre puede comenzar)

Dejé a Maki-chan cantar mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos, no sé por qué lo hice, pero quería hacerlo…

Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'

(Susurra tres palabras y yo vendré corriendo)

And girl you know that I'll be there

(Y chica, tú sabes que estaré allí)

I'll be there

(Estaré allí)

Me miró con cariño y yo continúe con ella la última parte…

For you are not alone

(Para que no estés sola)

For I am here with you

(Porque estoy aquí contigo)

Though we're far apart

(Aunque estamos distanciados)

You're always in my heart

(Tú estás siempre en mi corazón)

For you are not alone

(Para que tu no estés sola.)"

-Nico-chan –Susurró- No dudes que estaré para ti

-Gracias –Besé su mejilla y me dejé derretir por su calor corporal, mientras el sueño me vencía.

Al despertar, Maki estaba igual que antes, abrazándome desde atrás y sin siquiera moverse un poco. Me separé con cuidado y la tapé mejor. Bajé al quinto, pedí su café de siempre y un té para mí. Cuando llegué ella seguía ahí y con solo unas carisias a su intenso pelo rojizo despertó.

-Te he traído el desayuno –Le dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-¿Y eso? –Dijo estirando su espalda

-Es lo menos que podía hacer –Sonreí

-Gracias entonces –Bajó la mirada a la taza que le pasé

-¡Ah! –Recordé de golpe- Y utiliza todos tus recursos para que mañana a las cinco estés desocupada

-¿Para qué? –Me miró con una ceja levantada- No te entiendo

-Saldremos, te dije que tenía una idea – La miré traviesa

Suspiró sonoramente y tomó un sorbo de café- No se puede hacer nada, ¿verdad?

-Nop –Sonreí mientras salía de la habitación- Nos vemos –Me despedí con la mano y me dirigí a donde se encontraba mi padre, mientras revisaba el teléfono.

Me habían incluido a "µ's". Las chicas me saludaron normalmente y se alegraron al igual que yo cuando supieron que el grupo estaba completo

 ***Flash Back***

No hay problema –Contestó Maki-chan- Ya he puesto a mi personal más confiable para tratar a tu padre, solo son dos enfermeros, y yo estaré a cargo. Por otro lado, al ser una institución privada no necesitamos darle explicaciones a nadie

-Genial –Sonreí cansada pero totalmente tranquila

-Ya, y ahora las buenas noticias –Comentó Nozomi haciendo que de inmediato fijara los ojos en ella- ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que querías que µ's se juntara?

-Bueno –Ahora Maki-chan hablaba- Tú eres la última de la lista

-Ya estamos las nueve en contacto de nuevo –Sonrió ampliamente Nozomi

-¿De verdad? –Exclamé emocionada

-¡Sí! –Correspondió mi emoción Nozomi- Ahora solo falta que todas nos veamos, hay algunas con las que solo he hablado en chat

-Esperamos sea pronto, pero respetaremos tus tiempos –Calmó Maki-chan

-Ahora dame tu número, te agregaré hoy en la tarde –Sonrió Nozomi

 ***Flash Back End***

E inmediatamente estaba el mensaje de Kotori pidiendo juntarnos. Al parecer ninguna de las dos les dijo a las otras la situación en la que estoy, pero me es mejor así, necesito tiempo de distracción.

Contesté afirmativamente, pese a que ya había muchos otros mensajes que hablaban si sería posible realizarlo. Solo cuatro días más y nos veríamos de nuevo.

 _(…) Nozomi's Pov (…)_

-Algo me dice que vienen problemas –Comenté al viento de la tarde de comienzos de semana

*Briiip* Vibró mi teléfono sacándome de la ensoñación y haciéndome salir de la ventana para ir a buscar el aparato.

-[¿Hola?] –Saludé sin ánimos, ni siquiera había visto la pantalla

-[¡Hola!] –Gritaron en mi oreja- [¡Nozomi! ¿¡Han agregado a Nico!? ¿¡De verdad!?]

-[Sí Elichi, cálmate] –Dije suspirando, puesto que, aunque me gustó y emocionó escuchar su voz, mi cabizbajo cerebro se negaba a dejar de pensar

-[Nozomi…] –Se preocupó de inmediato Elichi – [¿Estás bien?]

-[En realidad… no] –Contesté, no quería hablarle ahora, probablemente le diría algo inadecuado

-[…] –Mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos y después me dijo- [Voy a tu casa]

-[¿Eh?] –Contesté de inmediato- [No, no es necesario]

-[Si, claro que lo es] –Habló desde el otro lado mientras de fondo escuchaba las llaves sonar- [Envíame tu dirección]

-[Elichi, no tienes que venir] –Dije yo calmada- [Estoy bien, de verdad]

-[Pero quiero hacerlo] –Una puerta cerrándose y sus pasos acompañaron su voz- [Quiero verte]

Mi corazón se aceleró a toda marcha y no pude evitar sonrojarme- [Elichi…] –Susurré

El coche siendo abierto y luego cerrado me devolvió los estribos- [Por favor…] –Suplicó- [No me digas que me impedirás verte] –El motor del auto ronroneó

-[Bien] –Suspiré con una sonrisa boba- [Pero vente con cuidado]

-[Sí~] –Contestó mientras cortaba

Envié las indicaciones y me senté a esperar. Esa rusa tonta no aceptaba 'no' por respuesta, pero me hacía feliz lo preocupada que estaba por mí. Quería desahogarme con ella… En mi juventud lo habría hecho con Nicochi, pero ella no se merece más carga…

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero al darme cuenta, el timbre había sonado. Una rubia me sonrió mientras le daba el espacio para pasar.

-¿Qué tal estás ahora, Non-chan? –Me preguntó tiernamente mientras me abrazaba cubriendo mi rostro

-Te dije que estaba bien –Murmuré sobre su pecho

-Sí, claro –Me miró con ojos tristes, pese al sarcasmo

-Es verdad –Con un puchero reclamé

-Vamos, cuéntale a la tía Elichika qué es lo que te tiene con la cara larga –Me dijo como una niña pequeña

-Antes de eso –Interrumpí- Te parece si entramos y te invito a beber algo

Miró a su alrededor y al percatarse que la puerta seguía abierta soltó una especie de risa, que denotó que le hacía gracias la situación. Sin separarse cerró la puerta y acercó su frente a la mía- ¿Qué quieres tomar? –Me preguntó- Cocino bien… pero el agua hervida me queda de maravilla –Bromeó

Reí divertida -Un té entonces…

-Sin azúcar –Agregó ella, haciéndome asentir

Se perdió en la cocina mientras yo suspiraba de nuevo. Con lentitud me acerqué y la vi preparando todo con gran dificultad.

-Las tazas están arriba –Sonreí mientras le señalaba el mueble- Y al lado las cosas para preparar el té

-Gracias –Dijo ella guiñándome un ojo- Ah, y antes que se me olvidé comentarlo… -Esperé atenta algún alago a mi casa- Te ves muy linda con el pelo suelto…

Con rapidez mi cara ardió en rojo intenso y vi como aquella rubia se reía.

Con pequeños pasos se acercó y tomando un mechón de mi cabello agregó- Te creció, ¿verdad? –Ni siquiera respiraba, solo mis ojos estaban al pendiente de sus acciones- Pero no has cambiado tu shampoo –Acercando mi pelo a su rostro aspiró- Me encanta tu cabello, Nozomi…

Mi cara ya no subía en color, estaba pasmada, pero gracias al cielo, o por castigo divino de alguna maldad que no recuerdo… interrumpieron el momento

*Toc* el hervidor sonó- Oh –Despegándose rápidamente Elichi siguió preparando las tazas y colocándoles la bolsitas de té- Ve a sentarte, voy de inmediato

Asentí y me dirigí al living, no sin antes pasar por el espejo que tenía colgado por ahí. Mi reflejo mostraba lo tan avergonzada que debería estar. Por la hora, ya estaba usando mi pijama, que consistía en una polera rosada delgada y con varios pliegues que gracias a dos tirantes delgados sobre mis hombros se mantenía ahí. El pantalón a juego con la polera, no me llegaba ni a la rodilla. Si ahora estaba 'presentable', para la primera vez que nos vimos estaba vestida como para una cena con el primer ministro.

Casi corriendo, llegué al sillón y me lancé en él, mientras sacaba la manta que lo cubría casi siempre y la colocaba en mis hombros y espalda.

-Oye… -Dijo la rubia volviendo de la cocina- No crees que hace algo de calor para una manta

Desviando la mirada contesté- Estoy bien así, aparte afuera está lloviendo, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, no queda otra –Suspiró la chica mientras dejaba las tazas en los posavasos de la mesa de centro y se sacaba la chaqueta delegada y los calcetines de sus pies

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunté mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-No es obvio –Dijo tomando un extremo de la manta y jalándola- Me tapo contigo –Sentándose a mi lado sonrió

-Mmm… -Evité comentarios, me daba vergüenza decir algo raro

-Ahora cuéntame que te tiene decaída –Me incitó

-Es que… -Dudé- Es complicado

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó con voz dulce

Suspiré- Quiero mucho a Nicochi y me duele verla así –Manifesté- Pero también tengo pesares y no me puedo concentrar

-Nico no te está insistiendo en que estés con ella siempre, ¿cierto? –Preguntó

-No… -Dije- Tiene a Maki-chan también –Ahí Elichi se sorprendió un poco pero me dejó continuar- Sin embargo, yo quiero apoyarla, se la debo

-Nozomi –Con una sonrisa melancólica me miró a los ojos- No te vayas a poner catatónica –sonrió con algo más de gracia- Escucha, tu eres un individuo propio quien tiene sus propios problemas, y no puedes andar por la vida ignorándolos y haciéndote cargo de los ajeno

-P-Pero¬ -Iba a contarle aquello del porque tenía que estar tan pendiente de Nicochi, pero prosiguió

-Sé que quieres protegerla – Miró con empatía- Pero no puedes si es que cargas un bolso tan pesado tu sola

Y claro, fue como una cachetada. Era obvio, ya no puedo ponerme más peso, puesto que ya no soporto más. Lo sabía, pero necesitaba que me lo digieran.

-Gracias Elichi –Dije pasando mi mano por su vientre y tomándola de la cintura la atraje un poco hacia mí

-Cuando quieras Nozomi –Con su mano recorrió mi espalda y desde la parte superior de mi brazo me atrajo hacia ella. Con la mano libre, Elichi nos tapó. Cerrando los ojos exhaló- Te estaré protegiendo siempre

Me acurruqué todavía más, y me dejé consolar por las caricias que le hacía a mi pelo.

-Hey… ¿Elichi? -La llamé

-¿Sí, Non-chan~? –Contestó

-¿Qué te dio por llamarme así? –Pregunté con una risita

-¿Así cómo? –Frunció el ceño y me miró

-'Non-chan~' –Reí otra vez

-¿No te lo había dicho antes? –Se sonrojó un poco- Estaba segura que en la prepa lo había usado un par de veces

-¿Ah sí~? –Pregunté divertida al volver a tener el control- ¿Y qué te hizo querer llamarme así?

-Ya que tú me llamas 'Elichi' pensé en llamarte de una forma que nadie más usara –Mantuvo su sonrojo, pero su mirada era algo seria, remarcando su veracidad.

-¿Querías ser la única? –Dio vuelta su rostro, pero con mi mano libre tomé su mentón y la hice mirarme- ¿E-li-chi~?

*Trintrin* Ambos teléfonos sonaron alarmándome. Me despegué rápidamente del cuerpo de mi amiga y suspiré al sentir frío en mi costado.

-Es un mensaje de Kotori al grupo de las chicas –Comentó

-Así veo –Dije yo sorprendiéndome de que la pajarita hablara después de tantos días desaparecida- Quiere que nos juntemos todas

Elichi soltó una pequeña risa ante lo que leía –Honoka dice que sería genial que todas nos reuniéramos

-¡Y nos prestará su local! –No entendía por qué comentábamos lo que leíamos ambas, pero me gustaba

-Genial –Me dedicó una sonrisa única y exclusiva, está rusa tonta no se daba cuenta de lo que me provocaban- Ansío verte borracha Nozomi

-Te confías porque los rusos tienen buen aguante, ¿verdad? –Sonreí picara

-Puede ser –Sonrió desafiante- Confió en mis genes

–Reí- Veamos quien tiene que llevar a quien ese día

-¿Eso es una apuesta? – Preguntó sorprendida- Nozomi, sabes que soy de las que no les gusta perder

-Bueno, deberías saber que tampoco me gusta perder –Sonreí traviesa

-Sí quieres… -Alzó los hombros y negó- Pero ya te lo advertí

-No perderé –Saqué la lengua- Estoy lo suficientemente segura para querer hacer esto más interesante

-A ver…

-Cuando pierdas, deberás hacer lo que sea que te pida

-No, no, no –Negó efusivamente- Cuando tú pierdas harás lo que yo te diga

La miré divertida, y ella me miró igual –Cabeza dura –Dijimos al unisón estallando en carcajadas de risa

Nos mantuvimos conversando bastante tiempo, hasta que el reloj marcó las doce y Elichi se tuvo que ir. No me opuse, aprovecharía de pensar en todos los consejos que me dio, y me relajaría pensando que en menos de una semana más nos reuniríamos todas.

* * *

 **Recuerden el desafío, y espero les haya gustado.**

 **No sé cómo es que les gusta tanto lo que escribo, pero me alegra :33**

 **Proximo Cap... Algo muuuuy muuuy triste con el MakiNico, les romperé el corazón D:! El NozoEli va a estar ternusho :v! El KotoUmi "neutro", nuestra Kotorra se pondrá las pilas XD! Y se vienen los problemas de RinPana DDD:! Más encima, veremos una parte de está 'fiesta' en el local de Honoka, con apariciones especiales de las chicas aqua XD!**

 **Eso, nos vemos c:!**


	9. ¿Dónde está el sol en esta mañana?

**Hola! Qué tal?**

 **Ya los extrañaba D:! Pero estuve mucho tiempo tratando de arreglar los tiempos y los pov. Me molestaba mucho tener que cambiar tan rápido los point of view, hasta que entendi que a esta altura de historia es necesario. Sé que me demoré mucho, pero no pude forzar más mi mente -.- estoy algo estupida en estos días.**

 **Una aclaración: La palabra "regalonear" puede que le parezca extraña (en verdad no sé), pero es algo así como que ambos (o todos los integrantes de un grupo) realice acciones tiernas y melosas entre ellos.**

 **Sin más que decir, aparte de reiterar mis más sinceras disculpas, aquí el resumen del cap anterior...**

* * *

 **Cap 8:** **_Gracias a Maki y a Nozomi, Nico se pudo tranquilizar y pensar de la forma más clara posible aquellos nuevos problemas que se le vendrían encima. Sin embargo, al conocer por primera vez a Yui, la pequeña pelinegra no pudo evitar su enojo, pese a la situación. Por alguna razón, al día siguiente Maki encuentra a Nico dormida en su despacho, para luego enterarse que una pequeña 'venganza' de parte de su amiga había caído sobre su enfermera. Gracias a eso, ambas pasan una muy buena mañana juntas atendiendo a los pacientes de la joven pelirroja._**

 ** _Kotori, por otro lado, se había tratado de alejar de µ's por miedo a que sus sentimientos salieran a flote, no obstante, la escritora no la dejaría de nuevo, era demasiada preocupación para ella, así que fue a visitarla. Ambas caen en una conversación profunda sobre su relación, y la pajarita admite que no está lo suficientemente cómoda con la peli azul, pero aclara que no es culpa de ésta última. Casi huyendo Umi se va, pero la peli gris no puede dejar las cosas tan tensas y le roba un beso en la comisura de los labios a la mayor. ¿Estaba mal lo que hacía? Ella pensaba que no. ¿Y qué mejor forma de celebrar la unión total de µ's que con una junta? Kotori sabía que no había ninguna._**

 ** _Maki, vuelve al hospital en la noche y sin sorpresa encuentra a Nico nuevamente en su despacho. En ese momento, ambas se funden en un abrazo de consuelo, Nico no soporta el dolor que siente pero el apoyo que le brinda Maki la calma y abriga. Cursimente cantan para pasar el rato hasta que ambas caen dormidas abrazadas._**

 ** _Nozomi presiente el peligro y no puede evitar preocuparse. En su mente siempre están las ganas de hacer lo mejor para todas, sin embargo, no es hasta que Eli la va a ver a su casa y le habla, que entiende que las situaciones escapan de su alcance. La rusa, con cariño la arropa y la cuida mientras entiende su posición de encadenamiento ante los problemas ajenos. Tendría mucho en que pensar._**

* * *

 **Acá aparecen dos acuosas más, a ellas también les haré un fic algún día ;w;!**

 **Ems... la canción de abajo es "Soon we'll be found" y es de Sia. No sé porque, pero muchas veces me acuerdo de la relación que tienen y me hace pensar en ellas, en cada vez que se pelean y se arreglan XP. Si necesitan escucharla para inspirarse, escuchen la versión acústica, cualquiera, todas son lindas ;s XDDD**

 **Por último, un abrazo a todos los que me leen siempre, un beso a los que se vienen recién incluyendo en mis historias esperando que les gusten mucho, y sexo a los que me dan review... (ok, lo último no :v)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:** "¿Dónde está el sol en esta mañana?"

 _(…) Hanayo's Pov (…)_

Ayer las chicas se habían puesto de acuerdo en reunirse el sábado por la noche, y aunque fuera algo pronto, todas aceptaron. Creo que esas es la razón por la que Rin-chan no dormía. Me despertaba intermitentemente y todas las veces, veía su verde claro encenderse por la luz de luna.

Antes que sonara su despertador se arregló para salir a correr. No se demoró ni cinco minutos en vestirse y mucho menos en el baño. Lo último que escuché fue la puerta cerrarse con lentitud para no despertarme. La próxima vez que abrí los ojos, mi alarma sonaba con fuerza y me obligué a levantarme. Estaba cansada por no dormir, pero los del trabajo no entenderían eso.

-Rin-chan… -La llamé mientras la veía tomar las tostadas y untándoles a cada una algo diferente

Se dio vuelta y me sonrió –Buenos días –Saludó

-Buenos… -Contesté- Mm… Pareces animada hoy… -Dije curiosa

-Sip –Asintió sin más, mientras me dejaba sin aire. Estaba animada, pero no lo suficiente para hablar conmigo. Sonreí cabizbaja.

Me mantuve en silencio, probablemente la voz se me quebraría. Al parecer, ella tampoco quería hablar. Debía intentarlo de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Tomé el agua hervida y me acerqué a su lado- ¿Te sirvo? –Sonreí

-Por favor –Asintió, y se dio vuelta buscando mi taza. La tomó del mesón para colocarla en el puesto contiguo al suyo.

Cuando me senté, ya no quería hablar, algo me decía que estaría perdiendo más orgullo del que ya había perdido, y en realidad, esto solo me desanimaba. Me levanté y tomé mi taza para dejarla en el fregadero, le di una enjuagada rápida y toqué el hombro de mi esposa en señal de despedida. Ella hizo un leve contacto de dedos para darme a entender que comprendía el mensaje y salí de casa apresurada.

-No entiendo como la sigo amando tanto –Murmuré mientras miraba el cielo- Pero… ¿Qué debo hacer, Rin-chan?

'Fría, animada, cariñosa. ¿Quién eres?...' Solía cuestionarme cuando su alejamiento se empezó a notar, sin embargo, ahora ni yo sé quién soy.

 _(…) Kotori's Pov (…)_

Soy una idiota. Ahora sí que ya no había vuelta atrás. Estropeé todo, y no sé con qué cara voy a enfrentarme a mis errores. No estoy preparada…

El teléfono sonó y al contestarlo su voz retumbó por toda mi cabeza, había llegado y estaba subiendo las escaleras. Me debería sentir tensa, pero en cambio mi estómago se revolvió con mariposas por saber que la vería.

-Kotori –Habló cuando abrí la puerta- ¿Cómo estás?

-Ehh… -Me quedé pasmada. La chica de pelo azul que tanto me descolocaba venía con un ramo de anemonas azules y una tarjeta en ella. Ahora ya no hay vuelta, lo arruiné. Empecé a sentirme tensa.

-Te he traído esto –Un poco más nerviosa de lo segura que se veía hace un momento me entregó el ramo y me sonrió algo sonrojada. Se veía preciosa con aquella blusa blanca manga corta y vaqueros negros apretados. Una coleta afirmaba su pelo azul brilloso. No sé por qué, pero su formalidad me cautivaba. ¿Si la abrazo con euforia está mal?

Yo iba con una falda negra corta con pliegues, y una remera blanca algo escotada y holgada. Si nos vieran en la calle, probablemente pensarían que nos vestimos a juego a propósito. Estaba demasiado feliz.

-Gracias, están bellísimas, me encantan–Dije mientras me sonrojaba un poco- Pasa, por favor

Ella entró con una sonrisa, y mientras se sentaba en el sofá dijo- No leas la nota hasta que me vaya –Desvió la mirada y suspiró- Pensé en pasártela antes que me fuera, pero sé que se me puede olvidar

-N-No hay problema –A cada momento mis nervios afloraban más- T-Tengo que decirte algo… -Solté, a pesar de no querer explicar

-Claro, te escucho –Dijo sentándose derecha, e inclinándose hacia mí esperó

-Verás… Estaba muy emocionada con que vinieras –Manifesté insegura- Y pues… puede que se me haya olvidado comentarte algo…

-¿Sí? –Dijo sorprendida- ¿Y qué es?

-Ems… -Dudé

*Toc*Toc* Se escuchó la puerta tras de mí. Yo me encogí en el sitio, cerré los ojos, y cubrí mi cara con mis manos. La escuché levantarse y el abrir de la puerta.

-Hola –Se escuchó algo frío el saludo proveniente de mi amiga

-Hola, ¿qué tal? –Con el mismo tono de siempre saludó el chico de pelo azul- No sabía que estarías aquí

-Ni yo que tu vendrías aquí –Suspiró

Me volteé y los enfrenté. Los dos me miraron al mismo tiempo, pero no supe que decir.

-Bien, pero creo que Kotori debe tener sus razones –Comentó Umi-chan –Probablemente lo olvidó

-¡S-Sí! –Dije insegura pero tratando de que pareciera que era así- Los invité para que se conocieran más, pero olvidé avisarles –Saqué la lengua, como si fuera más tonta de lo que soy y traté de creerme mi propia mentira para que sonara cierta.

-Me podrías haber avisado –Dijo triste Ryu- De haber sabido te traía algo a ti también…

-No hay problema –Le quitó importancia mi amiga- Lo material es irrelevante

-Tienes razón –Sonrió- Pero espero que a Kotori-chan le guste esto –Desde atrás sacó otro ramo de flores con una caja de chocolates. A decir verdad, las flores de Umi estaban más bonitas, y no soy fanática del chocolate como Eli-chan, pero creo que Ryu-kun no se dio cuenta. Sin embargo, la cara de suficiencia y algo de menosprecio de Umi-chan me dio gracia, ¿estaba compitiendo con él?

-Gracias –Dije mientras las llevaba a la cocina, ya no sé qué haría con tantas flores

Suspiré por enésima vez… Si hay alguien en el cielo, espero que esto funciones… por favor…

 _(…) Maki's Pov (…)_

Ayer por alguna razón, supe que no tenía que venir en la noche, así que solo vi a Nico en la mañana después de despertar. Me recordó que hoy teníamos 'algo' pendiente y se perdió de mí vista en todo el día, sin embargo, resonaba su advertencia. No entendía como siempre me enredaba en las cosas de esa enana. O sea, era obvia la razón, pero de todas formas…

Caminaba sin mucho ánimo a mi oficina, estaba algo cansada, pero debía terminar el papeleo. Unos cuantos papeles por aquí y otros por allá. No me cabía pensar en todos los árboles que habían sido cortados para torturarme en este momento, quizá debería donar para detener la tala.

Llenaba, completaba y firmaba tan arduamente, que no me fijé que había pasado la hora hasta que Yui entro diciéndome que debía descansar. Era el descanso del almuerzo, y me sentía más cansada para comer que nunca. En cambio, en vez de bajar al quinto piso, bajé otro poco y terminé frente a la habitación de Takeshi-san. Suspiré y traté de mentalizarme para entrar ahí. Quería hablar con ese hombre, pero era cobarde a la hora de que mis sentimientos por su hija salieran a flote.

Al final, abrí la puerta, y como esperaba estaba solo él adentro. Le sonreí y el me correspondió feliz.

-Es un gusto verla aquí –Dijo cuándo me senté a su lado

-También me alegro de verlo –Contesté yo- Mis enfermeros me dijeron que ayer estuvo muy bien

-Así es –Asintió- De apoco me siento mejor

-Eso es bueno –Dije yo mirando hacia la ventana, la verdad, es que no era tan bueno.

-¿Por qué no vino ayer? –Preguntó como un niño

Reí un poco y posé mis codos en mis muslos para descansar- Ayer su hija uso toda mi energía –Reí otro poco- No salí de mi despacho terminando los papeles pese al cansancio, me demoré mucho más de lo que pensaba

-Debería descansar –Dijo suspirando

-Me suelen decir eso –Manifesté- Pero el trabajo no se hace solo

Con una sonrisa asintió –Es verdad –Concordó- Pero debería salir y relajarse un poco

-Hoy saldré- Solté

-¿De verdad? –Se sorprendió un poco- ¿Con alguna de sus amigas?- Preguntó

-A decir verdad… -Fruncí un poco los labios- Saldré con Nico-chan… Ella insistió- Agregué

Calló por unos segundos- Doc… -Inhaló con fuerza y botó de apoco- No… Nishikino-san –Sacó el usual título- Perdoné que le pida esto tan fuera de contexto de lo que debería ser nuestra relación… pero… creo que usted es la persona correcta a quien se lo debería pedir…

-Dígame –Le pedí

-Por favor… -Suspiró- Le ruego que cuide de Nico cuando yo no esté

Mi cuerpo se tensó y dejé de respirar. Asentí apesadumbrada y desconsoladamente- Lo prometo –Solté con un hilo de voz. Sobre mis hombros cayó un peso que gustosa soportaría una y mil veces más, pero que dolía como cien mil agujas cayendo sobre mi piel- "Nico-chan, te lo juro" –Pensé cuando ya quedé sin aire.

 _(…) Kotori's Pov (…)_

Sorprendentemente, esto iba mejor de lo que esperaba. Umi y Ryu se llevaron bastante bien hablando de deportes y cosas por el estilo. Elogiaron mi comida, y ahora estábamos cómodamente sentados hablando de cualquier cosa.

-Y tú Sonoda-san –Habló el único hombre de la sala- ¿Tienes novio?

Umi tosió exageradamente, pero de todas formas no pude evitar acercarme y preguntarle con mucha preocupación si estaba bien.

-Perdón, de verdad me sorprendió esa pregunta –Contestó mi amiga

-No veo por qué, no creo haber preguntado algo muy malo –Cuestionó

-Soy algo vergonzosa –Dijo con parsimonia- Aparte, ahora me veo más con una chica

-Así que eres lesbiana –Afirmó

-¡Hey, Ryu! –Lo reprendí de inmediato

-No te preocupes Kotori –Me sonrió con cariño. Mirando al chico dijo- No habla muy bien de ti que te guste encasillar a la gente –Tragué pesado, parece que se había molestado- Pero si te parece que es suficiente decir que soy lesbiana por que la persona de la que estoy enamorada sea mujer, está bien –Nop, estaba enfurecida

Con ojos abiertos y rostro rojo Ryu calló- Lo siento… –Dijo después de un rato

Umi suspiró, y para calmarla tomé su mano- No, también siento alterarme, pero ser escritora te conecta un poco más con tus sentimientos, y llega bastante más de lo que crees

Asintió, y me miró con esperanza de que fuera a animarlo tal como lo estaba haciendo con Umi, pero en cambio, solo desvié la mirada.

El teléfono de la chica al lado mío sonó y sin mirarlo contestó- [¿Hola?]

Por la cercanía escuché. Era la pelirroja que casi me echa del local la primera vez que nos vimos. Agudicé el oído- [Umi, no que hoy cenaríamos juntas, tengo como unos mil proyectos y mil cartas para revisar mientras tú estás divirtiéndote]

-[Lo siento, lo olvidé] –Contestó apretando su ceño- [Voy de inmediato]

-[Rápido] –Suspiró- [Hay como mil agencias pidiendo tu contacto para hacer publicidad contigo. Al parecer conquistaste a las masas con esa breve aparición]

-[No molestes] –Se veía un poco enojada- [Nos vemos] –Y sin esperar respuesta cortó

-¿Umi-chan? –Pregunté al verla tensa

-Lo siento, Kotori –Su dulzura volvió- Me tengo que marchar

-Entiendo –Y ahí estaba mirando la perfección levantarse- Te dejó en la puerta

-No es necesario –Evitó que me levantara- Un gusto conocerte Fujimo-san, más que solo de vista –Le dijo al hombre frente a nosotras

-Igualmente –Sonrió- Espero que ese pequeño percance no sea tan relevante para la próxima vez que nos veamos

-Por supuesto que no –Negó con los ojos cerrados y mostrando su palma- Somos adultos, no es raro tener distintas opiniones

-Entonces nos vemos este sábado, estaré encantado en seguir nuestra conversación –Añadió superfluamente.

Los puños de Umi se cerraron frente a mi rostro- Sí, nos vemos

Caminó sola hacia la puerta y la cerró con suavidad, tanta que no la escuché. Demasiado forzado. Pero de lo que no se había percatado, era que salía sin su teléfono celular, así que sin siquiera preguntarle o decirle algo a Ryu salí del departamento. Miré para ambos lados y nada- "Quizá volvería" –Pensé mientras lo miraba a punto de suspenderse.

Pero…

Con nerviosismo apreté la pantalla para que volviera a aclararse y abrí el contacto de 'Summer'. Tomé mi propio celular y tomé una foto del número, nunca se sabe cuándo se podría necesitar. Bloqueé la pantalla por si las dudas.

-Kotori –Llegó corriendo la peli azul

-Umi-chan, tu teléfono –Extendí mi mano con el aparto esperando a que lo tomara

-Gracias, eso mismo venía a pedir –Se detuvo frente a mí

-Debes cuidar tus cosas, Umi-chan –La regañé un poco

-Cuando estoy contigo suelo relajarme demasiado –Confesó mientras apretaba más mi mano. No me había dado cuenta que en todo ese rato estábamos en contacto

-T-Tendrás que arreglar eso –Advertí algo nerviosa

-Sí, lo haré –Sonrió rompiendo el contacto- Nos vemos pronto

-Sip, cuídate –Besé su mejilla

Abrió un poco los ojos, pero luego vi sus músculos relajarse- Tú igual

Se volteó y caminó a las escaleras mirando de vez en cuando a mi dirección, y dando pequeños gestos de con sonrisas. Al perderse entré a la habitación siendo rápidamente interrumpida de todo pensamiento por una insistente mano que me pedía sentarme donde señalaba.

-Y ahora que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos… -Susurró Ryu cuando me senté- ¿Qué tal si endulzamos el rato?- Me abrazó y cerró sus ojos mientras inhalaba sonoramente mi esencia

Moví mi cuerpo con incomodidad y suspiré- No crees que deberíamos limpiar

Separó su brazo rápidamente y botó aire ruidosamente- Hace diez minuto eso no te importaba

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunté haciéndome una idea de que quería decir, pero dejándola pasar por si me tomaba por ignorante

-Nada. –Se levantó y sacó la mesa con agilidad

-"No quiero dañarte Ryu, pero basta…"- Pensé queriendo lanzarle un cojín de sillón

Un rato después, Ryu se disculpó y se marchó. No intenté detenerlo, de hecho, pensé en decirle que se fuera desde el primer momento en que apareció por la puerta, pero, ¿qué tanto tiene que sufrir él por mis errores?

 _(…) Eli's Pov (…)_

Tres, cuatro, cinco llamadas. ¿Por qué no contestaba? ¿Por qué se daba el lujo de preocuparme? ¿Acaso ya se aburrió de verme otra vez y prefirió alejarse?

Fui una estúpida pensando que podría verla y que todo fuera igual. Tiene años de madures encima, y yo, sigo creyendo que superé mis sentimientos por ella, a pesar que ya van dos días solo soñando con su presencia. Me siento igual que Umi, arrastrada por sentimientos anteriores.

-Hermana… -Entró Arisa a la habitación- Debes descansar, n0 te vez bien

-No te preocupes –Le sonreí lo mejor que pude- No es la primera vez que me quedo hasta más tarde

-No es eso… -Se acercó al escritorio, y sentándose a mi lado miró detalladamente mi rostro- Tienes algo

-¿Dónde? –Tocando mi cara la limpié

-No, no tienes nada sucio –Sonrió ella- Pero en tus ojos hay tristeza

-¿Me darás clases de sentimientos, hermanita? –Pregunté burlesca

-Ahh… -Suspiró sonoramente- Hace algunos años, cuando no podía confesar mis sentimientos por Yukiho-chan –Me relató como en susurros- Miraba mi reflejo y veía esos mismos ojos que tienes ahora…

-No puedo faltar a mi trabajo –Algo fría desvié la mirada

-Sí, sí puedes –Contestó aun más dura- Soy tu jefa y te pido que te tomes mañana libre

-¿Qué? –Me sorprendí- ¿Estás mandando a tu hermana mayor a casa?

-No –Me miró levantándose- Estoy mandando a un empleado a descansar porque no creo que esté en las condiciones para trabajar como corresponde

-Arisa –Apreté mi mandíbula y suspiré- ¿Quién manejara esto?

-Yukiho y yo podemos hacerlo –Acercándose a la puerta giró la perilla- Descansa, nos vemos el viernes

-No puedes… -Susurré inaudiblemente, mientras ella cerraba la puerta- "¿¡Ahora como me distraeré!?" –Grité internamente- "No quiero seguir pensando en Nozomi"

 _(…) Nico's Pov (…)_

A las cinco fui casi corriendo al despacho de Maki-chan, y sin tocar entré. Estaba ensimismada en la ciudad que veía a través de cristales de marco negro y en su café que de vez en cuando levantaba hacia su boca. Me acerqué callada y la vi de cerca. Sus ojos reflejaban preocupación y su expresión dolor. No se me ocurría qué le había pasado, al fin y al cabo, cosas penetrantes eran para ella pan de cada día, pero por otro lado, en estos días, me había dado cuenta lo buena persona que era, por lo cual, también podía ser algo menos duro que una herida abierta, pero más triste que eso.

Con lentitud me coloqué detrás de ella y pasé mis manos por sus costados. Tensó sus músculos, pero de apoco se dejó llevar. La abracé con más cariño y le trasmití fuerzas.

-¿Qué pasó? –Pregunté con dulzura

Ella se dio vuelta y me correspondió el abrazó- Calaron en mi corazón

-¿Se puede? –Pregunté en broma

Sonrió- Al parecer sí –Juntó su frente con la mía cerrando los ojos. La veía desde abajo.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso? –Pregunté

-No –Negó sin separarse

-Sabes que estaré para cuando quieras hacerlo –Me despegué y besé su mejilla

-Lo sé –Botó aire- Gracias –Sonrió

-Nada de gracias –Hablé más fuerte y rápido- ¡Nos están esperando!

-¿Quién? –Me miró con duda

-¿Qué importa? –Tomé su mano y la hice correr hacia el ascensor- Lo verás cuando estemos allá

-Mmm… -Mordió su labio inferior en señal de duda y tomó un mechón de su bello cabello rojo- No me das confianza

-No dirás lo mismo en un rato –Justo llegamos al primer piso y corrimos hacia mi automóvil

-Todavía ni siquiera me saco la bata –Reclamó- ¡Ni los lentes!, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que estaba con ellos?

-¡No te enojes! –La miré con los ojos medios cerrados y boca recta- Los podemos dejar aquí –Saqué los seguros

-No me gusta que me vean con lentes –Dijo sacándoselos

-¿Por qué no? –Dije subiéndome- Se te ven bien

-No es necesario que mientas –Dejó los lentes encima del panel

-No miento –Los tomé y me los coloqué, me vi en el espejo y sonreí- Es un bonito diseño

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que me quede bien –Refunfuñó

-Eres bastante cabeza dura –La miré enojada, aunque el aumento me mareó un poco

-Mira quien habla –Puso los ojos en blanco un momento y con delicadeza me sacó las gafas.

-Eres una tsundere –Reí

-¡No lo soy! –Exclamó

-Claro que sí –Sonreí

-Cállate –Me dijo molesta mientras me detenía en un semáforo- Enana

-¿¡A quién le dices enana, estúpido tomate tsundere!? –Tocó donde duele

-A ti enana altanera –Nuestros ojos fruncidos se encontraron y mandaron chispas de enojo a la otra. Sin querer, se me escapó la risa cuando volví a conducir, y más aún cuando en su cara la duda se hizo presente sin sacar el enojo de ella- ¿Y ahora te volviste loca?

-No, idiota –Reí – Hace años que no peleábamos así

-Tienes razón –Rio también- ¿No me digas que lo extrañabas?

-Admito que es relajante –Dije- Al final siempre nos arreglamos, así que es más un juego

-A veces –Aclaró ella

-Bueno, sí –Reí de nuevo- Es que sabes sacarme de quicio

-Al parecer es un don –Rio

-Aunque ahora creo que ya no somos tan inmaduras –Aclaré- Es la primera vez que nos peleamos desde que nos volvimos a ver

-Buen punto –Asintió

-Y llegamos –Estacioné – Se hizo corto el viaje

Asintió y bajamos del coche. Su bata y gafas se quedaron en el asiento de copiloto. Maki-chan me siguió adentro. Espero le guste la sorpresa…

(…) Maki's Pov (…)

-¿Qué es esto, Nico-chan? –Pregunté tras ella

-¡Hola! –Gritó ignorando mi pregunta en tanto se acercaba a una chica de cabello largo

-Nico-san, es un bueno verte –Saludó respetuosamente la chica

-Igualmente Kanan-san –Sonrió feliz en tanto yo me colocaba a su lado- Ella es Maki-chan, mi amiga –Me presentó

-Hola –Extendí la mano con una sonrisa- Nishikino Maki, un gusto

-Maki-chan, esta es Matsuura Kanan –Explicó Nico-chan- Ella y su señora rara vez concuerdan con mis giras, así que es difícil vernos, pero son grandes amigas mías

-Así es, por eso es un agrado poder verlas –Sonrió calmada

-¡Nico-chan! ¡ _Ciao_! –Se escuchó a una rubia que se acercaba con rapidez a Nico que casi la derriba. Besó cada una de sus mejillas y pronunció con acento extranjero- ¡Tan _shining_ como siempre!

-¡Mari-chan! –La abrazó cuando salió de su desconcierto- ¡Te he extrañado!

\- _I have missed you too_ -Le correspondió de inmediato- ¿Y quién es _your pretty_ amiga?

Extendiendo mi mano dije- Nishikino Maki, un placer –Pero en un segundo me tenía de los hombros, besando cada mejilla. Nico disfrutó de mi expresión descolocada

-Ohara Mari, _baby_ –Me guiñó un ojo

-Ohara… -Me sonaba el nombre- Ah, eres la dueña de la cadena de hoteles

-Y tú la heredera de los hospitales Nishikino, _darling_ –Contestó- Pero los títulos no son nada

Me puse a la defensiva y hablé- Lo sé –Quizá fue demasiado serio- Solo me sorprendió

-Era de esperarse –Sonrió Matsuura-san –No parece la dueña de una fortuna

-Ambas, _my love,_ ambas somos herederas–Agregó Ohara-san mientras la abrazaba

-Bueno, Maki-chan tampoco lo parece –Dijo Nico defendiéndome

-¿Cuál de las dos más ciegas, _god_?-La rubia se tomó la frente incrédula

La chica de pelo azul aguantó su risa y comentó –Nosotras ya nos vamos, fue un gusto haberte visto Nico-chan, Maki-san

-Vayan a visitarnos –Agregó la más enérgica mientras caminaba junto a Kanan-san a la salida- ¡ _Ciao_!

Y como si un peso hubiera sido removido de mis hombros suspiré- Tienes amigas muy raras…

Soltó una pequeña risita y dijo- Mari-chan me recuerda a Nozomi, y Kanan-san a Eli –Expuso con sinceridad, y antes que pudiera hablar me advirtió- Y también son tus amigas, así que no puedes hablar

-Bien, bien –Negué entre risas- ¿Y me dirás que hacemos aquí?

-Por supuesto –Se emocionó de inmediato mientras tomaba mi mano- Sígueme –En tanto me iba guiando relataba- A Kanan le encantan las cosas que la relajan, así que Mari-chan invierte mucho en todo lo que quiere su esposa…

-¿Y eso? -Pregunté desconcertada

-Unas de las cosas en las que aporta, es en la música –Prosiguió abriendo las puertas de madera que teníamos por delante, dejando vislumbrar a un hermoso piano de cola negro al final de un pasillo. Las butacas rojas, al igual que el suelo, nos daban la bienvenida- En especial en teatros –Concluyó

-Nico-chan –Dije incrédula mientras miraba todo el lugar, deslumbrándome por la estructura y las pinturas barrocas- Esto es…

-Hermoso, ¿no? –Solo asentí repetidas veces- Vamos –Me arrastró hasta el escenario- Has lo que amas…

Miré el piano pulido y lustroso, y luego sus ojos esperanzados- Pero…

-Nada de peros –Interrumpió de inmediato- Quiero oírte

-Es que hace mucho que no toco –Manifesté, tratando de que partituras completas aparecieran en mi mente

-Entonces toca algo de cuando éramos jóvenes –Pidió- Algo que te acuerdes a la perfección

Y como si sus palabras tuvieran alguna especie de poder me remonté a nuestra adolescencia y nuestras interminables peleas, o hace algunos minutos, y aquella forma en la terminábamos siempre bien con la otra.

Suspiré- Bien, pero antes escúchame –La miré con seriedad, y ella adquirió la misma actitud de inmediato- No sabes –"Ni te imaginas" –Pensé- Cuantas veces escuché esta canción pensando en ti, creo que tú también volverás a esos días…

Asintió feliz, y con un saltó se sentó en la cola del piano dejando que toda la luz que entraba por el ventanal iluminara su silueta.

Toqué pesado, recordando que presión debía ejercer en cada tecla y comencé con aquella melodía

Come along it is the break of day

(Ven, es el descanso del día)  
Surely now, you'll have some things to say

(Seguramente ahora, tendrás algo que decir)  
It's not the time for telling tales on me

(No es el tiempo de contar cuentos sobre mí)

Con una risista recordé como nos tratábamos en esos días…

So come along, it wont be long

(Entonces ven, no tomará mucho)  
'Til we return happy

(Hasta que volvamos a ser felices)  
Shut your eyes, there are no lies

(Cierra los ojos, no hay mentiras)  
In this world we call sleep

(En este mundo que lo llamamos dormir)  
Let's desert this day of hurt

(Abandonemos este día de dolor)  
Tomorrow we'll be free

(Mañana seremos libres)

Let's not fight I'm tired can't we just sleep tonight

(No peleemos estoy cansada, podemos solo dormir esta noche)  
Don't turn away it's just there's nothing left here to say

(No te vayas, es solo que aquí no queda nada que decir)  
Turn around I know we're lost but soon we'll be found

(Date la vuelta, yo sé que estamos perdidos, pero pronto nos encontraremos)

Y las peleas con su gusto algo amargo me llenaron la boca…

Well it's been rough but we'll be just fine

(Bueno, ha sido duro, pero estaremos bien)  
Work it out yeah we'll survive

(Se resolverá, sobreviviremos)  
You mustn't let a few bad times dictate

(No dejes que unos malos momentos dicten)

Como ahora, o como antes, ella sale a flote… Y si es necesario yo la saco a flote…

So come along, it wont be long

(Entonces ven, no tomará mucho)  
'Til we return happy

(Hasta que volvamos a ser felices)  
Shut your eyes, there are no lies

(Cierra los ojos, no hay mentiras)  
In this world we call sleep

(En este mundo que lo llamamos dormir)  
Let's desert this day of hurt

(Abandonemos este día de dolor)  
Tomorrow we'll be free

(Mañana seremos libres)

Let's not fight I'm tired can't we just sleep tonight

(No peleemos estoy cansada, podemos solo dormir esta noche)  
Don't turn away it's just there's nothing left here to say

(No te vayas, es solo que aquí no queda nada que decir)  
Turn around I know we're lost but soon we'll be found

(Date la vuelta, yo sé que estamos perdidos, pero pronto nos encontraremos)

La vi disfrutar de las notas, la vi con alegría y enojo recordando aquellas peleas idiotas e infantiles que ahora nos producía gracia. Su sonrisa tierna, sus ojos cerrados y brillantes por la luz que la bañaba, su cuerpo moldeado dando saltos de nostalgia. Todo eso, tan estúpidamente cautivante, tan dolorosamente embriagante me llenó la comisura de mis ojos.

Me esforcé en el final, y dejé que el piano siguiera emitiendo esa nota de dolor y tristeza de años pasados. Cuando calló, volví al presenté, y no pude evitar desmoronarme al pensar las cosas que deseaba decir hace solo segundo atrás, aunque si no escapaba ahora, no sabía si resistiría.

Se dio vuelta, quizá sintiendo mi respiración pesada. Me miró con comprensión y cariño dejándome desorbitada.

-Nico-chan –La miré a su rubí brilloso- Tú… Tú me… -Lo haría, era el momento…

 _(…) Hanayo's Pov (…)_

Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que Rin-chan debería haber llegado, pero aún no sabía nada de ella. Entre nosotras las llamadas habían acabado hace mucho, y aunque quisiera dejar esa mala costumbre, no podría. No me atrevía a llamarla y que no me contestase, pues me haría trizas el corazón.

Ayer, anteayer, y el día anterior a ese Rin llegó tarde, ya noche de hecho. Hoy se repetía y la duda me abordaba. Quizás ella no estaba tan feliz por la junta que tendríamos, sino, porque se vería con alguien más. No lo soportaba, pero era lo suficientemente posible considerando todo lo que había pasado entre nosotras desde que nos empezamos a distanciar. Años que ni siquiera nos damos un beso.

-Llegué –La puerta me sorprendió y una feliz chica aparecía rápidamente en la habitación que compartíamos cínicamente- Me voy a bañar

-B-Bien –Asentí cortamente- ¿Cenaste?

-Sí, gracias –Y sin más se encaminó al baño. Feliz

Estaba a punto de sobrepasar la línea, ya no solo éramos desconocidas, sino que ahora también estaba dejando de confiar en ella. Pero no pude evitar casi correr a la sala, abrir su bolso de gimnasia y rebuscar en sus cosas para encontrar alguna evidencia que me hiciera dejar todas aquellas incertidumbres. Sin embargo, ahí, casi en medio del bolso había una pequeña caja de regalo, y dentro ligas de colores que desconocía, sabía que no eran de Rin, pero si las compró, ¿por qué las escondió tanto?

Escuché la puerta del baño abrirse, y por miedo, corrí a la cocina y puse la tetera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Llegó solo con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo esbelto, en tanto con otra mucho más pequeña secaba su corto cabello

-N-No me siento bien –Dije con sinceridad

-¿Pasa algo? –Se acercó rápidamente a mi lado, y me miro de frente preocupada. Acaso su olor había cambiado también

-No es nada –Desvié la mirada rápidamente para que no notara las lágrimas que luchaban contra mi fuerza de voluntad

-Mírame –Me susurró tomando mi barbilla y haciendo que mis ojos se posicionaran en los suyos. Su semblante era serio, los ojos algo cerrados para no perderse mis movimientos y su boca relajada pero triste me mostraba su inquietud. ¿Era todo falso?

-No, Rin –Dije tratando de zafarme

-Hanayo-chan, ¿sabes que puedes contar conmigo? –Me dijo suavemente pero expresión verídica

-¡Basta, Rin! –Exclamé casi golpeando su mano para apartarla- ¡No te quiero ver!

-P-Pero… –Negó ella- ¿Qué dices?

-Vete –Lloré

-No –Se acercó y tomó mi cara- No me voy a ir viendo que estás mal

-Es por tu culpa –Solté ya con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas

-¿Q-Qué? –Me miró con los ojos muy abierto

-Así que vete –Con un hilo de voz proseguí

-¿Eso quieres? –Preguntó dolida

Asentí.

-Bien –Se apartó de inmediato de mí y caminó hacia la puerta. Un portazo anunció su salida y un suspiro mi tristeza.

No sé qué estaba pasando entre nosotras, sin embargo estaba mal para ambas partes. Estábamos sufriendo como nunca.

Después de dos horas de estar parada en la cocina sin hacer nada, asumí que ya no llegaría, y que por tanto no había más por hacer. Me encaminé a la habitación y vi la cama abierta para las dos, quizá mañana en la mañana pueda ver su cuerpo dormido a mi lado.

-"¿Y qué pasa si no puedo verla nunca más?" –Me torturé mentalmente. Fui terca, ni siquiera le di explicaciones, y la saqué de su propia casa.

Llamé con rapidez a alguien de confianza y al trabajo. Le dije a mi jefe que me tomaría un día libre, y aunque no puso drama, estaba algo extrañado que yo hiciera eso, sin embargo, no me importaba.

Lloré hasta que logré dormirme, pensando en si volvería. Abrazada a su almohada y con la cama totalmente fría de un lado desperté. Nunca me imaginé que después de todo este tiempo 'separadas', una sola noche sin ella me doliera tanto.

 _(…) Kotori's Pov (…)_

Cuando terminé de ordenar mi casa, limpiar algunos lugares y guardar el jugo de copas que había sacado para hoy, tomé la nota que estaba dentro del ramo y la leí

'Kotori, siempre te protegeré' –Decía con una letra especial que solo la mano de Umi podía hacer tan bien.

Me fui a mi habitación con el corazón lleno, y pensando si sería realmente tan malo romperle el corazón a Ryu para apostar en una relación con mi verdadero príncipe, pero mi teléfono me interrumpió

-[Hola~] –Dije animada

-[¿K-Kotori-chan?] –Sonó una nerviosa Hanayo al otro lado del teléfono- [Hola] –Sonó muy desanimada

-[Hanayo-chan] –La llamé yo- [¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo?] –Pregunté preocupada

-[L-La verdad es que me gustaría contárselo a Honoka-chan también, pero no sé cómo enlazar llamadas] –Dijo triste

-[No te preocupes, yo me encargo] –Contesté mientras enlazaba a Honoka a la conversación

-[¡Yahoo!] –Saludó enérgica como siempre- [¿Qué tal Kotori-chan?]

-[Yo bien, pero Hanayo tiene algo que decirnos] –Hablé de inmediato

-[Hola, Honoka-chan] –En voz baja dijo

-[Hanayo-chan] –Con voz apesadumbrada Honoka imitó la voz de nuestra amiga- [Cuéntanos]

-[V-Verán…] –Comenzó a hablar- [N-No es que no confié en Rin-chan, p-pero…] –Se tomó su tiempo, ya que cualquiera se daría cuanta como su voz se quebraba

-[¿Qué sucedió?] –Impacientó Honoka-chan

-[Creo que Rin-chan me está engañando] –Soltó desconsolada- [Y no sé qué hacer]

Me quedé muda escuchando aquello, pero Honoka-chan interrumpió mi shock – [¿Quién, Rin-chan?] –Dijo incrédula- [No lo creo]

Negué y me centré en el hecho- [¿Estás segura, Hanayo-chan?]

-[Yo…] –Comenzó a explicar ella- [Yo encontré un regalo muy escondido en su bolso del gimnasio]

-[Pero no quiere decir que sean para ella o que ella los vaya a regalar, quizá solo los está guardando] –Conjeturó Honoka-chan

-[Hoy es el cuarto día consecutivo que llega tarde a casa] –Apuntó- [Y no creo que sea por algo malo, se le ve feliz] –Otra vez su voz se iba cortando con tristeza

-[Calma Hanayo-chan] –Traté de consolarla- [Lo mejor es que duermas ahora, y mañana trataremos de encontrarle una explicación]

-[¡Sí!] –Animada intentó contagiarnos- [Vengan mañana ambas al restaurant, las invitaré a un buen desayuno para que hablemos]

-[Pongámonos de acuerdo en el grupo de line, Printemps] –Asentí, para que Hanayo también quisiera ir

-[Bien] –Dijo ella. Escuché un intento de sonrisa- [Entonces mañana nos vemos]

-[¡Síp! Adiós chicas] –Se despidió Honoka

-[Cuídate Honoka-chan] –Pidió Hanayo conteniendo una risa por su hiperactividad

-[Tu igual Hanayo-chan] –Agregué- [Llama si sucede algo]

-[Gracias chicas] –Nos dijo algo más animada- [Tengan buena noche]

Y cortó, sin embargo… -[Kotori-chan] –Susurró Honoka, como para que Hanayo no escuchara, aunque ya no podía- [¿Crees que Rin-chan haya hecho eso?] –Preguntó desanimada, y mostrando aquel dolor

-[No lo sé] –Respondí con sinceridad

-[Pero eso está mal] –Dijo de inmediato- [No lo debería hacer]

-[Quizá tenga sus razones] –Solté

-[No hay ninguna que valga] –La escuché molesta

-[Yo creo que sí hay] –Escupí seria

Se hizo un silencio profundo y algo incómodo, hasta que Honoka suspiró- [Creo que tenemos distintos puntos de vista] –Era una voz conciliadora

-[Sí, así es…] –Murmuré

-[Independiente, gracias por escucharme a mí también Kotori-chan] –Su voz volvió a la normalidad

-[Igualmente] –Sonreí aunque sabía que no me veía -[Duerme bien]

-[Tú también, Kotori-chan] –Me dijo mientras cortaba el teléfono

Me recosté sobre la cama y me puse a pensar. Era obvio que daría mucho por estar con Umi-chan en plan amoroso, incluso el respeto que me tienen mis amigas. No me importaría ser llamada una mala persona por engañar a Ryu, sin embargo, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que no solo afectaba a nosotros tres.

Estaba cansada, el día había sido algo extraño, pero no quería dormir. Quería, pensar y seguir maquinando para encontrar una solución a estos dilemas. Solo espero que la noche y mi cuerpo soporten.

 _(…) Rin's Pov (…)_

¡No podía creer que mi esposa me haya sacado de mi casa!

Había estado vagando casi toda la tarde en busca de un lugar para quedarme y pasar el rato hasta que a Kayochin se le pasara el enfado, pero después de tres cafeterías a las que pase, me convencí que por el grado en el que estaba su enojo, lo mejor era que pasara la noche en otro lugar

-[Hola] –Me contestaron al tercer tono

-[¡Hola!] –Saludé con una alegría falsa- [Hey, ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa?] –Fui directo al grano

-[¡¿Qué?!] –Preguntó la voz al otro lado- [Rin-chan, ¿paso algo?]

-[Solo quiero un lugar donde quedarme] –Apunté- [¿Puedes recibirme?]

-[Claro, sabes que puedes] –Dijo- [Pero necesito explicaciones]

-[Bien, entonces cuando llegué te explico] –Sonreí- [Te las daré con gusto]

Me llevé nuevamente el celular al bolsillo y me bebí el té ya frío. Mi cabeza no quería seguir pensando en sus palabras, y en qué cosa que yo haya hecho le ha molestado. Hanayo no es así, no es de las que dice que es lo que le molesta, a no ser que sea demasiado para ella. Entonces… ¿Cómo pude llegar a tanto?

Sentí la mirada penetrante de la mesera en mi sien, y me fastidié al pensar que me contemplaba con más cariño y deseo que el que mi esposa me había mirado en años. Terminé mi comida en menos de lo que esperé y sin llamarla dejé más que suficiente para pagar la cuenta.

Caminé por las calles hasta la dirección que me indicó el teléfono, toqué un par de veces el timbre y desde la puerta una sombra se proyectó. Ya era de noche.

-Rin-chan –Habló con voz preocupada- Ven pasa

-Gracias Nico-chan –Entré a su casa bien ordenada y me dejé caer en un sofá.

-Cuéntamelo todo –Suspiró mientras se sentaba a mi lado e inclinaba un poco el cuerpo hacia delante.

-Bien… -Murmuré luchando contra las lágrimas del recuerdo- Nico-chan, Hanayo-chan me echó de la casa

-Alguna razón deberá tener –Opinó

-Sí, pero no lo sé –Objeté yo- No recuerdo haber hecho nada que pudiera molestarla

-Quizá no sea tu culpa –Posando una mano en mí espalda me dio algo de aliento

-Lo es –Dejé caer mis hombros- Ella misma lo dijo

-¿Te dijo que era tu culpa pero no por qué lo era? –Pestañó repetitivamente, igual de confundida que yo

-Exacto –Fruncí los labios- Es frustrante, no me dio explicaciones ni me dejó hablar

-A veces así son las mujeres –Rio Nico-chan –Somos algo complicadas

-Sí, mucho –Asentí- Todos estos años he estado apoyándola como he podido –Solté- ¿Qué más se supone que le debo dar?

-El apoyo es importante pero quizá no sea lo que Hanayo necesitaba en ese momento –Expliqué

-Es lo que yo le podía dar

-Mm… A ver… -Se puso a pensar- Conozco a mis Navigators, y tú, tú le darías todo lo que necesitara y más. ¿Qué pasó en realidad?

-Eres bastante perspicaz, Nico-chan –Sonreí, tenía razón

-Lo sé, así que deberías empezar a detallar –Se acercó y me abrazó dándome las pautas para proseguir

-Te contaré, pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie –Le advertí

-Hey, ¿por quién me tomas? –Advertí con la mirada, pero la conocía, ella no era de las que revelaba secretos ajenos

-Tienes razón –Asentí- No recuerdo que seas bocaza –Y ante su mirada de enfado reí

Se acompasó a mis risas- Bien, bien –Se fue calmando- No vas a eludir el tema molestándome –Dijo moviendo su índice negativamente

Sonreí y comencé- Verás… Hace un par de años, cuando recién empezamos nuestra vida matrimonial –Un sentimiento de plenitud y orgullo se acumuló en mí pecho- Era todo perfecto, pero… -Y ahí decayó- Cuando Hanayo-chan pudo conseguir su trabajo de 'ensueño' el tiempo para nosotras se fue acabando, ni desayunábamos juntas –Exhalé e inhalé para que el nudo de mi garganta se aflojara

-¿Y por qué no le dijiste lo que estaba pasando? –Preguntó con ojos compasivos Nico-chan

-Ella ama su empleo, pero es capaz de dejarlo si se lo hubiera dicho –Contesté segura

-Hay cosas más importantes que un trabajo –Dijo

-¿Dejarías de ser idol por alguien? –Interrogué molesta

Miró unos segundos a la deriva y asintió- Sí, creo que sí. Si alguno de mis hermanos necesitara que lo dejase… Me costaría, y me dolería, pero lo haría

-Ese dolor es el que yo quiero evitarle a Hanayo-chan –Suspiré

-Sin embargo, tu actitud le hace el doble de daño –Contraargumento Nico

-¿Qué va? –La miré incrédula- Claro que no

-Rin-chan… -Me habló dulcemente- Se casó contigo porque te ama, y saber que te está perdiendo debe ser doloroso para ella. Por otro lado, el que ella no sepa que es el motivo de tu distanciamiento es como un plus. ¿Cómo te sentiste ahora que ella no te dio razones por su comportamiento? –Desvié la mirada- ¿Ves?

-Bien, okey –Asumí- Pero entonces, ¿qué hago?, ¿cómo lo arreglo?

-Sé honesta con tus sentimientos –Me dijo de inmediato- Dile lo que en realidad pasó

\- Pero, Nico-chan –Cuestioné- ¿De qué sirve eso?

Se quedó en silencio. Por primera vez me sentía poseedora de una verdad innegable. Aunque quisiera, decir lo que siento, lo que me dolió y aquello que sucedió, no sería nada más que pasado. Todo eso sería nada más que una estúpida recopilación de momentos en que ambas estuvimos tristes y que no valen la pena recordar.

-Sí… -Dijo ella- Hay veces que no sirven para nada –Concordé silenciosamente- No obstante, al ser lo único de lo que tienes control total, te deja satisfacción de que al menos hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

Suspiré- Entiendo, trataré de ponerlo en práctica, pero no prometo nada –Derrotada sentí que mi corazón empezaba a funcionar en recuerdos pasados, que se empeñaban por ser escuchados y sanados

-No vengas con que no aseguras nada –Me dijo sería, autoritaria, pero maternamente- ¿Es que ahora eres una tsundere?

Reí ante sus palabras y celebré el tono de su voz- Y ya que sacaste el tema –Su cara reflejó curiosidad- ¿Qué tal está nuestra tsundere?

-¿M-Maki-chan? –Decía nerviosamente mientras abría los ojos

-Mmm~ -Sonreí picara- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, claro que no –Negó- Definitivamente no

Solté una carcajada como suspiro- Bien, no te voy a pedir que me digas nada que no quieres, Nico-chan

-No es que haya algo que no te quiera decir –Frunció su labio

-U omitir –Agregué- Solo me gustaría que me digieras cómo está

-Okey… -Se resignó- Ella está bien, aunque estoy algo preocupada… -Dijo tomándose un respiro- Se esfuerza mucho en el trabajo, y no come en horas. Se mantiene con café –Dejó caer sus hombros- Esa chica no aprende…

Solté una risita y asentí- Todos sabíamos que sería así –La miré con empatía, lo que me relajó lo suficiente como para preguntar- ¿Y cuál fue tu primera impresión al verla?

Antes hace mucho, que algo le dio fundamento a esa pregunta.

 ***Flash Back***

Faltaba uno o dos meses antes de la graduación de las mayores. Ese día estábamos Hanayo, Nico y yo almorzando abajo del árbol, solo nosotras en ese lugar. Como siempre hablábamos de comida, idol y el futuro, pero por primera vez Nico-chan se puso seria

-¿Saben? –Comentó llamando nuestra atención- En mi futuro me veo como una idol famosa

-Yo también te veo así, Nico-chan –Coincidió Kayochin

-Sin embargo –Subió el tono de voz y miró alrededor. Cuando se cercioró de que no había nadie se acercó a nosotras y murmuró- Me veo más viviendo con una chica que con hombre

Vi la impresión en Hanayo y entendí porque murmuraba. Ninguna de las dos siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de convivir y formar una familia con una persona de su mismo sexo, no obstante, para mí, era lo más cómodo que en mi vida había pensado.

-Pienso igual-nya –Dije animada- Me gustaría que alguien como Hanayo-chan fuera por siempre mi familia

-R-Rin-chan –Contestó nerviosa- ¿D-De qué hablas?

-Que en toda esta escuela –Negué- No, que en todo este país eres la chica de mis sueños

Se cubrió la cara con sus manos y entre ellas reclamó- N-No digas eso

-Pero Hanayo –Se incluyó Nico- Deberías estar alagada

-Sí Kayochin, ¿no te gustaría?

-No es que no me gustaría –Descubrió su cara y miró tímida- Es solo que no lo había pensado, me cuesta asimilar

-Lo siento –Se disculpó Nico- Fue algo repentino

-¡Para nada! –Negué- Somos tus amigas, y es genial que nos hayas querido contar esto-nya

-Gracias Rin-chan –Dijo abrazándome

-No es nada-nya –La acaricié con mi cabeza mientras me acercaba- Pero… -Sonriente la miré- Tienes que decirnos algo más

-¿Mmh? – Confundida miró

-¡Sí! –Exclamé- Dinos quien es la chica de µ's encuentras más atractiva

-¿A-Atractiva? –Se sonrojó- ¿C-Cómo gustarme?

-¡R-Rin-chan! –Se quejó Hanayo que estaba igual de roja- No preguntes eso

-Pero si es solo para saber qué tipo de cuerpo le gusta a Nico-chan –Argumenté- Solo para saber quién es la más bonita para ella

Nico frotó su cara y se acercó aún más que nunca- Se los diré, pero esto sí que no se lo pueden decir a nadie

-¡Sí-nya! –Contesté en una pose militar

-Confía en nosotras –Sonrió Hanayo admitiendo su curiosidad

-Bien –Se aclaró la garganta, aún estaba algo nerviosa- No es que me guste, solo creo que tiene un bonito cuerpo y una linda cara –Aclaró de inmediato

-Solo dinos quién es-nya –Me desesperé

-Es…¬ -Murmuró

-¿Quién? –Pregunté de inmediato

-Es Maki –Soltó haciéndome enrojecer. Por alguna razón, me había dado vergüenza pensar en esas dos

-¡S-Solo es linda! –Volvió a decir- No se confundan

Asentí en tanto Hanayo-chan hacia comentarios sobre eso. Me gustaba la idea de verlas juntas, pero me ruborizaba al pensar que aquella seguridad que tenía Nico para decir aquello era la que yo deseaba tener. Me gustaría poder decir que el físico de Maki también me parecía atractivo, o que los pechos de Nozomi me llamaban la atención… o que me moría por un beso de Kayochin… Y que recién hoy me había dado cuenta…

 ***Flash Back End***

-¿Y bien? –Pregunté al no tener respuesta

Suspiró- Si te soy sincera… –Decía mientras desviaba la mirada, no me hablaba a mí, trataba de ignorarme para no sentir como se confesaba- Pensé 'wow, que guapa está' y me cercioré de inmediato que no estuviera casada. Su físico está mejor que antes y se le nota el vientre plano.

-Fuii –Hice una especie de silbido

-Y no es solo su cuerpo –Prosiguió- Algo en ella ha cambiado. Su personalidad está más accesible, un poco más frágil incluso. Expresa mejor sus emociones y se siente el cariño que brinda. Es una persona tan buena y delicada…

-Nico-chan –La llamé para que saliera de su ensoñación- ¿Te gusta Maki-chan?

Como si estuviera procesando se tardó unos momentos en mover sus labios inconexamente- No, no me gusta –Contestó luego de un rato y con voz neutra

-Ah –Me limité a decir…- ¿Y qué tal está tu familia? –Le pregunté para desviar el tema

Y otra vez aquellos ojos pensativos. Me contó de su difícil situación, comenzando de la enfermedad de su padre y aquellas cosas que había pasado con él, más todo aquello que había hecho Maki por su familia.

No lo quise mencionar puesto que sabía que Nico se pondría de los nervios, pero sacaba a la conversación el nombre de Maki más veces de las que ella habría admitido nunca.

(…) Umi's Pov (…)

Era cerca de medianoche cuando la llamé. No tenía pensado hacerlo, pero en el taxi de vuelta a casa se me vino la idea, y no lo pensé mucho antes de hacerlo

-[Hola] –Sonó la voz al otro lado, que me hizo sonreír bobamente

-[Hola] –Traté de igualar el tono de su voz y el ritmo, pero parecía sonar algo lento

-[Umi-chan, ¿estás ebria?] –Preguntó de inmediato. Rayos, no había durado ni cinco minutos manteniendo la compostura

-[Solo un poco] –Dije de inmediato para aliviar su posible enojo- [Maki quería que la acompañáramos a beber]

-[¡Pero Umi-chan!] –No me libré de su reto- [¡Es miércoles!]

-[Lo sé] –Asentí, aunque después me di cuenta que no me veía- [No me podía negar]

-[¿Qué te lo impedía?] –Sonó algo cortante

-[Son mis mejores amigas] –A Honoka y a Kotori las conocí antes, pero era verdad decir que con ellas otro tipo de confianza más profundo surgió- [No las dejaría solas]

-[Así que Eli también está en esa junta] –Suspiró sonoramente-[¿Dónde se fueron a meter ustedes tres?]

-[A un recinto cualquiera a decir verdad] –Me pensé un poco la pregunta y agregué- [Pero ellas no están conmigo ahora]

Con algo de preocupación dijo- [¿Dónde están esas dos ahora? Las voy a ir a buscar]

-[No, Kotori] –Negué de inmediato- [Están en un móvil a sus casas]

Algo de alivió se coló por sus palabras- [Que bien] –De apoco su respiración se regulaba- [Entonces, ¿para qué me llamas?]

-[Mmm…] –Pensé. ¿Si quiera tenía un motivo?- [¿Por qué Fujimo-san estaba hoy en tu casa? Sé que mentiste con aquella excusa] –Solté para mi propia sorpresa

-[¿Qué?] –Sonó ofendida- [¿Perdón?] –O quizás enojada

-[No deberías sacarme en cara que tienes novio] –Dije duramente

-[N-No te lo saco en cara] –No estaba ofendida o enojada, estaba nerviosa- [Es mi novio, debía invitarlo]

-[No es cierto] –Sonreí- [Kotori, estabas incomoda. Uno de nosotros sobraba]

-[Puede ser…] –Me dio la razón suspirando

-[…Y ese era tu novio, o eso es lo que tu sentías] –Agregué- "¿Qué quiero lograr con esto?" –Toqué mi sien y esperé su respuesta

-[No hables como si me conocieras] –Atacó en murmullos

-[Pero lo hago] –Manifesté inconcusa

-[Umi-chan…] –Me llamó, quizá para que entrara en razón, pero ni yo misma me encontraba- [¿Por qué me dices esto?]

-[No lo sé] –Dije sincera- [Quiero que seas feliz, y ese idiota no lo hará]

-[¿Y qué?] –Clamó con tristeza- [¿De qué sirve tu deseo? ¿Ves a alguien más en fila para estar conmigo?]

-[Sí, y aquellos que no están es porque son más idiotas que Fujimo] –Precisé

-[Umi-chan, basta, estás ebria] –Trató de detenerme con un argumento bastante cierto

-[Soy una cabeza dura, lo sabes] –Suspiré- [No sé para qué te digo todo esto, quizás estoy celosa] –Admití

-[¿De Ryu?] –Preguntó incrédula- [¿Por qué?]

-[Porque sé que te puedo hacer más feliz que él]

-[Umi-chan, por favor, piensa en lo que dices] –Me pidió

-[No has escuchado el dicho de 'lo que se hace ebrio se pensó sobrio'] –Pregunté divertida

-[Pero mañana no te acordaras de nada] –Me reclamó

-[Tenme fe] –Dije- [No se me olvidaría algo tan importante como mi declaración de guerra]

-[No sé qué debo decir] –Confesó

-[No tienes que decir nada] –Reí yo- [Ahora, princesa, ten buena noche, hablaremos mañana]

-[I-Igualmente Umi-chan] –Imaginé su sonrojo y me dio ganas de decirle al tipo del taxi que manejara a su casa- [Duerme bien, buenas noches]

Y corté. La borrachera de a poco se me había ido pasando, y estaba a punto de morir de vergüenza cuando empecé a repasar lo que había dicho. No me arrepiento, pero nunca más beberé tanto.

* * *

 **AMO A SIA! PERDÓN! siempre verán canciones de ella, acostúmbrence XD**

 **No me maten 7w7! Sé que no les mostré la confesión de Maki, ni les dejé en claro que carajo Kotori con Umi, y solo mostré un pequeño fragmento de lo que se viene en el NozoEli, pero es parte del drama :3! aparte ya saben que Rin es buena y no ha engañado a Hanayo :(((((**

 **Eso es todo! Nos leeremos pronto (espero), pero daré todo de mí para traerles más cap. Los amo con todo mi hart y espero ver sus opiniones sobre el capítulo, piensen que la única forma de ser escuchado es hablando, y que me rompen todo cuando no lo hacen TwT**

 **PD: Como disculpas por demorarme más que muchas veces... Les subiré un KotoUmi :s Besos adíos!**


	10. Aquello llamado eclipse

**Holis! Vengo con una actualización para sus corazones que sé que deje mal :c**

 **Pronto comenzaré la universidad de nuevo, y creo que tenía que dejarles algo para calmar las ansias. Esto salió en dos días de inspiración total y creo que vendrán más días así, puesto que se viene la mejor parte de todo esto.**

 **Como siempre agradezco sus review y espero que me sigan apoyando. Extrañé a algunos que me comentaran, pero también estoy feliz que otros se hayan unido, ya que me hace querer escribir y me llena el alma x3**

 **Odio mis resúmenes pero aquí está:**

* * *

 **Cap9: _Hanayo está en crisis. Por primera vez en su vida desconfía de Rin y no sabe qué hacer, menos cuando encuentra un regalo de dudosa procedencia en su bolso de gimnasia. Dolida encara a Rin quien sin entender nada se ve obligada a salir de su casa, y vagar sin rumbo hasta que decide pedirle ayuda a Nico, quien se la brinda de inmediato. En tanto, la chica amante del arroz, decaída se despoja de obligaciones y habla con sus mejores amigas en busca de ayuda._**

 _ **Por otro lado, Kotori sigue cometiendo errores. Sin intención, Ryu y Umi terminan en su casa, con un incómodo panorama previsto. Todo transcurre mejor de lo que ella esperaba, y de hecho tiene esperanzas que la junta termine bien, pero es Ryu que con un comentario arruina el ambiente y lo deja tenso. Sin embargo, la campana salva a los tres con la salida de Umi, quien olvida por un descuido su teléfono permitiendo que Kotori tome el número de aquella representante. Más tarde, la pajarita recibe una llamada de su príncipe, quien borracha le declara la guerra a su novio, sin embargo, que tanto de eso es real, Kotori podría jurar Umi no dice esas cosas.**_

 _ **Eli se siente confundida, no sabe si comprende o no a Nozomi, y se derrumba al darse cuenta que todo su entorno se ve afectado, incluso su trabajo. No tiene como alivianar sus pensamientos, algo dentro de ella evita que los recuerdos de la peli-purpura pasen a ser segundo plano.**_

 _ **Maki habla con el padre de Nico, quien le deja una gran responsabilidad a la hora en que llegue de su partida, sin embargo, ella lo acepta solemne. Después de un rato, es arrastrada por Nico a un teatro, y es ahí cuando, libera todos sus sentimientos.**_

* * *

 **Les deje comentarios abajo porque aquí se veía muy lleno.**

 **Léanlos, den sus comentarios y disfruten de la lectura :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:** "Aquello llamado eclipse"

(…) Hanayo's Pov (…)

Me levanté devastada, sin ánimo ni ganas de comenzar otro día. Pensé que tenía el corazón roto al empezar a distanciarnos, sin embargo, no me había dado cuenta que su sola presencia, el solo hecho de saber que estaría aquí en casa cuando yo volviera del trabajo y me saludaría con los residuos de amor que alguna vez profesamos a viva voz me era suficiente.

En el baño traté de verme lo más apropiada posible para que así no se notara el dolor en mi mirada. Me metí a la ducha con ropa y me sentí pesada cuando el agua me empezó a empapar. Cuando estaba a punto de caer por el cansancio, me desvestí. Me detuve en cada prenda viendo mi cuerpo y lo poco agraciado que era. No tenía una cintura estrecha, ni un abdomen plano, tampoco piernas moldeadas, mis brazos eran más bien rellenos, y no poseía un trasero deseable. Por un lado hasta comprendía a Rin-chan al buscar a alguien más, al fin y al cabo, ella es una hermosa chica, con un hermoso cuerpo y una hermosa personalidad.

Al salir me fijé en que su motocicleta no estaba en casa. Lo sabía, pero ya era una costumbre verla al sacar mi automóvil. Tomé una ruta totalmente diferente a la que hacía diariamente y me metí en calles que conocía por recuerdos de infancia.

-Buenas –Me sonrió una chica de aproximadamente mi edad- Soy You, usted es Hanayo-san ¿verdad?

-Sí –Dije en voz baja mientras asentía

-Entonces deje llevarla a su mesa –Asentí nuevamente y juntas caminamos a una mesa cerca de la puerta de la cocina donde me esperaban Kotori-chan y Honoka-chan.

-¡Gracias You-chan! –Dijo emocionada Honoka, y la vio hasta que volvió a la puerta. Me sonrió en señal de saludo- ¿No es un amor?

-Sí, lo es –Concordó Kotori-chan en tanto me sonreía de la misma forma- ¿Qué dices tú Hanayo-chan?

-Es simpática –Dije por lo poco que la conocía

-Y buena en todo –Agregó- Sí no fuera porque en un tiempo más se va, la llevaría a la cocina

-¿Se va? –Sorprendida preguntó

-Kotori-chan, está mal que veas a gente cuando tienes pareja –La regañó Honoka-chan

-Te equivocas, Honoka-chan –Reclamó- Yo no¬ -Tapándose la boca me miró con miedo al igual que mi otra amiga

-Lo sentimos, Hanayo-chan –Se disculpó de inmediato Honoka- No queríamos hablar sobre eso

-Lo olvidamos, perdónanos –Agregó Kotori

-No, está bien –Dije yo- No estoy molesta

-Que bien –Suspiró aliviada

-Honoka-chan, tienes un muy lindo lugar –Le dije para que nos destensáramos todas

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó con ojos emocionados- ¡Genial~!, me encanta saber que a mis amigas le gusta. Pidan lo que quieran, este desayuno va por la casa –Hizo señas a una chica

-Pidamos, y cuando tengamos algo caliente en las manos conversamos más seriamente –Opinó Kotori- ¿Les parece?

-Sip –Asentí feliz de ver a mis dos amigas tan emocionadas

Pedimos y conversamos de temas simples en tanto nos traían la comida. Honoka contó un par de anécdotas que tenía y nos divirtió bastante con sus finales torpes o ilógicos.

-Aquí está lo que pidieron –La joven empezó a colocar las tazas

-Gracias –Dijimos las tres

-Bien, entonces… -Honoka cambió su semblante y sus ojos se pusieron atentos- ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes, Hanayo-chan?

-Si les soy sincera –Comencé- No lo sé. Cuando nos casamos era todo muy lindo y divertido. Éramos un complemento perfecto –Sonreí nostálgicamente- Pero cuando mi trabajo se puso más exigente y yo tuve que concentrarme más en él, Rin-chan se distanció. Pensé que me apoyaba y que quería que trabajara en lo que me gusta, pero ya no me hablaba y salía de casa antes que yo pudiera despedirme.

-¿Desde ese entonces que no hablan? –Interrogó anonadada Kotori

Negué- No podíamos, nunca se daba la oportunidad –Suspiré- Algo de mí hizo que Rin se alejara

-Quizás haya sido algo más –Comentó Honoka- No podemos sacar conclusiones si no sabemos las razones

-Pensaba igual –Confesé- En un momento incluso sentí que se podía solucionar. Sin embargo, de hace un tiempo que no hay nada entre ambas, años sin caricias, años sin mantener una conversación que no sea porque necesite la mantequilla que estoy usando.

-Hanayo-chan, no pierdas las esperanzas –Me animó Kotori

-P-Pero… -Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas- Hace un tiempo que Rin-chan no llega a casa a la hora, tiene otro ánimo, y… y ahora llega con regalos de quizá quién –Tapé mi rostro antes que todos vieran mi cara destrozada

Sentí las manos de Kotori rodearme y su susurros- Nosotras estamos aquí, lo sabes –Me apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo y agregó- No tienes que llorar sola

Ahora los brazos de Honoka me arropaban- Y Kayochin… Sea lo que sea, Rin tiene razones para hacer lo que sea que esté haciendo, no te desanimes aún

Asentí sin levantar mi cabeza- Lo sé –Contesté- Pero tengo miedo

Ambas me sostuvieron en sus brazos hasta que me calmé y me secaron la cara. Kotori arregló un poco mi cabello y Honoka me acercó un vaso de agua.

-¿Estás mejor? –Preguntó la dueña del local

-Sí… -Murmuré

-Mira –Dijo Kotori llamando mi atención- Cuando Rin-chan diga de su propia boca que ha hecho algo malo, nosotras y todas las chicas estaremos aquí para apoyarte y sostenerte, ¿Sí? –Asentí

-Y si no estamos para apoyarte –Continuó Honoka – Es porque estamos dándole una paliza a Rin-chan –Haciéndome reír

(…) Nico's Pov (…)

Rin se levantó lo suficientemente temprano como para correr, comprar desayuno, bañarse y poner la mesa sin que yo me diera cuenta. Lo único que me 'dejo' ver de su tristeza, fueron los cinco segundos cuando aparecí en la cocina lo suficientemente silenciosa para que su concentración no se perdiera de la ventana.

-Buenos días- Me sonrió

-Buenos días

-Vaya, pensaba que Nico-chan se levantaba más tarde –Bromeó ella

-Sí, de hecho esto es temprano para mí –Contesté franca- Pero Nozomi quiere que nos juntemos hoy en la mañana –Suspiré

-¡Genial! –Sonrió- La pasaran bien

-Es la idea –Le sonreí

Llevamos la taza a la mesa y desayunamos tranquilamente. Me duché y me vestí de una forma cómoda, al fin y al cabo, después de salir con Nozomi iría a ver a mi padre, así que necesitaba estar con ropas sueltas.

Me encaminé a la puerta y vi como una pequeña gatita se asomaba- Rin, sal de ahí –Le dije para que dejara de husmear desde la oscuridad

-Me descubriste-nya –Acarició su sien y agregó- Lo siento

-No hay problema –Con una sonrisa hablé, mientras abría la puerta

-Nico-chan –Me llamó- ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, Rin-chan –Le contesté comprensiva- Y sí, te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras aquí

Sus ojos se abrieron como plato y en una rápida carrera llegó a mis brazos- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias-nya! –Me dijo acariciando mi rostro con el suyo

-Sí, sí, sé que soy la mejor –Acaricié su pelo– Traeré comida para la cena, así que de eso no te preocupes, pero tendrás que arreglártelas con el almuerzo

-¡Bien~! –Contestó animosa- Que te vaya bien

-Sí~ -Le dije mientras me colocaba al otro lado de la puerta- A ti igual~

Tomé mi automóvil y me dirigí a donde nos encontraríamos con Nozomi. En diez minutos ya estaba en el local y con una mesa para ambas esperando a que llegara. Pedí té para ella como le gusta, más pan y un par de dulces para mí.

-Nicochi~ -Desde la puerta de entrada una chica me saludaba enérgicamente

-Hola, Nozomi –Saludé alegre de verla

-¿Cómo estás? –Se sentó enfrente de mí

-Bien, ¿y tú? –Comenzó una conversación normal

-Lo suficientemente bien –Sonrió- ¿Y tu padre, Nicochi?

-Estable, se le ve mejor –Algo entre alivio y alegría se escapó de mis palabras

-Que bien –Suspiró- Había pensado en él, no sabía cómo apoyarte- Confesó

-Tonta, eres mi mejor amiga, con solo tu llamada ya me siento un poco mejor –Le dije a la vaca sentimental para que se calmara

-A veces creo que debería hacer más… -Prosiguió- Pero después me acuerdo que tienes a Maki-chan y me calmo

Fruncí los labios- Sí, ha sido un gran apoyo tener a ese tomate cerca –Murmuré lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara, sin embargo deseando que mi subconsciente no lo hiciera- ¿Y qué tal te va con la rusa?

-¿Con Elichi? –Preguntó ignorante. Esa chica me estaba ocultando algo

-Sí, no recuerdo que conozcas a muchas rusas –La mire sería

-Es verdad –Rio bobamente- Bien, supongo

* Yume no meiro... Yuri no meiro...* Exclamó el teléfono de Nozomi

-¿Eso no es Garasu no Hanazono? –Pregunté incrédula- ¡Doy todo lo que tengo en mi cartera de que la que llamaba era Eli! –Aposté a ojos cerrados

-No es ella –Trató de sonar neutra, pero ya me ha tratado de engañar antes, no sé por qué sigue intentando

-Dame tu teléfono –Concluyente le pedí

-Bien, es ella –Aceptó

-Lo sabía –Sonreí triunfante- Ahora, ¿Por qué no le contestaste?

-Es mala educación hablar por teléfono cuando estás con alguien –Objetó

-Sí, claro, como si te importara –Suspiré- Era Eli quien te llamaba. Con cualquier otro te creería, pero es Eli

-Nicochi, tengo un problema – Confesó al fin

-No me digas –Sonreí con ironía- Suéltalo de una vez

-Me gusta mucho Elichi –Se fue sonrojando y desvió la mirada unos segundos, yo aguanté mi risa por respeto

-Eso es desde hace once años, Nozomi –Le dije- No es nada nuevo

-Pero ahora no puedo estar cerca de ella o siquiera hablarle –Habló bajo y rápidamente, no sé cómo era posible que una persona la pusiera así de nerviosa.

-¿Y qué cambió? ¿Por qué ahora es más intenso que antes? –Pregunté mientras llevaba varias veces la taza a mis labios

-Creo que debe ser por el tiempo –Suspiró- No sé, antes era algo más de niñas, ahora me siento una niña cada vez que le veo

-Okey, esto es grave –Negué en tanto la tomaba de las manos- ¿Qué hizo esa rubia para tenerte así de embobada?

-Bueno, admito que el primer día que nos vimos me hizo llorar –Me golpeé la frente con la palma de mi mano

-¿Eres masoquista ahora? –Dije incrédula

-Nicochi –Me miro con seriedad- No es eso, es que hace mucho que alguien no me decía las cosas tan directamente como lo hizo ella

-¿Y eso es todo?

-No… -Se tomó unos momento para pensar- Creo que yo también le gusto

-Ok, eso sí que es nuevo –Dije sorprendida- Aunque siempre pensé que lo suyo era atracción mutua, ¿qué te dio ese indicio?

-Me trata muy cariñosamente, se preocupa mucho por mí –Explicó con parsimonia- Es graciosa, le gusta estar cerca de mí, y no sé, su mirada es… es…

-Sí –Sonreí- La misma que tienes tú ahora~ -Ambas reímos ante tal verdad

-Sí, esta misma –Me miró feliz

-No lo arruines como la otra vez –Le advertí- Esas inseguridades no te llevaran a ningún lado

-Lo sé –Asintió- Y ahora que escuchaste mis dilemas, cuéntame de ti

-¿Qué te puedo contar? –Sonreí- Ya lo sabes todo

-No todo –Argumentó- Hay algo que te preocupa

-Sabes que mi padre está mal –Murmuré al recordarlo

-No es eso Nicochi –Soltó ella- Mírame, lo adivinaré

-¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? –Negué

-¿Es por tú familia? –Preguntó- ¿Es por µ's?... nop… ¿Es por Maki-chan? –Mis ojos se desviaron sin querer- Ves, es por Maki-chan, lo adiviné

-Bien, quizás esté un poco preocupada por ella –Confesé

-¿Me contarás lo que pasó? –Dijo con un puchero

-Sabes que si le dices a alguien te mataré… -Pensé unos segundos- A no ser que Maki-chan lo haga antes

Soltó una risa - ¿Desconfías de mí?

Negué- Entonces, ¿recuerdas que te había hablado de que quería que Maki se acercara nuevamente a la música?

-Sip –Soltó emocionada

-Pues…

 ***Flash Back***

El piano hizo un último acorde que siguió emitiendo sonido hasta unos segundos después. Cuando calló, escuché la respiración pesada de Maki-chan a mis espaldas y me di vuelta de inmediato.

La canción había sido hermosa, y pensé que quizás estaba cansada por la energía que le había puesto, pero al ver sus ojos empañados en lágrima me preocupé

-Nico-chan –Emitió como en un susurró

Me levanté de inmediato y me acerqué- ¿Maki-chan? –Sequé la comisura de sus ojos con cariño y acaricié su espalda

-No hagas eso –Me pidió cerrando el piano y apoyando sus brazos en la tapa para cubrir su cara

-¿Por qué? –Pregunté sin dejar de acariciarla

-Porque aviva sentimientos, Nico-chan –Reclamó

-¿De qué hablas? –Me acerqué e hice que apartara sus manos de su rostro

-Me gustas, y no puedo evitar pensar en ti –Confesó- No te puedo ver solo como amiga

-¿Y-Yo te gusto? –Titubeé por los nervios- "¿Cómo le voy a gustar?"

Tomó una buena bocanada de aire, enderezó su espalda y se levantó. Exhaló y esperó a que mi mirada estuviera solo en ella- Sí, pero eso no tiene que cambiar las cosas

-¿Qué? –Pregunté atónita

-Me gustas, pero no pienso perderte –Sonrió- Hace once años lo supe manejar, ahora puedo y haré lo mismo

-Pero… -Quería objetar, sin embargo no tenía cómo- Gracias, entonces sigo contando contigo –Que egoísta sonó eso. En momentos como esté odiaba mi cabeza lenta que no sabía que decir

-Solo te pido que cuando te vayas dejes mis cosas en el aparador que está en la entrada

-"Okey, entendí la indirecta" –Asentí mientras me dirigía a la salida

-Nico-chan –Me llamó- Gracias por dejarme usar esté hermoso lugar, lo aprovecharé un poco más

-Sí, úsalo por favor –Le pedí en tanto me volteaba para no llorar

 ***Flash Back End***

-Y eso es lo que pasó –Terminé de relatarle a Nozomi

-¿Y por qué ibas a llorar? –Me preguntó

-No sé –Miré por la ventana unos segundos y luego volví la mirada a mi amiga- Estaba triste, le hice daño a Maki-chan

-¿Qué no te gusta de Maki-chan? –Siguió interrogando

-Creo que eso de que no demuestre sus sentimientos –Dije

-¿Y no crees que es por ese tipo de finales que no le gusta decirlos?

-Sí, pero no es mí culpa –Me defendí

-No te culpo, que no te guste no es culpa de nadie, ni siquiera de Maki-chan –Suspiró- Pero… Ella había estado guardando esos sentimientos por mucho tiempo

-Es cierto –Me sentí cabizbaja- Tú lo sabías ¿verdad?

-Sip –Sonrió- Umi-chan y Elichi también lo sabían, aunque creo que todo µ's lo suponía

-¿Y yo qué?

-Nadie lo sabía con certeza, pero sé que te atraía Maki-chan en ese tiempo –Se encogió de hombros

-Claro, es linda –Calor se posicionó en mis mejillas

-Pero eso de que solo te atrajera no era suficiente, y todas lo sabíamos –Prosiguió- Por eso nadie quiso forzar las cosas o apresurarlas, sin embargo, la graduación llegó antes que nos diéramos cuenta, y todas se quedaron con cosas por decir... ¿Sabes? Creo que si te siguiera atrayendo Maki-chan como años atrás, ella no se hubiera confesado

-¿A qué te refieres? –Miré dudosa- Sigue 'atrayéndome' por su buen cuerpo y su personalidad amable –Hice las comillas con mis dedos para remarcar

-Le debes haber dado una señal, o algo así –Aclaró- Un indicio de que tú también estabas interesada

-Solo actué como me nació –Solté- No pensaba mucho lo que hacía con ella. Pero Nozomi, no entiendo el punto

-Nicochi, el punto es…- Suspiró y se dio un tiempo para meditar las palabras –Que creo que te gusta Maki-chan

(…) Kotori's Pov (…)

Estuvimos conversando mucho tiempo con las chicas, tratando de arreglar el mundo y las cosas tontas que habíamos hecho. No tocamos mucho el tema de la infidelidad, porque si lo hacíamos Honoka lo desviaba o yo me desatendía, puesto que ambas sabíamos que discutiríamos por nuestras posturas contrarias.

Cuando pasó aproximadamente una hora, en las que Honoka evitó el trabajo y Hanayo se animó bastante, todas concordamos en que era tarde; Hanayo se fue a su casa a esperar por si llegaba Rin, dijo que la única forma que hablarían sería en persona; Honoka regresó a trabajar; Yo a maquinar planes tomándome un té.

Ayer Umi-chan me llamó, y aunque la mayoría de sus palabras eran algo fuera de lo que normalmente diría, me hizo feliz. A cambió la iría a ver a su departamento hoy. No sabía dónde quedaba, pero si tenía una técnica secreta bajo la manga.

-[Buenos días, habla Summer] –Contestó la voz al otro lado del teléfono- [¿Con quién hablo?]

-[Buenos días] –Dije animada, era ella- [Hablas con Minami Kotori]

-[Un gusto Minami-san] –Educada dijo- [¿Qué necesitas?]

-[Mira, sé que no me creerás pero soy la chica que se metió en la habitación privada de Umi-chan el día que ella hizo su primera firma] –Le expliqué

-[Lo siento, no te recuerdo] –Respondió sincera- [¿Y cómo conseguiste mi número?]

-[Entiendo que no te acuerdes, sin embargo, la verdad es que soy amiga de Umi-chan] –Tomé aire, espero que me crea- [Ella me dio tu número por si una emergencia ocurría]

-[¿Y ha pasado algo malo?] –La escuché algo preocupada

-[En realidad…] –Me tomé mi tiempo para encontrar las palabras correctas- [Ayer me llamó muy tarde en la noche, estaba algo pasada de copas e iba en un taxi a su casa] –Dije con sinceridad

-[Al menos está en su casa. La iré a ver después] –Suspiró

-[El problema es… que yo quería ir a verla] –Confesé algo sonrojada

-[Mmm… ¿Y me llamas para que no las interrumpa?] –Algo de gracia se escapó

-[Eso sería simple, pero la verdad es que Umi-chan siempre viene a mi casa, así que no sé dónde vive] –Mostré mi incertidumbre

-[Y quieres que te de su dirección…] –Afirmó

-[Sí…] –Mis labios se curvaron por la tristeza y esperé

-[No te la puedo decir] –Dijo- [Lo siento]

-[No puede ser] –Exclamé con voz apesadumbrada- [¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?]

-[Mira] –Habló con voz clara- [Voy a ir ahora a casa de Umi, si quieres me acompañas] –Anunció – [Pero yo te llevo] –Aclaró

-[¡Sí! ¡Claro!] –Celebré. Sabía que se ofrecía solo porque notaba la preocupación en mi voz y al mismo tiempo desconfiaba de la veracidad de mi historia, pero no me importaba

\- [Dime dónde nos encontramos]

Le dije dónde estaba, y como el restaurant de Honoka estaba bien posicionado, le quedaba al paso. Un Audi del 2015 se estacionó enfrente de la puerta de entrada, y la chica dentro me miró con duda.

-¿Summer-san? –Pregunté acercándome al automóvil

-¿Kotori-san? –Sonrió asintiendo- Sube

Al subirme al asiento del copiloto la vi de cerca. Era una atractiva colorina con pecas en la cara; su piel era blanca; tenía una voz agraciada y contenta; su estilo de ropa era más bien animoso.

-Ahora me recuerdo de ti –Sonrió- Eres la chica por la que Umi adora dejarme plantada

Me sonrojé- Lo siento

-Oh, no es tu culpa –Rio- Con mi novia nos llevamos en discusiones y reconciliaciones, así que a veces Umi también queda sola

-Que bien, al menos ya sabes cómo van las cosas –Le dije. Yo no sabía cómo había vivido la mitad de mi vida, y ahora no sabía cómo llevar esta otra parte.

-Sí, algo es algo –Suspiró con una sonrisa- ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Umi?

-En realidad no sé –Contesté sincera, sentía que podía confiar en ella

-Umi es algo difícil –Dijo con empatía- Antisocial diría yo

-Sí, lo sé –Sonreí- De hecho, la conocí en primaría. Era una chica de mi barrio y jugábamos todos juntos, pero ella era algo insociable, así que Honoka-chan, nuestra otra amiga la llevó a rastras al centro del parque y fue la única forma para que hablara con nosotras.

Ella mostró algo de sorpresa en su rostro y habló dubitativa- Honoka-san no tiene el pelo gris, ¿verdad?

-No, ¿por qué? –Pregunté curiosa

-Por nada, solo me llamaba la atención tu color –Contestó ella

Lo dejé ahí, puesto que ella estaba algo incomoda. Pasaron unos segundos para que volviéramos a hablar. Me preguntó sobre que hacía y me pidió consejos de moda. Nos dimos cuenta que teníamos muchas más cosas en común de lo que suponíamos, y que era muy entretenido hablar juntas, no nos callamos en los treinta minutos que duró el viaje.

Cuando llegamos, me bajé y mentalmente posicioné mi ubicación en un mapa, memoricé el número del conjunto de departamentos y el número del piso.

-Tengo una copia de su llave –Sacó su manojo de metal que titilaba más de lo que se desenredaba- La obligué a darme una cuando pasó una semana encerrada por eso de sus depresiones. No comía ni bebía agua, tuve que convencer a los guardias para que me dieran la copia que posee el edificio.

-Umi-chan… -Dije con compresión, a pesar que no me cabía en la cabeza el porqué de su actuar- Gracias… -Le dije mientras tocaba el hombro de la chica- No sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayas cuidado de Umi-chan, prometo ayudarte en todo lo que pueda…

-Umi es independiente, pero quizá necesite de tu ayuda cuando le de ese tipo de bajones –Tocó mi mano y me sonrió

Abrió la puerta permitiéndonos escuchar desde el otro lado de la amplia casa un grito- ¡Summer, no quiero ver a nadie! –Exclamó una voz que yo conocía muy bien

-No estoy sola –Soltó lo suficientemente fuerte para que Umi-chan escuchara- Así que sal a recibir a tus visitas

El sonido de pies cansados chocando contra el suelo y una manta siendo arrastrados llegó a mis oídos. Una cara pálida con mueca triste, un pijama mal colocado y los ojos rojos por el llanto, revelaban el dolor que sentía.

-¡Umi-chan! –No pude evitar correr y abrazarla- ¿Umi-chan que pasó? Estás sudando, y muy fría –Toqué rápidamente su cabeza- Definitivamente tienes fiebre

-Kotori, lo siento –Murmuró poniéndose a llorar

-Summer-san, ayúdame a llevarla a la cama –Le dije a la chica que estaba choqueada, totalmente anonadada de la situación

-Esto es nuevo para mí –Negó ella- A Umi no le gusta que me acerque cuando está así, no sé por qué contigo se porta de esa forma

-Umi-chan, dime, ¿qué pasó? –Pregunté asustada- Necesito saberlo, para poder ayudarte

-Eso te lo puedo contestar yo –Suspiró tensa- Algo debe haberle pasado para que se pusiera de los nervios. La primera vez que nos conocimos la vi así, y no pude evitar tratar de ayudarla, pero…

-¿Pero? –Pregunté afirmando más y más su frágil cuerpo

-Pero se ha repetido varias veces. Ella explota de esta manera, ahora es el momento en que su corazón está más destrozado –Explicó- No me sorprendería ver alguna botella de vino por ahí. Le encanta el vino, pero le hace pésimo para el estómago, y se pone en este estado de borracha enferma.

-Bien –Suspiré- Gracias por traerme y todo eso Summer-chan, de verdad –Le dije- Pero creo que yo debería hacerme cargo

-Sí, así veo, no seré de ayuda ahora –Asintió comprensiva- Pero cualquier cosa llámame, ya tienes mi numero

-Gracias nuevamente –Le sonreí

Me brindó un último asentimiento y salió.

-Vamos a tu cama, ¿sí? –Le pregunté a Umi quien afirmó

Va a ser un larguísimo día, sin embargo, por ella, me quedaría años más en este lugar… La cuidaría toda la vida de ser necesario…

(…) Nozomi's Pov (…)

Salí del lugar y me despedí de Nicochi, ella tenía mucho que pensar, lo que le había dicho le había tocado hasta la última fibra de su ser. La conocía lo suficiente para afirmarle sus sentimientos, sin embargo, si ella no los quiere aceptar no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, es su decisión… o así me había dicho Elichi que actuara.

Llegué al trabajo exactamente a la hora que el jefe me había delimitado. No tenía intención alguna de trabajar, de hecho me habría puesto a dormir si es que estuviera en mi casa. Aquí, en este momento no me necesitaban. Por eso conseguí tan fácilmente un permiso para esta mañana, yo ya había dado todas las pautas para el proceso del proyecto que inicié, lo demás era solo supervisar. Nada que hacer, no puedo dormir, así que aprovechando las circunstancias pensaría.

Empecé a recordar la primera vez que vi a Elichi y sus ojos. Luego el cambio que hicieron al conocerme. La alegría en tenernos a las ocho. La tristeza cuando tuvimos que decir adiós. La mirada que me profesa que quizás he confundido con amor.

No lo sé, siento que ella es así, un libro abierto en un idioma desconocido para mí, quizás esté escrito en ruso. Muchas veces no sé qué es lo que piensa, o por qué actúa de esa manera. Me es complicado afirmar cosas de alguien que me gusta, puesto que olvido cualquier técnica psicológica para comprenderlas, es como si mi cabeza hiciera un cortocircuito en ese momento y estuviera obligada a comportarme por inercia, por eso en reiteradas ocasiones hago cosas de las que me arrepiento, o que simplemente no haría con mi mente trabajando al cien por ciento.

La llamaría. Algo corto. Nicochi me había dicho que no volviera a perder una oportunidad así, no cuando rozaba mis dedos e inflaba mi corazón. Le diría que tenía que hablar con ella y le confesaría lo que siento, le declararía que siempre había pensado en ella y que quiero seguir por siempre a su lado.

*Tiiimp* Era el quinto tono que escuchaba *Tiiimp* Al parecer no tenía el teléfono cerca *Tiiimp* La llamaría luego.

Pensé en lo mucho que esa chica me había ayudado a salir adelante. Alguien como yo que le temía a todo y ahora quiere ser un soporte para todos, así de mucho me cambió esa joven de quince años. Su personalidad me mostró el otro lado de la moneda, aquel que yo nunca vi. Yo era del tipo de persona de las que imaginaban a sus amigos, esas que no se sienten parte del mundo y tratan de inventar a personas que los comprendan. No me sentía sola, creía que era suficiente con mis libros, mis cartas, mis expectativas para el futuro. Pero cuando la conocí, esa rubia me transformó, entendí que todo el tiempo había estado aislada y que muy en lo profundo mi alma estaba herida. La rusa temida por más de la mitad del alumnado unió todos los pedazos de mi corazón e hizo que me enamorara del mundo.

Pese a todo, sigo sintiendo que no la comprendo. Una vez, cuando pasaba por los salones de segundo año con Nicochi en busca de Kotori-chan para ver algunos temas del vestuario, sin querer escuché una de sus conversaciones con Umi-chan y Maki-chan.

 ***Flash Back***

Nicochi ayudaba a Kotori con los trajes, y aunque no tenía nada que ver con eso me ofrecí a ayudarla. No era mucho lo que tenía que hacer, solo estaba ahí porque en verdad quería encontrar una excusa para poder esperar a Elichi y que nos fuéramos junta a casa como siempre.

-Solo tenemos que agrandar un poco los trajes de Hanayo y Honoka –Explicaba mi mejor amiga mientras caminaba despreocupada- Kotori quiere que sea un secreto, porque si Umi se entera esas dos sufrirán

-Kotori-chan siempre protege a Honoka-chan –Sonreí- Y con Hanayo-chan… A veces siento que esas dos eran hermanas en otra vida

-Eso me pasa con el trio de soldados –Suspiró Nicochi- Esas tres siempre andan juntas

-Ni que lo digas –Sonreí- Pero debes admitir que sus personalidades claramente congenian

-Es que entre aburridas se entienden –Dijo haciéndonos a ambas reír

-No creo que sea lo correcto –Se escuchó un eco proveniente de algunas de las salas y nos hizo parar en seco. Esa era la voz de Maki-chan, era casi obvio. Nicochi también se dio cuenta- Es contradictorio

-Maki, piénsalo –Ahora la voz de Eli retumbaba, y me vi arrastrada a ella por la mano de mi amiga quien me llevaba en contra de mi voluntad- Sé que es extraño, pero cantar y bailar es una forma fácil de demostrar los sentimientos

-Deberías decirlo y ya –Contestó terca Maki-chan

-Maki, es su forma de demostrarlo –Otra voz conocida se unió, era Umi-chan

-No puedo decirle esto a Nozomi –Apoyó a nuestra escritora Elichi- No tengo el valor –Los ojos de Nicochi rápidamente se posaron en mí, pero yo no podía dejar de ver el piso y escuchar las palabras de aquella chica

-Entonces que sea un solo –Dijo Maki-chan- No me parece que quieras cantar una canción como trio cuando es tan personal

-No pienso cantar sola –Un tono medio infantil salió de sus labios

-No entiendo que quieres –Confesó la menor de ese trio

-Quiero dejar de sentirme así –Suspiró Elichi- Ella viven en un mundo distinto en el que no soy participe

Hubo silencio, tanto en la habitación tras nosotras como en mi mente. Una silla chirrió al ser movida, pasos cruzaron la sala, y la ventana siendo abierta se escuchó en nuestra posición.

-Comprendo –Murmuró Umi

-Entonces, ¿ahora me ayudarás? –Se escuchó la voz más tersa de ese lugar, la que mis oídos anhelaba escuchar siempre

-Sí, compondré alguna melodía para ti –Maki expulsó aire- Pero aun no entiendo por qué no lo dices y ya

-No estás en condiciones para hablar –Dijo con gracia Umi

-No sé de qué me hablas –La risa de Eli retumbó ante esa queja de fingida ignorancia

-Escribiré todo un párrafo para que lo cantes tú –Agregó Umi

-Ni se te ocurra, no cantaré –Cortó Maki-chan- No es una canción para mí

-Sí, claro –Rio Eli

Ahora yo tomaba la mano de Nicochi y la sacaba de ahí. Pese a los tirones mi mejor amiga no dijo nada durante un par de salones hasta que me detuvo.

-Desde aquí ya no nos pueden escuchar, ni nosotras a ella –Dijo viendo mi nerviosismo- ¿Qué pasó?

-Elichi siempre se ha sentido así –Afirmé, y aunque me estaba explicando a mí misma miré a Nicochi- ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?

-Primero, ni siquiera escuchamos toda la conversación, no sabes a qué se refería –Comentó

-Dijo que yo vivía en un mundo aparte –Solté triste- Y que ella no estaba ahí

-Nozomi –Me miró sería- Todas sabemos que tú vives en un mundo aparte

-No es mi intención apartarlas –Confesé con ojos trémulos

-No nos apartas, tonta –Me golpeó suavemente Nicochi- Deja de pensar de más

-No puedo hacer como que no escuché eso –La miré inconexa de su argumento

-No te pido eso –Dijo mientras se ponía a caminar. Se detuvo cuando vio que no la seguía y con mirada penetrante se dio vuelta- Solo digo que no mal interpretes las cosas

Respiré para recuperar el aliento que ese regaño me quitó- Perdón…

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Eres mi mejor amiga ¿no?–Sonreí y ella agregó- Es mi obligación poner tu gordo trasero a pensar

-Gracias, Nicochi –Con una pequeña carrera la alcancé y me lancé sobre ella para abrazarla

-Ya te dije que es mi obligación –Contestó, pero sonrió mientras acariciaba uno de mis brazos- Ahora ten paciencia, es difícil llegar a tu mundo

 ***Flash Back End***

Nunca supe realmente cual fue la canción que Elichi canto para mí. Según Nicochi la canción era 'Storm in lover' pero a veces sentía que Maki me quería decir que era 'Arifureta Kanashimi no Hate'. De todas formas no sé si lo sepa algún día.

Me dejé arrastrar por los segundos, esperando a que algo sucediera y me diera la fuerza para levantarme de mi asiento. De repente recordé y nuevamente quise llamarla. Sin embargo, no pude, no me atreví a intentarlo otra vez. Mis ganas de confesarme habían sido extinguidas por la distancia. Ella estaba en un mundo totalmente fuera del mío, lo sentía, al igual que lo sintió Elichi aquella vez en el salón de segundo año.

Me levanté, había encontrado una razón para hacerlo. Caminé derecho al despacho que el personal temía, y toqué sin vacilar. Escuché un leve murmullo invitándome a pasar, y me paré erguida para enfrentar el destino.

-Nozomi-san –Dijo el hombre canoso- ¿Qué necesita?

-Vengo a aceptar la propuesta –No titubeé, no pensé, no sentí. Estaba haciendo lo que creía correcto para mí- Tomaré la oportunidad

El director me miró deslumbrado y con ojos felices. Me sentía como su hija al notar su orgullo paterno. Se levantó y me estrechó entre sus brazos. Quería llorar, y su abrazo no ayudaba en absoluto, pero me contuve. No soy una niña, sé tomar mis decisiones.

(…) Maki's Pov (…)

¿Cómo llegué a casa? ¿Cuándo lo hice? ¿Cuánto bebí? ¿Por qué estaba tan triste? ¿Quién me provocó esta confusión?

Me pregunté todo eso y más, pero a medida que mis sentidos se despertaban, vestigios de la noche anterior se venían a mi cabeza. Ayer, mis esperanzas se habían hecho pedazos por un estúpido error de creer mutuos sentimientos propios.

No estaba triste porque me haya rechazado, sino porque ahora no me siento con las ganas de continuar, de hecho, hace un par de horas que debería estar en el trabajo, sin embargo, ¿qué me harían? ¿Me van a despedir? Me dio gracia pensar que mi única razón para existir, eso que me mantuvo viva durante una década, no era suficiente ahora.

Me levanté para calentar un poco de esa comida congelada antes que mi estómago se digiriera a el mismo, pero el sonido del timbre me alarmó. Con pijama y una manta arriba abrí celosamente la puerta de entrada, y para mi sorpresa Yui estaba al otro lado.

-Yui, ¿qué haces aquí? –Le pregunté sin invitarla a pasar

-N-Nishikino-san, siento aparecerme aquí sin avisar, pero estaba preocupada –Confesó con una mirada triste

Suspiré sonoramente y decreté- Bien, pasa

Entró totalmente emocionada- Gracias

Cerré la puerta y le mostré la sala para que tomara asiento- Justo me iba a preparar algo para comer, ¿quieres?

-No, Nishikino-san, usted no está en condiciones –Negó efusivamente- Yo le prepararé algo, traje verduras y algunas cosas para cocinar

La miré un tanto sorprendida y asentí- Bueno, gracias –No sabía que más decir

Caminamos juntas a la cocina, y con un delantal que le pasé, se puso manos a la obra. Era muy hábil en la cocina, se le veía feliz. Cantaba mientras revolvía o sonreía cuando rompía un huevo y caía perfecto a la olla. Por un momento, recordé cuando tenía diez años menos encima y en los viajes que hacíamos con µ's, Nico cocinaba con esa misma expresión. Por aquel recuerdo tuve que salir de la habitación.

Unos veinte o treinta minutos después me llamó, me hizo sentarme a la mesa, y me sirvió tres platos. Entrada, plato de fondo y postre, todo para alimentarme.

-Gracias por la comida –Le dije cuando terminé los platos

-Siempre que quiera –Me sonrió

-En verdad te agradezco, pero –Cuestioné- ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?

-Sí, sé que quizás estoy haciendo algo mal, pero cuando escuché que no se sentía bien por parte de sus padres no pude contenerme –Admitió con voz baja

-Entiendo –Dije comprensiva- ¿Pero quien ha tomado nuestros puestos?

-Un enfermero y el doctor de oncología –Manifestó ella

-¿Tienen mis casos? –Pregunté sobresaltada

-Por supuesto –Contestó perpleja

-¿Y tú permitiste que alguien más tomara mis casos privados sin mi permiso? –Mi iría contenida habló más sarcástica de lo que pensé que haría, pero no me lo podía creer

-L-Lo siento, no pensé que fuera así de grave –Se excusó

-Ya, no importa –Suspiré- Iré de inmediato

Sin siquiera pedir permiso me levanté de la mesa y me metí a la ducha. Ahí, con el agua cubriendo mi cuerpo golpeé inútilmente la pared y lloré un poco por la frustración. No podía permitirme que mi trabajo se viera afectado por temas netamente emocionales.

Salí desnuda dejando que el agua cayera al piso. Vi mi cuerpo y sentí más ganas de llorar, algunos moretones por la caída que me di ayer y mis costillas muy marcadas al costado remarcaban la poca eficacia que tenía al mantenerme viva, no sé cómo lo hacía. Al llegar a mi habitación saqué la ropa que usaría y me la empecé a poner, no me importaba mucho que se mojara. Pesé una toalla por mi pelo y lo peiné. Al menos, estaba presentable.

Caminé a la sala, y antes de ver a mi acompañante hablé- Vamos –Con voz algo autoritaria mandé, volví a ser la persona fría e inmutable

-¡Y-Yo! –Llamó mi atención de inmediato lo que me hizo mirarla- Maki-san, tengo una pregunta

-¿Sí? –Dije sin mucho ánimo de responder

-Siento meterme en su vida privada, pero –Habló más lento de lo que mi paciencia soportaba- ¿Nishikino-san?

Suspiré- ¿Sí? –Repetí

Y dubitativamente preguntó-¿Tiene alguna relación con Yazawa-san?

Mi temple cambió de inmediato. Sonreí por inercia, sin embargos mis ojos seguían lánguidos- No, es una buena amiga de hace mucho, y nada más –Pero algo intrigada pregunté- ¿Por qué?

-Porque… -Con lentitud se acercó unos pasos, de tal forma que tenía que ver hacia abajo para encontrar sus ojos- Usted siempre, siempre me ha gustado…

No quise rechazarla, no quise aceptarla, solo volteé mi rostro para no ver sus ojos cristalinos rogarme. De hecho, por su personalidad, pensé que eso la detendría y no tendría que ensuciarme las manos, pero en cambio, se acercó aún más, al punto que sentía su aliento en mí escote.

-Maki-san –Me llamó con cariño y no pude evitar la imagen de una pelinegra al empezar a voltearme

Ni siquiera habían topado nuestra mirada cuando un toque cálido llenó mis labios. No era primera vez que besaba, pero se sintió con más calor que cualquiera. Lo correspondí con dolor y vergüenza, puesto que no besaba a Yui, por mucho que quería hacerlo, no era ella quien estaba frente a mí.

(…) Nico's Pov (…)

Lo que había dicho Nozomi era casi tan tonto como suponerlo, pero admito que me dejó pensado. Puede que Maki sea una niña mimada y poco honesta consigo misma, pero admito que muchas veces me imaginé con una chica así de guapa.

Mis sentimientos había sido aclarados hace mucho, desde que me propuse ciegamente a ser idol cerré todas las conexiones y me prometí a mí misma que no me gustaría nadie, por lo que pasé soltera hasta mis veintiún años, cuando una agencia de modelaje me dio una oportunidad diferente y extendió mi carrera a una artista de tomo y lomo, versátil, preparada para todo. Comencé a conocer gente y a socializar con grandes personas, y así fue como conocí a mi exnovia, una chica de otra productora de modelaje, que con sus estilos góticos y extravagantes cautivó a todos, incluyéndome.

Ahora, estaba libre. Después de aquellas dos singulares relaciones pude mostrar mi propio estilo de vida. No quería seguir a aquellas cabezas huecas que juraban ser más importantes que nadie, quería destacar amando a quien quisiera, pero… ¿a quién amo?

No tengo un estereotipo claro. Yohane era hermosa, animosa y extrovertida, pero otras chicas que me han gustado son más reservadas y discretas, puesto que si no fuera por eso, mi lista de cotilleos faranduleros ascendería demasiado.

Me considero una persona sociable, decidida, animada, extrovertida, amigable, tierna y veraz conmigo misma. Me muestro feliz ante el público, sé disimular, no me cuesta trabajo mantener sonrisas en el rostro por el bien de otra gente. No me interesa hacer escándalos porque sé que no gano nada. A veces, me gusta aparentar que soy una persona segura de sí misma y orgullosa de sus logros, aumento mi ego para que la gente me crea, y no me importa que piensen que soy una ególatra, puesto que es preferible a que sepan que odio todo en lo que me he convertido.

Maki es un caso aparte. Una mujer fría, determinada, solitaria, sería y diligente, capacitada para su oficio con una disciplina marcada y eficaz, todo lo que una persona puede desear en cuanto a estabilidad; sin embargo, emocionalmente es una persona algo frágil, a la que es difícil llegar por reprimir sus propios sentimientos, dura de tez con aquello que le parece correcto, romántica y soñadora en sus ratos más reservados, inspira confianza, pero la suya la mantiene para sí, o su par de amigas (Nozomi no cuenta porque al igual que a mí, nos lee como libros abiertos). Parsimonia hecha carne y bien moldeada.

Por primera vez no podía leer mis sentimientos, o más bien, por primera vez tenía claro que no sabía cómo leerlos. Era tanto el manojo de pensamientos que se agolpaban en mi sien, que no tenía manera de comprenderlos o siquiera descartarlos.

Caminé por las salas para hablar con ella, sentía que cuando nuestros ojos se encontraran ella vería dentro de mí y escarbaría más de lo que yo había hecho en mi vida. Cuando me encontré frente a su despacho aspiré todo el aire necesario para que llegara un poco a mi valor y lo inflara. Al girar mi mano agarrada del pestillo me encontré con un extraño panorama… Estaba cerrada…

-¿Busca a Nishikino-san? –Preguntó un joven de mirada amable

-Sí, ¿sabe dónde puedo ubicarla? –Dije ansiosa

-Lo siento, pero ella no asistió hoy –Confesó

-Ah… -Sé que mi decepción fue reflejada por mis palabras- Bueno… Gracias…

Otra vez con pensamientos llenando mi cuerpo y calando mis huesos caminé a la habitación de mi padre. Mi madre estaba con mis hermanos en ese momento, no tardaría mucho en volver, pero por ahora me podía permitir ser débil.

-¿Qué pasa, hija? –Preguntó mi padre al ver mi expresión

-Papá –Mis labios se curvaron en una mueca de tristeza- Estoy confundida

Al ver que mis ojos se ponían acuosos extendió sus brazos invitándome. Mis pasos eran tristes, pero llegué de inmediato a su lado- Acuéstate con tu viejo –Sonrió el mientras me ofrecía un cobijo en sus brazos. Me dejé acostar sobre él colocando mi cabeza en su pecho que años atrás era un firme conjunto de músculos y ahora se degradaba a piel y hueso. Sentí más dolor.

-Papá, sé que hay cosas más importante de que preocuparnos ahora –Dije triste

-Nada es más importante que tu felicidad –Contestó y cuando iba a replicar agregó- No, ni siquiera yo o mi estado de salud

-Pero… -Iba a argumentar, sin embargo el pecho se me oprimió

-No tienes que pensarlo -Me dijo- Es algo importante para ti, lo capto

-Está bien… -Suspiré- Sabes que con Maki-chan tengo una relación bastante estrecha ¿verdad?

-Claro, es una muy buena chica –Dijo el más animado de lo que pensé- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Verás… ella, es muy linda y eso, pero no sé si pudiera empezar una relación con ella

Entendiendo de inmediato a que me refería me abrazó un poco más fuerte- ¿No sientes nada por Nishikino-san?

-Es que… -Apreté mis ojos- No lo sé

-Y si tú no lo sabes, ¿quién piensas que te debe dar la respuesta? –Preguntó

-Maki –Contesté, aunque parecía más una duda

-Claro que no, que ella esté segura de sus sentimientos no quiere decir que también tenga que aclarar los tuyos –Dijo sonriendo

-Entonces ¿qué hago? –Dije triste

-Mírala a los ojos, deja que su mirada calé en tus cortezas y si no puede traspasar hasta la última de ellas entonces no le correspondes –Aconsejó

-¿Y si no pasa todas? ¿Y si se queda a la mitad? –Curiosa pregunté

-Entonces tócala, fúndete con ella y su calor –Dijo seguro

-¿Sabes que hay una posibilidad que estés llevando a tu hija a la cama de alguien? –Pregunté burlesca

-Ella ya pasó mi prueba y tiene toda mi autorización –Me sonrojé violentamente- Solo falta la tuya

-¿Qué? –Exclamé consternada

-Soy viejo no tonto –Miró serio- Debes ser muy despistado para no darte cuenta

Desvié la mirada y él rio gustoso.

-Sí, lo eres, admítelo –Me dijo besando mi frente

-Solo un poco, pero no más que tú –Besé su barbilla y me dejé confortar por el amor de padre

(…) Umi's Pov (…)

Mi mente pensaba cosas ilógicas. Dentro de mi cabeza todo estaba bien. Dentro de mi cabeza estaba en paz.

Abrí mis ojos con un dolor pulsante en la cabeza. Lo había hecho de nuevo, otra vez bebí hasta quedar inconsciente para olvidar alguna estupidez que había hecho con alcohol.

Pese al cansancio me obligué a abrir los ojos, puesto que estos se deslumbraron ante la luz de un sol gigantesco que apareció justo frente a mi nariz.

-Bueno días, Umi-chan –Sonrió el sol

-¿Kotori? –Pregunté extrañada. ¿Cuánto había bebido para empezar a delirar?

-¿A quién esperabas encontrar? –Rio suavemente

-A nadie, si te soy sincera –Me fui reincorporando en la cama cuando me di cuenta que era más real de lo que creía- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte, ayer me llamaste muy tarde –Explicó- Me preocupé

¡Es verdad!, con Kotori me comporté idiotamente- Lo siento, me comporté mal ayer –Me disculpé, de inmediato

-No hay problema, solo me sorprendió –Contestó ella- Pero…

-¿Pero? –Me alteré, ¡siempre hay un pero!

-Pero quiero saber qué tanto de lo que dijiste recuerdas –Preguntó inocente

-Vergonzosamente… todo –Dije apenada

-¿Y qué tanto de eso cumplirás? –Sus ojos cristalinos me sorprendieron y me dieron unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla

-Lo que tú quieras –Afirmé de inmediato

-Hazte responsables de tus palabras –Desviando la mirada incitó

-¿Estás consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo? –Espantada la interrogué

-No tan bien –Dijo sincera- No sé a qué te refieres con certeza…

Soy escritora, y por tanto mis sentimientos están siempre conectados a cada parte de mi alma, los conozco y sé cuándo no lo hago, puesto que cada una de esas formas tiene una rima diferente. Sin embargo, no sabía qué tan bien leía los sentimientos ajenos. Estuve toda mi vida aislada del mundo, tenía a poca gente a quien llamar cercana y no me sentía bien con otras personas. No obstante esos ojos los conocía, yo vivía con esos ojos cada vez que la mirada miel hacía contacto con mi cuerpo y le brindaba una poderosa oleada de calor.

Me armé con valor y dejé caer murallas de miedo que no servía de nada. Mi sendero estaba limpió, estaba preparada para cualquier final a esté cuento de hadas que me empeñé en crear en torno a ambas –Kotori, me gustas –Dije sin titubear, no tenía dudas. Sonreí.

(…) Rin's Pov (…)

¿Por qué Kayochin seguía ignorándome? Pensé que a esta altura estaríamos ambas en casa, pero en cambio, me encuentro con su número celular bloqueado para mis llamadas, al igual que los mensajes y las redes sociales.

Tenía el teléfono de casa de Nico-chan, sin embargo ella no quería que la llamase, el mensaje era más que claro. No me esforzaría en tratar de buscarla sabiendo el desenlace.

La puerta de la casa sonó al ser abierta, era Nico-chan con una cara larguísima y cansada.

-Llegué –Dijo lanzando sus zapatos en la entrada

-Bienvenida a casa –La saludé yo corriendo a recibirla

La abracé y aunque forcejeaba mantuve mi agarré- ¿De dónde viene este cariño tan repentino?

-Nico-chan –La llamé- Te quiero

Su cuerpo se relajó y sus manos me abrazaron fuertemente- Yo también te quiero –Me contestó- Al parecer las dos hemos tenido un día agotador

-Ni que lo digas –Suspiré

-Rin-chan, ¿crees en el amor? –Preguntó de imprevisto

-Sí, ¿tú no? –La miré extrañada mientras caminaba a la cocina

-No lo sé, a veces siento cosas muy intensas –Respondió- Pero otras veces es como si solo las hubiera imaginado

-¿Cómo es eso? –La miré divertida y ella rio

-Por ejemplo, contigo me siento enérgica y feliz –Explicaba- No obstante, cuando salga a la calle olvidaré este sentimiento

-Ahh… -Dije comprensiva- Entiendo, pero recuerda que las semillas germinan en los lugares más recónditos

-¿Qué significa eso? –Reí un poco

-Que el cariño siempre está –Sonreí rememorando momentos- Puedes estar en tu trabajo y con un recuerdo, con un momento vuelve como un deseo para revivir la emoción perdida

-Eso es demasiado profundo –Se sorprendió- ¿A quién se lo robaste?

-¡Hey! –Refunfuñé. Luego pensé y dije- A Kayochin

Nico se rio gustosa y asintió- Lo suponía

-A veces soy profunda –Me crucé de brazos

-Sí, lo eres –Tocó mi cabeza y sonrió- Pero esos momentos son escasos

-Haha –Reí sarcástica mientras la veía desaparecer por la puerta

Hurté algunas cosas del refrigerador y me preparé un vaso de zumo. Con varías golosinas en una mano recordé que Nico-chan había dicho que traería la cena y me extrañé al no escuchar mencionar aquello. Subí las escaleras y pasé frente a su habitación, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Me asomé un poco y divisé el interior para ver si podía hacer una travesura, pero en cambio, me encontré con una lánguida chica tumbada en la cama. Estaba mirando el techo, pensando, quizá lamentándose, puesto que su rostro parecía desconsolado.

De puntillas caminé a mi habitación y dejé caer la comida en la cama. Mi apetito se había ido. Es triste ver como ciertas cosas pueden arrebatar sonrisas. Pensé, hace mucho tiempo atrás, que lo más difícil era encontrar la felicidad, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo muy equivocada que estaba, aquello es solo un juego de niños cuando te pones a pensar en cómo mantener esa felicidad. Es tan frágil.

Tenía el mundo en mis manos cuando estaba con Kayochin, puesto que era el amor que siempre había deseado, con la persona que más había querido. Sin embargo, de la noche a la mañana ese tipo de cosas se arruinan, y se rompen tanto que es imposible restaurarlas. Solo espero que el amor que ella me tiene, no sea solo polvo. Espero llegue el día en que lo pueda volver a tener.

* * *

 **Aquí les dejo un desafío: SI SE LLEGA A MÁS DE 145 REVIEW SUBO UN KOTOUMI XD Y ME APURO CON EL SIGUIENTE :D**

 **Y ahora unas típicas preguntas: ¿LES GUSTARÍA QUE MAKI TUVIERA UN CAMBIO RADICAL DE APARIENCIA? (no, no voy a hacer que tenga un choque o algo así para eso) Si es así, creo que podría hasta subir un dibujo XD**

 **¿A QUÉ PAREJA QUIEREN QUE DESARROLLE PRIMERO?**

 **Esa la dejo así porque es muy importante, ya que o sino, lo haré a mi gusto jeje**

 **Y, por último: ¿CÓMO PONGO LAS CANCIONES :3? Está historia, como se pueden haber dado cuenta, tiene muchas canciones de otros artistas, y se me ocurren tres formas de ponerlas: La primera es la canción resumida como siempre la he puesto, la otra es solo un verso significativo (puede que me demore más XD) y lo otro, es solo el título y que ustedes se den el trabajo de buscarlas, escucharlas y saber que dicen :P**

 **Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado. Saben que los amo :3**


	11. Trazas del sol mientras el tiempo frena

**Wow… Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé… y si les soy sincera tengo miedo de como reciban este 'regreso'… De verdad espero su apoyo y que me perdonen por la cantidad de tiempo que los dejé esperando… Había olvidado lo mucho que amaba escribir, y lo que me gustaba esta historia…**

 **Para adelantar algo, les contaré que se me han venido muchas ideas a la cabeza, y tengo mucho drama para darles… Espero les guste…**

 **Ojalá me den sus opiniones. Muchas opiniones, para así saber que me están apoyando, en especial aquellos mensajes, y reviews que he tenido en este último tiempo… En mis días más lánguidos sé que cuento con mi computador, un Word y sus ojos que leerán mis pensamientos más sórdidos…**

 **Les dejo el resumen, porque sé que se les debe haber olvidado todo XD:**

* * *

 **Cap10:** **_Hanayo se despertó destruida, su cuerpo no podía con una fatiga interior, y al reunirse con sus viejas amigas de Printemps solo el apoyo de ellas calmó algo de su dolor._**

 ** _Nico y Rin por otra parte, se llevan bastante bien, y ambas agradecen el apoyo de la otra. Y aunque Rin tiene un poco de miedo por ser una molestia, Nico le asegura que se puede quedar el tiempo que necesite con ella._**

 ** _Al salir Nico para verse con Nozomi hablan de sus problemas. Nozomi confiesa que está locamente enamorada de Eli, y que le da miedo acercarse a ella. En tanto con tristeza Nico menciona lo ocurrido el día anterior… Nozomi, comprensiva hace un análisis de la confesión, y se da cuenta que Nico nunca dijo nada, causándole extrañeza, dándole una afirmación que deja descolocada a la más joven._**

 ** _Kotori por su parte va a visitar a Umi, quien, a pesar de seguir algo 'enferma' y odiar al mundo, la recibe cariñosamente en su casa. Sin embargo, entre ellas existe ese cariño único y la escritora termina por aceptar los cuidados de la pajarita. Luego de un rato de mimos, Umi se decide y le dice a Kotori que le gusta._**

 ** _Nozomi al salir del café va a su trabajo, y piensa en lo difícil que había sido tenerle ese amor a la expresidenta del consejo, por lo que lentamente comienzan dudas en su interior, y decidida elige apartarse de Japón aceptando la propuesta de estudiar en el extranjero._**

 ** _Maki, al despertar luego de la borrachera con sus amigas de Bibi, es visitada por Yui, quien no aguanta y le confiesa sus sentimientos a la mayor._**

 ** _Volviendo a Nico, quien está totalmente confundida, va a ver si su pelirroja se encuentra en su despacho, recibiendo la triste noticia de que no era así. Por lo que sin más se encamina a ver a su padre, quien le da a entender que sabe que Maki tiene sentimientos por ella, y que los aprueba mientras Nico los corresponda. Ésta, sabiendo que tiene una confusión respecto a los mismos, le pide consejos a su padre, y esperando aclararse._**

 ** _Rin, encerrada en casa se cuestiona de sus pasos con Hanayo, y se da cuenta de lo importante que es para ella tener cerca a Hanayo._**

* * *

Disfruten del capítulo, y háganme saber cualquier pensamiento, es lo que me motiva a continuar D:

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:** "Trazas del sol mientras el tiempo frena"

Una, dos, tres… Caían las murallas como si fueran arenas desmanteladas por el viento. Ninguna de aquellas protecciones le servía y ella lo sabía –Kotori, me gustas –Soltó sin vacilar, estaba más claro que el agua. Una sonrisa se le escapó.

-Tú también me gustas, Umi-chan –Una chica sonrojada por el atrevimiento hablaba con voz baja.

La de pelo azul, se sorprendió, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su distancia se acortara a centímetros, no quería pareces desesperada, aunque por dentro anhelaba más que nada aquel contacto. La otra no se hizo de rogar, y encaminó sus labios al encuentro. Cuando el beso se concretó, casto, suave e inútilmente pusilánime, se firmó un contrato de confidencia y deseo. Dulce y al mismo tiempo amargo por el vino que aún quedaba en la boca de la escritora, iba profundizando de a poco los sentimientos.

Con un pequeño empujón, Umi cayó a la cama. Sin separarse, el cuerpo de la modista se posicionó sobre el moldeado cuerpo de la joven. Las manos impacientes de la mayor acariciaron con ternura la cintura ajena y le aplicó fuerza para atraerla a sí.

-Esto está mal –Dijo triste

-¿Umi-chan?

-Tú ya tienes a alguien –Negó con la cabeza

-Yo no lo amo, eres tú a quien quiero –Con pánico en la mirada aclaraba la modista

-Pero eso solo lo sabemos las dos –Explicaba calmada la otra- No hay relación más frágil que la que se basa en mentiras

-No es mentira que te quiero –Reclamó

-¿Y que lo amas a él? –Preguntó seria- Supongo que es una mentira

-¡Sí, lo es! –Exclamó

-Demuéstralo –Soltó un dejé de enojo, puesto que las palabras estaban más llenas de pesar

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –Dijo descolocada

La otra suspiró cansada de su razonamiento lógico, queriendo olvidar el mundo en los labios ajenos, pero temiendo de su futuro. La amaba, pero la amaba demasiado para darle un venir complicado –Dame la confianza. Algo que me aseguré que puedo dejar todo por ti- Dijo.

-¿Por qué no solo te atreves? –Extrañada la miró Kotori- Te amo, ¿no es eso suficiente?

-Lo es –Tomó su rostro con ambas manos mientras cerraba los ojos y juntaba sus frentes- Para mí lo es. Es más que suficiente para llenar todo mi corazón, pero no quiero que nuestro alrededor condene desde antes nuestra relación

-Bésame –Le pidió con una lluvia cayendo en su cuerpo, lavándola, y enfriándola; abriéndole los ojos.

-No –Negó. Se empezó a levantar y besó su frente. Caminó hasta el umbral y se afirmó de la madera cansada de tener que reprimir sus sentimientos- Te volveré a besar con todo el amor que he guardado en estos años cuando pueda hacerlo frente a todos. No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al corresponderme, pero sabes que no podemos…

-"Ah…" –Suspiró mentalmente la peli-gris- "Ella no cambia. ¡Umi-chan, a veces odio tu lado sensato!" –Reclamó, sin embargo la siguió y se le lanzó encima. Aferrada a su espalda le susurró al oído- Te quiero

La chica de pelo azul se sonrojó y estremeció bajo los brazos ajenos. De repente, una melodía tan vieja y conocida se hizo presente desde la garganta de la modista he hizo sonreír a la escritora.

Comparisons are easily done

(Las comparaciones son fáciles de hacer,)

Once you've had a taste of perfection

(una vez que has probado el sabor de la perfección,)

Like an apple hanging from a tree

(como una manzana colgando de un árbol,)

I picked the ripest one

(cogí la más madura,)

I still got the seed

(todavía tengo la semilla.)

Umi no se resistió, puesto que su amplia sonrisa no podía más, y tomándola de la cintura la hizo moverse alrededor de la casa, llegando abrazadas al salón del amplio departamento. Los ojos miel de la chica se inundaron de lágrimas, que la otra secó rápidamente mientras la apretaba un poco más hacia ella.

Cause when I'm with him

(Porque cuando estoy con él,)

I am thinking of you

(estoy pensando en ti,)

Thinking of you

(pensando en ti.)

What you would do

(Qué harías,)

if you were the one who was spending the night

(si fueras la que estaba pasando la noche (conmigo))

Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes

(Oh, desearía haber estado mirándote a los ojos.)

Kotori iba a saciar sus deseos y sentir calidez nuevamente en su nuca y cuerpo, sin embargo, la cara de Umi se desvió y se sumergió en la cavidad que formaba su hombro.

-Te darás cuenta que esperar un poco solo aviva el deseo –Murmuró Umi- Pero al mismo tiempo sazona las cosas deliciosamente

-Ojalá así sea–Sin pedir permiso, tomó su rostro y depositó un rápido beso en su mejilla- Puedo esperar

-Que bien –Aliviada relajó los hombros y se dejó acobijar por suaves y cálidos brazos.

Solo duraron un par de minutos de pie, ya que cuando necesitaban juntarse aún más, lo único que vieron como fuente de ayuda fue el sofá de cuero. Ahí, se fundieron por el calor de la otra. No eran nada más que amigas, pero sabían que los títulos importan poco. Uno siente amor por un amigo, como al mismo tiempo puede sentir solo cariño por un novio, todo es más relativo de lo que se piensa.

Cuando el sol tocó el horizonte, los astros empezaron a aparecer, y el par de corazones enlazados se separó, la escritora redacto: _"Ese día lo pasamos juntas, hasta que la noche tocó nuestra puerta y nos obligamos a despedirnos con una mirada tierna y una caricia suave…"_

Mientras la modista pensaba- _"_ Acordamos que nos veríamos mañana, pero a medida que me alejaba de su casa, sentía como el tiempo se espesaba, y avanzaba cada vez más lento…"

(…) Eli's Pov (…)

Estaba recostada tan plácidamente en mi cama, ora durmiendo, ora despierta, que dejé que el tiempo corriera como quisiera por unos segundos. Sin embargo, como sé que no puedo estar en este lapsus mental me levanté.

Mi hermana ayer me trajo un regalo bastante particular, y así, regañarme de una forma peculiar. Llegó a eso de las doce de ayer con una caja bastante grande, y después de explicarme que su amiga 'Hanamaru-chan' le había pedido el favor de ayudarla, confesó que pensó de inmediato en mí. 'Ya que no te sabes cuidar por ti misma, pero te encanta cuidar a todos los demás creo que te servirá para levantarte de la cama' Me dijo cuándo después de dejar la caja en medio del salón corrió a la puerta para huir.

No sé cómo un gato me ayudaría a cuidarme a mí misma. Pero de todas formas lo alcé para verlo de frente. Era un gato normal, tenía muchas manchas de varios colores que en realidad lo hacía verse desordenado más que tierno, pero unos ojos verdes hermosamente intensos. Ese día me dejé querer por el gatito hasta que me hice el ánimo de salir de casa para comprarle su comida.

Hoy, para mí sorpresa, él no se había ni percatado de que me había levantado, y seguía dormido a un lado de la cama. Era solo un pequeño bulto, que fácilmente caía en mis dos manos. Puse a hervir el agua y preparé mi taza, en tanto, en un tazón vertía leche descremada y en otro un poco de comida para gatitos.

Lo fui a buscar en brazos, puesto que se veía muy frágil con todo ese embobamiento de recién despertado. Lo puse en una manta que compré en la tienda de mascotas y a su lado los platos. Fue un desayuno tranquilo, pero hace mucho que no me sentía así de acompañada una mañana.

Ayer, por miedo, no contesté ningún llamado de Nozomi. Me es difícil entenderla, puesto que hay días en los que quiere hablar, y otro en los que se niega a escucharme, por lo que terminó descolocada y más triste de lo que podía estar. Ella es especial, y como tal, debe ser tratada de diferente modo. Para mí, es la persona a la que le debo la mayor parte de mi cambio interior, por tanto a quien más le tengo que agradecer por convertirme en la persona que ahora soy.

Sin embargo, Nozomi, está fuera de mi alcance. Me desechará, y me veré envuelta nuevamente en desesperación. Sé que le llamo la atención. Sé que algo (por escaso que sea) le provoco. Pero también sé que no soy lo suficientemente buena, aún hay mucho por lo que debo pagarle y mucho más que debo mejorar.

Mandé un mensaje para que con las chicas nos viéramos un poco antes de empezar la junta. La última vez que nos vimos lloramos como niñas pequeñas sobre el rechazo de Nico a Maki, las dudas e inseguridad que tenía Umi por todo (literalmente), y claro, por mi imposibilidad de dilucidar los sentimientos de Nozomi.

Hace tres días, había estado cariñosamente en su casa consolándole los pesares que tenía, hace dos me ofusqué llamándola para ver cómo se encontraba después de eso, y ayer obvie sus llamadas por miedo. ¿Cómo sé que no me apartará? ¿Cómo sé que no es mi mente jugándome malas pasadas? ¿¡Por qué se contradice tanto!?

No quiero perder mi aliento con sin sentidos, pero mi pensamiento me golpea fuertemente la cabeza desde adentro. Pero claro, lo hace con conocimiento, siempre tuvo la razón, lo que yo sentía por Nozomi iba más que una amistad, siempre ha sido amor.

Sin escrúpulos la duda ataca y me deja ensimismada respecto a mi amor. Ni yo misma entiendo el motivo de que tanto amor no me deje realizar actos heroicos por ella, es contradictorio. Quiero arrullarla y guardarla cerca de mí, pero no puedo si tengo miedo.

-[Arisa] –Me detuve en una gasolinera, y con voz decidida le dije a mi hermana- [Lo siento, no podré ir hoy]

Tenía mucho en que pensar, ya mi mente se estaba cayendo a pedazos con mis supuestos, temó encontrar algo que odie de mí, encontrar errores de mi pasado que corregir, dar a entender que me equivoqué, y que viví en un error… Da miedo que parte de ti sea una mentira…

(…) Maki's Pov (…)

Estiré mi cansada espalda, ya había estado tres horas de pie tratando de adelantar el papeleo para así, mañana salir temprano, y llega a la hora que acordamos con las chicas…

Estaba terminando mi última vuelta cuando alguien se me acercó por la espalda, y sin prestarle atención me alejé…

-Espere –Me llamó una suave voz- Nishikino-san

-¿Sí? –Solo giré un poco mi cabeza

-Yo… -Poniéndose a mi lado tomo tela de mi bata blanca, como pidiéndome atención y agregó- Quería disculparme… desde ayer, que las cosas están tensas

-Lo siento, pero te dije no podía aceptar tus sentimientos… -Dije cortante

-Sí… -Su voz salió lánguida- Pero ya no le pediré eso…

Mis músculos se destensaron, volteé mi cuerpo y la miré para que prosiguiera

-Comprendo que no soy yo a quien usted quiere… -Suspiró- Pero en verdad me gustaría mucho ser su amiga, Nishikino-san

Me crucé de brazos y analicé su expresión. Se veía sincera y nerviosa, esperando a que algo de mi ceño delatara lo que en realidad estaba pensando, no le di la chance de adivinar- Bien… -Acepté- Solo te pido que no intentes sobrepasar ese límite…

Su rostro se animó un poco. Conforme –Sí, no se preocupe, muchas gracias por eso

-No me deberías dar las gracias –Negué con la cabeza mientras me volteaba a seguir con mi rutina

Sus pasos se escucharon en la otra dirección, y por fin me di la posibilidad de cerrar los ojos y frotar mi frente con cansancio. Sacudí mi cabeza, me había empezado a doler, y solo eran las dos de la tarde, este día se haría larguísimo.

(…) Maki's Pov End (…)

Las llantas se pegaron en el pavimento, y después de una pequeña aceleración el vehículo se detuvo completamente. De ahí bajó una rubia, que ya cansada veía el reloj.

-Debería haber venido aquí primero… -Sonrió como compadeciéndose de sí misma, y caminó a la entrada del establecimiento.

Horas atrás, había pasado por calles, santuarios, y plazas que recordaba con fervor por un hecho en específico, pero no fue hasta que vio a unas niñas con un conocido uniforme que se le ocurrió venir a este lugar, el que pensaba que sería su última parada.

Atravesó cada piso con suma nostalgia, hasta que encontró el despacho con aquella gran puerta café caoba que involuntariamente imponía respeto… Golpeó, y apenas escuchó que se le había permitido la entrada abrió la puerta

-Hola –Sonrió algo avergonzada

-Elichika-san… -Dijo una mujer con ojos miel, arrugas marcadas y pelo pulcramente ordenado- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Es un gusto verla, directora Minami –Se acercó a la silla colocada frente a la mujer y se sentó- Tengo… algunas dudas existenciales, y he tratado todo el día de encontrar un lugar para pensar… -Confesó

-Y esperas que te preste el salón del consejo para eso, ¿verdad? –La sabia peli-gris sonrió comprensiva y añadió- Sabía que algún día vendrías a pedirme ese lugar para recapacitar, y si te soy sincera, no sé si te tardaste demasiado, o fue más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Soltó aire como aguantando una sonrisa- Esperemos que sea más temprano que tarde…

-Ojalá sea así… -Comprensiva la miró.

-La escuela cierra a las ocho, no te puedes quedar más tiempo que eso, pero por ahora, siéntete libre de utilizar el salón…

-Gracias –Dijo feliz Eli.

-No es nada… Siempre fuiste y siempre serás la presidenta a la que más confianza le brindé… No dudé nunca que llegarías a grandes cosas –Se sinceró la mayor pasando suavemente los dedos por sobre su mano- Espero que logres descifrar tus inquietudes.

En silencio sonrió y se encaminó a la puerta, dio una última mirada y caminó decidida al salón. Al entrar, cerró la puerta, puso una alarma en su teléfono y lo dejó en la mesa junto a la puerta. Rodeó el semicírculo y se sentó en el puesto que hace mucho tiempo le correspondió a ella.

Inhaló el polvo del lugar. Familiar, propio, cercano. En ese lugar el tiempo no había pasado. Sus ojos pesaron, pero no por sueño, sino sus sentimientos los hicieron decaer para retraerse a sí misma, a una Elichika que había perdido el camino hace quizá cuánto, que ya no pertenecía, y que temía de esa soledad.

-En mi vida… -Dijo como hablándole a alguien inexistente- He hecho siempre lo que otros han querido, velando siempre por ellos he podido ser querida, admirada… Pero hubo alguien que pese a todas las falencias que tenía me preguntó qué era lo que yo quería. Nunca me pidió cambiar. Nunca me obligó a pensar como ella lo hacía. Nunca puso su mano en el lienzo blanco que tenía por cerebro.

Se tomó un respiro… Abrió los ojos… Soledad… Alivio… Sonrió.

-No importaba cuánto tiempo pasaba –Continuó- Seguía a mi lado. No importa cuántas veces utilicé su hombro para llorar, ella estaba dispuesta a escucharme, a darme su apoyo. Y yo compartí cada uno de sus dolores también. Mis hombros no descansaban por darle algo que ella no me pedía, que incluso hoy no me pide… Entonces, ¿Qué le doy?

Sus ojos se presionaron con dureza. Su cabeza dio un giro hasta mirar a la ventana. Aquella que antes daba al patio llano, ahora mostraba un par de árboles.

-¿Qué quieres de mi Nozomi? –Su voz se quebró, pero sus ojos no dudaron- ¿Qué soy para ti? Y si no quieres nada de mí, ¿Para qué estar cerca de ti?

(…) (…)

Por otro lado, la pelirroja se lanzó con pereza sobre su sillón. Al fin había acabado lo que normalmente le tomaría dos días. Sin embargo, y pese a que su tiempo había sido record dentro de sus años de trabajo, no se sorprendió, era obvio que tratando de ocupar su cabeza solo se centró, como hacía tiempo, en solo trabajar. Nico y Yui podían salir de sus pensamientos, ella aseguraba no extrañar a ninguna ahí.

No había comido nada. Su vientre estaba más plano que nunca, y su cabeza no resistía ninguna palabra más. No quería más guerra, ni con el trabajo, ni en contra de ella misma.

Firmó un par de papeles, y releyó otros mientras bostezaba. La puerta sonó, levantó la vista y su entrecejo por instinto se relajó.

-¿Qué tal estás, Maki-chan? –Una sonrojada pelinegra la saludó

-Nico-chan, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Preguntó con sorpresa

-Verás… desde ayer que quería hablar contigo, y pensé que lo mejor sería a una hora como esta

-Sigo teniendo mucho trabajo –Dijo sin el afán de sonar antipática

-Bueno, entonces te esperaré –Contestó sonriente mientras dejaba una bolsa sobre el escritorio de la menor y caminaba al ventanal

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tu almuerzo

La otra en un total silencio empezó a desenvolver el paño que cubría a un contenedor con arroz y algunas verduras, era comida casera.

-Nico-chan, no entiendo, ¿Por qué me das esto? –Preguntó

-Porque apuesto lo que quieras a que no has comido nada desde el café de esta mañana –Dijo sin despegar su mirada del horizonte

De vuelta al silencio el pote se abrió y liberó un tierno y apetitoso aroma. La doctora, no se resistió y extrajo bocado tras bocado hasta dejar la caja completamente vacía. Su dolor de cabeza desapareció y su cuerpo agradeció la comida.

Guardo todo en la misma bolsa que venían y se sintió completa. En silencio vio la silueta aun quieta en la ventana, y siguió ordenando papeles.

Había pasado cerca de treinta minutos cuando se acercó. Y con suavidad tocó el hombro de la joven estrella- Nico-chan –Le dijo pensando que estaba dormida

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Maki? –A diferencia de la voz adormilada que esperaba la menor, solo escuchó duda, y algo parecido a la nostalgia.

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo –Confesó

-No… -Dijo la otra- Solo pienso

Sentándose a su lado susurró- ¿En qué?

-En ti

Por la sorpresa su corazón dio un salto- ¿Qué?

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que me arrepentí de algo? –Preguntó Nico

-Depende –Suspiró Maki volviendo a pensar

-¿De qué puede depender eso? –Sonrió irónica Nico

-De cuándo se tomó la decisión, claro –Dijo

-Mmm… ¿a qué te refieres?

-La gente generalmente piensa que se arrepiente de algo que hizo, cuando en realidad solo cambio su punto de vista al respecto –Explicaba- Hacemos las cosas porque queremos hacerlas, nos arrepentimos porque no nos gustaron las consecuencias…

-Me parece lógico –Dijo Nico mirando más allá del horizonte ya casi oscurecido y tomándose un respiro dijo -Lo siento…

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto extrañada Maki

-Porque no comprendo mis sentimientos –Suspiró- Tengo una enmarañada de cosas en la mente

El silencio se prolongó unos segundos en sus lenguas…

La menor afirmó su corazón y con honestidad interrogó-¿Qué pasa Nico?

-No lo sé –Las palabras se le escaparon- Estoy en un cascaron del que me está doliendo salir…

-No entiendo

-Aun quiero creer en esas cosas, Maki-chan –Botó un aire pesado- Quiero creer que el amor es parecido a un cuento de hadas, que todo es maravilloso y mágico…

-¿Y qué te impide creerlo?

-Tu expresión cuando me miras –Sonrió tristemente- Sé que así no te deberías sentir

-Bueno, Nico-chan –Algo avergonzada contestó- Es obvio que el amor es maravilloso, pero no siempre es fructífero, así que como humanos nos frustramos

-El amor no justifica nada –Dijo con mirada atónita mientras el horizonte se apagaba junto con sus ojos- El amor que le tengo a mi padre no lo salvará, el amor que le tengo a mi familia no aliviará el dolor, el amor que le tengo a la gente no me mantendrá firme todo el tiempo para continuar con la farsa de mi carrera, el amor que µ's me da tampoco me serenará el corazón, y tu amor, me hace replantear mi vida…

-Lo siento- Suspiró de inmediato la menor

-No te disculpes –Soltó la otra- Quizá sea necesario

-No tengo argumentos para contradecir nada de lo que has dicho… -Negó lentamente- Por eso lo siento

-No te preocupes, no esperaba un consejo, o que me arreglaras la vida –Sonrió la mayor

El silencio se esparció, se hizo cada vez más terso y agradable. Los hombros de ambas perdieron un peso mientras el sol se ponía al otro lado del cristal.

-¿De qué querías hablarme? –Preguntó la pelirroja

-De nada en realidad, por algún motivo me relaja mucho abrirme a ti –Dijo con sinceridad y corriendo el riesgo, dejó caer suavemente su cabeza en el hombro de la otra.

Efectivamente y tal como dijo el padre de Nico sus cuerpos se fundieron en calor, en paz y en tranquilidad… pero ¿era eso lo que llaman amor, o es solo la amistad profundiza de ellas dos?

-"En realidad, ahora eso no importa" –Suspiró Nico

(…) Rin's Pov (…)

Ya era de noche. El sol se había puesto hace casi tres horas y yo aún no podía retomar mi apetito. Mi estómago se sentía vacío, pero mis ganas de levantarme y llevarme algo a la boca me desagradaba rotundamente. Solo estaba ahí, mirando el techo con curiosidad, buscando alguna mancha o relieve que me distrajera, trataba de calmarme y respirar.

Me puse a pensar seriamente en como esta ciudad había cambiado. Cuando era pequeña los edificios de Akihabara me asombraban, sin embargo, hoy en día la mayoría de mis amigas viven en uno, y son más comunes que las panaderías…A aquel pensamiento vino el recuerdo, cuando me mudé de la casa de mis padres y me fui al condominio… a mi memoria entró Hanayo-chan… Mi esposa… y la chica con la que viví gran parte de mi vida…

Mi recuerdo se amplió y pude visualízame frente a un espejo, completamente de blanco. Tenía una cara ávida y jovial, me veía animada y feliz. Mi cintura estrecha y mi cuello largo hacían un excelente juego con mi cabello corto; mientras Kayochin, con un busto resaltante, una cara tierna y descansada, más su cuerpo que resaltaba a la vista, relucía aún más por su cabello ondulado que le quedaba precioso. Retomé la sensación que me abarcó cuando la vi caminar hacia mí, ante la mirada de su familia, mi familia, y un montón de conocidos que nuestras madres se empeñaron en invitar. La sensación me llenó, pero la que me hizo llorar, fue al pensar en lo que prosiguió a nuestra noche de bodas: el sol golpeándome en la cara, deslumbrándome con la belleza de un hermoso ángel posado sobre mis brazos, sintiéndola mía y yo sintiéndome suya, algo realmente inexplicable con palabras, aunque lo más cercano sería hablar de una llama que iba creciendo exponencialmente en mi pecho, y que me hacía sentir una con ella.

Luego de recordar algo tan bello, quise encontrar el momento exacto en el que todo eso terminó, aquello que desgastó lo que creímos irrompible. No obstante, por más que pensé, no llegué a una circunstancia lo suficientemente concisa como para atribuirle la responsabilidad, porque, pese a que yo me alejé, lo que nos mantenía unidas fue lo que se quebró. Creo que los sentimientos se desgastan, como lo hacen las ropas, o las sonrisas.

Me imaginé a Hanayo en nuestra cocina, cocinándome como antes, lo que me produjo una sonrisa. Pensé en las veces en la que la abrazaba por detrás y me regañaba porque estaba cocinando. Pensé en lo sabroso que sabían sus comidas, ya que según ella, había usado su ingrediente especial, pese a que yo siempre creí que era porque mi mamá le enseñó la receta y ella la mejoró, como mejora todo.

Suspiré. Por la hora, asumí de inmediato que no tendría a nadie con quien hablar, sin embargo, el pote de Nutella y las galletas que compré para Nico-chan y para mí deben seguir ahí dispuestas a escucharme. Me levanté silenciosamente, pasando por la habitación oscura de Nico y sumergiéndome en la penumbra de la cocina, no obstante, una imagen surgió de improvisto en mí cabeza.

Era aquel momento en el que Hanayo-chan llegaba tarde del trabajo, la veía pasar por mi lado como un fantasma, y sentía que ella traspasaba mi densidad. Se encaminó a pasó silencioso hacia la habitación de la que acababa de salir, y en el umbral de la puerta visualice su ritual silencioso para desnudarse, mientras se acostaba en una cama, donde una desigualdad en comparación a su lado subía y bajaba en respiraciones lentas. Asumí que era yo. Ella caló las frías sabanas y se metió a mi lado. Mis manos rápidas la atraparon y mi rostro se escondió en la hendidura de su cuello, en tanto una sonrisa surgía en su rostro, y los cuerpos se relajaban.

Volví al colchón con cara larga y pensé en esos pequeños detalles que me hacían amarla cada día más, pero ¿qué detalles le di yo? No recuerdo haberle cocinado algo cuando estaba cansada, ni algún momento en el que le haya cantado para dormir, sin embargo, sí todas las veces que ella lo hacía. Juraba que mi mayor acto de amor había sido dejarle la pista libre para que ella trabajara en lo que le gustaba, sin ataduras ni limitaciones, pero olvidé que aunque era la mejor trabajadora, así mismo era mi esposa, y como tal, debía haberla atendido más. Ahora entendía porque estaba aburrida de mí…

Pero… ¡podía remendarlo! Haré el mayor acto de amor que puedo hacer, y le pediré perdón, porque ella se lo merece.

Me levanté de aquellas frías sabanas y caminé frente a la puerta de Nico-chan. Abrí lentamente la puerta y vi que estaba durmiendo sola en esa amplia cama. Supuse que ella tenía tanto frío como yo, así que no me lo pensé mucho cuando me acosté a su lado y me permití sentir ese calor fraternal que siempre me había tenido.

(…) Rin's Pov End (…)

Era temprano cuando tocaron a su puerta y por ende, con la pereza de un día sábado en la mañana tuvo que levantarse a abrir.

-Ryu –Se sorprendió – ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó de inmediato

-Bueno, soy tu novio, y pensé que hacer algo por ti de vez en cuando es tierno –Entregándole un ramo de lirios

-Gracias, pero no tenías que hacerlo –Le sonrió

-Claro que debía, has estado muy extraña este último tiempo –Agregó él

-No, eso no es cierto –la peli-gris se dio la vuelta y caminó a la cocina, dándole las chances para que el joven entrara al departamento.

-Kotori –La llamó el siguiéndola- Sabes que puedes decime lo que sea

Ella sonrió- Si, lo sé –Pero no le dio la cara

-Ahora –La tomó suavemente del brazo- ¿Me dirás que es lo que te tiene así?

-Ryu-kun –Suspiró- En realidad, tengo que hablar contigo

Y como una introducción al desastre, él se preparó inconscientemente tensando su cuerpo y poniendo una mirada de seriedad –Sabes que soy tu novio –Remarcó para que ella lo recordara- Te cumpliré lo que pidas

-Es que… -Contradijo de inmediato- Tu y yo… -Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al saber que rompería algo que nunca debió haber comenzado, y que solo causo daño, lo cual provocó el estancamiento de sus palabras- Ryu, te quiero… pero…

-Kotori-chan –Interrumpió antes que ésta prosiguiera. El miedo le ganó al chico, y previniendo el eminente final se negó a aceptarlo aún- No se te ve lista para decirlo, que tal si lo dejamos para mañana –Le sonrió de la forma más dulce que pudo y puso una mano en su cara para secar las lágrimas- Te escucharé, pero no te fuerces –Dijo. Sin embargo, Ryu estaba consciente que hacía eso más por él, que por ella.

-No creo que debamos posponerlo –Negó la peli-gris

-Solo es un _break_ para ambos –Suspiró- Y de todas formas, hoy no consto de tiempo, así que me debería ir

-¡P-Pero…! –Quiso prohibirle su huida, pero admitía estar lo suficientemente incómoda para seguir soportando la presencia del chico

Él le miró con la esperanza que ella le pidiera quedarse y arreglar las cosas, no obstante, ese no fue el caso, y en cambio, inició su marcha fúnebre hasta la puerta con todo el deseo de escapar. Se detuvo en seco y la miró otra vez- Recuerda que veremos a tus amigas hoy en la noche, no pongas esa carita –le sonrió con dulzura, sin embargo la expresión de Kotori no cambió, y simplemente él cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ella, se quedó en silencio hasta que el ambiente del departamento se estabilizó. Ya no tenía que más hacer, había echado las cartas encima, ahora solo tenía que revelarlas.

-Todo sea para remendar mi error… -Suspiró

Con cansancio se dirigió a la habitación sin siquiera poner las flores en agua y cerró las cortinas. Sin prender las luces se dejó caer sobre la cama para pensar sobre aquello, pero ni siquiera logro poner su cuerpo completo en la colcha sin que antes su teléfono la sorprendiera. Lo tomó sin más y miró la pantalla que se desbloqueó de inmediato por la huella de la chica, un chat estaba abierto, y el último mensaje decía:

["Kotori… Quiero hacerte feliz… Y en algún momento convertirme en la pareja perfecta que deseas… Solo dame una oportunidad"]

El remitente era obvio, así que no subió la mirada… En cambio, ella no hizo nada. Dejó que su mano cayera junto con su teléfono en su abdomen y se limitó a encontrar respuestas.

(…) (…)

En una cafetería, a media hora de allí una rubia sorbía un café lo suficientemente caliente para que su garganta se quejara, pero pasó como si nada ya que la concentración de la muchacha recaía en algo más allá de lo que estaba a la vista, su mirada lo decía.

-¿Está todo bien? –Le sonrió una camarera sacándola de su transe

-Llega a tiempo –Le correspondió la otra- Quiero un pastel de chocolate

-De inmediato –Dijo la chica del delantal blanco feliz que le volviera a ordenar

Un rato después, logró suspirar con su estómago lleno, lista para salir a caminar.

Era el segundo día que faltaba a su trabajo, y se sorprendía de sí misma.

Recordó como el día anterior caminó por el viejo templo en el que trabajaba Nozomi, por el centro de la ciudad, cerca del río, por la calle en la que en algún invierno se montó un escenario… Pero se complicó pensando lo triste que fue no lograr encontrar aquella valentía de antaño…

Se detuvo y miró hacia su alrededor… Conocía ese barrio de memoria… Cerca comían parfait con Nozomi, y un poco más allá estaba el recinto en el que estudio tres años con ella… Con razón su cuerpo se movía solo, él ya conocía todos los baches de aquellas calles…

Una canción sonó en su móvil, y sin ver quién era se lo colocó en la oreja.

-[¿Hola?] –Preguntó

-[Eli, ¿qué tal estás?] –Le contestó del otro lado una conocida voz

-[¡Umi!] –Sonrió al saber quién era- [Acá, tú sabes, tratando de afrontar todo, ¿qué tal estás tú?]

-[En realidad, algo tensa] –Dijo rápidamente- [¿Estás en el trabajo?]

[Nop] –Dijo- [Falté hoy]

-[Que bien] –Contestó extrañando a la rubia- [¿Dónde estás?]

-[En un café cerca de mi casa] –Cada vez más extrañada se sentó en un banco para esperar respuestas- [Umi, ¿qué pasa?]

-[Tú solo envíame tu ubicación] –Dijo cortante- [Confía, y no te muevas de donde estás]

-[Okeey…] –Ya algo más divertida colgó el teléfono e hizo lo que le pidió su amiga

En menos de dos minutos un claxon sonó desde el automóvil frente a ella, y con el vidrio totalmente abajo una peli-azul gritó- ¡Rápido! ¡Sube!

La mayor no se hizo de rogar, y se subió de inmediato.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde vamos? – Preguntó

-Hoy nos íbamos a juntar, ¿verdad? –Miró con una ceja levantada la escritora

-Sí, pero faltan tres horas para eso –Se quejó

-Faltaban… -Sonrió de lado- El tiempo es relativo

(…) Maki's Pov (…)

Mi motocicleta rugió entre mis muslos y me provocó cierta sensación de adrenalina. Mis manos se sentían poderosas al tener tan veloz fiera bajo mi control. Hoy había gastado treinta minutos en solo pensar si es que sería mi vehículo el día de hoy, y aunque me tuve que devolver dos veces, decidí traerla.

Alguien que no cree en el destino, no debe ni quiere dejar que las cosas pasen porque sí. Cada decisión, cada camino por seguir es por iniciativa propia. Pero… Cómo explicar situaciones tan aleatorias y extrañas, que no se pueden controlar, y que llegan de una forma muy peculiar…

Eso me cuestioné de caminó al trabajo, y me incentivó a llamar a las chicas, pero, ni siquiera sabía si eso estaba bien, o que era correcto o aceptable, y que no…

Aceleré, mis pies se despegaron del piso, y apenas cambié a la segunda marcha, ya tenía a ambos sobre los puntos de apoyo. Mi cuerpo se relajó y al salir del estacionamiento puse otra marcha. Me sentí una con el aire y con la ciudad.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando ya estaba en la carretera, y mi cuerpo, por reflejo, al sentir el ronroneo del motor cambio la marcha. Mi muñeca derecha estaba jalando con entusiasmo el acelerador.

El camino tan conocido saludó a mi cuerpo que serpenteaba por curvas a una velocidad exagerada, pero con una extraordinaria facilidad.

A algunos minutos de la ciudad, me cambié de pista, y salí rápidamente por un pavimento que se dirigía al campo. Me detuve frente a la gran parcela a esperar que el portón automático se abriera.

Volví a colocar primera, y rápidamente segunda, para encaminarme a la casa situada en medio del frondoso sitio, y estacioné la motocicleta a un costado. Entré y lancé sin pensar el casco al sillón, la chaqueta que traía, y donde cayeran los zapatos.

Mi cuerpo, pidiendo lo que hace tanto le había negado, caminó solo en busca de descanso, y lanzándome boca abajo sobre mi cama dejé que las sabanas secaran las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer.

Me odio, estoy frustrada, y tengo unas ganas horribles de que todo esto acabe, como sea, pero que se termine. Tenía que empezar desde ya a rehacer mi vida, y no se me ocurría mejor comienzo que dejar de hacerle daño a la persona de la que me enamoré… Por lo que tomé mi teléfono, y tecleé, sin ningún arrepentimiento… Le demostraría a Nico-chan que no quería hacerle daño…

Y como si el destino me sonriera por primera vez en mucho, sonó mi teléfono

-[¡Hey Maki!] –Me gritaba una rubia muy conocida- [¿Nos piensas dejar todo el día frente al portón?]

Una risita me quitó el nudo de la garganta- [Debería hacerlo, son unas alborotadoras]

-[Habla por Eli, tú sabes que no soy así] –Reclamó la peli-azul

-[Verdad, Eli es la causante de todos nuestros males] –Suspiré seriamente para que me creyeran

-[¡Ustedes dos, par de traidoras!]

Ambas nos reímos, y presionando un botón el portón se empezó a abrir.

-[Ya era hora] –Volvía a hablar Eli

Fui a recibirlas y las vi bajar del automóvil con una sonrisa de suficiencia. No importaban los días, aún nos alegraba estar las tres juntas.

Miraron alrededor y Umi comentó rápidamente- Acabas de llegar, ¿verdad?

-Sip, así es –Contesté

-¿Y qué tienes para servirnos?- Sonrió Eli

-No podemos beber, después tenemos que ir al local de Honoka –Contestó Umi

-No quiero perder mi licencia –Suspiré

-Hey, hey, yo lo decía por comida –Nos miró a ambas extrañada y levantando una ceja agregó- Son ustedes la que piensan en alcohol

Ambas nos sonrojamos y para alivianar mi vergüenza dije- Iré a ver que tengo –Escapando rápidamente

Me puse a hurgar por los muebles de cocina, y el refrigerador, y lo único que encontré fue un paquete de papas fritas y unos tarros de ramen.

-Esto es lo único que tengo –Dije colocando las cosas encima de la mesa de la sala de estar

-Con las papas estaremos bien –Sonrió Umi mientras las tomaba

Las tres nos sentamos y nos miramos interrogantes- Piedra –Sonreí

-Papel- Añadió Umi

-O tijeras –Terminó Eli, mientras las tres mostrábamos nuestra elección

Dos tijeras un papel, suspiré derrotada- Hasta para jugar piedra, papel o tijeras son muy gay –Volví a suspirar

-Ya, está decidido, tu comienzas –Sonrió Eli- Y como soy la más gay de las dos seré la última

-No eres la más gay –Se defendió tontamente

-Mi lista de mujeres es amplia –Orgullosa sonrió Eli

-Yo también he besado a mujeres

-¿¡Besaste a Kotori!? –Exclamamos las dos

-Bueno sí, pero aparte… -Y ahí entendí de que estaba hablando Umi

-¿A quién más has besado tú que ni Maki ni yo sabemos? –Preguntó

-Solo a una chica más –Comentó sonrojándose

-¿Quién? ¿Cómo se llama? –Interrogó Eli- Y tu Maki, ¿no sientes curiosidad?

Y allí se fue todo el fingido desinterés. Mis mejillas se coloraron aún más que las de Umi, y nuestros ojos se encontraron pidiendo ayuda a la otra.

-Okey… Quiero una explicación muy gay de esto –Exigió Eli

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, pero ya era tarde Umi había empezado a hablar- Verás… pasó hace muchos años… en la preparatoria de hecho

-¿Y me lo escondieron? –Con dolor exclamó

-Es que juramos no decirte nada –Contradije- No queríamos ocultarlo

-Suéltenlo ya, ¿qué es? –Apresuró

-Mi primer beso…

-Y el mío –Agregué

-Fue con Maki –Terminó Umi

-¿Están bromeando? –Miró perpleja Eli, hasta que se puso a reír- ¿Y cómo fue? Quiero detalles

-Nada del otro mundo –Dije quitándole importancia- Estábamos detrás de la escuela, solas, y como ambas teníamos dudas nos besamos

-Wow, eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba –Rio- Ustedes dos tan conservadoras y se besaban detrás de la escuela

-¡Solo fue una vez! –Se excusó Umi- Fue totalmente indecente y lo dejamos ahí

-Está bien, no me digan más –Tomó una bocanada de aire para aliviar las carcajadas- Dejaré lo otro a mi imaginación.

Con Umi nos miramos dudosas, pero preferimos dejarlo así.

-Bueno Maki –Suspiró los últimos restos de risa- Te toca contar qué tal te ha ido… Pero omite los 'ntr' con Umi –Aguantó una risa

La miré con algo de enojo, pero empecé a hablar de todas formas- Pues con la chica que les conté que se me confesó las cosas han mejorado, y con Nico… bueno, estamos bastante cercanas, pero ya he decidido tomar algunas precauciones

-¿Cómo cuáles? –Preguntó Umi

-Mm… Estoy tratando de alejarme de buena forma de ella, darle a entender que no quiero presionarla

-Es una buena técnica –Sonrió Eli- Solo trata de no estropear todo el avance

Me tensé un poco, pero sonreí de todas formas- Lo intentaré – Dije sincera

-Y bien, tu turno súper chica gay que ha besado a una de sus mejores amigas y a la chica que le ha gustado por diez años –Se burló Eli

Umi sonrió divertida y negando comentó- Como ya les dije, besé a Kotori… Fue algo bastante tierno a decir verdad, me fue a visitar el jueves y le confesé mis sentimientos que correspondió.

-Vaya, eso es muy bueno –Se impresionó mi amiga

-Y tú llorabas porque estaba con el otro idiota –Suspiré yo

-Ese es el problema, aún está con él –Se encogió de hombros- O estaba…

-¿Y aun así te correspondió? –Me sorprendí

-Bueno, sí –Contestó- Dijo que no lo amaba

-¿Y le creíste?

-Por supuesto, pero le dije que no podríamos estar juntas hasta que solucionara eso

-Mm… -Pensé- Eso es bueno…

-Es cierto, nadie las está presionando –Sonrió Eli- Y es mejor que Kotori tomé de una vez por todas las riendas de su vida y acate las consecuencias de sus decisiones

-Puede ser… pero admito que quise mandar todo a volar y hacerla mía

-Vamos, sabes que eso solo les traería problemas al final –Suspiré- Fue una buena decisión, acéptalo, estuviste bien

-También pienso lo mismo –Sonrió Eli

-Entonces es tu turno –Sonreí a la rubia

-¿Qué tenemos que saber antes de la junta? –La miró dubitativa Umi

-Que estoy segura que hoy en la noche le confesaré mis sentimientos a Nozomi –Sonrió con el pecho inflado

-¿A qué se debe ese cambio tan repentino? –Pregunté

-Me costó mucho a decir verdad… Tuve que pensarlo mucho… -Suspiré- Quizá Nozomi no me necesita, y quizá yo tampoco a ella, pero hay algo entre nosotras que nos hace querer necesitarnos, y lo deseo, lo quiero, y está bien si ella no lo quiere. Por mi parte, yo anhelo necesitarla y que ella me necesite, que esté siempre para mí, y estar siempre para ella.

-Vaya, estás muy segura entonces –La miró feliz Umi

-¡Definitivamente!

(…) Maki's Pov End (…)

Para la pelinegra, era el segundo día despertando al lado de su querida amiga. No lo habían acordado, pero para las dos era reconfortante saber que al despertar tendrían a alguien acompañándolas.

Era tarde ya, casi medio día, y con un poco de ansias tomó su celular de la mesita de noche y empezó a revisar los mensajes que habían llegado hace poco. Entre ellos, los más destacables eran las advertencias de Miyama Rika diciendo que se cuidara de los paparazzi y un par de líneas de Nozomi pidiendo que se reunieran. Claramente no lo pensó mucho y le respondió de inmediato que se juntaran en el departamento de la mayor, tendrían mucho que hablar, algo se lo gritaba.

No hizo mucho ruido cuando se levantó, ni menos cuando se vistió, así que logró ver a su joven amiga dormida aún sobre su cama, y solo dejó un mensaje para avisarle dónde estaría y que la llamara cualquier cosa.

Tomó su automóvil y lo condujo a la casa de su amiga. Se demoró más de lo que pensó, pero aprovechó todo ese tiempo para cuestionarse las distintas interrogantes que le podía hacer su mejor amiga cuando le tocara su turno de contar lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

Entró amigablemente al edificio y saludó al portero con una sonrisa. Él no se hizo problema y dejó que ella entrara tranquilamente al elevador, marcó el piso y al llegar buscó la puerta. Al tocar, fue rápidamente recibida por quien venía a ver.

-¡Nicochi! –Innegablemente la peli-purpura se alegró de ver a su mejor amiga- Pasa por favor

-¿Cómo estás, Nozomi? –La saludó en tanto retiraba su chaquetilla y sus zapatos

La astrónoma soltó un suspiro- Mejor primero sentémonos –Susurró

La otra asintió en silencio y dejo ser conducida por el departamento hasta la sala de estar. Ahí tomó asiento y esperó a que su mejor amiga llevara té. En todo ese tiempo, las únicas palabras que intercambiaron fueron respecto a la taza que por fin sostenían en sus manos, sin embargo, y pese al silencio, el ambiente se mantuvo grato, solo abundaba la ansiedad.

-¿Y bien? –Habló Nico

-Nicochi, eres la primera que sabrá esto… -Y rápidamente soltó-Verás, me ofrecieron una beca para viajar al extranjero y trabajar para una de las mayores empresas en astronomía, pero me tengo que ir a vivir a Estados Unidos… -Sin dejar si quiera un espacio a una dudo cerró los ojos

-¿¡Qué!? –Gritó casi de inmediato la peli-negra –Supongo que declinaste

-De hecho, declinar me parecía lo más correcto –Comentó- Pero acepté

-Nozomi, debes estar bromeando –Incrédula negó- ¿Por qué aceptaste si sabes que µ's después de tanto al fin está junto? Aparte, ¿no estabas convencida de que Eli correspondería a tus sentimientos?

-Nunca dije eso –Dijo dejándose caer sobre el sillón- Solo creo que puede ser así

-Entonces, ¿el viaje es un plan 'b'? –Preguntó- Como para escapar si no resulta

-Más bien es el 'a' –Sonrió- Me iré sea lo que sea su respuesta, pero aun así, no quiero vivir en esta ciudad, a decir verdad me consume demasiado

Nico suspiró- Bueno… Ya tomaste tu decisión al parecer –Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos para pensar, y después de un rato agregó- Supongo que mi única opción es apoyarte –Sonrió feliz

-Sabría que lo harías –Dijo Nozomi lanzándose arriba de su amiga- Eres la mejor

-Lo sé, no es necesario que lo repitas –Su voz sonaba como que le molestaba el contacto, pero no se alejó ni forcejeó

-No seas mentirosa, Nicochi –La voz de la mayor sonó un poco más calma, sería y apaciguada- Te estás aferrando mucho a mi brazo –Sonrió maternalmente

-No hables como si fueras tú la que está consolando –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Tus brazos tampoco me quieren soltar

Se acomodaron lentamente, hasta quedar fuertemente abrazadas apoyando sus cabezas en el hombro ajeno. Sus ojos soltaron miles de sentimientos que ya las palabras no podían expresar

-Me dejaras sola, mala amiga –Lloró con una sonrisa la pelinegra

-Tú me dejaste once años sola –Siguió bromeando con los ojos empañados

-También responsabilízate –Rio Nico

-Solo piensa, que si hace once años fue nuestra despedida, y hace algunos meses nuestro reencuentro, ya el destino no quiere que te liberares de mí –Sonrió- Me quiere apoyándote, y recibiendo tus fuerzas

-Sigues igual de profunda –Comentó

-Hay cosas que no cambian

-Pero otras que sí

-Tampoco quiere decir que eso sea malo, Nicochi –Le dijo su amiga revolviéndole el cabello

-Hey –Se quejó

-Honoka es una persona más responsable, Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan son más maduras, y por tanto, tienen diferencias, Kotori sabe llorar cuando lo requiere, Umi es más comunicativa, Elichi es más sincera –Se tomó una pausa- Tu dejaste de ser tan vanidosa

-¿Es que no me has visto en la tv? –Rio sarcástica

-Pero dejaste de usar el 'Nico' después de cada frase –Sonrió dejando a la otra con un mohín, y volviendo al tema, con voz lenta dijo- Y Maki… ahora al menos intenta¬

-Aún no me creo todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo… -Suspiró Nico, interrumpiendo a su amiga

-Sí, ha sido todo muy rápido… -Concordó Nozomi- Y ¿cómo vas con eso?

-Mi padre dijo que Maki ya tiene su aprobación –Dijo casi riendo

-Vaya, Maki es rápida, aunque se debería haber ganado a la novia antes que al suegro –Bromeó

-Por un lado –Contestó seria, sorprendiendo a la astrónoma- creo que sí me ha ganado… pero aún tengo dudas…

-¿De qué tipo? –Preguntó

-Verás, mi padre dice que si la veo, y me siento enamorada es para mí, pero tengo miedo a ver –Su cara se entristeció- Ayer, en su despacho, cuando estábamos a solas me percaté de eso… quería tantas cosas, pero tenía tanto miedo…

-Nicochi… -Contestó su amiga tomando su mano- ¿No será que tienes miedo a conocer tus sentimientos? Al fin y al cabo, no tendrías miedo si es que no implicaran algo

-Puede ser… no lo sé

-Hey, te estas cerrando a oportunidades maravillosas. Sea que te guste o no, tienes que probar

-Pero no quiero hacerle daño, ni darle falsas expectativas

-Tampoco te estoy diciendo que te lances a ella –Suspiró Nozomi- Es solo que te acerques, que la toques y que la mires. Es poco, pero nadie te quitara lo que sentirás en esos momentos, sea para bien o para mal. Experiencia es vida vivida Nicochi.

-Está bien… -Cerró los ojos y apretó el tabique de su nariz con sus dedos- Tú ganas, pero si al final de la noche termino triste es tu responsabilidad

-Créeme –Sonrió- Estaré ahí para beberme unas copas contigo si eso pasa

(…) (…)

-¡Tsubasa-chaaaaaan! –Exclamó una peli-naranja lanzándose a los brazos de su novia

-¿Qué pasa? –Le sonrió su novia dejando de lado su bolígrafo y las letras que componía

-¿Es tarde para cancelarle a las chicas? –Dijo haciendo un puchero

-No me digas que estas nerviosa –Sonrió picara su novia

-Por supuesto que lo estoy –Dijo aferrándose a su cuello y sentándose en sus piernas

-¿Y por qué?

-¿Qué tal si las chicas están molestas conmigo por todo lo que pasó? No soportaré si no aceptan mis disculpas

-Ay, Honoka –Acariciando su mejilla le dio una alentadora sonrisa- Son tus amigas

-¿Y eso qué? –Lloriqueó

-No hay forma que no acepten tus disculpas, te quieren mucho para odiarte

-Pero¬

-Nada de peros amor… -La besó tiernamente- Cuando hay cariño de por medio no hay forma que rechacen una disculpa que viene del corazón…

-Tienes razón Tsu-chan –Dijo abrazándola suavemente- Las chicas me quieren, y mucho –sonrió

-Sí, pero no más que yo –Aferrándose fuertemente la empezó a besar cariñosamente- Y ahora es mejor que te arregles, ya es tarde y tenemos que hacer unos cuantos preparativos –Le guiñó el ojo

-¡Es verdad! –Se levantó de golpe- ¡Vamos!

(…) (…)

Eran las nueve cuando las chicas empezaron a llegar. Tsubasa y Honoka ya estaban en el local, y puntuales llegaron Eli y Umi, quienes saludaron animadamente a la pareja, para después continuar con la larga ronda de preguntas de Umi hacia su amiga y la novia que desconocía. Poco después, aproximadamente unos cinco minutos, llegó Hanayo, seguida inmediatamente por Nico.

Las seis chicas se sentaron cómodamente en una amplia mesa y hablaron de lo más normal. Hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir y una rubia apretó fuertemente la mano de la escritora, quien se percató de inmediato de los nervios que le había producido la recién llegada.

-¡Nozomi! –Le sonrió de inmediato Nico, y seguida por el saludo de las otra- Siéntate a mi lado –Dijo inocente sin pensar que al otro lado de ella se encontraba la expresidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Sin embargo, Nozomi no declinó ni se mostró incomoda, en cambio le dio una gran sonrisa, y sentándose a su lado comenzaron a charlar con Hanayo que se hallaba frente a ellas.

-Estoy nerviosa- Confesó Nico cuando la plática se volvió más cerrada.

Hanayo hablaba con Tsubasa y Honoka, y Umi y Eli no dejaban de murmurar entre ellas. Eran muchas chicas, y más que quedaban por llegar, por lo que en realidad, a ninguna le molestaba que las conversaciones fueran dirigidas a personas en específico.

-Relaja¬ -Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando la puerta se abrió y una cabellera rojiza se asomó

Y aunque para Nico no era doloroso verla, si lo fue cuando muy cerca de ella se vislumbró otra persona, de cabello fucsia llamativo y ojos calipso.

-Trajo a Yui como pareja –La joven idol lucho contra el nudo en la garganta y por más que quiso, su voz pedía a gritos que alguien la contradijera

Al momento, entraron dos personas más. Un alto pelinegro y una tierna peli-gris, causando que de inmediato la joven peli-azul se sintiera devastada.

-¿Por qué sigue con él? –Preguntó a la nada

-Tranquila –Fue lo único que logró decir su amiga

Recién había empezado la noche, y el ambiente estaba más tenso que nunca entre las integrantes de µ's. Las miradas volaban de un extremo a otro.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa circular, en donde, a la derecha de Honoka se encontraba Tsubasa, seguida de Hanayo, luego, Maki, Yui, Kotori, Ryu, y un puesto vacío, después Nozomi, Nico, Eli y Umi para volver nuevamente a Honoka.

Comenzaron a llegar la comida. Varias chicas, un poco menores que las integrantes de µ's entraron y sirvieron los platos con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras Honoka le hablaba a You (su camarera de mayor confianza) de los últimos pormenores. Todas concordaron que en esa noche se bebía, así que de inmediato se empezaron a servir copas y se colocaron muchos _tokkuri_ y un _sakazuki_ para cada quien.

Nico se empinó su copa, y con un gesto miró a Honoka interrogándola con la mirada. Cuando ésta última asintió, Nico dejó su plato a un lado, tomó sake y caminó al escenario.

-¡Hey! Chicas, ¿qué tal está la comida?- Preguntó Nico ganándose la atención de los diez presentes, pero sin esperar respuesta continuó- Honoka me dijo que les comentara lo feliz que está al tenerlas aquí, así que primeramente, haremos un brindis por la anfitriona.

Con un movimiento todos alzaron sus copas, y casi al unísono se escuchó- Por Honoka(-chan) –Para luego beber del contenido de sus respectivos vasos.

-Y ahora, que estamos todos entonados, les pediré su atención y participación –Nico sonrió y agregó- Bienvenidas al sábado de karaoke

Las luces se empezaron a apagar, y ante los aplausos de Nico los demás se unieron lentamente, hasta que la figura de Rin apareció. No hubo sonido en un momento que se hizo eterno, pero de apoco se escuchó unos primeros acordes y una respiración.

* * *

 **Bueno, releí muchos comentarios y me decidí a no cambiarle la apariencia a Maki, o al menos no por ahora.**

 **Por otro lado, la primera pareja que desarrollaré será el NozoEli y el RinPana… Y es que leí un comentario que decía que el KotoUmi hay que disfrutarlo, y en ese sentido estoy de acuerdo, siento que esas dos aún son un poco 'niñas' para formalizar, pero se verá muy pronto… Por otro lado el NicoMaki es algo mucho más sufrido, lento y tortuoso, es claro que no puede ser el primero, pero si se verán muchos avances en los próximos capítulos, porque su relación empezara a cambiar…**

 **Saben que me encanta leerlos, y es lo que me motiva, así que de verdad ruego su apoyo… Espero poder subirle pronto un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por todo.**


	12. Tonadas en el fin de un atardecer

**Hey, qué tal!? Volví pronto pensando que la última vez me demoré un año en subir la actualización XD Terminé con mi novia, así que ahora tengo tiempo para todo X'D (Soy pero me cambié el nombre por el que tengo en wattpad c:)**

 **Les quería pedir unas disculpas desde ya, porque sé que no les gusta que me alargué tanto en las canciones, pero cuando escuché (dos en particular, que espero se den cuenta cuales son), no pude evitar ponerlas casi completas, y es que hablaban más de lo que quizá podría haber escrito yo. Es la verdad, en este capítulo predominan las canciones por el simple hecho que me es más fácil y es mucho más entendible de esta forma a que las 9 chicas se pongan a hablar cada una de su tema, y por otro lado, hace más lógico el cómo revelan sus sentimientos, ya que supongamos, Hanayo no diría eso en voz alta, o al menos no con el tono que le aplica la canción (lo entenderán cuando lo lean XD). No se molesten, de rial que lo escribí con sentimiento :c**

 **Algo curioso: el calendario que se vive en esta historia está basado en el de este año (pensé que lo tendría terminado a estas alturas), el primer capítulo corresponde al viernes 11 de mayo, y en este momento, todo transcurre el día sábado 9 de junio. Por ende, las chicas tienen una edad entre los 26 a los 27 años puesto que las de tercero cumplen este año los 28.**

 **Las canciones que usé en orden son** **: "The scientist" - Coldplay; "Nothing else maters" - Metallica; "Never be Alone" - Shawn Mendes; "Stone cold" - Demi Lovato; "Secret love song" - Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo; "I'm a mess" - Ed Sheeran; "When We Were Young" - Adele; "Unconditionally" - Katy Perry; "Feel again" - OneRepublic; "Apologize" - OneRepublic. Traté de pensar en artistas que al menos conocieran de nombre.**

* * *

 **Cap11 : _Umi se le confiesa a Kotori, y por sorpresa para ella es correspondida fundiendo el momento con un beso, sin embargo, al salir de la ensoñación, la escritora tiene que desistir de seguir profundizando el encuentro, puesto que quiere respetar la relación actual de la modista y propone esperarla hasta que ella diera fin al novio que no amaba._**

 _ **Eli por otro lado, recuerda que el día anterior Arisa, le había regalado un pequeño animalito de ojos turquesa, con el cual se había distraído toda la tarde anterior. Sin embargo, ante las confusiones y dudas que circundaban su mente, decide tomarse el día libre y pensar. Por lo cual, la rubia maneja a su antigua escuela, y tras pedirle permiso a la directora Minami, sale rumbo al consejo estudiantil y discutiendo consigo misma por Nozomi, se le pasa la tarde.**_

 _ **En tanto, cansada ya de tanto trabajar para aliviar papeleos del día siguiente, Maki se encuentra con Yui, quien le pide perdón por el comportamiento del día anterior. Terminado ya todo, o casi, escucha la puerta, que mostraba a una linda pelinegra quien le lleva el almuerzo, e inmediatamente le sube el ánimo. Y es allí cuando Nico confiesa no comprender sus sentimientos y se cuestiona si es amor lo que siente por la pelirroja.**_

 _ **En la noche, Rin se analiza, y con ello su matrimonio. Recuerda el día de su boda y piensa en que fue lo que acabo con todos esos lindos momentos. Su apetito era nulo y juró ver el fantasma de Hanayo en sus recuerdos por su estúpida frialdad. Por frio y soledad, se va a recostar con Nico, sintiendo el calor fraternal que aquella chica siempre le provocaba.**_

 _ **Ya en sábado, Kotori recibe unos momentos a Ryu en su casa, pero al querer dar el primer paso hacia la ruptura, éste escapa, para luego pedirle que le diera una oportunidad.**_

 _ **En la tarde, las chicas de Soldier Game se reúnen para hablar, en donde Eli se entera que Umi y Maki habían tenido un beso secreto tras la escuela, que no pudo evitar celebrar a carcajadas. Se ponen al día: Maki relata que está alejándose de Nico para quedar en buenos términos; Umi dice que besó a Kotori y que espera pronto ella termine con su novio; Y Eli habla sobre su gran conclusión: Ni Nozomi ni ella se necesitan, pero quieren y desean necesitarse y estar juntas.**_

 _ **Casi a medio día Nico va a visitar a Nozomi y se entera que se irá a EEUU por una beca de estudio. Nico por su parte habla de su temor a afrontar la realidad y ver que es realmente lo que siente por Maki por lo que Nozomi le dice que solo pruebe, y viva la experiencia.**_

 ** _Honoka se arrepiente y se pone a quejarse de tener que ver a las ocho integrantes de µ's, sin embargo su novia la calma y se van al local. Poco rato después empiezan a llegar las chicas. Llegó Honoka y Tsubasa, para arreglar los detalles, luego Umi y Eli, quienes por lógica llegarían a la hora citada en punto, posteriormente Hanayo y Nico entran, y para la desgracia de esta última, el cuerpo de Maki es seguido de inmediato por Yui, y detrás, Kotori con Ryu para la sorpresa de la escritora. La música empezó a sonar y todas esperaron expectantes._ **

* * *

**Lo otro, joder, es que no puedo decir otra cosa... ¡EL KOTOUMI SE DESARROLLA PRIMERO POR UN SOLO VOTO DE DIFERENCIA! lo siguió el NicoMaki y luego el NozoEli, pero como soy mala y me gusta tenerlos metidos hasta las patas en el próximo capítulo veremos KotoUmi (por ganador!) y a RinPana XD asdjsdjka (no me odien :c). Luego estará el NicoMaki y el NozoEli. Son suculentos y sensuales capítulos, así que espérenlos XD**

 **Pd: 20 reviews y les subo pronto el siguiente. Recuerden que estoy soltera y cumpliré X'D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12:** "Tonadas en el fin de un atardecer"

Con las luces apagadas y el corazón en la mano, una canción trémula empezó a sonar, y en una bocanada de aire se acopló la voz…

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

(Me he acercado a ti, a decirte que lo siento,)  
You don't know how lovely you are

(no sabes lo encantadora que eres.)

El destinatario era obvio, sin embargo las miradas se iban de chica en chica esperando una reacción. Una mezcla de nerviosismo y ansiedad recorría la sala.

I had to find you

(Tenía que encontrarte,)  
Tell you I need you

(decirte que te necesito,)  
Tell you I set you apart

(decirte que yo te separé)

Los pensamientos de la joven se arremolinaban, en un instante se escuchó un sonido de incertidumbre, y el nerviosismo se sentía. Pero aparte de la voz, ni un susurro se escuchaba, era solo Hanayo y Rin…

Tell me you love me

(Dime que me amas,)

Come back and haunt me

(vuelve y róndame)

Oh, and I rush to the start

(oh, y corro hacia el principio.)

Sacando el micrófono se paseó por el escenario y sin dejar de cantar se acercó a la joven…

Running in circles

(Corriendo en círculos,)  
Coming up tails

(persiguiendo nuestras colas)  
Coming back as we are

(volviendo de nuevo a donde estábamos.)

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca se agachó a la altura de la otra y cantó:

Nobody said it was easy

(Nadie dijo que fuera fácil,)  
It's such a shame for us to part

(es tan penoso para nosotros separarse,)  
Nobody said it was easy

(nadie dijo que fuera fácil,)  
No one ever said it would be this hard

(nadie nunca dijo que sería tan difícil,)

Oh, take me back to the start

(estoy volviendo al principio)

La mirada de todos estaba en ambas, y con mirada seria, alejando el micrófono Rin dijo- Te amo, Hanayo-chan, lo siento si es que nunca te lo he demostrado.

Ambas se miraron, y Rin sonrió, pero antes de si quiera poder intercambiar una palabra más entre ellas, el otro micrófono sonó, anunciando que alguien había puesto las manos en él. Una melodía desconocida para la mayoría de los presentes comenzó a sonar.

-Chicas –dijo Honoka tambaleándose sobre el escenario- No hice nada para evitar la separación –Tomó una bocanada de aire, en cualquier momento sucumbía por el alcohol, y solo se había bebido dos vasos de ron que Umi le había servido- Y de verdad lo lamento- La guitarra seguía sonando detrás de ella.

Honoka se agarró del micrófono con ambas manos haciendo que más de alguna hiciera el ademán de levantarse a ayudar a la chica. Tsubasa fue la única que completó la acción lentamente, y caminó despacio mientras con voz de ultratumba su novia cantaba.

So close no matter how far

(Tan cerca, no importa lo lejos que estemos,)

Couldn't be much more from the heart

(no puede haber mucha distancia desde el corazón.)

Forever trusting who we are

(Siempre confiaremos en quienes somos)

And nothing else matters!

(¡y no importa nada más!)

En ese momento, en que una especie de gruñido se escapó de los labios de la exlíder de µ's, su novia la sorprendió con un pequeño toqué en su hombro.

-Cariño, ¿qué tal si nos vamos a sentar? –Preguntó con dulzura. La música seguía sonando de fondo.

-Pero estoy cantando –Con un mohín reclamó.

-Escuchemos a las otras, ¿te parece? –Sonrió- Recuerda que pronto serán las doce… -Aunque solo eran pasadas las diez.

-Está bien –Suspiró, y se dirigió al micrófono- Después sigo. –Y agregó- Cualquiera puede cantar, solo le dicen a nuestra linda You-chan la canción y ella se encargará de la pista.

Se sentó al lado de Umi, donde le correspondía, y con rapidez comenzó una conversación animada, mientras todas se ponían a tono. Entre la canción de Rin, y la de Honoka, la chica gato se sentó entre Ryu y Nozomi, para darle su espacio a Hanayo, así que se incorporó rápidamente a lo que Nico hablaba con la madre de µ's.

Las chicas comieron muchos manjares que Honoka había preparado o ayudado a hacer en son de cena, y que las camareras sirvieron. Luego de un rato, en que dieron ya las once y cuarto y se retiraban los platos de fondo de la mesa, Eli se levantó. La rusa, hizo poco ruido, y caminó invisible para varias. Llegó al escenario y colocándose confiadamente en él, habló.

-Bueno chicas, primeramente debemos agradecer la comida de Honoka, así que démosle un aplauso –E inmediatamente las palmas sonaron y comentarios aprobatorios se escucharon mientras la exlíder asentía restándole importancia, ya recuperada después de la comida- Y claramente a los meceros que nos ayudaran toda la velada- El aplauso continuó unos segundos y se apagó- Pero ahora, es momento de celebrar, antes que este día acabe, a nuestra madre –Sonrió entretenida, y Nozomi levantó la cara interrogante- Ella quien primeramente movió los hilos para que nos acercáramos, y ahora se esforzó para que nos reuniéramos. Gracias Nozomi, feliz cumpleaños.

Y trayendo un pastel desde la cocina, Nico se colocó frente a la emocionada astrónoma, quien vio feliz los delgados tubitos de cera que destellaban como pequeños fuegos artificiales. Y todas a coro tras su mejor amiga le cantaron:

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday dear Nozomi-chan

Happy birthday to you

-Feliz cumpleaños, Non-chan –Le sonrió Eli llegando por detrás mientras le acariciaba el brazo suavemente.

-Bueno, sé que tenerme por mejor amiga es suficiente regalo –Se acercó Nico sonriendo- Pero nunca será suficiente para agradecerte

-Tonta –Casi llora Nozomi por el cúmulo de emociones.

-Yo también te tengo algo, espero te guste –Decía Maki mientras pasaba una caja de aproximadamente 11 cm co de ancho, más un espesor de unos 4.

Luego pasó Umi quien solo le paso un libro (a juzgar por la forma) sin decir nada, solo sonriendo.

-Esto lo hice yo pensando exclusivamente en ti–Dijo Kotori feliz con el envoltorio- Espero te guste mucho

-Yo te traje esto, Nozomi-chan –Dijo pasándole algo suave, Hanayo.

-Y yo esto –Saltó Rin detrás.

-Honoka hizo el pastel –Comentó Eli- y además dijo que tú no tenías que preocuparte por los gastos, todo corría por su cuenta.

-Gracias chicas, de verdad muchas gracias –Dijo Nozomi sin caber en la felicidad- Me han sorprendido.

-Sabía que se te olvidaría, y aprovechando, organicé a las chicas –La rubia llamó toda la atención de Nozomi mientras las demás se iban acomodando en sus sillas- Tú regalo lo iremos a comprar juntas –Agregó.

-Está bien –Se sonrojó un poco Nozomi- "Aquí es una tradición que las parejas compren el regalo de cumpleaños juntos… ¿lo sabes Elichi?"-Pensó tratado de leerle el pensamiento, pero al no lograr nada solo miró alrededor y aconsejó- ¿Sentémonos?

Pasado unos minutos de solo cháchara y en el que comieron pastel, Tsubasa se levantó con la misma paz de siempre y se acercó al escenario, susurró unas palabras a la peligris, y se colocó en el centro mientras se pasaba la correa de la guitarra por sobre su cabeza.

-Ya que ninguna se anima lo haré yo –Sonrió- Esta es para el amor de mi vida –Miró a Honoka y sonrió- Sé que a veces estamos separadas y que nos extrañamos, pero nos amamos, y eso mantiene vivo esto.

La guitarra empezó a sonar, y todas miraron fascinadas a la chica que se desenvolvía tan bien en el escenario.

Ohohoh-oh-ohohoh…

I promise that one day I'll be around

(Prometo que algún día estaré cerca.)

I'll keep you safe, I'll keep you sound

(Te mantendré sana y salva)

Right now it's pretty crazy

(Ahora mismo es un poco una locura,)

And I don't know how to stop or slow it down

(y no sé cómo parar o bajar el ritmo.)

-Me encanta esta canción –Suspiró Yui mirando a Tsubasa- ¿Bailamos?

Maki dudo un momento, pero se levantó y con una sonrisa le ofreció la mano a la joven. Entusiasmando, la menor de ambas esbozó una sonrisa que no podría esconder aunque quisiera. En medio del salón frente a Tsubasa, Maki tomó la cintura de Yui, y ésta otra, los hombros de la doctora, mientras se movían lentamente por la pista.

Hey, I know there are some things

(Hey, sé que hay algunas cosas)

We need to talk about

(sobre las que necesitamos hablar,)

But I can't stay

(pero no puedo quedarme,)

Just let me hold you for a little longer now

(solo déjame que ahora te abrace un poco más.)

Eli y Nozomi también se habían levantado y bailaban muy junta. Kotori salió con Ryu.

Take a piece of my heart

(Toma una parte de mi corazón,)

And make it all your own

(y hazla toda tuya,)

So when we are apart

(para que cuando estemos separados,)

You'll never be alone

(tú nunca estés sola.)

You'll never be alone!

(¡Nunca estarás sola!)

Ohohoh-oh-ohohoh…

La enfermera, dejó descansar su cabeza en el pecho de la mayor. Maki, desvió de inmediato la mirada, y se encontró con unos penetrantes ojos rojos que preguntaban o reclamaban algo ilegible.

You'll never be alone

(Nunca estarás sola,)

When you miss me close your eyes

(cuando me eches de menos, cierra los ojos,)

I may be far but never gone

(puede que esté lejos, pero no he desaparecido.)

When you fall asleep tonight

(Cuando te quedes dormida esta noche,)

Just remember that we lay under the same stars

(solo recuerda que nos acostamos bajo las mismas estrellas.)

Cuando sintieron que ya no podían expresar más con sus ojos buscaron otra entretención, y dejaron de prestarse atención, o eso intentaron. Maki se despegó un poco de la chica, y por un momento sintió que iba a llorar.

Por otro lado, sin quererlo la idol se había dado cuenta de su error, odiaba compartir de ese modo a su querida pelirroja, puesto que creyó que esta joven estaría para siempre con ella… pero debió admitir que ni ella misma se quedaría con alguien que no da ni la mitad de lo que se ofrecía… Así que se levantó de su silla y caminó al escenario, y se puso a hablar amigablemente con You, ante la atenta mirada que la pelirroja no podía evitar desviar.

You'll never be alone

(tú nunca estés sola.)

La canción se acabó, pero Nico y Tsubasa intercambiaban unas palabras al borde del escenario, mientras las tres parejas expectantes esperaban otra canción. La pelinegra le sonrió por última vez a la castaña y espero unos segundos hasta que la melodía sonó.

Maki tragó seco, el nudo de su garganta se volvió de hilo a cuerda, y estaba a punto de correr cuando la chica a su lado la tomó fuertemente para que volvieran a bailar. La expianista había reconocido la canción.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Yui.

-No es nada –Dijo, pero no la miró a la cara.

Stone cold, stone cold

(Fría como el hielo, fría como el hielo)  
You're dancing with her

(tú estás bailando con ella)  
While I'm staring at my phone

(mientras yo miro fijamente a mi teléfono.)

Comenzó la canción, y el cambió fue evidente. Maki sintió cada pequeña palabra, cada respiro, cada susurro, como dagas frías que atormentaban su corazón. Corazón que ahora se encogía ante un temor lejano, quizá ficticio, pero con ojos rojos tan luminosos como dos rubíes que traspasaban capas de valor.

Stone cold, stone cold

(Fría como el hielo, fría como el hielo)  
Maybe if I don't cry  
(quizás si no lloro,)

I won't feel anymore

(no sentiré más.)

Maki apretó los ojos y arrugó la boca, soltó su cara e inhaló profundo- "Dios, si estás ahí por favor dime que no es una señal para mi…" –Pidió al cielo, sin embargo a los segundos se arrepintió- "Quiero que sea para mí, pero lo que más deseo es no hacerle daño…"

Stone cold, baby

(Fría como el hielo, cariño,)  
God knows I try to feel

(Dios sabe que intento sentirme)  
Happy for you

(feliz por ti.)  
Know that I am

(Que sepas que lo estoy)  
Even if I can't understand

(incluso aunque no pueda entenderlo.)  
I'll take the pain

(Yo me llevaré el dolor,)  
Give me the truth

(tú dame la verdad.)  
Me and my heart

(Mi corazón y yo,)  
We'll make it through

(conseguiremos salir adelante.)

Sus ojos inevitablemente volvieron a encontrarse. Los de la menor estaban blandos, mostraban un alma y un corazón dañados, y los de la mayor, estaban acuosos, deseando un abrazo, una palabra, un beso, pero no de cualquier persona, sino de aquella que se moría por mandar todo al carajo y saltar al escenario para socorrerla.

Pero Nico sonrió, tomó aire y en un agudo gemido terminó una despedida que ninguna quería dar…

If happy is her

(Si tu felicidad es ella,)  
I'm happy for you

(yo estoy feliz por ti.)

Todos los presentes aplaudieron la pulcritud de esa nota, menos una chica, que con sórdida actitud se alejó de su acompañante y caminó recto al tocador.

Se enjuago las lágrimas y se miró al espejo- Mierda- Suspiró- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

-No lo sé, quizá deberías responderte a ti misma –Dijo Nozomi entrando.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Espetó Maki.

-Elichi está ayudando a Umi-chan a subir al escenario –Contestó- y tú ¿qué haces aquí?

-No puedo volver, no puedo darle la cara –Suspiró mientras se apoyaba del amplio lavamanos- Pensé que demostrarle que la había superado, que no la necesita, la iba a ayudar… No sé qué pensar.

-De tanto pensar te has hecho un lío –Sonrió Nozomi- ¿Por qué no dejar que las cosas fluyan?

-No la quiero perder, haría lo que fuera para que se quedara conmigo, a mi lado –Confesó.

-Nunca te ha dicho que se irá, nuca se apartó. Tienes miedo y es comprensible, pero no puedes dejar que tome el control de tu vida.

-Aun así, no puedo decirle esto, cuando estoy frente a ella las palabras se me escapan.

-Fuiste una _school idol_ ¿cuál es la mejor arma para hablar con una idol?

Maki se miró al espejo. Su cara estaba más larga de cuando tenía quince, sus ojos brillaban menos, el trabajo le tenía los hombros bajos y ojeras, pero se encontró. Allí, escondida estaba aquella joven que se había enamorado de su senpai estúpidamente.

Al fin volvió la mirada a su amiga, y con un asentimiento ambas salieron para encontrarse con una tímida peli-azul arriba del escenario tratando de articular palabras, a su lado, la rubia le daba ánimos mientras se alejaba poco a poco. Los pulgares de Eli no bajaron y no le dio la espalda hasta que estuvo fuera del escenario.

-Menos mal que te encontré –Dijo Eli acercándose a las chicas.

-¿Para qué? –Preguntó rápidamente la pelirroja.

-Te acuerdas la canción que repetimos millones de veces el miércoles en la noche –Sonrió.

-Mm… sí, ¿qué pasa con eso?

-Cantémosla, las tres –Invitó a la menor- Vamos, sabes que parte te toca, es obvio.

-Bueno, es cierto –Sonrió al fin la pelirroja- Está bien, las acompañaré.

Se despidieron rápido de la pelipúrpura y subieron ambas al escenario ya preparado. Maki estaba a la derecha, Umi en el centro, y Eli a la izquierda. Las tres se miraron dándose la fuerza para cantar aquella arriesgada y potente canción. Decidida Umi respiró y dio el inicio:

When you hold me in the street

(Cuando me abrazas en la calle)  
And you kiss me on the dance floor

(Y me besas en la pista de baile)

Maki cerró los ojos y cantó con sentimiento:

I wish that it could be like that

(Desearía que pueda ser así,)  
Why can't it be like that

(¿por qué no puede ser así?)  
'Cause I'm yours

(Si soy tuya.)

Levantando la mirada la rubia le sonrío a Nozomi, quien le dirigió una mirada lánguida. Para ambas, lo que quería decir ese conjunto de rimas, era que sus sentimientos se habían ocultado infructuosamente, causando que lo poco aprovechado se viera opacado por aquello.

We keep behind closed doors

(Nos mantenemos tras puertas cerradas.)  
Every time I see you, I die a little more

(Cada vez que te veo, muero un poco más)  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls

(Momentos robados que robamos mientras las cortinas caen)  
It'll never be enough

(Nunca van a ser suficientes.)

Maki se acopló nuevamente y mirando a Nico cantó cada letra con un cuidado maternal. Las palabras terminaban en un pequeño siseo de suspiros que se le escapaban del alma, provocando que el aire se sintiera más denso y difícil de tragar:

It's obvious you're meant for me  
(Es obvio que fuiste hecha para mí)

Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
(Cada pieza de ti, solo encaja perfectamente)

Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep

(Cada segundo, cada pensamiento, estoy tan enamorada.)  
But I'll never show it on my face

(Pero nunca lo reflejaré en mi rostro,)  
But we know this, we got a love that is homeless

(porque sabemos esto, tenemos un amor que no tiene hogar.)

Eli miró a su amada, y más que un reproche lo cantado expresó una invitación. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Sonreía con poca fuerza y esperaba que aquella mujer comprendiera sus intenciones.

Why can't you hold me in the street?

(¿Por qué no puedes abrazarme en la calle?)  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?

(¿Por qué no puedo besarte en la pista de baile?)  
I wish that it could be like that

(Desearía que pudiera ser así,)  
Why can't we be like that?

(¿por qué no puede ser así?)  
'Cause I'm yours

(Si soy tuya.)

La música bajó un poco, y con los ojos Umi le dirigió aquellas palabras a Kotori, quien miraba anonadada la belleza de una _performance_ del trio de amigas.

When you're with him, do you call his name

(Cuando estás con él, ¿le llamas por su nombre?,)  
Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?

(¿igual que haces cuando estás conmigo? ¿sientes lo mismo?)  
Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?

(¿Lo dejarías si yo estuviera listo para sentar la cabeza?)  
Or would you play it safe and stay?

(¿O irías a lo seguro y te quedarías?)

Mirando cada quien a la dueña de sus dudas levantaron su mano derecha señalaron el vacío e inmediatamente después a sí mismas, y así agregaron con voz un poco más poderosa y en sincronía:

Girl you know this, we got a love that is hopeless

(Chica, lo sabes, tenemos un amor sin esperanza.)

Maki se abrazó a si misma con la izquierda, y soltándola de a poco dejo que su cuerpo mostrara un leve roce a sí mismo, como en una compasión sencilla por un amor tormentoso.

Why can't you hold me in the street?

(¿Por qué no puedes abrazarme en la calle?)  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?

(¿Por qué no puedo besarte en la pista de baile?)  
I wish that it could be like that

(Desearía que pudiera ser así,)  
Why can't we be like that?

(¿por qué no puede ser así?)  
'Cause I'm yours

(Si soy tuya.)

Umi se hizo la desentendida, pero al menos para cuatro de los presentes era obvio que el verso estaba dirigido a la pajarita que se acobardó por un momento, y no pudo continuar viendo la presentación fijamente. Todos los demás supusieron correctamente la dedicación.

And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby

(Y nadie sabe que estoy enamorado de la novia de otro,)  
I don't want to hide us away

(y no quiero que nos escondamos.)  
Tell the world about the love we making

(Dile al mundo el amor que estamos sintiendo)  
I'm living for that day

(vivo por que llegue ese día,)  
Someday

(algún día.)

Eli comenzó suave, y con voz algo temblorosa, como si una daga le clavara con perspicacia el corazón. Se dejó abatir un segundo y casi murmurando prosiguió…

Why can't you hold me in the street?

(¿Por qué no puedes abrazarme en la calle?)  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?

(¿Por qué no puedo besarte en la pista de baile?)

Maki tomó con rapidez lo que quedaba del coro y le colocó énfasis para llegar a la nota correspondiente.

I wish that it could be like that

(Desearía que pudiera ser así,)  
Why can't we be like that?

(¿por qué no puede ser así?)

'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours

(Si soy tuya, soy tuya.)

Interceptando la exclamación de Maki, Umi continuó la canción con un suspiro meditabundo pero con la misma fuerza e intensidad de la nota que quedaba en el aire.

Why can't I say that I'm in love?

(¿Por qué no puedo decir que estoy enamorada?)

I wanna shout it from the rooftops

(Quiero gritarlo desde las azoteas)

I wish that it could be like that

(Desearía que pudiera ser así)

Why can't we be like that?

(¿Por qué no podemos ser así?)

'Cause I'm yours

(Porque soy tuya)

La música se eclipso poco a poco y Maki agarró la frase…

Why can't we be like that?  
(¿Por qué no podemos estar así?)

…Y Eli la concluyó.

Wish we could be like that

(Ojalá pudiéramos estar así.)

El fin fue recibido por una ovación de pie, y por un momento, en lo que Eli, Umi y Maki hacían una inclinación conjunta de agradecimiento, esta última vio a la pelinegra limpiar una lágrima que casi estaba a la altura de la nariz.

El bullicio se apagó como en un suspiro y Kotori tuvo que aguantar las ganas de correr hacia su amada peli-azul y besarla. No dirigió la mirada a su novio, sabía que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente se había dado cuenta de aquella tensión que provocó la canción en ambas chicas, y en el ambiente en general.

Por otro lado, Maki quien había notado el gesto de Nico, de un sorbo bebió todo el contenido de su vaso (que superaba al tercio de éste). Se decidió de inmediato justificando que se había bebido un shot de coraje, les sonrió al par que se acababa de sentar, se acercó a You y le pidió una guitarra. Nuevamente se paró en frente del público y ajustó el micrófono.

-Creo que las canciones, melodías o cualquier composición representan el alma del compositor, y al uno sentirse identificado te das cuenta que muchos viven aquella situación –Se quedó pensando un momento- Eso nos hace fuertes, ¿verdad? –Suspiró- No soy tan buena como Tsubasa-san, pero aquí va.

La guitarra irrumpió el silencio que la charla previa produjo y sin dudarlo, los dedos finos de la doctora pasaron de traste a traste.

Oh, I'm a mess right now

(Oh, soy un desastre ahora mismo)

Inside out

(Por dentro y por fuera)

Searching for a sweet surrender

(Buscando por una dulce rendición)

But this is not the end

(Pero este no es el final)

Maki no temió y miró a los ojos de la pelinegra, que se negaba a sostener por más de dos segundos sus ojos en conexión.

I can't work it out

(No puedo solucionarlo)

How going through the motions

(¿Cómo ir a través de las señales?)

Going through us

(¿Yendo a través de nosotros?)

Maki bajó la mirada a la guitarra un momento, y subiéndola nuevamente le hizo un gesto a Nico quien se sonrojó. Con una voz un poco más profunda continuó.

And oh I've known it for the longest time

(Y oh lo he sabido durante mucho tiempo)

And all of my hopes

(y todas mis esperanzas)

All of my own words are all over written on the signs

(Todas mis palabras están escritas en las señales)

But you're on my road

(Pero estás en mi camino)

Walking me home, home, home, home, home

(y me acompañas a casa, casa, casa, casa, casa)

La guitarra se detuvo solo un segundo y por ese momento el aire de la sala se comprimió y las personas desaparecieron para Nico y Maki. Ambas se veían tan claramente a los ojos que parecía haber una conexión o un camino ante ellos que los unían.

See the flames inside my eyes

(Mira las llamas dentro de mis ojos)

It burns so bright I wanna feel your love, no

(Queman tan brillantes, quiero sentir tu amor, no)

Easy baby maybe I'm a liar

(Tranquila nena, quizás soy una mentirosa)

But for tonight I wanna fall in love

(Pero por esta noche quiero enamorarme)

And put your faith in my stomach

(Y confía en mi instinto)

Maki asintió para que la mayor se dejara llevar, y se sintió culpable de esa sonrisa cómplice que intercambiaron. Cerró los ojos, cambió el acorde y el ritmo de la guitarra. Mirándose interiormente y casi como pidiendo perdón prosiguió.

I messed up this time

(Arruiné todo esta vez)

Late last night

(Ayer por la noche)

Drinking to suppress devotion

(Bebiendo para suprimir devoción)

With fingers intertwined

(Con los dedos cruzados)

Sus ojos, al abrirse, pasaron por la uñeta, la caja, las cuerdas, el mástil, el clavijero, el cuero que afirmaba al instrumento a su cuerpo y por ella. Con ojos suplicantes la pelirroja cantó por un respiro mientras hacía un pequeño gesto de sacudirse.

I can't shake this feeling now

(No puedo deshacerme de esta sensación ahora)

We're going through the motions

(Estamos atravezando las señales)

Hoping you'd stop

(Esperando que te detengas)

Tomó aire una vez más y cantó con el alma destrozada. Un nudo en su garganta estaba a punto de arruinarle la nota.

And oh I've only caused you pain

(Y oh sólo te he causado dolor)

I know but all of my words will always below

(Sé que todas mis palabras están siempre por debajo)

Of all the love you spoke

(De todo el amor del que me hablaste)

When you're on my road

(Cuando estás en mi camino)

Walking me home, home, home, home, home

(Llevándome a casa, casa, casa, casa, casa)

Despegó los labios del micrófono y caminó con cuidado de no pisar el cable que amplificaba la guitarra y bajó las escaleras sin dejar de cantar. Su voz, poderosa desde el estómago, alcanzaba a oírse lo suficientemente bien, llegando a cada presente. Aplicó arpegios leves, cortos, precisos, y coreó.

See the flames inside my eyes

(Mira las llamas dentro de mis ojos)

It burns so bright I wanna feel your love, no

(Queman tan brillantes, quiero sentir tu amor, no)

Easy, baby, maybe I'm a liar

(Tranquila nena, quizás soy una mentirosa)

But for tonight I wanna fall in love

(Pero por esta noche quiero enamorarme)

And put your faith in my stomach

(Y confía en mi instinto)

La doctora sudaba un poco, y se sentía algo fuera de sitio cuando se dio cuenta a donde sus pies la habían llevado a parar. Se permitió recibir los aplausos y miró a sus dos mejores amigas que no cabían en orgullo. Se sacó la guitarra y le sonrió alegremente a You que se sonrojó por la sorpresa de ver a aquella chica tan poco abierta, y a primera vista seria, realizar tal acto.

Al volver a su puesto no pudo pasar por alto que faltaba una persona. Se acercó rápidamente a Kotori quien era la más cercana y preguntó.

-Kotori-chan, ¿viste a Yui? –Algo de preocupación se le escapó de la boca, ni siquiera se fijó en que momento había desaparecido.

-Maki-chan, ¿si te digo dónde fue la iras a buscar? ¿La perseguirás por cielo, mar y tierra para que vuelva? –Se tomó un respiro- ¿Le darás aquello que te pide, y no te arrepentirás? O ¿iras corriendo a darle falsas ilusiones?

Sorprendida la menor se quedó sin palabras, solo miraba a su amiga con extrañeza, y sintió culpa porque era verdad, aquella preguntas no tenían las respuestas que quizás a Yui le hubieran gustado.

-No me mal interpretes… -Sonrió volviendo a su bondad habitual- No es que te esté regañando, es solo… que no me gustaría que cometieras los mismos errores que cometí yo… Soy tu senpai después de todo.

-Gracias – Suspiró Maki- Siento mucho haber sido tan inconsciente.

-No te disculpes conmigo, yo no tengo nada que ver –Rio tiernamente.

-Y Kotori, le responderás algo a Umi –Preguntó preocupada por su compañera de desilusiones amorosas- Sabes que iba para ti la canción –Susurró.

-Por supuesto, pero aún no.

Ante eso, Maki volvió a cambiarse de asiento y se colocó cerca de Hanayo, quien no apartaba la vista de sus pies. Maki la miró expectante, pero no logró evitar sorprenderse cuando habló.

-Maki-chan… -Murmuró- ¿Por qué crees que Rin-chan hizo eso?

-¿Cantar? –Dijo con retórica- Te ama, y quiso hacerte un pequeño gesto.

-Sí, tienes razón –Sonrió, pero no se sintió real.

Y en ese momento un peso se dejó caer sobre la silla y abrazó a la doctora. Hanayo volvió la cara a Tsubasa y siguió charlando de otro tema- Estoy enamorada Maki –la acercó más a su cuerpo.

-Sí, ya lo sé Eli –Sonrió divertida la menor.

-Pero mírala, es hermosa, todas las mujeres se quedan pequeñas y feas ante su belleza –Afirmó- …Lo siento –Agregó cuando se dio cuenta.

-No te preocupes, tampoco eres mi tipo, seríamos un par de amargadas.

-Tienes razón, y es por eso que eres mi tan buena amiga, te mereces un beso.

…

Eli efectivamente se dio vuelta un poco para quedar frente a la menor, puso su labios lo más estirados posible, como una pequeña trompa, y se acercó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué carajo haces? –Dijo la pelirroja estupefacta- ¡Eli para, esto es muy gay!

Y sin aflojar los labios contestó- Pero besaste a Umi, como no vas a quererme besar a mí.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué rayos te contamos eso? –Se arrepintió Maki, mientras se quejaba abiertamente- Fue una vez, y solo queríamos saber que se siente.

-También puedes sentirlo conmigo.

El acorde se hizo presente, y la voz fue tan marcada, que apenas la escuchó la rubia se relajó en el asiento y contempló a su musa cantando…

Everybody loves the things you do

(A todo el mundo le encantan las cosas que haces,)  
From the way you talk to the way you move

(desde cómo hablas a cómo te mueves.)  
Everybody here is watching you

(Todo el mundo aquí te está mirando,)  
Because you feel like home

(porque haces sentir como en casa. )  
You're like a dream come true

(Eres un sueño hecho realidad.)

I was so scared to face my fears

(Yo estaba tan asustada de afrontar mis miedos,)  
Because nobody told me that you'd be here

(porque nadie me dijo que tú estarías aquí.)  
And I'd swear you'd moved overseas

(Y juraría que te habías mudado al extranjero,)  
That's what you said when you left me

(eso es lo que dijiste cuando me dejaste.)

Esta vez también se sintió la dedicación, era obvio que la aludida era la joven rusa que parecía a punto de babear por su amada Nozomi. Era ver un amor puro, y sin máscaras, algo que varias no habían visto hace mucho.

You look like a movie

(Pareces salida de una película,)  
You sound like a song

(suenas como una canción,)  
My God, this reminds me of when we were young

(Dios mío, esto me recuerda a cuando éramos jóvenes.)

Todas sonrieron, porque tal como decía la canción, de un momento a otro se transportaron a esos ensayos en los que Eli no sacaba la mirada de la peli-púrpura, y todas disfrutaban de su entrega.

Let me photograph you in this light

(Déjame sacarte una fotografía bajo esta luz,)  
In case it is the last time

(por si acaso es la última vez)  
That we might be exactly like we were

(que podemos ser exactamente iguales a como éramos)  
Before you realized

(antes de que tú te dieras cuenta)  
We were sad of getting old

(de que estábamos tristes de hacernos mayores.)  
It made us restless

(Nos hizo ser impacientes.)  
It was just like a movie

(Era como en una película,)  
It was just like a song

(era como en una canción.)

Las manos de Nozomi se movían con tal desplante que era casi como ver a la autora de aquella canción interpretarla, cada palabra llegaba con un sentimiento puro, y pese a que esa canción estaba siendo escrita en hermosas vibraciones bocales para Ayase Eli, todas disfrutaron de su pequeña dosis de verdad que les dedicaba.

When we were young...

(Cuando éramos jóvenes...)

Los aplausos, al igual que siempre se hicieron escuchar, y del escenario bajo liberada una joven astrónoma que se había sacado varios años de encima en solo unos versos. Eli, en cambio, hizo aquello que ninguna otra se atrevió a hacer, y se encaminó a la chica quien la recibió con alegría. Se miraron unos momentos con la sonrisa en sus ojos, pero el ceño de ambas se relajó, y en unos toques de sus palmas en el cuerpo ajeno provocaron que se acercaran más y más y al cerrar los ojos, como si el camino estuviera trazado, juntaron sus labios en un dulce y suave beso, que las restantes aplaudieron (menos Umi quien no aguantó la vergüenza). Ambas en medio de aquel beso sonrieron, y pese a que había pasado mucho tiempo en contacto, Eli tomó el rostro de Nozomi y depositó otro pequeño y tierno roce sobre los labios ajenos.

-Esta va por ustedes –Sonrió Kotori ya desde el escenario.

Oh no, did I get too close?

(Oh no, ¿me acerqué demasiado?)  
Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?  
(Oh, ¿casi vi lo que hay realmente en el interior?)

All your insecurities

(Todas tus inseguridades,)  
All the dirty laundry

(todos los trapos sucios,)  
Never made me blink one time

(nunca me hicieron pestañear (ni) una sola vez.)

La mirada miel estaba clavada en la peli-azul, sin embargo, por sus palabras, solo estaban Eli y Nozomi a la vista de los demás.

Unconditional, unconditionally

(Incondicional, incondicionalmente,)  
I will love you unconditionally

(te amaré incondicionalmente.)  
There is no fear now

(Ahora no hay miedo,)  
Let go and just be free

(déjalo ir, y simplemente sé libre.)  
I will love you unconditionally

(Te amaré incondicionalmente.)

Poniendo tres dedos en su boca les dio un pequeño beso mientras cerraba el parpado izquierdo y se lo enviaba a Umi. Ésta lo recibió y se sonrojó al hacer el ademán de atraparlo.

So come just as you are to me  
(Así que ven a mí tal como eres,)

Don't need apologies

(no necesitas disculpas,)  
Know that you are worthy

(sé que mereces la pena.)  
I'll take your bad days with your good

(Tomaré tus días malos con los buenos,)  
Walk through the storm, I would

(caminaré a través de la tormenta, lo haría.)  
I do it all because I love you

(Lo hago todo porque te quiero,)  
I love you.

(te quiero.)

Las chicas cantaban y coreaban la canción mientras se unían al baile, que de un lento había pasado a una pista movida y divertida.

I will love you, I will love you

(Te amaré, te amaré,)  
I will love you unconditionally

(te amaré incondicionalmente.)

En última instancia, cuando ya se había terminado la canción, Kotori se animó a mirar a su novio, quien sonreía con mirada triste y mandíbula apretada, no pestañaba, porque caería una lágrima que él no estaba decidido a derramar por eso. Él no era de los que se rendía. Sin embargo, apenas se diera la oportunidad, la modista terminarían, ya lo había decidido.

-Bueno, una chica dijo que todos me miraban, lo que no se da cuenta es que la única mirada que me importa es la suya –Sonrió Eli al micrófono- Ahora de ti nadie podrá apartar la mirada.

Se bajó del escenario y tomó su mano mientras cantaba.

It's been a long time coming

(Ha pasado un largo tiempo)  
Since I've seen your face

(desde que vi tu cara,)  
I would never went back

(nunca volvería atrás,)  
Trying to replace everything that

(intentando reemplazar todo lo que)  
I've had till my feet went numb

(había tenido hasta que se me durmieron los pies.)  
Praying like a fool that's been on the run

(Rezando como un tonto que ha estado prófugo)  
Heart's still beating but it's not working

(el corazón todavía está latiendo, pero no funciona,)  
It's like a million dollar phone

(es como un teléfono de un millón de dólares)  
That you just can't ring

(por el que no puedes llamar)  
I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing

(estiro el brazo intentado amar, pero no siento nada)  
Yeah, my heart is numb

(sí, mi corazón está dormido)

Tocó su pecho y luego pasó una mano por la mejilla de la peli-morada.

But with you I feel again

(Pero contigo, vuelvo a sentir,)  
Yeah with you I can feel again, yeah

(sí, contigo, puedo sentir de nuevo, sí.)

Su mirada se desvió y motivada hizo girar a Nozomi, mientras todas las chicas se contagiaban del fervor.

I'm feeling better since you know me

(Me siento mejor desde que me conoces,)  
I was a lonely soul but that's the old me

(era un alma solitaria, pero ese es mi antiguo yo.)

Y por casualidad ahí se rozaron. Ambas se dieron vuelta y se encontraron cara a cara, rubí y violeta danzaron a compás de la música, mientras sus cuerpos se perdían de repente.

A long time coming since  
(Ha pasado un largo tiempo)  
Since I've seen your face

(desde que vi tu cara,)  
I would never went back

(nunca volvería atrás,)  
Trying to replace everything that

(intentando reemplazar todo lo que)  
I broke till my feet went numb  
(rompí hasta que se me durmieron los pies.)

Praying like a fool that just shot a gun

(Rezando como un tonto que simplemente dispara una pistola,)  
Heart's still beating but it's not working

(el corazón todavía está latiendo, pero no funciona,)  
It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing

(es como cien mil voces que no pueden cantar.)  
I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing

(Estiro el brazo intentado amar, pero no siento nada _,)_  
Oh my heart is numb

(sí, mi corazón está dormido.)

Kotori buscaba a Umi entre el gentío, y cuando al fin la vio, en ese momento, en que sonaba "I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing" se le cruzó Ryu y le sonrió.

But with you I feel again

(Pero contigo, vuelvo a sentir,)

And with you I can feel again, yeah

(y contigo, puedo sentir de nuevo, sí.)

La canción terminó y la mayoría se sentaron nuevamente pero las parejas ya estaban algo claras. Por un lado Nozomi y Eli, Nico y Maki desaparecidas, un poco más allá de pie Kotori y Umi hablaban y ante la situación, Rin se acercó a Hanayo.

-Hanayo-chan, te he extrañado muuucho –Sonrió la chica.

-Yo también Rin –Contestó secamente.

-Estuve quedándome donde Nico-chan, pero ahora que estamos bien pensé en si podía volver a la casa, ya sabes, a nuestra rutina. Obviamente ahora estaré más enfocada en ti, cometí errores, y lo siento –Le tocó la pierna con suavidad- Pero sabes que te amo y que estoy dispuesta a darte un mejor trat¬

-Rin –Cortó el habla de la chica- Me cantaste, ahora es mi turno de responderte de la misma forma.

Y de golpe la joven contadora se levantó, intercambió un par de palabras con You que la miraba atónita, caminó hacia el centro del escenario, y se dejó iluminar por el foco. Las luces bajaron, los ojos de la castaña no se veían, y su cabello destellaba por los pequeños tintes rubios que su trenza que recorría como cintillo remarcaba. Justo en ese momento Maki y Nico volvían del exterior.

-Me alegro que estemos las nueve hoy presente –Sonrió, pero ninguna veía su rostro completo- Esta velada ha sido grandiosa, en verdad lo siento…

Nadie entendió la disculpa, pero cuando el teclado empezó a sonar pocas se quedaron con la duda. Varias pusieron un semblante triste, ya nadie hablaba ni bebía, sabían que este solo era el comienzo del verdadero final…

I'm holding… on your rope

(Me estoy agarrando… a tu cuerda,)  
Got me ten feet off the ground

(me mantiene a diez pies del suelo,)  
And I'm hearing what you say

(y estoy escuchando lo que dices,)  
But I just can't make a sound

(pero simplemente, no puedo emitir un sonido.)

Nozomi y Nico se miraron, y luego ambas miraron a Rin, su cara se movía entre una sorpresa y un dolor innato en el pecho.

You tell me that you need me  
(Me dices que me necesitas,)

Then you go and cut me down

(luego te vas y me haces bajar)  
But wait, you tell me that you're sorry

(Pero espera, me dices que los sientes,)  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say...

(no pensaste que me daría la vuelta y diría...)

Maki miró para todos lados, y se encaminó derecho a la consola de Yui a apagar la música, pero Umi y Eli se interpusieron.

-Todas tuvimos el derecho de cantar lo que sentíamos –Le dijo la rubia.

-Pero la está destrozando –Reclamó la menor.

-No puedes hacer nada contra eso –Regañó la peli-azul.

La pelirroja se tensó, pero no siguió su marcha, de todas formas ya era demasiado tarde.

That it's too late to apologize  
(que es demasiado tarde para disculparse,)

It's too late

(es demasiado tarde.)  
I said it's too late to apologize  
(Dije que es demasiado tarde para disculparse,)

It's too late

(es demasiado tarde.)

Su cara al fin se levantó y las lágrimas rozaron sus mejillas. La mirada estaba fija, y no daba lugar a dudas o arrepentimientos, aquellos días solo afianzaron esas suposiciones a verdades. Las personas se hacen mucho daño ante las imperiosas posibilidades, más en una soledad perpetua.

I was holding on your rope

(Me estaba agarrando a tu cuerda,)  
Got me ten feet off the ground

(me mantuvo a diez pies del suelo.)

La canción aún no terminaba su último acorde cuando la chica bajó del escenario y tomando sus cosas salió disparada por la puerta. You no colocó otra pista, y el local se quedó en silenció. Las miradas se cruzaban unas a otras, pero solo Nico fue la que atinó.

-Rin-chan, ¿cómo estás? –Preguntó acercándose.

-Kayochin… -Susurró ella a punto de llorar.

-Hey, no te puedes quebrar ahora –Le dijo Nico tomándola de los hombros- ¿Sabes dónde fue? –La chica asintió- ¿Quieres recuperarla?

-Por supuesto, pero ella ya me dijo que no –Habló dificultosamente Rin.

-Nicochi tiene razón, está es tu última posibilidad –Se acercó Nozomi- Quien se despide es porque no se quiere ir.

Se dio segundos para meditarlo pero la imagen de Hanayo cada vez más lejos apresuró su lógica-Es verdad –Se impresionó- La recuperaré, o al menos me disculparé.

En ese momento Honoka y Kotori se acercaron y se colocaron entre Rin y las chicas.

-Rin-chan, ¿engañaste a Hanayo-chan? –Preguntó Honoka con mirada seria.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no –Dijo segura y sin siquiera dudar.

-Nosotras te creemos –Comentó Kotori- Pero Hanayo-chan no. Duda de tu fidelidad –Agregó suavemente.

-¿Pero por qué lo haría? –Preguntó abrumada.

-Rin –Dijo firme Honoka- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no le demuestras tu amor a Hanayo-chan?

Hubo un silencio en la sala, Rin abrió los ojos y se palideció- Tengo que irme –Anunció cuando todo se estabilizó en su cabeza.

-Ten cuidado –Dijo Maki llegando por detrás y tomándole el brazo le sonrió.

-No hagas una locura –Comentó Umi.

-Pero ahora vete –Suspiró Eli- No la puedes dejar esperando ¿verdad?

-Sí, tienen razón –Se colocó su chaleco ancho- ¡Nos vemos! –Gritó mientras pasaba por la misma puerta en la que antes había salido fugitiva Hanayo.

Los pasos se escucharon al salir, el frenado de un automóvil, la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, el motor alejándose, y el suspiro de todas las restantes.

Todas las empleadas de Honoka empezaron a trabajar, y a limpiar, y antes que se llevaran la botella de vodka Eli la tomó y dijo- Lo logrará- Y tomó una buena cantidad hasta que le quemó la garganta, para dejar estrepitosamente la botella sobre la mesa nuevamente. Varias asintieron, pero otras mantuvieron el silencio.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Honoka? –Preguntó servicial como siempre Umi.

-Claro, así las chicas se van pronto a sus casas –Refiriéndose a las meseras que les habían servido esa noche.

Sin otro comentario todas empezaron a llevar cosas a la cocina, lavarlas, secarlas o guardarlas, mientras miradas se cruzaban y solo unos murmullos se daban alrededor.

En menos de treinta minutos estaba todo listo, y solo quedaba You guardando los equipos de música.

-¿Te ayudo con los instrumentos? –Preguntó Maki.

-C-Claro –Se sonrojó algo You.

-¿Sabes tocar alguno de estos? –Introdujo conversación mientras tomaba la guitarra.

-No en realidad, pero me habría gustado aprender a tocar –Comentó tímida.

-¿Habría? –Rio suave- Siempre hay tiempo.

Acercándose Maki le mostró unos acorde- Este es "D", "A", este es "Bm", y por último "G", y con solo estos cuatro acordes puedes cantar un pequeño tozo de la canción.

\- Yousoro… -Se sorprendió- De verdad tocas muy bien.

-Tienes una muletilla como Eli –Dijo divertida Maki.

La chica se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, y con vergüenza se tapó la cara- Que pesada.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó- Un gusto, soy Nishikino Maki.

-Watanabe You –Dijo la otra descubriéndose un poco el rostro.

-He escuchado mucho de ti, Honoka está realmente feliz de tenerte aquí.

-Kousaka-san ha sido realmente buena conmigo, es solo un pequeño gesto, la ayudaré en lo que más pueda.

-Es bueno saber que esa boba está rodeada de gente tan agradecida como tú –Sonrió Maki.

-Es una persona admirable –Comentó mientras veía a la chica de quien estaban hablando recoger un plato que ella misma había botado- ¿Usted la perdonó?

-Nunca tuvimos que perdonarle nada, todas tomamos diferentes caminos por decisión propia –Maki suspiró- Y te aseguro que le preguntes a quien le preguntes te dirá lo mismo.

-¿Vamos a casa? –Se escuchó una voz acercándose.

-Nico-chan –Se sorprendió Maki.

-¿Ella es su novia? –Preguntó inocente You.

-No, no te confundas –Sonrió Maki algo sonrojada- Se refiere a que cada una se vaya a su casa.

-Ahh… Ya veo –Rio nerviosa- Es que se les ve bastante unidas, siento la confusión.

-No hay problema –Dijo secamente Nico, mientras se acercaba al grupo que se formó en la puerta.

Entre You y Maki prepararon todo y lo guardaron, mientras las chicas conversaban en la salida.

-Listo –Suspiró Maki al llegar al grupo- Perdón por la demora.

-No te preocupes –Sonrió Nozomi.

-Nosotros nos vamos –Sonrió You al frente de las demás meseras- Todas vivimos cerca, así que caminamos a casa.

Se despidieron y desearon seguridad en el camino, en tanto el grupo de jóvenes bromeaba ya a lo lejos.

-Nosotras con Nozomi iremos a la calle de abajo para tomar un taxi que vaya al oeste –Dijo Eli.

-Las acompaño, también voy para allá –Comentó Maki.

-Yo también –Agregó Nico.

-Bueno, nosotras tomamos locomoción aquí –Señaló Tsubasa.

-Yo esperaré con ustedes –Sonrió Umi.

-Y nosotros caminaremos unas cuadras al este –Dijo Ryu tomando la mano de Kotori.

Todos se despidieron y siguieron las rutas que habían dicho, sin embargo la modista se sentía cada vez más insegura. Algo en el apretón de manos de su novio no le gustaba.

(…) Kotori's Pov (…)

Caminamos varias cuadras arriba con Ryu, hace un par que ya no veía rastros de las chicas, y la mirada impávida y algo feroz de él no me agradaba. No era el momento para terminar.

-Kotori –Dijo como en un gruñido- Quiero que hoy vayas a mi casa.

Su voz se escuchaba más grave de lo normal. Un desagradable escalofrió subió por mi cuerpo y detuve el paso.

-No aceptaré un no como respuesta –Prosiguió- Eres mi mujer y me debes respeto y obediencia, deberías sentirte orgullosa del hombre que tienes al lado.

Mis latidos se aceleraron lo suficiente como para que yo los sintiera en mis oídos, vi alrededor, pero a causa de las altas horas de la noche, ni un alma circulaba las calles. La iluminación me pareció insuficiente, y el rostro, de quien ahora casi me ladraba, parecía deformarse bajo la luz amarillenta del foco. Me odié, había convertido a un buen hombre en un monstro.

-Así que ahora vamos a ir a mi casa –Tomando mis hombros me obligó a que lo viera y lanzando su aliento alcoholizado sobre mí agregó- No tienes que tener miedo a convertirte en mujer, Kotori-chan.

No me gustaba lo que estaba insinuando, sin embargo, y pese a que no le debía nada a ese hombre, me dejaría conducir a su casa, y ahí vería que hacer, al menos, después de decirle que no quería seguir con él podría escapar a recepción o algo así.

*Lonely my love. lonely my heart* Sonó mi teléfono en mi cartera.

-¿Quién te llama? –Interrogó molesto.

-Umi-chan –Dije sin mirarlo, era obvio por el _ringtone_.

-Corta –Espetó.

Le hice caso. Sabia que pelear sería inútil y más aún hablarle de la ruptura, estaba tan borracho y enojado que sus acciones no concordaban con el joven amable que fue mi amigo por un par de años. Sabía que el enojo muchas veces nos controlaba, más aún cuando había alcohol de por medio. Sabía todo eso y más, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo, no obstante me mantuve firme, saldría de ésta… O eso esperaba…

(…) Nozomi's Pov (…)

Íbamos las cuatro por las calles, Elichi y yo llevábamos una bolsa con mis regalos, y sin llamar la atención tomé la mano de Nicochi y la jalé hacia atrás para hablar.

-¿Tu casa no está al norte? –Pregunté curiosa.

-Sí, lo está –Contestó.

-Te quedarás en la casa de Maki-chan –Afirmé.

-Sí –Sin inmutarse contestó, pero vi como su mejilla se tensaba solo un segundo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Sonreí picara.

-Sí –Me dijo algo molesta- Cuando dijo que se iría con ustedes ni siquiera lo pensé y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba aquí.

-Esto es extraño –Comenté- ¿Por qué quieres ir a la casa de Maki-chan?

-¿Por qué debería decirte? –Me miró secamente.

-Supongo que no necesitas ayuda entonces –Me encogí de hombros y miré al frente. Maki-chan y Elichi conversaban alegremente.

-Está bien –Refunfuñó –Tenías razón, siento algo por Maki.

-Continua –La molesté un poco más.

Suspiró- Cuando la vi llegar con esa enfermera me molestó, pero lo tomé solo como los típicos celos que te dan porque te quitan a tu buen amigo… Pero cuando las vi bailar, y sus ojos se toparon con los míos me di cuenta que solo quería que bailara así conmigo, que sus ojos solo se posaran en mí, y que sus manos solo rozaran mi cuerpo.

-Qué posesiva, Nicochi –Me sorprendí un poco.

-No es solo posesión –Reconoció- Esto no me había pasado desde Yoshiko… Y siento que eso no fue ni la mitad de lo que Maki me hizo sentir cuando cantó… O quizá si sea solo posesión…

-Así que ambas son un desastre, Nicochi –Le dije divertida

-Sí, puede ser… pero no es mi culpa –Hizo un pequeño puchero y agregó- Yo no le pedí que hiciera cosas para enamorarme.

-Ni ella pidió enamorarse de ti –Le sonreí.

-T-Tienes razón –Se sonrojó un poco – Bueno, y ¿me ayudarás?

-Ya tengo el plan listo –Le guiñé el ojo.

Avanzamos un poco más hasta llegar a una calle principal y esperamos a que pasara un taxi. Lo hice parar y abrí la puerta.

-Nicochi, Maki-chan –Les dije para que subieran. Ambas lo hicieron y yo me asomé dentro del automóvil- Maki-chan lleva a Nicochi a tu casa, no querrás que se vaya sola a la suya, ¿verdad?

-¿Ustedes no vienen? –Preguntó Maki

-¿Quieres arruinar la noche de bodas que tengo con Elichi? –La miré seria y ella se sonrojó.

-Bien –Contestó por fin- Solo devuélveme a mi amiga sin daños mentales.

-Solo si tú me devuelves a mi amiga sin tus huellas dactilares por su cuerpo –Ella se sonrojó y mostró algo de enojo- Exacto, no puedes pedir imposibles –y cerré la puerta, para dar unos golpecitos al techo del coche y el conductor se pusiera en marcha.

-Eres mala –Me miró Eli con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa torcida.

-Así te gusto –Le dije pasando mis brazos por sobre sus hombros.

-Por supuesto –Me besó lentamente- Pero eso no quita el hecho que hayas afirmado que me dejarás con daños mentales.

-No será nada grave –Le dije besando ahora su mejilla.

Nos separamos e hicimos parar el taxi que venía hacia nosotras. Nos subimos y le dijimos la dirección de Elichi. Segundos después el celular de ella sonó en pequeños tonos.

-["¡Suerte Eli! Espero mañana recuerdes tu nombre"] –Colocaba el mensaje que Maki le había enviado al grupo "Soldier Game".

-["Y espero tú te puedas levantar mañana de la cama"] –Envió Eli

-["¡Par de pervertidas! Tengan decencia"] –Llegó uno de Umi, pero a los segundos se descargaba una imagen que ella misma envió de un pendiente.

Eli rio- ¿Qué significa eso? –Pregunté.

Ella me miró y sonrió- Si recuerdas –Amplió la imagen- Solo una chica andaba con un conjunto que combina con ese pendiente. Eso quiere decir que Umi encontró una excusa para ir a ver a Kotori.

Sonreí exigiendo detalles, pero no llegaron-Vamos, ¿no me dirás nada más? –Dije haciendo un puchero.

-Es mejor que les preguntes a ellas, yo tampoco sé todos los detalles –Contestó- Si Umi no nos dice no sabremos nunca.

-Eres aburrida Elichi –Me crucé de brazos.

-Tu eres muy entrometida –Dijo dándome un beso en los labios, y luego rio un poco.

-Por supuesto, puede que alguna me necesite –Sonreí- Y si no me dices tú, lo investigaré luego con las cartas.

-Me encantas –Dijo en voz baja mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. No pude conjugar palabra, sin embargo sentí mis pómulos acalorarse en respuesta.

En la noche clara, logré vislumbrar distintos colores: el cielo azul oscuro rozando el negro, el verde de los árboles que danzaban con el viento primaveral, un dorado que crispaba al son de una canción invisible, y un glacial celeste que se derretía al choque contra mi esmeralda. En ese momento, escuché a las estrellas titilar.

Al llegar, Elichi insistió en pagar el taxi, bajamos y al tener su casa frente a mí recordé la primera vez que vine y me sonreí. Ella sacó sus llaves las que hicieron un sonido agudo, abrió y me miró antes de pasar.

-Aún no abres tus regalos, ¿veámoslos? –Propuso.

-Buena idea –Contesté animada.

Entonces prendió las luces y me miró animada- ¿quieres algo? Tengo vodka y kéfir que me trajo mi madre de su último viaje a Rusia.

-Claro –Le sonreí- Sorpréndeme.

Desapareció al ingresar a la cocina, y yo me senté en el sillón. Retiré los regalos de las bolsas que Honoka-chan me había prestado y los dejé a un lado. Levantándome, entré silenciosamente a la cocina y vi a Elichi totalmente concentrada.

En una coctelera ponía jugo de arándano y de lima, vodka, Cointreay y hielo. La cerró y agitó hasta que se escuchó el hielo chocar con menos fuerza ya que su superficie de contacto había disminuido. Dejó dos copas de cóctel, esas triangulares de la parte superior, y sirvió el líquido rojizo que cayó de la coctelera. Cortó una lonja de la lima y colocó la mitad en cada copa. Se le vio en la cara el orgullo de su trabajo, y se dio vuelta con una copa en cada mano.

Apenas me vio se detuvo en seco y se le borró la sonrisa-¿E-Estabas aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Estabas muy concentrada –Reí acercándome a ella- Gracias –Tomé la copa que tenía en la izquierda y probé un poco.

-Cosmopolitan –Dijo- Y ten cuidado que el vodka ruso es más fuerte que los que aquí se pueden comprar.

-No te preocupes –Me di vuelta y caminé a la sala- Puede que olvide mi cumpleaños, pero no olvidaría que tenemos una apuesta.

-A mí tampoco se me ha olvidado –Sonrió con malicia.

Nos sentamos en el sillón, y con suma atención Elichi me vio abrir y comentar cada regalo.

-Este es de Hanayo-chan –Dije mientras sacaba del sobre una manta muy suave, de un color celeste precioso- Será genial para invierno –Sonreí.

-Es verdad, y es un bonito color- Concordó.

-Este me lo dio Rin-chan –Dije abriendo la caja y encontrándome dos ligas, más una fotografía de cuando usaba dos coletas- ¡Mira esto! –Me sorprendí y se la pasé a Elichi.

-Si se hace la comparación –Dijo poniendo la fotografía contrastando mi rostro- Tienes estas partes de aquí más marcadas –Opinó mostrando los surcos nasogenianos (que van desde la nariz hasta casi rosar los labios)- Pero eso quiere decir que sonríes mucho.

-Si claro –Dije con ironía- Cuando tú también cumplas los veintiocho estaré molestándote todo el día.

-Me parece –Dijo divertida.

-Continuaré –Advertí tomando otro presente algo molesta- Un vestido –Comenté con mi ánimo mejor al ver tal belleza- Kotori diseñó esto pensando en mí.

-Te verás preciosa en él.

-Sí, quizá no se noten tantos mis arrugas –La miré con una molestia, a esas altura, fingida.

-Hehe –Fue lo único que dijo mientras elevaba ambas cejas en señal de perdón.

-Veamos que me regaló Maki-chan –Quitándole importancia rápidamente al tema tomé la cajita, y al abrirlas sonreí con nostalgia- ¿De dónde habrá sacado esto?

-Son iguales a las cartas que tenías cuando estábamos en preparatoria –Glosó- Esa tsundere se esforzó.

Correspondí la risa y tomé el libro- Umi-chan debía haberlo envuelto mejor.

-Créeme, está así porque debe estar así –Dijo seriamente. La miré extrañada, pero al sacar el envoltorio entendí.

-"Un mundo común" de Marina Garcés –Le mostré la cubierta.

Elichi no dijo nada, solo levantó levemente la parte derecha del labio en una semi-sonrisa- Te queda el último –Miró hacia donde estaban los regalos y señalo el de Nicochi.

Asentí, pero si era sincera no sabía que podría haberme regalado, lo abrí expectante y en él, había una pulsera simple, pero que en medio tenía una superficie plana en donde salía "希 & にこ" ("Nozomi y Nico") y bajo eso, una "BFF", rodeado todo eso de corazones y diseños muy tiernos. Junto a eso, una carta:

"Nozomi, estuvimos casi once años sin hablarnos, y sin embargo, cuando te vi en la clínica mis sentimientos salieron expulsados en lágrimas como nunca, y sentí que solo ayer me habías estado consolando de la misma forma que lo hiciste. Sé que desde ahora no nos separaremos, independiente de en qué parte del mapa estemos, nos seguiremos apoyando como siempre, y es por eso que te regalé la pulsera, como símbolo de amistad, y que sepas siempre que yo también me acuerdo de mi loca mejor amiga, ya que obviamente, tengo una pulsera muy parecida desde que el reloj marcó las doce de la noche y comenzó tu cumpleaños amarrada fuertemente en mi brazo."

Definitivamente no nos íbamos a separar otra vez. Está emoción es algo que solo su amistad tan pura y perenne me ha brindado. Por lo que tomé la pulsera, y haciendo gran esfuerzo en ponérmela con solo la mano restante, mi muñeca izquierda exhibió el tesoro.

-Es muy linda –Sonrió Elichi con aprobación.

-Por supuesto –Pensé en cómo contestaría Nicochi- Teniendo una amiga tan linda como yo, claramente tiene buen gusto.

* * *

 **Qué tal? Les gustó? Se demoraron poco en leer?** **Este capítulo me costó subirlo, y aún ahora no estoy segura, por lo que muchas dudas me abruman. De verdad les pido de la forma más humilde que me den sus reviews, más aún en este momento en que mi autoestima está por el suelo y mis sentimientos se desbordaron de tal forma en estas palabras que me siento desnuda sabiendo que leen mi corazón, sin embargo, confió en sus manos y que como siempre me animaran.**

 **Espero el nombre "96ichiko" no les parezca raro o motivo para dejar de leer mis historias. Si alguien quiere preguntarme, lo que sea, de este capítulo u de otro pasado, otra historia, proyectos, o solo hablar, siéntase en plena libertad, puesto que me encantaría poder resolver sus dudas, ya sea del porqué Watanabe You tiene tanto agradecimiento por Honoka, quién fue quien ayudó al padre de Nico cuando le dio el ataque en el centro comercial, qué influyó en que Yui se marchara, cuál es el verdadero trasfondo en la canción de Tsubasa, o hasta que hablaron Nico con Tsubasa en el escenario. Tengan confianza, adoro leerlos tanto como a ustedes les gusta leer mis historias.**

 **Les preguntaré y espero que me respondan con sinceridad:** **Rin y Hanayo… ¿¡Terminan juntas!? ¡:o!**

 **Recuerden el desafió, y nos leemos pronto. Love para todos, estaré** **corrigiendo** **, dando detalles o apurando las cosas, en medida que ustdes me escriban (corazón).**


End file.
